


it feels more like a memory

by kali_fornia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poor Aaron Burr, Repeating Timelines, Seers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_fornia/pseuds/kali_fornia
Summary: — Александр Гамильтон! Я к вашим услугам, сэр!Аарон смотрит на руку, но не пожимает её. Его руки надёжно спрятаны в карманах, однако он снял свои перчатки, не особо намереваясь переживать самый роковой момент жизни незнакомого человека.Александр всё ещё улыбается ему. Мгновение растягивается, но он отказывается опускать руку, и остаётся примерно полсекунды до того, чтобы эти гляделки ушли от простой бестактности к полнейшему конфузу с рассеянным извинениями, — и не успевает Аарон обдумать своё решение, как берёт Александра за руку.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & James Madison, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler - side, Aaron Burr/John Laurens - side, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr - side, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler - side, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - side, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette - side
Kudos: 4





	1. mister burr, sir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it feels more like a memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456225) by [savrenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savrenim/pseuds/savrenim). 



> Провидец Аарон Бёрр AU
> 
> Я очень ценю помощь с опечатками, пунктуационными, грамматическими, стилистическими и прочими ошибками, а также готова рассмотреть более правильные варианты перевода, если таковые имеются (люди, которые могут подкрепить свои исправления, получают особое место в раю).
> 
> Разрешение на публикацию имеется.
> 
> Этот же фанфик, но на Фикбуке: [https://ficbook.net/readfic/8867870](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8867870/)  
> Бета: GoldenFlame ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/4877374/) и [АО3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Flame/))
> 
> Благодарю за всю помощь der Schatten des Winters, которая бетила этот перевод с 1-й главы по 16-ю! ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/3246640?show=about#profile-tabs/) и [АО3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derschattendeswinters/))

— Прошу прощения, вы Аарон Бёрр, сэр?

Аарон замирает. Стоит неприятный вечер: в воздухе висит густой туман, а с небес покапывает холодная морось. Он одет в длинное пальто, шарф, шляпу. Он не ожидал быть узнанным на улице — в противном случае он бы отправился на карете, а не пешком.

(Он ненавидит это. Ненавидит брать кареты, ненавидит контроль над каждым его движением «ради его же блага и безопасности», но понимает, чем он логичен и необходим. Многие говорят, что не существовало никого наподобие него, с его способностями, со времён Жанны д'Арк. И с колониями на грани революции британцы прекрасно осведомлены об этом сопоставлении.)

Он мог бы солгать. Сказать «нет», пойти своей дорогой, и слова едва не срываются с его губ, — _но провидцу никогда нельзя лгать_. Заповеди, которые его дедушка твердил ему снова и снова: «Когда ты можешь видеть будущее, когда твои слова несут такой вес, ты не можешь лгать».

Он решает дать размытый ответ:

— Возможно. Смотря кто спрашивает.

Мелкий, неопрятный, явно недокормленный _недоносок_ перед ним улыбается и протягивает руку из-под слишком большого для него пальто.

— Александр Гамильтон! Я к вашим услугам, сэр!

Аарон смотрит на руку, но не пожимает её. Его руки надёжно спрятаны в карманах, однако он снял свои перчатки, не особо намереваясь переживать самый роковой момент жизни незнакомого человека.

Александр всё ещё улыбается ему. Мгновение растягивается, но он отказывается опускать руку, и остаётся примерно полсекунды до того, чтобы эти гляделки ушли от простой бестактности к полнейшему конфузу с рассеянным извинениями, — и не успевает Аарон обдумать своё решение, как берёт Александра за руку.

Это происходит моментально. Александр выглядит намного старше — сорок с лишним лет, предположил бы Аарон, — и одет в куда более подобающую одежду. Он носит очки. Он нацеливает на Аарона пистолет.

Это в новинку: обычно Аарон всего лишь свидетель в своих видениях, никак не участник. Он делает шаг назад, окидывает взглядом окрестность и видит себя, стоящего в точке, куда смотрит Александр, — куда целится пистолетом. Аарон, постаревший, поднимает собственное оружие. Вдалеке он слышит мужчину, считающего до десяти, видит Александра, медленно направляющего руку в небо, видит солнечный свет, отблёскивающий от пистолета в последний момент. Он слышит два быстрых последовательных выстрела, слышит себя, выкрикивающего: «СТОЙ», видит падающего на землю Александра, пока сам Аарон бежит вперёд — и затем всё меркнет. Аарон моргает, и молодой, невинный Александр улыбается и качает своей рукой вверх-вниз в холодную мрачную ночь, уставившись на Аарона так, будто тот только что скрасил его день.

— Я слышал о вас в Принстонском колледже…

И вот опять начинаются эти «встречу ли я свою настоящую любовь», или «где я добьюсь успеха», или «буду ли я богатым», или «буду ли я значимым», или «проживу ли я долгую и счастливую жизнь» — всякие мелкие, незначительные вещи, которые люди всегда хотят знать. Они никогда не меняются. Подача, формулировка — конечно, но, в той или иной степени, они все хотят одного…

— Я пытался поступить на ускоренный курс обучения, но разошёлся во взглядах с одним из ваших людей…

Аарон замирает.

Что?

— …ударил его, я не особо помню, сэр, он занимается финансами?

— Ты ударил казначея? — выпаливает Аарон.

— Да! — Он будто гордится собой. — Я хотел сделать то же, что и вы, выпуститься через два года и…

И Аарон ощущает на себе волну облегчения. Александр Гамильтон, маленький дорогой Александр Гамильтон, который _знал его имя, который нашёл его на улице_ , хотел поговорить с ним о его образовании в колледже, его учёбе, поступлении и тупом казначее (Аарон-то знает: они отказали одиннадцатилетнему ему, но он им задал через год).

Кто-то действительно хотел _поговорить_ с ним, ничего от него не требуя.

Александр делает паузу для вдоха, и Аарон пользуется моментом: 

— Могу я купить тебе выпить?

Александр сглатывает.

— Было бы неплохо.

Аарон не может не заметить его худобу, с какой лёгкостью его смогут сломать пополам, какие _голодные_ у него глаза. «С таким голодом никогда не насытишься», — думает Аарон и чуть не вздрагивает поневоле.

Зато он может помочь с морозом и физическим голодом. Из ближайших таверн на ум ему приходит «Голова Королевы», которая, как ни смешно, фактически принадлежит Сынам свободы. Правда, ей заведуют более вменяемые участники, которые хотя бы понимают его положение и докучают ему куда меньше, чем отребье в других барах.

Он задаёт тон беседы. Александр её поддерживает, поднимает тему войны, начинает болтать о всех своих мечтах, надеждах и целях в жизни и, похоже, не возражает, что Аарон только слушает, практически не внося в диалог ничего, кроме улыбки и кивка головой. Аарону всё ещё легко на душе от того, как приятно дать словам омывать его без какой-либо нужды вести разговор.

Когда они добираются до таверны, Аарон улыбается мужчине за стойкой и идёт к привычному ему столику, скрывающемуся далеко в одном из углов в стороне от завсегдатаев. Это место оставляют ему — Аарон посещает это заведение намного чаще, чем хотелось бы признавать. Владелец, Сэмюэл Фронсес, — человек проницательный и разумный, уважающий необходимость Аарона в уединении всякий раз, как тот бывает на людях. Пусть сегодня в таверне не особо людно, с учётом того, что она прилегает к Кунтис-Слип и, соответственно, набережной, обычно она переполнена; так что роскошь в виде дальнего столика — это славно.

У них есть сытная еда и пиво — большего Аарону и не нужно. Он не упускает из виду неуверенность Александра, заказывая два блюда; как тот разом выпивает половину первой кружки пива, когда её приносят, и, похоже, чуть не давится ею; как все его движения становятся более резкими и дёргаными. Аарон мельком гадает, когда Александр в последний раз ел и не смущает ли его возможность позволить себе такую приличную еду. Сам Аарон уже переборол чувство зазрения совести, приходящее с принятием даров; несмотря на его удобное положение и целевой фонд, многие люди настаивают на _чести_ в подношениях провидцу и не принимают деньги или «нет» за ответ.

Все всегда чего-то хотят.

Ему интересно, что о нём думает Александр, интересно, что происходит у юноши в голове.

Приносят еду, Александр зарывается в неё, и в попытке не дать ему подавиться из-за желания болтать и поглощать еду одновременно Аарон пытается заполнить тишину. Сначала несколько велеречиво, поскольку болтать попусту он не привык, однако он начинает изучать право и знает достаточно многогранных, но не связанных с политикой тем для разговора, которые может обсуждать не ограничивая себя. Английское общее право было гениальным творением, сложенным за несколько лет, полным богатой истории и прецедента, и Аарон только начинает познавать его квинтэссенцию — об этом он и говорит. Он подмечает, что, вероятно, Александр может тоже захотеть стать адвокатом — болтать ему определённо нравится. Это забавляет Александра.

Они доедают ужин, допивают вторые кружки пива. Разговор переходит от права к политике, к революции, и Аарон всё ещё им наслаждается, несмотря на необходимость сменять тему при неудобных вопросах, находящих каждый раз, когда Александр даёт ему слово… И в этот момент дверь распахивается, и в бар заваливаются трое довольно пьяных болванов.

Геркулес Маллиган — поставщик ткани и ярый Сын свободы. Джон Лоуренс — сын богатого землевладельца и члена Временного Конгресса Генри Лоуренса. И новое лицо — кто-то, затесавшийся между ними, говорящий на исковерканном английском с сильным французским акцентом. Аарон почти что закрывает глаза и начинает молиться, когда те направляются вглубь таверны, но, к наивеличайшему счастью, они садятся за соседний столик. Александр окидывает их любопытным взглядом; на какой-то миг Аарону кажется, что они в безопасности, как вдруг Лоуренс замечает их.

— Это ли не вундеркинд Принстонского колледжа!

Он пихает локтем француза и Маллигана, и теперь все трое глядят на Аарона с Александром. «Аарон Бёрр!» — восклицает Маллиган. Лоуренс смеётся, но взгляд у него тяжёлый. Аарон прекрасно понимает, что немногие юные Сыны свободы с пониманием относятся к его уникальному жизненному положению, балансу, который ему необходимо сохранять, и что его ночь сейчас вполне может измениться к худшему.

Аарон сдержанно кивает им, но ничего не отвечает. Лоуренс продолжает гнуть свою линию:

— Ну же, поделись с нами мудростью! Это первая ночь месье Лафайета в колониях, дай ему хоть что-нибудь на память!

Аарон поднимает бровь.

— Давай, Бёрр! — кричит или, пожалуй, говорит Маллиган, слишком пьяный, чтобы контролировать собственный голос. Таверна затихает, все глядят на них.

— Я лишь хочу посоветовать говорить менее громко, особенно на темы, о которых вы так склонны кричать, — наконец-то говорит Аарон. — Лично я собираюсь закончить мою трапезу и отправиться сегодня домой не подвергнутым нападкам.

Несмотря на его слова, Лоуренс не отступает: 

— Революция неизбежна, Бёрр, ты для чего тянешь время?

И потом у Александра, милого Александра, бегающего взглядом между двумя юношами, на лице мелькает искра осмысления. Он встаёт — возможно, чуть более пьяный, чем ожидал, потому что его стул чуть не опрокидывается, — смотрит Аарону прямо в глаза и спрашивает:

— Бёрр, чему ты следуешь, если ничто не отстаиваешь?

Аарон на мгновение впадает в ступор, пока странная смесь стыда, унижения и ярости переполняет его. Вдруг он резко поднимается и задвигает свой стул. 

— Я вижу лишь смерть, — говорит он, указывая, что последнее слово будет за ним. Видимо, он тоже говорил слишком громко, так как затихает вся таверна, а слова словно растут и откликаются в его голове, набирая силу. Он боится, что завтра их будут повторять из каждого угла, принимая за пророчество, когда на деле они простая истина: его дар, судя по всему, ограничен в способности видеть гибели людей, и как правило, только когда его кожа касается их собственной.

Он не в силах терпеть ни покоя, ни затишья — нарушает их, устремляясь прочь, не удосуживаясь оглянуться назад. Еду и напитки запишут ему на счёт; хотя он сомневается, что Фронсес заставит его платить, когда услышит, что произошло. Александр хорошо поладит с этими тремя, он не мог ни на секунду заткнуться о Революции: Революция то, Революция сё… Теперь его нескончаемый поток слов кажется угнетающим, Аарону хочется подышать свежим воздухом и уйти. Не успев должным образом надеть шарф и шляпу, он оказывается на улице под уже слабым дождём; и стоит ему закончить на ходу натягивать верхнюю одежду, как чужая рука ловит его собственную, рывком останавливая.

Дыхание на секунду перехватывает, но никакого нового видения не появляется — стало быть, это кто-то, кого он уже касался. Он оборачивается, хотя знает, кто это, не успев посмотреть, — Александр Гамильтон стоит под дождём, смотря на него с понимающим и, похоже, сочувственным выражением лица.

— Прости, я слегка перегнул палку, я не хотел давить, — говорит Александр. — Я просто… как ты это терпишь — сохраняешь нейтралитет?

— Я прожил дольше большинства провидцев, записанных в истории, — отмечает Аарон. — И никто пока особо не пытался меня убить.

— Революция правда неизбежна, — отвечает Александр. — Они придут за тобой рано или поздно, британцы, Континентальная армия — неважно. Кто-то либо не станет доверять тебе, либо не будет уверен, что враг ещё не перехватил тебя на свою сторону. Так почему бы тебе не выбрать, пока кто-нибудь не выбрал за тебя?

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня втягивали в этот хаос. Я не смогу предложить любой из сторон то, что от меня будут требовать. И я не собираюсь становиться мишенью. Не думаю, что война будет приятна мне, кому угодно.

— У тебя не будет выбора! Разве тебе не кажется, что происходящее это… оно неправильно, разве ты не веришь… — И преданное выражение вновь вспыхивает на лице Александра: такая невинная, нескрываемая обида, будто сама идея того, что Бёрр не хочет занимать позицию, разбивает ему сердце. Аарон не сдерживает недовольства:

— Да, я считаю, что нынешняя ситуация ужасна, да, я считаю, что у британцев давно нет пути назад при текущей оккупации Бостона и Принудительных актах, и вообще, империи рушатся, и британская отживает свои последние дни; да, я считаю, что эти колонии не только будут сражаться за революцию, но, вероятно, даже победят в ней и, возможно, не уничтожат себя в процессе, но, если честно, я надеюсь, что так произойдёт потому, что, может быть, тогда все прекратят приставать ко мне и я смогу жить _спокойно_ , как _абсолютно нормальный гражданин_ , _изучать право_ и иметь _хоть каплю контроля над моей собственной жизнью_.

Тишина. Аарон чувствует ком в горле.

— Моя жизнь не принадлежала мне с тех пор, как я был утверждён как… утверждён в четыре года. Каждое сказанное мной слово несёт вес, каждый косой взгляд, люди, с которыми я общаюсь, высказанные мной мнения — их всех разбирают, анализируют и запоминают. У них есть сила. Так что я осторожно выбираю слова.

Что иронично при том, как он только что раскрыл душу полному незнакомцу, рассказав больше, чем кому-либо за всю жизнь. Кроме того, он сегодня сказал больше слов, чем, пожалуй, за весь прошлый месяц.

Александр снова берёт его за руку и сжимает её.

— Ну тогда, _я_ буду сражаться. Я буду сражаться, чтобы вы были свободны, мистер Бёрр, сэр.

Аарон едва не рассмеивается, потому что такой фразой только бы ужасный, наглый ухажёр соблазнял девушку, однако он видит в глазах Александра абсолютную искренность.

— Маллиган… Геркулес Маллиган, там в баре, его семья сдаёт комнаты в аренду. Если пойдёшь и поговоришь с этими тремя подольше, я уверен, ты вскоре найдёшь жильё. Они живут рядом с Королевским колледжем, он пусть и не Принстонский, зато не имеет казначея, которого ты ударил, — говорит Аарон. — Пока мы сидим и ждём начала революции, ты можешь заодно начать получать образование. Я бы сказал, чтобы держаться подальше от неприятностей, но…

Александр улыбается.

— Обещаю, я попаду в неприятности, только если другой человек серьёзно заслужил этого.

— Неправда. Но ты не убьёшься, по крайней мере, не до того как увидишь, как все твои великие революционные идеи вступят в силу.

— Хорошо знать, — говорит Александр, а в его глазах мелькает озорство, и у Аарона сердце замирает, едва он понимает, насколько плохой идеей было сказать ему это.

— Иди, спрячься от дождя, присоединись к своим друзьям, напейся и болтай о революции, будь молодым и глупым, наслаждайся жизнью, — отвечает Аарон. — Мы вскоре опять пересечёмся.

Александр упирает руки в боки и довольно ухмыляется.

— Потому что ты предвидел это?

— Потому что ты слишком упрям, чтобы оставить меня в покое, тем более что теперь ты знаешь, где я живу.

— Ты живёшь здесь?

— В конце улицы, — говорит Аарон. И он почти, почти приглашает Александра к себе остаться на ночь в его гостевой, почти убеждает себя, что завтра утром не будет никаких вопросов; что если хоть один из тысячи следящих за ним глаз заметит и доложит об Александре британцам, то у него не будет проблем, не будут подняты вопросы о том, является ли он шпионом, его не поместят под домашний арест, а Александра не уведут и, скорее всего, убьют.

(Ну, не из-за одной ночи. Но Аарону также не надо быть провидцем, чтобы знать, что если он позволит Александру остаться, то ему будет трудно сказать «нет» в следующий раз. Его воображение уже рисует ночи, проводимые то за непринуждённой беседой, то за жарким спором, или Александра, сгорбившегося над столом, небрежно пишущего, пока свечи затухают, а Аарон приносит им обоим чай и блюдце с печеньем. Всё это кажется таким настоящим, что на мгновение Аарону чудится, словно это очередное видение, а не он, просто мечтающий, _жаждущий_ , чтобы это было правдой.)

— Ну, — говорит Александр, — мне, пожалуй, не стоит тебя задерживать.

И затем он улыбается и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в бар. Аарон стоит посреди улицы целую минуту, наблюдая за его удаляющимся силуэтом, пока осознание снисходит на него: он убьёт этого человека, он загасит этот огонь; почти не сомневается, что это предопределено жизнью — он будем тем, кто убьёт Александра Гамильтона.

Он практически благодарен в каком-то глупом, эгоистичном смысле, ибо это значит, что Александр будет в безопасности, значит, что никто другой не причинит ему вреда, что Аарону не придётся волноваться, что этот идиот умрёт. Аарон всегда сможет просто решить не стрелять в него, и пока Аарон не захочет его застрелить, ну, Гамильтона не застрелят.

И всё же какая-то странная смесь жжения и вины залегает у него внутри по пути домой.

***

Александр не может заткнуться, хоть убейте.

Он переезжает к Маллиганам. Аарон всё равно продолжает постоянно ужинать с ним в «Голове Королевы» — хотя бы потому, что так он убеждается, что Александр ест; но ему стоит быть поосторожнее с этим с учётом того, насколько _болтливым_ тот становится и _привлекающим внимание_. Одним утром британский офицер — Аарон перестал запоминать их имена, поскольку они сменяются раз в неделю — швыряет ему на стол памфлет под названием «Опровергнутый фермер» и спрашивает весьма обвинительным тоном, не его ли дружок написал это?

Аарон со свойственной ему самоуверенностью лишь приподнимает бровь и говорит, что никогда раньше не видел этот памфлет, но, изучив содержание, не может не признать его довольно забавным.

Офицер не выглядит ни капли позабавленным, но британские офицеры нынче вообще редко тешатся его действиями. На малейшие его движения реагируют с огромным подозрением, тогда как голос Александра всё сильнее, сильнее и сильнее пробирается ему под кожу: почему бы ему не выбрать, пока кто-нибудь не выбрал за него? Аарон порой задумывается, не использует ли он свои способности как оправдание, не зазнаётся ли он, дожидаясь своих непостоянных озарений перед принятием решений, ведь один имеет роскошь знать с полной уверенностью, что окажется на правильной стороне. Ему не удаётся понять, как Александр делает это — как он отдаётся делам с такой страстью и уверенностью; как, какими бы высокими ни были ставки, он словно бы каждый раз выигрывает. Аарон бы боялся за его жизнь, не знай он, что она в полной безопасности и целиком зависит от него одного.

«Я не стою месте, я жду момента», — напоминает себе Аарон.

***

Он больше не может ждать: прибывают новости о битвах при Лексингтоне и Конкорде, и перед его глазами встаёт одно из редких озарений, в котором за ним идут британцы; из-за этого он сбегает из дома с целью вступить в Континентальную армию. Его отправляют в Квебек, решают, что безопаснее будет держать Аарона вдали от эпицентра сражения, чем рисковать его свободой. Он признателен. Он постоянно носит свои перчатки и удачно избегает большинства физических контактов, благодаря чему не вынужден без конца переживать смерти солдат вокруг.

Он пожимает руку генералу Монтгомери при их первой встрече, видит, что его убьют пушечным выстрелом в метель во время штурма Монреаля. В период подготовки города к обороне Аарона не покидает напряжение. Тридцатого декабря, с приходом метели, он сообщает Монтгомери. Монтгомери на протяжении нескольких минут смотрит в никуда, после чего отвечает, что всё равно пойдёт в атаку. Он готовит приказы для полковника Арнольда встать во главу, ибо не может отказаться от этой битвы, в которой они могут одержать победу, просто чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Он отправляет Аарона на своей самой быстрой лошади уехать подальше оттуда и воссоединиться с войсками Вашингтона в штатах в ожидании перевода — ведь вероятность пленения Аарона намного серьёзнее сохранения собственной жизни.

Впервые Аарон испытывает чудовищную вину за свой дар и такую же чудовищную беспомощность. Он ненавидит это.

Они терпят поражение, многие убиты, ещё больше солдат попадает в плен, а Аарон в целостности и сохранности добирается до войск Вашингтона.

***

— Ваше превосходительство.

— Кто вы?

— Аарон Бёрр, сэр.

Вашингтон заметно напрягается: видимо, он узнаёт его имя. Ну конечно он узнаёт его имя — в колониях нет никого, кто не узнал бы.

Аарон продолжает:

— Разрешите изложить мои доводы?

— Слушаю.

— Сэр, я служил капитаном под командованием генерала Монтгомери, пока его не застрелили в Квебеке, и, что ж… — Вашингтон не отрывает от него взгляда, отчего Аарон неожиданно для себя волнуется. — У меня есть несколько вопросов, пара предложений, я мог бы…

Мог бы что? Пожимать людям руки, чтобы увидеть, где они умрут, использовать это с целью получить проблески мест следующих сражений и проверить, насколько там всё плохо? Помочь разработать стратегию ценой его — пусть и извращённого — понятия морали и честности? Использовать свои способности, чтобы помочь им сжульничать?

Что бы сделал Александр? Что бы Александр сказал, если бы увидел его здесь, предлагающим, раздающим свой дар, и из-за чего? Из-за чувства вины, вызванного спасением его Монтгомери? Из-за невыносимой досады, что он ничего не может сделать?

Вашингтон по-прежнему смотрит на него. Молчание затягивается, пока генерал наконец не говорит:

— Буду с вами откровенен, мистер Бёрр: я осведомлён о масштабности ваших способностей, а также о вашем уклончивом поведении. Это вынуждает меня поставить под сомнение мотивы, стоящие за тем, что вы сейчас предлагаете.

— Я очень уважал генерала Монтгомери, сэр, и я видел, как он шёл в бой, зная о собственной смерти. — Взгляд Вашингтона внезапно мрачнеет: Аарон понимает, что неправильно подобрал слова, но продолжает: — И я не хочу, чтобы хоть единая жертва этой войны оказалась напрасной или неоправданной.

— Ваше превосходительство, вы меня вызывали?

Сердце Аарона чуть не останавливается — Александр находится прямо здесь, поддерживает один из пологов палатки, суетясь на пороге.

Вашингтон улыбается и заметно расслабляется.

— Гамильтон, входите. Вы знакомы с Бёрром?

— Мы вечно пересекаемся, — отвечает Аарон одновременно с Александром и повторяет его улыбку.

(Только потом он осознаёт, что Александр, возможно, вспоминал их первую встречу, во время которой Аарон сказал, что они ещё пересекутся; что для Александра эти слова тогда правда значили намного больше, чем для него. Аарона это не волнует — он более чем рад пересекаться с ним снова и снова.)

— Бёрр?

— Сэр?

— Закрой за собой дверь.

Аарон не уверен, облегчён или разочарован он тем, что, видимо, всё-таки не станет творить только что предложенное им самим безумие, что ему всё-таки не придётся наблюдать смерть за смертью, просто чтобы внести долю надежды в эту кажущуюся безвыигрышной войну.

***

В конце концов Аарона производят в подполковника, и он пожимает руку каждому своему солдату, принимая к сведению любые проблески информации о надвигающихся столкновениях и пытаясь игнорировать все видения о смертях. Огромное число людей умрёт задолго после войны: некоторые мирно, в окружении семьи, некоторые напиваясь в одиночестве, проклиная свои жизни, некоторые в более тяжёлых обстоятельствах — но они переживут войну. Это придаёт ему уверенности. Аарону приходится положиться на собственные навыки, собственные наблюдения, и он отдаёт приказы как любой другой человек, а не провидец. Оставляет лёгкий осадок лишь то, что практически все будут воспринимать его успехи как результат его способностей, а не мужества и силы духа.

Аарон становится национальным героем, пусть Вашингтон и отказывается благодарить его за какие-либо старания. Он старается не позволять ярости брать над собой верх — старается думать о том, как несомненно горд Александр, что он не просто выбрал сторону, но и всецело посвятил себя ей. Некоторые считают, что общеизвестность факта сражения Аарона на стороне Революции невероятно помогает сомневающимся лоялистам переосмыслить свои идеи; факт того, что американский провидец выбрал Америку, вселяет во всех веру в победу на этой войне. Аарон становится де-факто командиром дополнительного континентального полка Вильяма Малкольма, успешно отбивает больше ночных британских налётов, чем можно сосчитать, а также помогает подавить мятеж в Вэлли-Фордж.

Дела идут хорошо до лета, пока Чарльз Ли не совершает глупую ошибку и ещё более глупую атаку на арьергард генерала Чарльза Корнуоллиса, из-за чего полку Аарона приходится спешить на подмогу. Аарон начинает узнавать окружение, узнавать место, тени, солнечный свет и тяжёлую атмосферу в воздухе. Не успевает он что-нибудь крикнуть, как застывает. Страх и воспоминания о смертях снова и снова всплывают в его голове, по воздуху разносятся вопли, а он уже теряет сознание, не может думать ни о чём, помимо своего ужасного поражения, и молится, чтобы кто-нибудь убил его до того, как его успеют взять в плен.

Следующим он видит медицинскую палатку и Александра, стоящего над ним. Аарон моргает, но тот, похоже, не замечает его пробуждения, поэтому продолжает неподвижно лежать в надежде, что Александр просто уйдёт. Проходит полчаса, но он всё ещё здесь.

— Тебе разве не надо заниматься своими обязанностями? — наконец сипит Аарон.

Александр сразу переключает всё внимание на него.

— Я и занимаюсь. Вся Континентальная армия сейчас беспокоится из-за того, что мы едва не убили нашего провидца.

— Я переживу войну, — говорит Аарон.

— Что ж, никто из нас не может об этом _знать!_ — Глаза Александра вспыхивают, а сам он открывает рот, готовый разразиться гневной тирадой. Аарон его перебивает:

— Ну, теперь знаете.

Александр даже не удостаивает это ответом — просто разворачивается на каблуках и уходит. Аарон не может винить его: он получил информацию, ради которой приходил. Прочие адъютанты навещают и проверяют его, и вскоре он уже в состоянии переместиться обратно в свою палатку.

Джон Лоуренс вызывает Чарльза Ли на дуэль. Ли сразу же втайне под покровом ночи приходит к Аарону спросить, выиграет ли он. Аарон, слишком уставший, чтобы отказать, просто берёт его за руку и говорит, что он не погибнет на дуэли.

Видимо, Александр каким-то образом узнаёт об этом, потому что на следующий день он, полный ярости, приходит в палату Аарона, даже не пытаясь узнать, что тот увидел, а просто негодуя, что Аарон использует свои способности ради чего-то настолько _жалкого_ и, что хуже, чтобы помочь _врагу_. Аарон чуть не рассмеивается над этим: Чарльз Ли им не враг. Он идиот, наделавший ошибок, но это не значит, что его надо прирезать за них…

— Сколько людей погибло из-за некомпетентности Ли? — кричит на него Александр.

Аарон вздыхает. То есть у него не получится отговорить Александра, и, честно говоря, он сомневается, стоит ли вообще. Но он не будет собой, если не попробует:

— Хорошо, — говорит Аарон. — Ты _это_ хочешь сделать? Тебе недостаточно кровопролитий? Недостаточно…

И вдруг его чуть не сгибает пополам и тошнит от нахлынувших видений: о солдатах, умирающих на поле битвы, на тысячах разных полях битвы. Теперь он не может отличить, что из его воспоминаний, что — из чужих, а что ещё даже не успело случиться. Он точно бы уже лежал на земле, если бы Александр не подхватил его.

— Это он с тобой сделал, — говорит Александр — его голос зол, низок и хрипл. Аарон едва не прикусывает язык, подавляя приступ истерики.

— Я сам сделал это с собой, Александр. Я пожал руку каждому своему солдату, чтобы… чтобы… — И видения о смертях чуть не поглощают его снова.

Александр глядит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты не сделал этого.

— Сделал.

— Как ты мог… — Аарон чувствует, как всё его тело немеет. — Как ты мог _так поступить с собой_? — Под конец фразы голос Александра срывается; Аарону почти стыдно за обволакивающее его головокружительное облегчение.

— Немногие в курсе значимости рукопожатия со мной, — произносит Аарон (Александру он всё рассказал ещё до войны, когда они были друзьями, время от времени ужинающими вместе. Александр тогда не сдержал любопытства и не побоялся спросить, почему Аарон всегда носит перчатки и в целом избегает физического контакта с людьми. К счастью, Александр не поинтересовался, что тот увидел, когда они впервые пожали руки). — Кроме того, неужели ты бы поступил иначе?

Александр выглядит стиснутым между желанием возразить и осознанием полной правоты Аарона.

— Аарон, пообещаешь мне кое-что? — наконец-то спрашивает Александр.

— Смотря о чём ты попросишь.

Это вызывает у него смешок.

— Больше… больше никогда так с собой не делай.

— Я не могу этого пообещать, — признаёт он. — В какие-то дни всё нормально, в какие-то — я еле хожу. Думаю, вскоре от меня не будет никакого толку.

Глаза Александра расширяются ещё пуще, и Аарон тотчас осознаёт, что сказал это совсем не к месту, что это лишние переживания и хлопоты, которые адъютанту генерала Джорджа Вашингтона не нужны.

На следующей неделе Аарон идёт к Вашингтону и выражает беспокойство насчёт того, что его здоровье помешает ему являться активным участником Континентальной армии. Он уходит в отставку, так что Вашингтон назначает ему задания, связанные с выполнением разведывательных миссий, которые он охотно принимает. Он возвращается домой.

***

Чарльз Ли и его секундант Эван Эдвардс являются на дуэль. Джон Лоуренс подстреливает Ли в бок. Как и предсказывал Аарон, Ли не умирает.

Аарон старается не испытывать радости и ликования, когда слышит, что Вашингтон отчитал Гамильтона и отправил того домой к его новой жене, что Александра тоже будут держать в безопасности вдали от всех ужасов и кровопролитий войны. Для Аарона даже не имеет значения, что он знает, что Гамильтон переживёт всё это и будет жить, пока корни его волос не начнут седеть; сложно не беспокоиться, когда ему каждый день угрожает опасность.

***

Разумеется, Александр избегает войны недолго. Он возвращается, ему даже назначают собственный батальон под командование. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось.

***

Война заканчивается. Аарон на определённом этапе жизни влюбляется и остепеняется. Её зовут Феодосия, она была замужем за британским офицером, но поддерживала идею независимости колоний с момента её зарождения. Соответственно, она грамотный дипломат, водится с представителями высшего общества и демонстрирует наивысшую изящность и утончённые манеры. Аарон понимает её, как никто другой. Она десятью годами старше, но его это не очень-то волнует. Он каждый день обменивался с ней письмами, навещал её в Нью-Джерси, отчаянно игнорировал тот факт, что она умрёт в мучениях ввиду какого-то неизлечимого заболевания, но не знал когда.

Они женятся в 1782 году. Аарону всё ещё с трудом верится, что война окончена, что они выжили, что они выиграли. Они переезжают из Филадельфии обратно в Нью-Йорк, где Аарон заводит небольшую адвокатскую практику. Александр следует его совету и становится адвокатом, что ему кажется очень забавным, поскольку Александр на заседаниях будет болтать часами напролёт, порой к величайшему разочарованию судьи. Они работают рука об руку, советуются, казалось, насчёт каждого дела. Аарон добивается тех самых ночей, полных бесед и споров, и отказывающегося уходить домой Александра, ведь ему что-то ещё нужно дописать. Это приятно. Никто не заставляет его изрекать великие пророчества, словно весь мир решил, что он сделал достаточно.

(Он продолжал, однако, вносить существенный вклад даже после ухода из армии. Его интеллект использовали надлежащим образом, он даже ещё раз оказался втянут в борьбу, собрал группу студентов Йельского университета в Нью-Хейвене и успешно отбил британское наступление. Америка гордится им и его заслугами. А теперь, когда война окончена, все слишком опьянены собственными успехами, чтобы хотеть докучать провидцу. Это лучшее благословение, о котором он мог просить.)

«Я буду сражаться, чтобы вы были свободны, мистер Бёрр, сэр», — однажды сказал ему Гамильтон. Он боролся за _свою_ свободу сам и пусть и самую малость, но гордился этим.


	2. dear theodosia

У Феодосии его глаза.

Она появляется на свет в июне 1783 года. Аарон стоит у постели жены, ни на секунду не отпуская её руки, и как только Фео рождается, а её лёгкие наполняются воздухом, она начинает плакать. Феодосия подносит малышку к груди и, взглянув на Аарона, осторожно предлагает ему взять свёрток.

Аарон чувствует, как слова застревают у него в горле. «Я не могу», — говорит он, совершенно уверенный, что именно в этот момент его сердце разбивается, мир рассыпается и ничто больше не станет прежним.

Его жена кивает. «Конечно», — говорит она. Как только представляется возможность, Феодосия делает ему обтягивающие перчатки, тонкие и ажурные, доходящие до самых локтей. Так он сможет носить рубашки с длинными рукавами и высокими воротниками и надевать перчатки, чтобы держать своего ребёнка.

Фео улыбается, прижимается к его рубашке, что-то лопочет, и ему остаётся только не плакать. Этот прекрасный маленький комочек _жизни_ — он принёс её в этот мир. И сейчас он желает изменить его к лучшему, как никогда раньше, ведь в этом мире будет жить его дочь. Она смотрит на него, и _она_ для него целый мир.

А когда она обхватывает своей маленькой ручкой его скрытый под тканью палец, когда она касается его, Аарон чувствует тепло и _жизнь_ сквозь ткань, но не может дотронуться до неё. Он никогда не сможет дотронуться до неё, он никогда не сможет взять её за руку, вытереть слёзы с её щёк или обнять её, не переживая, что ткань сползёт и Фео коснётся его… Он никогда не сможет _держать свою собственную дочь…_

Он не может этого выносить. Ему нужно уйти из дома.

***

Сын Александра, Филипп, родился около полугода назад. Спустя три недели после рождения Феодосии Аарон оказывается на пороге дома Александра.

Александр открывает дверь, прежде чем тот успеет постучаться.

— Бёрр! — восклицает он, словно вот-вот обнимет. — Твой офис уже которую неделю закрыт, я боялся, что что-то случилось!

— Кто это? — слышится голос из дома.

— Не волнуйся, Бетси, это просто Аарон, — кричит Алекс, а затем поворачивается обратно к Аарону. — Входи. Могу я принести тебе выпить?

У Аарона дрожат руки, что Александр явно заметил, так как он торопит его в дом и ведёт в гостиную на кресло. Присесть — такое облегчение. Не успевает он и глазом моргнуть, как Александр исчезает, и судя по всему, на кухню.

— Александр? — Кто-то стоит в дверном проёме с малышом, повисшим на её бедре. Элайза Гамильтон, предполагает Аарон, и её сын Филипп. У неё небольшой рост, как и у Александра, тёмные волосы и очень собранный вид, несмотря на ребёнка, пытающегося схватить и утянуть всё, до чего достают его липкие ручки: её волосы и одежду, мебель − не имеет значения.

— Думаю, он пошёл принести нам выпить, — слышит себя Аарон.

Элайза вздрагивает, заметив Аарона, сидящего в кресле, и из-за резкого движения Филипп бросается в слёзы, пока она не начинает его тихонько покачивать. 

— Скоро он будет слишком большим для такого, — поясняет Элайза. — У вас есть дети, мистер Бёрр?

Аарон лишь глядит на неё пустым взглядом.

— Извините, я не пыталась навязываться. Александр часто о вас отзывается, причём очень высоко, и у меня уже зародилось чувство, будто я сама вас знаю.

— Нет, я не обижен, миссис Гамильтон, — говорит Аарон. — У меня голова кругом идёт. Моя жена только что родила дочь, и я…

— Решили сбежать из дома на ночь? — она улыбается. — Я не могу винить вас, забота о детях может быть весьма утомительной.

— Она для меня всё. Они обе, мои Феодосии, я их очень люблю, мне просто нужно…

— …дышать, — заканчивает Элайза за него. — Всё в порядке, я понимаю. Можете оставаться в нашей гостиной, если вы с Александром заговоритесь допоздна. Бог знает, как часто вы делали для него то же.

— Спасибо, миссис Гамильтон, — говорит он.

Она смеётся.

— Конечно. Рада встретить лицо, скрывающееся за именем, мистер Бёрр. А пока прошу меня извинить, Филиппу уже давно пора спать.

Он сидит в тишине ещё несколько минут. Александр наконец-то влетает обратно в комнату с суетливыми движениями и вихрем из слов о том, как он не мог найти какой-то конкретный сорт виски, так что им придётся обходиться тем, что есть. Аарон опрокидывает предложенный ему стакан словно рюмку; лишь когда алкоголь обжигает ему горло, он вправду чувствует себя живым и настоящим, действительно сидящим в этой комнате.

— Я очень о тебе волновался, — говорит Александр. — Элайзе довольно-таки часто приходилось отговаривать меня идти к твоему дому и узнавать, что случилось. Хотя я всё равно уже почти собрался.

— Моя жена… — говорит Аарон. Александр подаётся вперёд, как бы готовый ловить его. — Моя жена… я… мы…

— Никто же не умер, да? — В голосе Александра слышится искреннее беспокойство, из-за чего Аарон вспоминает, как в прошлом августе пришло известие о смерти Лоуренса и в какое отчаяние пришёл Александр, как беспомощно он вновь чувствовал себя сам. Если бы он только пожал Лоуренсу руку, если бы он только _знал_ — может, он смог бы сделать что-нибудь. Впоследствии Александр ударился в работу, а Аарон заботился о нём — заставлял его поесть, оставался в кабинете допоздна, чтобы убедиться, что он пойдёт домой и хоть как-то поспит. Ввиду этого Феодосия решила готовить две порции обеда. У неё возникла цель: удастся ли ей приготовить что-то, что Аарон бы уговорил Александра съесть.

Феодосия поистине была самой прекрасной, гениальной, безупречной и понимающей женщиной в мире. Аарон не мог в полной мере отблагодарить судьбу за то, что она была в его жизни.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Никто не умер. Феодосия… родила. У нас появился ребёнок.

Александр смеётся, немного громковато.

— У тебя появился ребёнок. У тебя появился ребёнок! О, поздравляю, Бёрр!

Аарон лишь смотрит на него.

— Александр, я не… я не могу держать её, я не могу…

Улыбка сразу же пропадает с лица Александра.

— О господи, Аарон, извини, я даже не подумал.

— Ты единственный… единственный, кто… Феодосия знает, она понимает, и каким-то образом от этого даже хуже, я не… — Он прерывается, так как всхлип грозит вот-вот вырваться из горла.

Александр пытается налить ему ещё, от нетерпения ругаясь про себя — бутылка со стаканом, видимо, отнимают слишком много времени, — так что он оставляет их и кидается к Аарону, накрывая его ладони собственными.

Аарон ничего не видит, конечно, Александр не в первый раз касается его, но оно всё равно возникает перед его мысленным взором: отблеск от пистолета, слово «СТОЙ», вырывающееся из его груди. Он не может сдерживаться дальше и плачет навзрыд. Александр прижимает его к себе, и Аарон падает из кресла в его объятия. Они оба спускаются на пол, пока он, как безумец, рыдает Александру в плечо. Александр лишь обвивает его руками, поглаживая по спине в ожидании скончания бури.

— Мне так жаль, — шепчет Александр.

Аарон опирается на ножку кресла, всё так же с рукой Александра в своей; они сидят плечом к плечу.

— Феодосия сделала мне специальные перчатки, чтобы я мог брать её на руки, — говорит он.

— Это гениально.

— Она… она нечто.

— Ты касался её, — говорит Александр. Аарон напрягается. — Ты касался меня.

— Я не знаю, когда она умрёт. Лишь что это из-за какой-то болезни желудка и что она выглядит недостаточно старой, — отвечает Аарон. — А ты… ты тоже ещё долго будешь жить.

«Но недостаточно долго».

— Я всегда отличался тем, что никак не мог умереть. Ни когда умерла моя мать, ни когда нагрянул ураган, ни когда мой кузен оставил меня одного. Ни во время войны, даже когда люди вокруг меня помирали направо и налево. Я всегда был… готов, понимаешь? Я так много думал о смерти, что она уже кажется воспоминанием. Всеми возможными способами: во сне, от пули или от чего-то скучного вроде болезни или несчастного случая… — Александр смеётся. — Я и подумать не мог, что доживу до двадцати. Но я дожил. А потом появился Филипп, и думать о смерти стало намного тяжелее. Не когда в _жизни_ столько смысла.

— Я никогда не перестану видеть её.

— Это неважно. Потому что _она_ будет видеть всё иначе, она вырастет свободной гражданкой свободной нации. Мы сделали это, Аарон, мы выиграли войну. Мы можем построить для них новый мир.

Чувство вины начинает опять изъедать Аарона изнутри из-за того, как он скрывался от общественности. Он понимает, что Александр не это имеет в виду, но всё равно чувствует это — беспокойство, что он может _делать_ куда больше. Он задумывается, так ли себя всё время чувствует Александр. Александр, который при помощи пера, ума и одной только целеустремлённости сделал больше для военного успеха, чем кто-либо, кого Аарон может вспомнить. Впрочем, он уверен, что Александр делает это не из того же чувства вины, которое преследует его самого, и поражён тем, насколько всё-таки непостижимым тот кажется.

Алкоголь развязал его язык в достаточной мере, что ему кажется очень хорошей идеей спросить:

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что делаю?

Аарон сумбурно жестикулирует руками:

— Пишешь, словно твоё время на исходе. Отдаёшься вещам, будто сами адские гончие мчатся за тобой. _Столько всего_ на себя взваливаешь. Как ты это делаешь? Зачем ты это делаешь?

Александр с минуту сидит молча.

— Полагаю, мне хочется создать что-то, что переживёт меня, — говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы меня помнили. Я знаю, что в конечном счёте не убегу от смерти, как и никто другой, но если я смогу создать себе наследие — может, тогда меня не забудут. И может быть, просто может быть, этого будет достаточно.

Если посудить, Аарону стоило бы догадаться — кто-то настолько же умный, как Александр, настолько же целеустремлённый, кто потерял столько же, сколько Александр, захочет получить что-то максимально приближённое к бессмертию. Аарон этим уже обладает — никто не забудет его имени, нет провидца, чьё имя было забыто. Более того, он служил на войне, играл роль в переломном моменте истории, следовательно Америка навеки запомнит его как _их_ провидца, их провидца-основателя. Мысль об этом доставляет ему такой же дискомфорт, какой доставляла во времена его изучения всех великих провидцев прошлого: Жанны, Кассандры, Иоанна Крестителя. Они превратились в истории, а не людей. Порой он задумывался, какой будет его история, каким история его преподнесёт. Но не ломал над этим голову настолько.

— Этого не будет достаточно. Но ты всё равно добьёшься этого, тебя запомнят, ты получишь своё наследие: твоё упрямство не допустит иного.

Александр смеётся.

— Надеюсь. Твои слова определённо имеют склонность сбываться.

Аарон недовольно смотрит на него.

— Ты знаешь, что я понятия не имею, _правда_ ли большая часть моих слов сбудется.

— Это неважно, — говорит Александр. — Большинство в любом случае сбываются. Может, ты обладаешь большей силой, чем думаешь.

— Я не хочу этого. Я не хочу никакую силу или что-либо, что приходит с ней.

— Ты правда считаешь, что тебе было бы спокойнее без неё?

— Я определённо был бы намного счастливее.

Александр двигается поближе, чтобы сесть с Аароном бок о бок, и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

— Аарон, посмотри, где мы сейчас, — говорит он. — И посмотри, с чего мы начинали. Двое парней, просто пытавшихся выжить под оккупацией и тиранией, а теперь — свободные мужчины, живущие в свободной стране. Я знаю, что не имею права даже думать об этом… — Аарон издаёт сдавленный звук, — но послушай. Если бы я мог спасти твою жизнь, обменять на собственную, я бы сделал это не задумываясь.

— Ты не понимаешь, что предлагаешь.

— Я и не говорю, что понимаю. Я даже представить не могу, через какие испытания ты проходишь, с чем ты сталкиваешься каждый день. Просто я знаю, что это вызовет у тебя улыбку, и мне этого достаточно.

Аарон и впрямь улыбается — правда, уже темнеет, поэтому он сомневается, что Александр видит это.

— Ты _глупый_ безнадёжный романтик.

— И ты любишь это, — язвит Александр.

Аарона поражает, насколько _правдиво_ это. Он действительно любит это, он действительно любит Гамильтона с его великими идеями, высокими стремлениями, бешеным ритмом и чувственным сердцем, которое тот скрывает за всеми потоками слов и порывами страсти. И вот они, сломленные, но не менее полные надежд, сидят на полу в гостиной Александра, двое против всего мира.

Он думает, как он переживёт это. Он думает, что будет говорить после. _«Мой друг Гамильтон, которого я застрелил»._

— Я хочу сделать это, — говорит он. — Я хочу сделать мир лучше. Я хочу сделать его безопасным и надёжным для неё. Я хочу быть _рядом_ с ней. Думаешь, она поймёт, почему я никогда не смогу держать её за руку?

— Если это дитя унаследовало хотя бы часть твоего ума, она поймёт. Она более чем поймёт. Она будет невероятной.

Аарон вздыхает, и впервые за эту ночь его тело расслабляется. Он позволяет себе прислониться к Александру.

— Спасибо.

— Конечно.

Они бог знает сколько сидят в тишине, пока Аарон не слышит издали единый звон колокола.

— Час ночи.

— Так и есть, — говорит Александр. Затем добавляет: — Можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Аарону, пожалуй, стоит отказаться, стоит вернуться домой к Феодосии — всё-таки он ушёл, почти ничего не сказав; но мысль об одиноком хождении по холодным улицам и о его тёмном доме невыносима.

— Было бы…

Для Александра этого достаточно: он встаёт, протягивает Аарону руку, помогает ему подняться и приводит к чистой, ожидающей кого-нибудь кровати. И только когда Аарон уже уютно лежит, погрузившись в полусон, Александр уходит.

***

На следующее утро Аарон ловит себя на мысли, что хочет остаться подольше, но он отгоняет её, отказывается от предложения позавтракать, пытается расправить помятую одежду, в которой спал, надевает пальто и отправляется домой. Феодосия не требует от него объяснений, но он всё равно их предоставляет:

— Я был у Гамильтона, он… он понимает мой дар, мне нужно было поговорить с _кем-то._

Она целует его в щёку и говорит, что всё в порядке, что она понимает и что она рада, что у него есть Гамильтон, с которым можно поговорить об этом.

Она и вправду лучшая жена, лучшая женщина, о какой он мог только просить.

***

В 1784 году ему предлагают стать участником ассамблеи Нью-Йорка. Аарон в ужасе, он хочет отказаться. Он не может _видеть будущее_ так, как представляют себе остальные. Однако он думает об Александре, думает о своей дочери и соглашается на должность.

Он хранит молчание, ведёт себя особенно осторожно, следит за тем, чтобы не отдавать очевидного предпочтения той или иной стороне. Он действует решительно лишь однажды — когда Джон Джей обращается к нему с разработанным им законопроектом, нацеленным на отмену рабства в штате.

Аарон поддерживает законопроект так, как ничего раньше не поддерживал — незамедлительно и с твёрдой уверенностью. Общество Манумиссии, главой которого является Джон Джей, подаёт петицию, а Аарон выступает в её поддержку. Многие громкие имена Нью-Йорка подписывают её и обещают предоставить поддержку поэтапной эмансипации. В городе только об этом и говорят; все законодатели, за исключением одного, соглашаются, что некая форма поэтапной эмансипации должна быть установлена. Но их слова остаются всего лишь словами, и так ничего и не происходит.

Аарон хочет усиления законопроекта. Он сообщает об этом Джону Джею, вносит пункт о немедленном освобождении рабов.

Его отклоняют в 1785. Никто не может решить, какие гражданские права стоит оказать рабам, когда тех освободят. Никто ничего не может решить. Аарон целыми ночами бодрствует, глазея в потолок, пока Феодосия спокойно спит рядом, думая о том, как _легко_ было бы воспользоваться своей силой. Не навыками, а _силой_. Сказать, что он увидел нечто ужасное, сказать, что рабов нужно освободить, иначе война, смерть и разрушения уничтожат эту нацию.

«Провидцы не могут лгать. Провидцы не могут позволить себе лгать. Ложь — это худший грех, который ты можешь совершить, Аарон»,— говорил ему его дедушка.

Поэтому он держит язык за зубами и наблюдает, как законопроект проваливается. Когда его срок истекает в 1785, он не баллотируется на переизбрание.

***

Приятно быть адвокатом. Он не обожает работу, однако наслаждается рутиной. Сухой интеллектуальный вызов в изложении его аргументов, их постоянное обсуждение _прошлого_ , а не будущего. Он не Аарон Бёрр — провидец в зале суда, он Аарон Бёрр — эсквайр*. Каждую ночь он возвращается домой к жене и дочери. Начинает следить за её образованием. Она учится говорить на французском, греческом языках и латыни, игре на пианино и искусству верховой езды не хуже любого юноши. Он не может ей не нарадоваться, считает, что она гениальна и уж точно умнее его. Он вешает в своей гостиной портрет Мэри Уолстонкрафт, чтобы Феодосия росла, зная, что женщины могут быть такими же великими, как мужчины. Она держит его за руку, сильно сжимая его пальцы, невзирая на перчатки. Больше всего она любит залезать ему на грудь и прижимать ухо к его рубашке, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению; он с радостью позволяет ей это каждую ночь. И каждый раз он обещает сделать мир безопасным для неё. Оставить его лучшим местом, чем каким застал его сам.

Александр, конечно, со страстью сосредотачивается на каждом деле, что получает. Часами говорит о невиновности его клиентов, или значимости судебного прецедента, или насколько существенным будет тот или иной приговор, который вынесут судья и присяжные. Это почти невыносимо, но Аарон не может злиться на него за это; за те ночи, в которые остаётся в кабинете допоздна, потому что Александр не уходит домой спать, за страстный азарт, горящий в глазах Александра. Просто Александр такой, какой он есть, с чем Аарон смиряется и что пытается уравновесить с тем, что, как ему хочется верить, является голосом его разума. Александр прислушивается. Иногда.

И он не может представить это иначе, не может представить иной жизни.

***

Его приглашают на Конституционный конвент.

Ну _конечно_ его приглашают на Конституционный конвент. Он провидец Америки, а колонии отчаянно нуждаются в руководстве, Статьи Конфедерации буквально разваливаются на части. Ну _конечно_ они обращаются к нему за помощью. Ещё только читая письмо, он чувствует, как страх, как отвращение лезут ему в голову, напоминая, сколько он сможет сделать, сколько он сможет сказать, насколько он сможет сформировать будущее нации.

Он обо всём признаётся Феодосии: насколько ненавидит он себя за то, что поддаётся искушению, насколько не уверен он, что сможет дальше наблюдать, как люди цапаются подобно кошкам с собаками, как тогда в Ассамблее, и наблюдать, как всё самое важное просто продают. Вдруг он не сможет остановить себя? Вдруг, попав туда, в комнату, где всё произойдёт, ему не удастся остановиться и не отказаться от своей чести ради получения желанного?

— Так не иди, — говорит Феодосия.

— А как же наша дочь? — шепчет он в ответ. — А как же формирование мира, где она сможет…

— А как же ты? — спрашивает Феодосия. — Вне зависимости от того, сможешь ли ты вновь посмотреть ей в глаза. Аарон, не делай этого с собой, не терзай себя так.

«Аарон, пообещаешь мне кое-что? Больше никогда так с собой не делай».

Аарон отвечает на их письмо, отклоняя приглашение. Он едва не пишет, что лучше вместо него выбрать Гамильтона, но передумывает, зная, что это тоже будет злоупотреблением его силой и что Александр никогда его не простит, если узнает.

***

Гамильтона приглашают на Конституционный конвент.

Он появляется на пороге дома Аарона в шесть утра, покачиваясь от восторга, в одной руке сжимая письмо, а другой стуча в дверь Аарона, пока тому не приходится устало выползти из кровати. Когда он открывает дверь, Александр едва не набрасывается на него.

— Я был избран в Конституционный конвент!

Аарон потирает глаза.

— Это я вижу. Что же, входи.

Александр шагает позади Аарона, пока тот закрывает дверь.

— Я всего лишь младший делегат, но всё же! Мы создадим полностью новую форму правления, Аарон, мы напишем _Конституцию_.

Аарон улыбается.

— Да, ты напишешь.

— Ты должен быть там, — говорит Александр. У Аарона кровь стынет в жилах: он не уверен, говорит это Александр в знак дружелюбия или же он _знает_. — Во время войны ты сделал столько же, сколько любой из нас, ты гениален, ты солиден, ты _провидец_ , бога ради! Я не понимаю, с чего тебе там не быть!

— Так будет к лучшему. Ты меня знаешь, мне нельзя озвучить мнение. Я не хочу тянуть вас всех вниз.

Александр смотрит на Аарона как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты и не потянешь, ты будешь невероятен.

Аарон лишь пожимает плечами.

— Что ж, нам будет ужасно тебя не хватать, — говорит Александр.

— Иди, осуществляй свою мечту. Напиши свою Конституцию, впиши своё имя в историю, наслаждайся моментом. Тебя не будет по крайней мере несколько месяцев, со мной всё будет в порядке.

Александр улыбается.

— Надеюсь. Скажи обеим своим Феодосиям, что они _лично ответят,_ если к моему возвращению ты будешь не в идеальном состоянии.

— Алекс, — говорит Аарон.

Александр смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и Аарон не может отвернуться.

— Ты впервые за всё время назвал меня Алексом.

— Александр…

— Ничего, мне нравится.

— Поздравляю, _Алекс_. Ты будешь великолепен. — Он гордится им, так гордится, и пытается выразить это своим взглядом. — Расскажешь мне обо всём, когда вернёшься.

— Обещаю, — говорит Алекс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эсквайр — должностной титул для мировых судей, некоторых чиновников, адвокатов и т. п. в Великобритании и США.
> 
>  **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  Забавный факт: Бёрр правда спокойно говорил: «Мой друг Гамильтон, которого я застрелил...»
> 
> И Бёрр действительно поддержал законопроект Джея в Ассамблее штата Нью-Йорк и добавил пункт о немедленном освобождении рабов.


	3. the one thing in life

« _Скажи обеим своим Феодосиям, что они лично ответят, если к моему возвращению ты будешь не в идеальном состоянии_ ».

« _Алекс…_ »

Он больше не может спать по ночам.

Он не думает об _инциденте_ — так он называет это, — ещё годы до того, как он произойдёт. Однако не может перестать видеть впившийся в себя взгляд _Алекса_ — и это не первая проблема. _Алекс._ Он не знает, как это произошло. Он вообще не понимает, что происходит, и всё же чувствует, будто есть граница, которую они с Александром пересекли, и хоть он и не уверен, что именно это за граница и где они пересекли её, но она его пугает.

Просто так получилось, что в каждом видении с так или иначе близкими ему людьми он проживает дольше них. В случае с дедушкой он наблюдал, как после констатации его смерти врач велит слуге привести «детей». В случае с Феодосией видел, как держит её за руку — это второе видение, в котором он видел самого себя.

Первым был _инцидент_. Он не думает об _инциденте_.

Смерть была довольно неизбирательной по отношению к людям в его жизни, с кем бы он ни пересекался. Генерал Монтгомери, его товарищи, его полк, Лоуренс, а вскоре Феодосия и _Александр_ — он их всех переживёт. Если существует _хоть какая-то причина,_ по которой он всё ещё жив, тогда как _все, кто любил его,_ погибли — погибнут, — то он готов дождаться её. Дождаться и понять, заготовлена ли у этой _никчёмной вселенной_ для него какая-то великая схема, находится ли там некое _подобие Бога,_ смеющееся над ним.

Смерть не выбирает. Она просто никак не хочет забрать его _первым_.

Он чувствует это: как этот вес тянет его на дно, сковывает его. _Гамильтону_ неведомы ни сомнения, ни чувство такта; он берёт, и берёт, и берёт, и каждый раз выигрывает, он переписывает правила, играет повышая ставки, и если существует причина…

Если существует причина, по которой Аарон убьёт его, — что ж, она далеко за гранью его понимания.

Потому что любовь также не выбирает, а Аарон любит их всех: он любил родителей, бабушку с дедушкой, любит Феодосию, он… он любит Александра. Александр — самый дорогой, самый близкий друг, который у него есть.

Александр, пожалуй, единственный настоящий друг, который у него _когда-либо_ был.

«А я тот чёртов идиот, что застрелил его». Словно это уже случилось.

Нет.

Нет, он не позволит этому произойти.

Эта сила, эта способность, это _проклятие_ слишком долго им управляло. У него впереди целая _жизнь,_ чтобы смеяться, плакать, падать и совершать свои ошибки, он не собирается совершать эту.

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль», — думает он и повторяет себе снова и снова.

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль.

Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль.

Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль.

Я не убью Александра Гамильтона».

***

— Александр?

— Аарон Бёрр, сэр!

— Сейчас середина ночи.

(Он надеется, что Александр не станет спрашивать, почему он до сих пор не спит. Он взялся за работу, рассматривание дел, написание писем — что угодно, чтобы занять свои глаза и руки, — но отчасти волновался, что Александр сразу заметит скрывающееся за этими оправданиями.)

У Александра улыбка до ушей.

— Можем мы посоветоваться, сэр?

Он испытывает укол разочарования. Прошло четыре месяца, и _это_ то, что ему хочется сказать? «Можем мы _посоветоваться»?_

Аарон прогоняет эту мысль. Он устал. В голове мутно. Он сомневается, не сон ли всё происходящее.

— По… юридическому вопросу?

— Да! И это важно для меня!

Аарон отшагивает в сторону и жестом показывает, что Александру стоит _зайти,_ расстаться с холодом, присесть и рассказать обо всём, как подобает нормальному человеку. Александр спешит внутрь, и Аарон закрывает дверь.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Бёрр, из тебя адвокат лучше, чем из меня.

— …Допустим.

— Я знаю, что слишком много болтаю и что я резок, ты же — невероятен в суде, ты лаконичен, убедителен. Мой клиент нуждается в сильной защите, ты именно тот, кто нам нужен!

Аарон вздыхает.

— Александр, не хочешь пойти присесть и объяснить, что всё это значит?

Александр не встречается с его взглядом, что странно. Это плохой знак — он всегда смотрит прямо в упор.

— …Алекс? Кто твой клиент?

— Новая Конституция США, — говорит Александр, глядя в пол.

— Ладно.

Александр тут же поднимает глаза с улыбкой, почти того стоящей, его лицо сияет, и он хватает Аарона за плечи, словно готов _поцеловать._

— Ты поможешь?

— Я выслушаю, — уточняет Аарон, убирая чужие руки. — Я ещё не читал твою совершенно новую Конституцию, поэтому ничего о ней не знаю. Полагаю, Конституционный конвент окончен, раз ты на пороге моего дома посреди ночи, так что, почему бы нам не пойти ко мне в кабинет? Я принесу нам чай… — Александр стонет от нетерпения. — …Или нет, и ты обо всём расскажешь.

Александр открывает рот, но Аарон качает головой.

— Мои жена и дочь спят. Просто подожди, пока мы не останемся у меня в кабинете.

Александр ждёт.

Как только Аарон закрывает за ним дверь, Александр принимается всеми силами вводить его в курс дела. Конвент, делегаты, кто был идиотом, а кто — заносчивым ублюдком, и ещё целая куча бранных слов о едва ли не каждом делегате, которых Аарон предпочёл бы не слышать; как Вашингтон заговорил всего один раз и то — чтобы раскритиковать какого-то болвана, забывшего свои записи в таверне поблизости; как он никогда раньше не видел зал, полный государственных деятелей, настолько тихим, пока Вашингтон не спросил, чьи это были записи; все за и против, каждый компромисс. На середине речи Александр хватает одно из перьев Аарона с бумагой и начинает что-то записывать, так быстро вырисовывая диаграммы, что крошечные капли чернил остаются на его лице, пока он объясняет разделение властей, пересказывая целые параграфы и статьи, заученные им наизусть.

И Аарон просто вбирает это всё в себя: это Александр Гамильтон, это Александр Гамильтон, по которому он так скучал последние месяцы, который умудряется не позволять ему спать по ночам, где бы он ни был — здесь или в сотне миль отсюда.

Александр говорит по крайней мере ещё четыре часа, может, пять. Потом успокаивается и произносит слова, которых Аарон неосознанно боялся всё это время:

— Нам требуется ратификация Конституции от хотя бы девяти штатов, чтобы она вступила в силу. Хотя, пусть это и вызовет полемику, будет лучше, если мы добьёмся её от всех. Аарон, нам нужна твоя помощь.

— Нет, — отвечает он.

— Выслушай меня! — взвывает Александр, и Аарон очень радуется, что они в его кабинете с закрытой дверью, поскольку Александр, похоже, никак не контролирует тон собственного голоса.

— Я не собираюсь использовать своё _влияние,_ чтобы что-то приняли, я не собираюсь губить свою репутацию и добросовестность ради…

— Нет, — отрезает Александр. — Серия статей! Опубликованных _анонимно,_ защищая документ перед общественностью!

— А если кто-то узнает, что я был соавтором?

— Никто не узнает! Джеймс Мэдисон тоже в деле. И Джон Джей. Джей сказал, что ты сделаешь это, что ты будешь отстаивать свои убеждения и что ты сделаешь это _незамедлительно._ Присоединяйся. Мы сможем сделать это вместе!

Аарон лишь молча качает головой.

— Ты поддерживаешь эту Конституцию?

«Представители и прямые налоги распределяются между отдельными штатами, которые могут быть включены в настоящий Союз, пропорционально численности их населения, которая определяется посредством прибавления к общему числу свободных лиц — включая в это число тех, кто обязан находиться в услужении в течение многолетнего срока, и исключая не облагаемых налогом индейцев — трёх пятых всех прочих лиц».*

— Конечно.

Ложь срывается с его губ, прежде чем он успеет остановить её.

Он будет неделями пытаться оправдать её. Пытаться доказать, что это было ошибкой, что его застали врасплох, что он сказал _не подумав, не взвесив все варианты,_ что он просто не был готов видеть разочарование на лице Александра, что это был просто _инстинкт_ или, может, что это даже не было ложью, а просто было лучшим компромиссом, на который они пока могли пойти, ибо колонии распадались; им нужно было _что-то_ и нужно было _сейчас,_ а исправить всё они могли позже, со временем.

— Тогда защити её!

— А что, если ты ставишь не на ту лошадь?

Обида, которой он так старался избежать, виднеется в глазах Александра.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Конституция — это хаос!

— И там нужны поправки!

Слова скрываются где-то в глубинах его разума. Возможно, если бы стояла не такая поздняя ночь, он бы смог сформулировать свои мысли: что они не могут создать нацию на столь неустойчивом фундаменте, что он переживает, что они сеют семена разрушения и катастрофы. Но он не знает, как правильно выразить это словами, и потому останавливается на:

— Она полна противоречий!

— Так было и с независимостью, мы должны с чего-то начинать!

Александр прав, Александр всегда прав. Но есть в Аароне что-то, что просто не позволяет ему защищать этот документ, пока он в него не верит, а он не верит. Слишком много недоработок.

— Уже поздно. Я это обдумаю, — говорит он.

— То есть — нет, — обвиняет Александр.

— То есть я не уверен! Потому что это так! Ты рассказал мне много информации, окажи услугу и дай мне день или два на обдумывание, прежде чем не только требовать от меня поддержки, но и присоединения к вашим попыткам добиться её от общественности!

— Ты только что сказал, что поддерживаешь её!

— Я просто… — Аарон закрывает лицо руками. — Александр, ты можешь быть таким…

— Каким?

Он глубоко вздыхает.

— Напористым. И уверенным в себе. И у тебя было четыре месяца на обдумывание этого документа и оценку каждого аспекта, ты знаешь его вдоль и поперёк, прошу, помни, что я — нет.

— И кто в этом виноват? — спрашивает Александр. Его взгляд строг, у Аарона кровь стынет в жилах.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты отклонил приглашение туда. Филипп Скайлер рассказал мне. Ты тоже мог провести четыре месяца, обдумывая этот документ, но решил оставаться в стороне. Мы учились, сражались, убивали ради идеи о нации, которую нам предстоит построить. Тебе же предложили шанс построить её, и ты от него отказался.

— Убирайся.

— Что?

— Убирайся из моего дома.

Александр впадает в ступор.

— Прошу _прощения?_

— Убирайся из моего дома, — шипит Аарон. — Ты не знаешь меня. Ты не знаешь, что я пытаюсь сделать. И ты смеешь предполагать… — Он даже договорить не может, не может вместить в слова ту смесь ярости и унижения, что Александр так умело у него вызывает.

Выражение его лица, должно быть, говорит само за себя, так как Александр пятится назад и присаживается в одно из кресел Аарона.

— Прости, — говорит он тихо. — Это было слишком.

Аарон несколько секунд смотрит на него и, подавленный, также присаживается.

— Уже поздно, — произносит он.

— Раньше нам это никогда не мешало.

Они сидят в тишине. Аарону кажется, что они больше не сдвинутся с места, а просто продолжат сидеть так, пока солнце не взойдёт и им не придётся разойтись по своим делам. Затем Александр снова говорит:

— Я просто не понимаю этого — как ты можешь так упускать свой шанс.

— Александр, я… я не могу находиться у власти, — признаётся Аарон. — Я не могу серьёзно, честно занимать должность. Люди _всегда_ будут наделять мои слова особым значением, _всегда_ будут больше ценить мои слова, а не моих оппонентов, потому что в глубинах сознания будут считать, что за моими кроется более веская причина. И… и если даже этого недостаточно, мне будет _так легко_ пойти ещё дальше. Я мог пойти на этот Конвент и сказать, что передо мною возникло видение очередной войны, гражданской войны, где умирает больше людей, чем когда-либо за всю историю США, где рабство разрывает эту страну на части, из-за чего они бы вписали поэтапную эмансипацию в Конституцию. Мы оба можем согласиться, что это, наверное, послужило бы улучшением, но, пусть я бы и действовал во благо, вдруг вышло бы худо? Нет никого, кто может остановить меня. Никого, кто мне возразит. Разве ты не понимаешь, насколько… насколько я _опасен?_ Мне нельзя… мне нельзя и близко подходить ко всему этому.

— Оу.

— Извини.

— Не извиняйся, это не твоя вина, — говорит Александр. Его взгляд сфокусирован на чём-то вдалеке, пусть там и не на что смотреть.

— Иди, защищай свою Конституцию. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь твоей бедной жене следить за твоим питанием и сном.

Посмеявшись над этим, Александр встаёт, чтобы уйти. Аарон открывает для него дверь, но Александр направляется прямо к нему и сжимает в крепких объятиях.

— Спасибо, — произносит он. — Ты лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю.

Аарон обвивает Александра руками, позволяя его теплу согреть себя.

«Любовь не выбирает».

Александр не отпускает, и у Аарона ускоряется сердцебиение. Когда он наконец отходит, то недостаточно далеко — Аарон всё ещё может едва ощущать его лёгкое дыхание на своих губах.

Подняв руку, Александр начинает проводить ею по контурам лица Аарона.

— Ты такой…

Аарон не может двинуться.

— Какой?

— Словно поэзия, — говорит Александр.

Его собственное дыхание пресекает у него в груди. Как так получилось, что минуту назад они были готовы чуть ли не придушить друг друга, а теперь едва не… душат в объятиях?

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль».

— Прекрасный. Непостижимый. Мир бы не был прежним без тебя, _мой_ мир бы не был прежним без тебя.

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль».

Александр подаётся вперёд, и у Аарона вздрагивают веки.

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль».

— По-моему, тебе правда пора, — прерывисто шепчет Аарон. — Твоя жена.

Александр отстраняется.

— Моя жена, — повторяет он. — И мой сын. Мои дети. Они ждут меня дома. Мне правда пора домой.

И Аарон почти, почти, _почти_ приглашает Александра остаться с ним, остаться на ночь в гостевой, почти убеждает себя, что завтра не будет никаких вопросов… Они с Александром уже бодрствовали допоздна раньше, всегда в его офисе, да и не будет преувеличением подумать, что Александр останется у него дома. Уже правда поздно: на улицах темно, и он наверняка не захочет будить всю свою семью, придя домой в такой час. К тому же его Феодосии обожают Александра, пусть и понаслышке (и оттого, что Александр бывал весьма обаятелен и, по сути, присутствовал на всех светских мероприятиях, которые Гамильтоны и Бёрры посещали). Они бы с большой радостью позавтракали с ним.

Но Аарону также не надо быть провидцем, чтобы знать, что если он позволит Александру остаться, то ему будет трудно сказать «нет» в следующий раз, ему будет трудно сказать «нет» _этому_. Его воображение уже рисует ночи, начинающиеся то с непринуждённой беседы, то с жаркого спора, или Александра, сгорбившегося над столом, небрежно пишущего, пока свечи затухают, а Аарон приносит им обоим чай и блюдце с печеньем… Ночи, заканчивающиеся куда менее невинно, чем начинались.

— Алекс…

Александр нежно улыбается.

— Всё хорошо, ты прав, ты всегда прав.

— В другой жизни, — говорит Аарон — и говорит как обещание.

Алекс проводит себя сам. Аарон как можно тише возвращается в спальню и залезает в постель к жене. Он не думал, что сможет заснуть, но, прислушиваясь к дыханию Феодосии, он чувствует, как его собственное начинает соответствовать её. Наконец он расслабляется и погружается в сон.

***

В течение шести месяцев Гамильтон, Мэдисон и Джей пишут восемьдесят пять статей. Джон Джей выдыхается, написав пять. Мэдисон пишет двадцать девять. Александр — упрямый, ненасытный Александр — пишет остальные пятьдесят одну.

Его драгоценная Конституция ратифицирована.

Он продолжает писать, словно его время на исходе.

***

Вашингтон предлагает Гамильтону должность министра финансов. Александр соглашается. Джордж Клинтон предлагает Аарону должность генерального прокурора штата Нью-Йорк. Аарон соглашается.

Конгресс ещё не договорился о размещении Капитолия США, и потому новой де-факто столицей становится Нью-Йорк: там проходит достаточно встреч и политических дебатов, так что отчего бы ему и не быть. Александр завален фактически неразрешимыми проблемами стагнации экономики и увеличивающихся долгов.

Элайза уезжает с Филиппом, Анжеликой, Джеймсом и Александром младшим на север штата провести лето с отцом. Аарон знает, что она пытается убедить Александра отдохнуть, но это в итоге даёт ему только больше свободы и дальше пренебрегать собой. И они больше не работают бок о бок, поэтому Аарону всё сложнее находить способы заставить его поесть, поспать, отвлечься от мыслей о его текущей одержимости — его драгоценного финансового плана.

Он принимается гулять по улицам вблизи дома Александра в надежде столкнуться с ним.

Иногда получается. Он пытается прибегать к небольшим беседам: немного новостей, напоминающих Александру, что снаружи его ожидает больший мир. Сегодня они сталкиваются на Клэрмонт-стрит — или, пожалуй, стоит сказать Мерсер-стрит. Александр будто спешит больше обычного. Упоминает что-то про решения, принимающиеся за ужином. Аарон не задумывается об этом.

Пока однажды ночью ему не снится сон.

Сцены ужаса за ужасом, не похожие ни на один из его прошлых снов: солдаты обнимают и оплакивают мёртвые тела, несмотря на то что одеты они во вражескую форму; армия направляется к морю, сжигая всё на своём пути; политики кричат на друг друга, один избивает другого тростью прямо в зале Сената; груды тел брошены гнить на полях; человека, в котором он интуитивно узнаёт президента, застреливают в затылок. И на протяжении всего толпа рабов стоит в оковах, в тишине наблюдая.

Он знает, что это не видение. Он знает, что это всего лишь сон. Он знает, что у провидцев с возрастом не пробуждаются новые способности, что если бы у него были сны о будущем, то он видел бы их с раннего детства.

Но он также интуитивно знает, знает как _человек,_ что все его слова являлись правдой, что рабство, даже _компромисс_ по поводу рабства, уничтожит эту нацию. Что если Юг получит желанное, так как может держать Конгресс под контролем, — то наступит катастрофа. 

И он _так устал_ ждать. Он всего лишь человек, он может выдержать ровно столько до того, как сорвётся, а он уже месяцами был на грани срыва: из-за Конституции и кошмаров об _инциденте,_ из-за ощущения лёгких прикосновений Александра на его лице, из-за вида Александра, корпевшего над финансовым планом, который всё равно не одобрят по самым глупым причинам. Но вот во что он _верит, верит_ как человек: что рабство — это неправильно, что рабы должны быть не только свободны, но и иметь равные права и, чёрт, раз уж на то пошло, что _женщины_ должны иметь равные права, равное образование и возможность голосовать. Все остальные говорят о своих идеях, все остальные реализуют свои идеи, все имеют возможность выдвинуть свою кандидатуру и узаконить эти идеи.

Гамильтон получит своё наследие. Почему Аарон не должен?

Он баллотируется в Сенат.

И выигрывает с огромным отрывом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод частично позаимствован [отсюда](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/hamilton_musical/wait_for_it.html/)
> 
> Конституция США, статья I, раздел 2, https://www.constitutionfacts.com/content/constitution/files/USConstitution_Russian.pdf


	4. this whole affair

Аарону, вероятно, стоило ожидать, что в первую очередь Александр явится у его дома, чтобы накричать на него. Малышка Фео прибегает позвать его из кабинета в своей ночнушке — она не ложилась спать, чтобы почитать.

Аарон даже до двери не успевает дойти, как Александр начинает высказывать своё возмущение:

— Бёрр? _Сенатор_ Бёрр? Ты подлый, двуличный лжец, ты обманщик, ты предал все свои идеалы, ты предал _меня_ , после всех твоих слов, после всего, чем _мы поделились…_ — Аарон вздрагивает от этого, как от пощёчины, — ты делаешь _это?_

Аарон слышит резкий вдох Фео, оказывается, всё ещё стоящей позади него в коридоре, в пределах слышимости.

— Мы можем обсудить это позже? — шепчет он.

— Нет, мы обсудим это сейчас! — кричит Александр. — Ты мошенник. Никто не знает, кто ты или что ты делаешь!

— Ну, они как раз _знают,_ кто я, — отмечает Аарон.

— Не так, как я, — шипит Александр.

— Александр, я пытаюсь _помочь._ Я пытаюсь поступить правильно, я пытаюсь принести пользу, вместо того чтобы упускать свой шанс, прячась в судах. Я не собираюсь _обманывать_ людей.

— Да вся твоя _кампания_ была обманом. Ты, мерзкий кусок _дерьма_.

— Александр, моя дочь стоит прямо позади нас.

— Отлично. Пусть она узнает, какой ты на самом деле лицемер.

Аарон захлопывает дверь перед его лицом.

— Папочка? — спрашивает Фео. — Почему мистер Гамильтон так на тебя ругался?

Аарон вздыхает.

— Потому что…

— Почему ты лгал и мошенничал, чтобы заполучить власть, которая никогда не должна была быть доверена тебе? Почему ты встал на этот путь, зная, что впереди тебя ждёт провал? — Выражение лица Фео не меняется — она смотрит на него всё теми же большими, невинными глазами, а слова продолжают срываться с её губ: — Почему ты попадёшь в ад?

Внезапно перед ним стоит уже не она, а Александр. Они снаружи, земля утрамбована и недавно выполота. Аарон стоит спиной к городу. Александр смотрит прямо на него. Солнце поднимается над горизонтом. Он поднимает свой пистолет, и он стреляет.

Затем Аарон с криком просыпается.

***

Проходят недели, прежде чем он наконец-то сталкивается с Александром. Аарон мог бы подумать, что тот активно избегает его. Но одним днём они проходят мимо друг друга на улице и оба останавливаются, встречаются взглядами, не пророняя ни слова.

Александр первым нарушает молчание:

— Я всегда считал тебя другом.

— Алекс… — Александр вперяет в него сердитый взгляд. — Александр. Я не вижу причин считать иначе.

Это вторая ложь, что он сказал за всю свою жизнь. Зато он видит, насколько зол будет Александр и сколько он попросту _не поймёт._

— Ты сменил свой… свой политический курс, свой собственный _моральный_ кодекс, и ради чего — чтобы баллотироваться против моего _тестя?_

— Алекс, я _должен_ был использовать возможность, пока она была, — говорит Аарон. Затем, понизив голос: — Я правда не знал, что вот так выиграю, я просто хотел дать о себе знать.

— Чушь собачья. Ты с самого начала знал, что одержишь победу на любых выборах, тебе оставалось лишь баллотироваться.

Аарон лишь опускает взгляд.

— У тебя было видение? — спрашивает Александр.

— Ты знаешь, у меня нет видений, — отвечает Аарон и добавляет: — Мне снились кошмары.

Александр вздыхает, и внезапно он выглядит намного старше.

— Что ж. Спасибо за честность, — произносит он.

И затем продолжает идти по своим делам, а Аарону кажется, что его сердце разбивается.

***

Аарон какое-то время особо не связывается с той или иной партией. Он голосует за Демократическо-республиканскую, однако имеет и Федералистских союзников. Он знает, что этого недостаточно. Он также знает, что в Федералистской партии творится хаос; что со вспыльчивостью и непредсказуемостью Гамильтона они недостаточно надёжны и влиятельны, и чтобы хоть чего-то добиться, ему понадобится поддержка устойчивой партии.

Он обращается к Томасу Джефферсону со следующим предложением: Джефферсон добьётся принятия законопроекта, запрещающего распространение рабства на любой новоприобретённой территории, а он использует всё своё влияние в пользу Демократическо-республиканской партии. Намерения, _кроющиеся за последующей кандидатурой Джефферсона,_ не оглашены. Он пытается игнорировать неприятное ощущение в животе, когда Джефферсон соглашается.

«Искусство компромисса, — напоминает он себе. — Гамильтон всегда так делает. Просто зажми нос и закрой глаза».

***

Феодосия начинает болеть — дело в боли в её животе. Аарон пытается привлечь всех лучших врачей страны, но безуспешно. Феодосия наконец отсылает их всех, сказав Аарону, что она предпочла бы насладиться их оставшимся временем вместе; что она хочет увидеть, как их мечты станут явью. Они с Аароном занимаются основанием школы с Мадам де Сенат для юных леди в Нью-Йорке.

Она улыбается. Аарон тоже пытается, но этого недостаточно.

***

Восемнадцатого мая 1794 года Феодосия умирает.

Его дочери одиннадцать лет. Она не пророняет ни слова во время похорон, но тем вечером она снова залезает ему на колени, кладёт голову на его грудь и слушает его сердцебиение. Они так и засыпают, обнявшись в кресле. Аарону снятся раскаты волн, гром, тяжёлый солёный запах в воздухе, наступающая тьма — и вода, вода везде. Он просыпается в полном мраке — наступила ночь. Он относит Фео в её комнату и укладывает в кровать, осторожно, чтобы нигде до неё не дотронуться.

***

В 1794 году и Аарон, и Александр селятся в пансионате миссис Пейн в Филадельфии (Гамильтон пусть и продал Капитолий, но, пока его не построят, правительство временно переедет в Филадельфию). Отношения между ними практически мирные: они как прежде беседуют, в основном о биллях. Аарон намного чаще не соглашается с Александром, хотя бы потому, что и мнение высказывает чаще, но Александр от этого только улыбается. А затем старается опровергнуть все его доводы и часами рассуждать о своём. Впрочем, Аарону сложно возразить. Они разговаривают.

***

Так продолжается недолго, конечно. Между демократическими республиканцами и федералистами растёт напряжение, Вашингтон покидает кабинет, и Аарон с Александром находятся по разные стороны баррикад.

Джон Адамс избран президентом, Томас Джефферсон становится его вице-президентом. Гамильтон уволен и унижен. Гамильтон публикует открытое письмо — письмо _на пятьдесят страниц,_ — публично пороча Адамса, вконец уничтожая его шансы на переизбрание.

Что само по себе не было последней каплей, пока Гамильтон вместе с тем не публикует статью, посягающую на Джефферсона, утверждая, среди прочего, что его «скромность и раболепие лишь слегка вуалируют _внутренние_ доказательства аристократического величия, пошлости и эпикурейства».

И впрямь, «чем бы ты там у себя в Монтичелло ни занимался».

Джефферсон оказывается не очень доволен — скорее, слишком доволен. Он решает изобличить Гамильтона напрямую и зовёт Мэдисона и Аарона сопровождать его, сказав, что он нашёл то, что может окончательно заткнуть Александра: он узнал от надёжного источника, что между 1791 и 1792 годами Гамильтон выплатил почти тысячу долларов некоему мистеру Джеймсу Рейнольдсу.

Аарон знает, что Александр ни за что бы не занялся спекуляцией: он слишком беспокоится о своём драгоценном _наследии,_ чтобы совершить такое. Он также знает из-за огонька в глазах Джефферсона, что ему известно что-то, неизвестное им, и что он позвал его и Мэдисона сюда, чтобы ещё пуще унизить Александра.

Но он не может позволить себе _не_ быть в комнате, где это произойдёт, не может позволить себе не знать, что стряслось, потому что если Гамильтон решит совершить какую-нибудь глупость, то он должен быть способен остановить его. Или хотя бы попытаться.

Встреча проходит, как и следовало ожидать. Джефферсон обвиняет Александра в спекуляции. Гамильтон признаётся в любовной связи с Марией Рейнольдс, показывает им копии писем. Он практически тычет им в лицо тем, что не совершал государственную измену. Таким Джефферсон с Мэдисоном его и оставляют: раскрасневшимся, тяжело дышащим и на вид готовым кого-то убить.

Аарон закрывает дверь в кабинет Александра и затем поворачивается к нему.

— Я не знал, — говорит он.

Александр делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Они будут использовать это против меня?

— Скорее всего. Александр, мне кажется, Джефферсон и так знал. Он будто бы имел конкретную цель, когда попросил меня и Мэдисона пойти с ним.

— И что мне делать?

— Слухи разносятся, когда их подпитывают. Жди.

Александр смеётся:

— Жди.

— Поговори со мной, прежде чем совершать глупости?

— Чтобы ты мог сбегать проинформировать своих приятелей о моих дальнейших действиях? — возражает Александр.

— Я считаю действия Джефферсона омерзительными и собираюсь обдумать наше текущее… сотрудничество.

(Очередная ложь. Он всё ещё нуждается в поддержке Джефферсона, а Джефферсон — в его. Открытое письмо Александра втоптало Адамса в грязь, следовательно никто не стоит на пути президентства Джефферсона. Но Джефферсон не сможет добиться этого без поддержки Аарона, поэтому Аарон будет его вице-президентом. Это сделает его на шаг ближе к возможности повлиять на Сенат, добиться одобрения нужных ему законов. Аарон крайне недоволен Джефферсоном, и он собирается дать ему об этом знать, но в приватной обстановке, где такие разногласия и должны обсуждаться.)

— Что ты вообще нашёл в демократических республиканцах? — спрашивает Александр.

— Во-первых, более широкое право голоса.

— Ты же знаешь, Джефферсон даёт им право голоса только потому, что считает, что они проголосуют за республиканцев.

— Это не значит, что им теперь нельзя голосовать.

Александр вздыхает.

— Может, ты и прав.

— Обычно так и есть.

— Джефферсона надо остановить.

— Рабство надо остановить.

— Ты всё ещё корпишь над этим? — спрашивает Александр.

— А ты нет? — отвечает Аарон.

— Мы возглавляем _настоящую_ нацию. Всё твоё законодательство увязнет в болоте, если ты будешь пытаться добиться от Юга компромисса насчёт рабства. Все только и делают, что жалуются, насколько рабство _прискорбно,_ а потом выдвигают абсурдные предложения по борьбе с ним, которые никогда не примут, попутно выдумывая оправдания, что они не могут оставить своих милых жён бедными, если вдруг сойдут в могилу, так что и рабов своих освободить не могут. Я же пытаюсь сделать что-то _настоящее._

Аарон пожимает плечами.

— Полагаю, здесь наши приоритеты расходятся.

Александр не отвечает — просто смотрит на Аарона. Аарон чувствует, как у него внутри всё сжимается, словно он падает, словно он невесомый.

— Я скучал по тебе, — наконец-то произносит Александр. — Приходи на ужин, приведёшь Феодосию, мы все по тебе скучаем.

Аарон улыбается. Он не уверен, чувствует ли облегчение, но иначе он это назвать не может.

— Хорошо.

Александр улыбается в ответ, и на секунду всё действительно становится как в старые времена.

***

Они не обвиняют Александра в спекуляции в прессе — они обвиняют его и в спекуляции, и в адюльтере, опубликовав копии нескольких писем, которые, казалось бы, невозможно достать. Если бы Александр всё отрицал, то было бы очевидно, что он лгал.

Вместо этого он публикует памфлет в девяносто пять страниц с названием «Замечания насчёт некоторых документов», правда, в просторечии именуемый «Памфлетом Рейнольдса». Аарон прочитывает его целиком.

«Ты получишь своё наследие: твоё упрямство не допустит иного», — однажды сказал ему Аарон. Теперь он жалеет об этом. Он жалеет, что не сказал, что это того не стоит, что нет ничего важнее любимых тебе людей: ни твоя репутация, ни твои политические перспективы, ни твоя честь — ничего. Может, Гамильтон бы послушал.

***

Александр опять показывается на пороге его дома посреди ночи.

Аарон не спит, он читал у себя в кабинете. Он встаёт с терпением, свойственным человеку, которому несколько лет пришлось дружить с Александром. Аарон отворяет дверь, и не успевает он открыть рот, как Александр начинает:

— Не говори, что мне не стоило публиковать его. Только так я мог защитить своё наследие.

Ну конечно.

— Входи, — отвечает Аарон. — Тебе принести чай? Чего-нибудь поесть?

Александр направляется по коридору к кабинету Аарона, хоть у Аарона и больше нет жены и маленькой дочки, за чей спокойный сон нужно переживать (Феодосия хозяйствует в поместье Ричмонд-Хилл. После смерти матери за её социальным просвещением следил Аарон и как никогда ею гордился). Аарон следует за ним.

— Что происходит? — произносит он, как только дверь в кабинет закрывается.

— Я вызвал Джеймса Монро на дуэль.

Кровь стынет у Аарона стынет в жилах.

— Джеймса Монро? — переспрашивает он, молясь, чтобы дрожь в его голосе оставалась незаметной.

— Он первый обвинил меня в спекуляции ещё в тысяча семьсот девяносто втором. Джеймс Рейнольдс был тем, кто спекулировал на невыплаченных пенсиях у ветеранов Войны за независимость, он попал под арест и воспользовался своей _связью_ со мной, чтобы выкрутиться. Я никогда не давал ему что-либо, помимо денег. Джеймс Монро расследовал всё это дело и увидел, что я втайне платил Джеймсу Рейнольдсу на протяжении последних двух лет. Он обвинил меня, я показал письма, он отвязался — всё. Но он сделал _их копии_ у меня под носом, _отправил их Джефферсону_ , а теперь он отказывается сознаваться в этом. Я потерял… он публично _унизил_ меня, не желая извиняться.

Аарону удаётся дышать ровно с частичным успехом. В его глазах один лишь пистолет, направленный на Александра, выкрик «СТОЙ!..»

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим секундантом, — продолжает Александр. — Ты попросил поговорить с тобой, прежде чем совершать глупости. Или что-то необдуманное. Или…

— Я согласен. Конечно я согласен. Монро извинится, это положит конец всему конфликту.

— Мне немного хочется пристрелить его.

— Я знаю. Поэтому я твой секундант. Я помогу тебе не натворить глупостей. Если лишить кого-то жизни, — его голос вздрагивает на этих словах, — пути назад не будет.

— Хорошо.

***

Аарон даже не удосуживается встретиться с секундантом противника — он направляется прямиком в кабинет Монро, тратя час на подробное описание будущего, которое светит _убийце Александра Гамильтона._ Потому что состоится суд — именно, целый суд — по делу об убийстве Александра Гамильтона, и не только это: все его политические перспективы будут уничтожены, союзники его бросят, его обвинят в измене, отправят в ссылку, он умрёт в одиночестве, отверженный, проклиная своё существование, навеки останется в истории злодеем, и никакие его благодеяния, никакие верования, никакое наследие не останется за ним, кроме того факта, что он был человеком, убившим Александра Гамильтона.

Монро извиняется. Дуэли не состоится. Аарон может выдохнуть спокойно, пытается не думать о том, что ему пришлось сказать, чтобы вразумить Монро, пытается не добавлять это в список, подсчитывающий, сколько раз он лгал за свою жизнь. Он напоминает себе, что только что спас Александра Гамильтона. Это важнее.

***

Ужин у Гамильтонов выходит очень ходульным. Феодосия поддерживает разговор, снимая напряжение, вызывая у людей смех и улыбки. Аарону до боли ясно, что его присутствие может служить напоминанием обо всём случившемся. Он не знает, сколько Александр рассказал своей семье о его причастности к конфронтации Джефферсона или дуэли с Монро.

И всё же, где-то каждые несколько недель они с Феодосией получают приглашение поужинать с Гамильтонами. Феодосия обожает поводы приехать навестить его в городе.

***

Мария Рейнольдс объявляется в практике Аарона и с холодным взглядом просит его о консультации по разводу с её мужем. Аарон соглашается проконсультировать её.

Он не уверен, узнаёт ли об этом Александр или обстановка между ним и Элайзой просто накаляется, но он перестаёт получать приглашения на ужин с Гамильтонами.

***

В 1798 году Аарон не баллотируется на переизбрание в Сенат, и Филипп Скайлер получает своё место обратно. Он снова баллотируется в Ассамблею Нью-Йорка и выигрывает. Он говорит, что сделал это из-за недовольства бездействием Сената, но надеется, что Александр увидит истинную причину — предложение перемирия.

Александр ничего не пишет.

***

Когда Аарон узнаёт, что Филипп Гамильтон погиб на дуэли, он закрывается в своём кабинете и плачет. Он плачет так, как ни разу не плакал после смерти Феодосии; проклинает то, что они с Александром отдалились друг от друга, проклинает боль, которую наверняка испытывает Александр, проклинает то, что ему бы всего лишь нужно было пожать Филиппу руку — тогда бы он _знал,_ тогда бы он смог предотвратить это.

Так легко предотвратить чью-то смерть на дуэли: всё, что нужно сделать, — это не стрелять.

Если бы Джордж Икер знал, если бы… Аарону бы понадобилось лишь оттащить его в сторону и сказать, что он убьёт Филиппа, если нажмёт на этот курок. Может, тогда бы Джордж тоже отказался стрелять и ничего бы этого не произошло.

Он десять, двадцать раз тщетно пытается написать Александру письмо. Хоть что-то предложить. Он не знает, что сказать. Нет слов, которые могут сполна выразить, насколько ему _жаль,_ насколько видеть боль, от которой страдает семья Гамильтонов… насколько это…

Он не имеет права.

Гамильтоны переезжают.

Аарон ничего не пишет.

***

Джефферсон, как и ожидалось, просит Аарона баллотироваться с ним в президенты. Каждый избиратель получит два голоса; они сделают так, что семьдесят два из семидесяти трёх демократических республиканцев отдадут один голос Аарону и один Джефферсону, а последний отдаст оба голоса за Джефферсона.

Чтобы это сработало, им потребуются голоса делегатов Коллегии выборщиков Нью-Йорка за Демократически-республиканскую партию, а не Федералистскую. Он заручается поддержкой Таммани-холла, входит в милость к самым влиятельным лицам Нью-Йорка. Всё даётся даже слишком легко. Он чувствует себя грязно. Но так необходимо. Он никогда не лжёт.

Этого всё ещё недостаточно, он чувствует это, он так близок к победе, его длительное сотрудничество с Джефферсоном наконец-то окупится. Он основывает штаб избирательной кампании. Составляет список всех избирателей Нью-Йорка и их политических взглядов. Поручает своим сторонникам ходить от двери к двери и агитировать.

Гамильтон не впечатлён. Он вновь стучит в дверь Аарона посреди ночи. По правде говоря, Аарону кажется, что он подолгу не ложится спать хотя бы потому, что на это и рассчитывает.

— Ты открыто проводишь кампанию? — спрашивает тот некультурно громким тоном, если учесть, в какое время Аарон открывает дверь.

— Ну что ж, входи. Присаживайся, поговорим, соседи же не пытаются спать.

Александр хмурит брови, потом шагает внутрь.

— Это что-то _новое._

— Честно говоря, это довольно изнурительно, — отвечает Аарон. Он не совсем понимает, чего от него ждёт Александр. Оправданий? Объяснений? Он говорил их уже тысячи раз, с чего Александру слушать теперь?

— Бёрр, есть ли что-либо, на что ты не готов пойти?

— _Нет._ Я преследую свои цели. И знаешь что?

— Что?

«Если это дитя унаследовало хотя бы часть твоего ума, она поймёт. Она более чем поймёт. Она будет невероятной».

— Я научился этому у тебя.

***

Что-то идёт не так. Вместо семидесяти двух и семидесяти четырёх голосов у Бёрра и Джефферсона выходит ничья с семьюдесятью тремя голосами у каждого. Решение остаётся за Палатой представителей. У Аарона есть выбор: он может отступить, дать Джефферсону возможность стать президентом, или сплотить Федералистскую часть Палаты вокруг себя и стать президентом сам.

Он решает ждать.

Они пересчитывают голоса тридцать пять раз. _Тридцать пять_ раз. Джефферсон в бешенстве, кто-то распространяет клевету, предвыборные обещания дают за закрытыми дверьми, а Аарон остаётся полностью в стороне, не делает никаких обещаний и не использует ни капли своего влияния, чтобы заручиться голосом.

Гамильтон сплачивает федералистов против него, публично поддерживает Томаса Джефферсона, заявляя, что Джефферсон куда менее опасный человек, чем Бёрр; что у Джефферсона есть убеждения, а у Бёрра — их нет.

Подано тридцать шесть голосов.

В этот раз Джефферсон выигрывает с огромным отрывом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  Многое здесь идёт не по временной линии мюзикла (к примеру, в мюзикле идёт письмо Адамсу –> памфлет Рейнольдса –> смерть Филиппа –> выборы 1800 года, тогда как в реальной жизни – памфлет Рейнольдса –> письмо Адамсу –> выборы 1800 года –> смерть Филиппа). Единственным, что не соответствовало истории, было "Гамильтон злился, что Бёрр представлял Марию Рейнольдс в суде", тем более что на самом деле Мария подала на развод ещё до публикации памфлета.


	5. the honor to be

Аарон не злится на него за это, во всяком случае, не в 1800 году.

Джефферсон решает, что, не отступившись, Аарон предал его, и полностью отстраняет его от партийной политики. Это не имеет значения — у него ещё полно работы. Джефферсон переживает, что федералисты слишком сильно укрепляют своё влияние в судебной власти благодаря исключительности судебного надзора. Он решает подвергнуть судью Сэмюэла Чейса импичменту. Аарон председательствует; остаётся беспристрастным, устанавливает прецедент.

(Он улыбнётся про себя, когда с Чейса в итоге снимут все обвинения.)

Джефферсон вводит Двенадцатую поправку, согласно которой за президента и вице-президента голосуют на отдельных бюллетенях. Он предельно ясно даёт понять, что в 1804 с ним будет баллотироваться Мэдисон. Аарон же решает баллотироваться в губернаторы штата Нью-Йорк.

Он старается держаться подальше от нападок, правда старается. Даже когда Гамильтон начинает активно выступать против него, даже когда Гамильтон публично поддерживает Деомократо-республиканцев, даже когда отрывки высказываний Гамильтона доходят до него.

Некоторые обвинения абсолютно абсурдны и принадлежат явно не Гамильтону: листовка, подписанная «Молодым немцем», в которой говорится, что Бёрр ограбил имение голландского пекаря на шесть тысяч долларов. Или как газета «Американ ситизен» заявляет, что у них есть список «свыше двадцати женщин дурной репутации, с которыми он имел дело, замужних дам, нынче разведённых по вине его совращений, и целомудренных и почтенных леди, коих он пытался соблазнить».

Аарон оставляет без внимания все «новые и занимательные пасквили» против его личности. Он проводит совершенно честную кампанию, акцентируя внимание на оппозиции против Луизианской покупки и распространения рабства. Федералистские сепаратисты начинают его поддерживать, что не совсем то, к чему Аарон стремился, но он уже давным-давно смирился, что политика укладывает в одну постель самых разных людей. Гамильтон обвиняет его в попытке расчленить Союз. Аарон читает некоторые отрывки, гласящие, что «его ведение свидетельствует о том, что он стремится взять верховную власть в свои руки… с полной вероятностью попытается её захватить».

Он на всё закрывает глаза. Не удостаивает это ответом. Он пишет Фео, чтобы не падать духом. Они шутят обо всех любовницах, которых у него никогда не было: госпожа по имени Селеста и Ла Ж., которая была «добродушной и весёлой», но, к сожалению, «плоскогрудой». Над этой они оба от души смеются.

Какое-то время кажется, что всё в порядке, словно Аарону даже улыбнётся удача. Затем анонимный памфлет — памфлет, _явно_ написанный Гамильтоном — возбуждает его интерес. Он называется «Лжец, попавший в свои же сети» и не только обвиняет Аарона в попытках вырвать у Джефферсона президентство на выборах 1800 года, но также гласит, что любая кампания, которую Аарон решит провести, будет полностью построена на лжи. В нём во всех подробностях излагается, что его единственной способностью как провидца было видеть смерти людей в момент касания их кожи; что весь его вклад в развитие Америки был мошенническим с момента Революции, что он пользовался доверием общественности для получения власти и что никто не может противостоять ему и его лжи, ибо никто не может ему возразить.

К Аарону впервые приходит понимание, из-за чего он может однажды захотеть застрелить Александра Гамильтона. Ему едва удаётся есть и спать от горящей в нём ярости, от страха, бросающего его в дрожь каждый раз, когда слова всплывают в его голове: слова, которые он когда-то с доверием шептал по секрету, издевательски выплеснутые на бумаге.

Последней каплей становится публикация «Олбани реджистер» письма, отправленного доктором Чарльзом Д. Купером Филиппу Скайлеру. Процитированное заявление Гамильтона не наихудшее из всех его предыдущих, однако в этом его напрямую указывают как автора. Это издёвка — Гамильтон настолько уверен в своих действиях, что даже не собирается оказать Аарону честь очернять его анонимно. Когда Аарон проигрывает в выборах с отрывом в десять тысяч голосов, его терпение лопается.

Так что он садится, берёт перо и принимается писать.

***

Н Йорк  
18 июня 1804

Сэр,

Я человек не склонный к гневу, но нахожусь на грани, когда беру в расчёт влияние Вашей жизни на мою. Я говорю, конечно же, о самых недавних выборах губернатора штата Нью-Йорк и Вашей кампании против меня.

Я отправляю Вам на прочтение письмо, подписанное Ч. Д. Купером, которое, по всей видимости, было опубликовано некоторое время назад, однако лишь недавно дошло до моего сведения. Мистер Ван Несс, который окажет мне услугу, передав письмо, укажет Вам на строку, на которую я особенно прошу обратить Ваше внимание.

Вы зовёте меня «аморальным», «опасным подлецом», и по словам доктора Купера на этом не заканчиваете. Вы должны понимать, Сэр, необходимость незамедлительно и прямо признать или опровергнуть — высказывали ли Вы мнение, которое могло бы подтвердить эти заявления. Если Вам есть что сказать, назовите время и место встречи, лицом к лицу.

Имею честь быть  
Вашим покорной слугой,

А. Бёрр

***

Н Йорк  
20 июня 1804

Мистер Вице-президент:

Не я виноват, что Вам никто не доверяет; никто не знает, во что Вы верите. Я, однако, _не_ собираюсь скрывать своего мнения. Я тщательно обдумал содержание Вашего письма восемнадцатого числа, и чем больше я думал, тем больше убеждался, что не могу без явной некорректности предоставить признание или отрицание, которые Вы, очевидно, считаете необходимыми.

Строка, указанная мистером Ван Нессом, гласит: «Я могу подробно воспроизвести и куда более презрительное мнение генерала Гамильтона о мистере Бёрре», вместе с предшествующей ей частью: «Генерал Гамильтон и судья Кент объявили, что считают Бёрра опасным человеком, которому нельзя доверять бразды правления». Слова доктора Купера банально означают, что он посчитал это касающееся Вас мнение презрительным; но он заявляет, что я выразил ещё некое куда более презрительное, однако не уточняя кому, когда или где. То есть очевидно, что фраза «куда более презрительное» может принимать бесконечные оттенки — от самых светлых к самым тёмным. Как мне судить, какой тон подразумевался? Или как я должен дать точную оценку столь расплывчатой формулировке?

Между джентльменами, понятия «презрительное» и «куда более презрительное» не стоят того, чтобы между ними выискивали различия. Вам придётся предъявить более точные претензии, дабы добиться моего ответа на Ваши требования. Как Вы можете быть уверены, что это предполагаемое «мнение» и вовсе выходит за пределы, по-вашему, допустимого между политическими противниками? Я _в принципе_ считаю это недопустимым — требовать от меня доводы чужих суждений среди всего, что я мог сказать о политическом противнике за пятнадцать лет соперничества. Я готов незамедлительно и открыто признать или опровергнуть любое точное, конкретное мнение, которое я мог якобы высказать какому-либо джентльмену. Более этого от меня попросту не следует ожидать; и тем более, разумеется, не следует ожидать от меня снисхождения до объяснений, исходя из столь неясных принятых Вами принципов. Я верю, что после более долгих раздумий Вы увидите вопрос в том же свете, что и я. Если же нет, мне остаётся только сожалеть об обстоятельствах и смириться с последствиями.

Публикация доктора Купера дошла до моего сведения только лишь после получения Вашего письма.

Сэр, имею честь быть  
Вашим покорной слугой,

А. Гамильтон

***

Н Йорк  
21 июня 1804

Сэр,

Ваше письмо, датируемое двадцатым числом, было получено сегодня. Тщательно его рассмотрев, я сожалею сообщить, что не нашёл в нём никаких искренности и утончённости, которые Вы так заявляете ценить.

Политическая вражда не освобождает джентльмена от необходимости соблюдать законы чести и декорум. Я не присваиваю таких привилегий и другим не позволяю.

Здравым человеческим смыслом эпитет, подобранный доктором Купером, трактуется как поношение, которому моё имя публично подверглось с Вашего официального дозволения. Вопрос не в том, понимал ли он значение слова и использовал ли в соответствии с правилами синтаксиса и грамматики, а в том, санкционировали ли Вы это заявление, либо прямо, либо косвенно при высказывании порочащего меня мнения. «Когда» остаётся известно Вам, но никоим образом не имеет значения для меня, поскольку клевета уже настолько распространена, что стала объектом моего внимания, и поскольку эффект её воздействия явно ощутим.

Ваше письмо дало мне больше поводов требовать определённого ответа.

Имею честь быть  
Вашим покорной слугой,

А. Бёрр

***

Н Йорк  
22 июня 1804

Сэр,

Ваше первое письмо, слишком безапелляционное по стилю, предъявило требование, на мой взгляд, беспрецедентное и неоправданное. Мой ответ, указывающий на этот вздор, давал Вам возможность воспользоваться менее предосудительным тоном. Вы предпочли не делать этого и своим последним письмом, полученным сегодня, содержащим выражения бестактные и неуместные, лишь усугубили проблему, прибегнув к оправданию, выявляющему внутреннюю суть Ваших притязаний.

Если под «определённым ответом» Вы подразумеваете прямое признание или опровержение, требуемые в Вашем первом письме, у меня нет иного ответа, кроме того, который уже был дан. Позвольте заявить без обиняков — как Вы сами изъяснились, Ваше недовольство обосновано; я не отказываюсь ни от одного сказанного мной слова и не собираюсь приносить извинения за правду.

Имею честь быть  
Вашим покорной слугой, Сэр,

А. Гамильтон

***

На этой ноте они перестают писать письма и поручают организацию их секундантам. Аарон просит Ван Несса быть его секундантом; Гамильтон выбирает Пендлтона, и двое вступают в собственную переписку. Они назначают время и место: одиннадцатое июля, Вихокен, на рассвете.

Аарон просыпается утром в день дуэли от кошмара, который не может вспомнить, и никак не находит в себе сил снова заснуть. Он перечитывает «Лжеца, попавшего в свои же сети», не уверенный, готовиться ли ему к неизбежному или убедить себя отступить. Видя буквы на странице… ощущая следы прикосновений пальцев Гамильтона на его челюсти, щеках, ресницах…

_«Ты словно поэзия»._

Он пытается вспомнить, каково было ощущать на себе взгляд Александра, наполненный чем угодно, но не презрением. Пытается вспомнить, как однажды Александр был рядом, чтобы поймать его, когда он падал; как Александр держал его, когда его силы были на исходе; как Александр посмотрел на него с непоколебимой решимостью и сказал, что будет сражаться, чтобы Аарон был свободен.

Что он бы, не обинуясь, избавил Аарона от этой ноши, если бы мог.

Смог бы Александр вынести это? Изо дня в день знать, что они придут к этому; терпеть, когда его же воспоминания и слова ядовито отражают в него, подчёркивая всё, что он потерял? Гамильтону были неведомы… Гамильтону неведомы ни сомнения, ни чувство такта. Он берёт, и берёт, и берёт, и он забрал всё, что Аарон может дать. И вот они пришли к этому. Аарон пуст. Он так много думал об этом дне, что уже точно проживает его заново.

_«Мир бы не был прежним без тебя, мой мир бы не был прежним без тебя»._

Ван Несс и он прибывают на место ровно в шесть утра. Они очищают землю от поросли, ждут прибытия Гамильтона и его компании. Гамильтон приходит с Натаниэлем Пендлтоном и доктором Дэвидом Хоссаком почти час спустя, всё ещё до рассвета.

Гамильтон взглядом изучает местность и кратко кивает Пендлтону.

«Просто извинитесь, у нас есть более достойные цели».

Гамильтон занимает первую позицию, первый выстрел так же за ним. Он выбирает выступ, с которого будет иметь вид на город и где солнце будет всходить у него на глазах.

Это умышленно? У него есть предсмертное желание?

Доктор Хоссак отворачивается, чтобы позже отрицать свою причастность.

«Потому что состоится суд — именно, целый суд — по делу об убийстве Александра Гамильтона…»

Пендлтон даёт Аарону пистолет, который будет использовать он; их предоставил Джон Чёрч, муж Анжелики Скайлер Чёрч.

Они встают друг напротив друга. Аарон пытается поймать взгляд Александра, но тщетно — Гамильтон носит свои очки.

Аарон прекрасно понимает, что вот-вот произойдёт. И всё же нельзя не чувствовать, как живот сводит от страха, когда Гамильтон нацеливает на него пистолет. Аарон так же нацеливает пистолет, прямо и точно в голову Гамильтона.

Аарон никогда в жизни не лгал. _Провидцы не лгут._ Он построил всю свою жизнь вокруг этого принципа, он так много сдерживал себя в ситуациях, которыми простые люди воспользовались бы, он терпел, он прощал, он упускал возможность за возможностью — и всё ради того, чтобы Гамильтон обвинил его в _этом_ , чтобы он публично выплеснул его величайшие страхи в кампании против его кандидатуры на пост губернатора?

Начинается отсчёт до десяти. Один, два, три. Это неминуемо, это неотвратимо. Время, судьба и выбор привели их к этому моменту. Аарон _доверял_ ему. Нет, он не собирается отступать.

Четыре, пять, шесть. Счёт доходит до семи. Восемь. Девять. Аарон почти что чувствует, как вот-вот выпрыгнет из кожи, как время замедляется; он моргает и на мгновение видит лишь молодого, невинного Александра, улыбающегося и качающего своей рукой вверх-вниз, уставившись на Аарона так, будто тот только что скрасил его день.

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль».

Солнце отблёскивает от пистолета Гамильтона: оружие направлено прямо в небо.

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль».

…все его политические перспективы будут уничтожены, союзники его бросят, его обвинят в измене, отправят в ссылку, он умрёт в одиночестве, отверженный, проклиная своё существование…

«Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль».

Александр был самым близким, дорогим другом, который у него когда-либо был. Стоило ли это того — стоило ли это всё _его?_

«Нет».

Аарон начинает опускать пистолет, чуть не рассмеивается от всего облегчения. Он не убьёт Александра Гамильтона.

Затем его палец дёргается… малейшее движение… и раздаётся выстрел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе используются цитаты из книги "Вице-президент Бэрр" автора Гора Видала. Права на перевод принадлежат его автору.
> 
>  **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  – Мэдисон не баллотировался с Джефферсоном; это было написано, чтобы остаться верным мюзиклу;
> 
> – Забавная история: их пистолеты имели спусковые крючки в 20 раз чувствительнее обычных (hair triggers), очень легко случайно выстрелить;
> 
> – Губернаторские выборы были дикими, вся информация о них взята из биографии от Чернова;
> 
> – В книге "Дуэль", автора Джозефа Дж. Эллиса, говорится, что Бёрр вполне мог убить Александра случайно, проявил "удивление и сожаление", попытался побежать к Гамильтону, но был уведён прочь, и что, поскольку пистолеты имели чрезвычайно чувствительные спусковые крючки, вполне мог выстрелить, не хотя того, — хватило бы одного дёргания пальца. Так что, да, в реальной жизни могло произойти такое;
> 
> – Но вообще, боже правый, кол-во вариантов хода дуэли НЕЛЕПО. Я советую почитать их, там найдётся всё: от того, что Бёрр посмеялся Гамильтону в лицо и сказал, что, не будь так туманно, он бы выстрелил ему в сердце, до того, что это было несчастным случаем и Бёрр искренне сожалел о произошедшем. Никто не может сойтись на том, кто выстрелил первым, а специфичные пистолеты ещё сильнее всё усложняют, потому что кто-то мог выстрелить случайно и не осознать этого, никто НИ В ЧЁМ не может согласиться. К прочтению рекомендуется, особенно если хотите поплакать.


	6. for the rest of my days

_— СТОЙ!_

Он поражает его прямо меж рёбер.

Выронив пистолет, Аарон бежит к Александру. Он видит удивление на его лице, видит боль, пока тот падает на землю, видит, что _Александр_ знает: рана смертельная.

Александр _наверняка_ осознал, что ему с самого начала было известно, что он убьёт его. Александр наверняка понял, что каждый раз Аарон говорил ему, что он вернётся домой целым и невредимым, потому, что ещё не застрелил его; что он предал Александра наихудшим образом, что он предавал его день за днём… что никогда не найдётся достойного извинения тому, что он только что сотворил.

Кто-то тянет его назад — Пендлтон и Ван Несс. Он слабо сопротивляется им, а Гамильтона перетаскивают в лодку, чтобы переправить через Гудзон в дом доктора Хоссака, где ему окажут медицинскую помощь. Желание бороться пропадает само, как только он теряет Александра из поля зрения.

Если существует причина, по которой он выживет, когда Александр погибнет…

У него впереди будет целая жизнь, чтобы дождаться её.

***

Аарон не знает, как он добрался до дома — наверное, Ван Несс. Его руки трясутся. Он не находит в себе сил посмотреть на них: на руки, что убили Александра Гамильтона.

Он наливает себе выпить.

Это никак не помогает.

Доктор Хоссак лечит Александра.

На улице немного людей, все идут по своим делам. Никто его не останавливает, никто не переживает, никто ещё _не знает_ о дуэли.

Дверь ему открывает Анжелика.

— Мне нужно его увидеть, — говорит Аарон.

— Ты не имеешь права.

— Мне нужно сказать ему, что…

— Ничего тебе не нужно. Элайза только что пошла туда с детьми, собрала их всех попрощаться, а он _прятал своё лицо_ , потому что никак _не мог сдержать слёз,_ а ты… _ты знал…_

— Я…

— Надеюсь, ты _доволен._

— Я бы…

— Ты _убил моего брата._

— Я хоть…

Анжелика подбоченивается, как бы побуждая его закончить мысль.

— Я бы… я хоть семь раз отплачу своей кровью, если только позволят, но я…

— О, но только сторожем ты ему не был*? — говорит Анжелика, напоминая тем, насколько она остра языком.

— Я не хотел…

— Ты с самого начала знал, — обвиняет Анжелика.

Ему нечего сказать на это.

— Тебя убить мало. Ты никогда не был его достоин, никогда не был достоин ни малейшей секунды жизни, которую он тебе посвящал. Надеюсь, ты счастлив, надеюсь… ты мог прожить с этим хоть до конца своих дней и всё равно не заслужить ни минуты покоя.

Он всё стоит на месте разинув рот, пока она не хлопает дверью перед его носом.

***

Александр Гамильтон умирает на следующий день.

***

Пендлтон приносит ему записку со словами, на написании которых Александр настаивал перед смертью. Александру так много хотелось сказать, и, как оказалось, он нашёл несколько слов для Аарона.

_«Я не питаю к Бёрру зла за содеянное со мной. Надеюсь, он знает это. Я прощаю Бёрру его поступок и хочу верить, что после моей смерти он проявит себя как человека достойного чести»._

Аарон сжимает лист бумаги и плачет. Он думает, сделал ли Александр это ему назло, знал ли Александр, как…

Ему нет прощения — он совершил непростительное, — и Александр вот так просто пытается даровать ему его?..

Нет. Он не может принять это прощение. Не будет его принимать. Хотел бы он никогда не видеть его, не видеть эти слова. Он никогда не будет достоин прощения Александра.

***

Его обвиняют в убийстве в штатах Нью-Йорк и Нью-Джерси. В газетах гадают о том, знал ли он, что убьёт Александра, было ли это совершено хладнокровно. Он хранит молчание, решает представлять себя в суде сам.

До суда в Нью-Йорке так и не доходит. Большое жюри округа Берген штата Нью-Джерси пытается обвинить его, но Верховный суд Нью-Джерси отклоняет ходатайство. Пожалуй, потому, что страна не желает международного скандала. Он больше не их любимый провидец, отныне это его наследие: его навеки запомнят как человека, убившего Александра Гамильтона.

***

Он пытается сбежать от всего этого, отправляется в Сент-Мэрис в Джорджии, но долг зовёт: всё-таки процесс импичмента Сэмюэла Чейса ещё не окончен. Он проводит его с «достоинством и беспристрастностью ангела, но с жестокостью дьявола».

В марте он готовит для Сената прощальное обращение и пытается выразить словами всё, что хотел сделать, не сможет предотвратить, и всё, за что хотел бы быть помянутым.

— Это здание — святилище. Цитадель законности, порядка и свободы.

_Солдаты обнимают и оплакивают мёртвые тела, несмотря на то что одеты они во вражескую форму._

— И здесь-то… здесь-то, в этой высокой обители — здесь или нигде, — и будет оказано сопротивление шквалу политического безумия и тайным уловкам продажности.

_Армия направляется к морю, сжигая всё на своём пути._

— И, если Конституции, не дай бог, суждено погибнуть от грязных рук демагога или узурпатора, последние вздохи её будут услышаны в этом зале.

_Политики кричат на друг друга, один избивает другого тростью прямо в зале Сената; груды тел брошены гнить на полях; человека, в котором он интуитивно узнаёт президента, застреливают в затылок. И на протяжении всего толпа рабов стоит в оковах, в тишине наблюдая._

Сенаторы плачут. Он покидает зал.

***

Он пытается уйти, отправившись на запад. Арендует у испанского правительства участок земли и обосновывается там с восьмьюдесятью солдатами. Идёт молва о возможной войне, Эндрю Джексон пишет ему письма, готовый примкнуть, если её всё-таки объявят.

С одной стороны, ему хочется войны — только так он сможет избавиться от долгов и окутавшего его имя проклятия. С другой стороны, ему хочется лёгкого ухода — умереть на поле боя и, может, вернуть частичку былой славы.

Не происходит ни того, ни другого. Джефферсон обвиняет его в государственной измене. Аарон читает об этом в газете. Он дважды сдаёт себя федеральным агентам, и оба раза его действия считают законными; судьи его оправдывают.

И всё же Джефферсон приказывает арестовать его и доставить в форт Стоддерт. Затем фабрикует якобы отправленное Аароном генералу Уилкинсону письмо, написанное почерком самого Уилкинсона, ибо тот «утерял оригинал». Доказательства отклонены, свидетелей больше не показывается, и, несмотря на полную мощь Администрации Джефферсона над делом, его оправдывают. Его дочь приходит на заседание, пытается утешить его. Ему не хватает духу отстранить её. Она кладёт голову ему на грудь, как в былые времена, и говорит, что сердце его по-прежнему страстно бьётся и что пока он жив, надежда есть.

Он уезжает в Европу на четыре года. Всё-таки у него ничего не осталось в Штатах: ни карьеры, ни друзей — ничего, помимо воспоминаний, от которых он предпочёл бы избавиться. Он путешествует из Франции в Англию, в Германию, Шотландию, Данию, Швецию. Блуждает бедным и горестным, ищет утешения в тепле человеческих тел, в чём политические противники его некогда обвиняли, невзирая на боль, приходящую с видениями их смертей. А может, и из-за неё. По крайней мере, так он хоть _что-то_ чувствует, и ему… ему кажется, что он должен чувствовать что-то, что угодно. Он ведёт дневник для Феодосии. Часто ей пишет. Она ни на миг не прекращает попыток помочь ему: собирает для него деньги, пишет Мэдисонам в надежде смягчить его конечное возвращение.

Он её не заслуживает. Не заслуживает ни малейшей секунды, которую она на него тратит. Но она для него целый мир, и он знает, что она ни за что не простит, если он потеряет надежду. Так что он сохраняет юмор сухим, улыбку держит на лице, а эмоции при себе и почти, почти чувствует себя человеком вновь.

***

Он возвращается в Нью-Йорк, не без помощи Сэмуэля Свортвута и Мэтью Дэвиса, и открывает адвокатскую практику под девичьей фамилией его матери.

Его внук умирает от лихорадки.

Вспыхивает война 1812 года; нет никого, кто может сопроводить Феодосию на пути из Южной Каролины в Нью-Йорк, а Аарона на пути на юг. Некоторые взывают к обязательному призыву провидца Америки на службу, но большинство всё же слишком ему не доверяет, чтобы предложить хотя бы шанс на искупление. Ему не до этого: он узнаёт, что его дочь сломлена горем, словно сама больна, и ощущает, как вся жизнь рушится вокруг него. Он не в положении сражаться в очередной войне. Каждую ночь ему снится, как его дочь умирает, и он просыпается в холодном поту, пока наконец не может дальше этого выносить. Ему срочно нужно, чтобы она приехала, нужно пожать ей руку, коснуться её кожи, _знать_ и хоть раз в жизни использовать свою силу во _благо._

Она садится на самый быстрый, первоклассный корабль на Нью-Йорк.

Буря. Корабль утерян в море. Больше он её не видит.

***

Однажды он проходит по улице мимо статуи Гамильтона. Он медлит, подходя к ней, но вокруг никого нет, так что позволяет себе предаться этой слабости. Он заглядывает в глаза статуи — она холодна и неподвижна.

Он поднимает руку, проводит ей по контурам её лица, щёк, челюсти. Осторожно касается пальцами век, будто сможет закрыть их, будто он сможет принести Александру покой.

— Там была поэзия, — шепчет он.

***

В семьдесят семь лет он снова женится — на богатой вдове по имени Элайза Джумел. Она выходит за него ради его имени, он женится на ней ради её денег. Расстаются они уже через четыре месяца.

Его хватает удар, приковывая к постели. Но столь сладостная кончина всё обходит его, а тишина принуждает задуматься, поразмыслить над каждым моментом его злополучной жизни. Аарон чувствует, как он крадётся всё ближе и ближе — конец, блаженный конец. Ему интересно, увидит ли он Гамильтона. Увидит ли он Бога. Сгорит ли он в аду. Он думает: что, если там сплошное небытие, что, если нет никакой великой схемы, что, если нет никакого _смысла?_

Он не может поверить в это, отчаянно не хочет верить в это, ибо тогда Гамильтон умер ни за что. Он ждёт, но никаких вспышек озарения не приходит.

Друг Аарона, преподобный Ван Пелт, навещает его на его смертном ложе, пытаясь в самый последний раз спасти его душу. Он умоляет Аарона сказать, что Бог существует, что всё это имеет смысл.

Аарон улыбается.

— Уж лучше я постесняюсь ответить, — говорит он.

А после — умирает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«И сказал Господь Каину: где Авель, брат твой? Он сказал: не знаю; разве я сторож брату моему». (4-я глава Книги Бытия)  
> По сюжету Каин, недовольный, что Бог принял не его дар, но его брата Авеля, заводит того в безлюдное место и убивает. А ответ Каина господу воспринимается дерзко, потому как он пытается предстать невинным и непричастным к произошедшему и не желает нести ответственности за свой поступок (ну и принижает могущество господа, наивно полагая, что он не всезрящий и что избежать людских глаз будет достаточно). Отсюда и пошло выражение «be (one's) brother's keeper».
> 
> И вновь в главе используются цитаты из книги «Вице-президент Бэрр» автора Гора Видала. Права на перевод принадлежат его автору.
> 
>  **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  Жизнь Бёрра после убийства Гамильтона была очень-очень интересна; все забавные истории из его дневника о том, как он поджёг себя, пытаясь зажечь свечу порохом, или о том, как он думал, что умирает, когда слишком быстро ел мороженое, пришли из периода его пребывания в Европе. Также он поддержал немало сирот/бедных детей и оплатил их образование. Одна женщина в Париже заявила, что имеет от него ребёнка, и, несмотря на то что ребёнок был точно не его, Бёрр всё равно его усыновил и записал в своё завещание. Однажды он заложил всё, что имел, потому что бабушка и два внука нуждались в еде; а также как-то продал его единственную приятную вещицу, часы, чтобы помочь купить стульев и парт для школы юных леди, и писал в дневнике:
> 
> «Читай я побольше Стерна и поменьше Вольтера, я, возможно, понял бы, что на земле есть место и для Гамильтона, и для меня».
> 
> Список правда произошедшего:  
> – Цитата Александра, в которой он прощает Бёрра;  
> – Цитата из сената, являющаяся, похоже, единственной цитатой из речи Бёрра, которую можно найти; и видимо, она правда довела всех до слёз;  
> – Феодосия и её сын правда так умерли: Бёрр возвращается, узнаёт о смерти внука, немедленно посылает за ней, и корабль теряется по пути;  
> – Он правда провёл рукой по бюсту Гамильтона и сказал, что «там была поэзия», я НЕ ШУЧУ, это от Чернова;  
> – Это действительно были его последние слова.


	7. talk less, smile more

Часть II

Аарону Бёрру всего год, когда умирает его отец.

Он не умеет говорить, едва ползает, но он _знал_ об этом подсознательно с тех пор, как увидел отцовское лицо; пытался сообщить об этом, пытался _что-либо_ сделать.

Когда ему два года, умирает его мать.

Он только об этом и говорил, как научился: о том, что он знает, что произойдёт, что его бабушка с дедушкой умрут, что приближается война, что приближается очень много войн. Его рот еле формирует слова, но он пытается, он учится читать и писать куда быстрее ожидаемого и записывает всё — всё, что может вспомнить, всё в ярких подробностях и с такими речевыми оборотами, которые двухлетнему ребёнку и знать не стоит. А что не может объяснить словами, он рисует: лицо, тень и преследующие его тёмные глаза вместо имени, что не может заставить себя назвать.

По большей части он говорит о смертях его бабушки и дедушки, снова и снова пытаясь донести до них, что они в опасности. Он в ужасных деталях описывает, как именно всё произойдёт. Никому не кажется странным, что двухлетний малыш, только что потерявший отца с матерью, боится смерти своих бабушки с дедушкой, так что старик ругает Аарона, говоря, что он ведёт себя пугающе и бестактно и чтоб он прекратил говорить об этом. Степень конкретности его слов определённо необычна, да, но у маленьких детей ведь бурное воображение.

А затем умирает его бабушка — в точности, как он описывал.

Его дедушка пишет властям — британскому совету, отвечающему за утверждение такого рода вещей. Аарон прячет все свои писательства и рисунки под расшатавшейся половицей и говорит странным, страшным дядям в рясах только то, что он видит смерти людей, когда касается их кожи, ибо он _видел,_ как говорит им это.

Они отводят его в больницу, просят поочерёдно дотронуться до каждого пациента, назвать тех, что умрут, и описать обстоятельства. Это он и делает. Доказательство более чем убедительно. Его утверждают как провидца — первого провидца, найденного за последнюю сотню лет. Его дедушка просит держать сведение в секрете, пока Аарону не исполнится хотя бы десять, но кто-то в больнице заметил, чем они занимались, и, что ж, слухи только распространяются. Его имя прославляется среди колоний: те гордятся и объявляют провидца своим. Это даже становится предметом спора в политике — стоит ли позволять ему остаться здесь или же отправить учиться в Англию, где в итоге он получит место при британском дворце. В конце концов все сходятся на том, что он слишком мал, чтобы забирать его от семьи, и оставляют вопрос на потом.

Его дедушка старается изолировать его от всего этого: от прессы, общественности и славы, присущей _могущественному провидцу;_ старается правильно воспитать его. Говорит, что важнейшее, что он может запомнить — это не лгать, ибо провидцы никогда не лгут.

— А убить человека? — спрашивает он однажды.

— Что? — говорит его дедушка.

— Ты сказал, что наихудшее, что я могу сделать — это солгать. А что, если я хладнокровно убью человека?

Дедушка таращится на него.

— С чего тебе такое говорить? — спрашивает он. — У тебя было видение?

— Нет.

Это не видение. Он никогда не _видел_ этого в какой-нибудь озаряющей вспышке. Оно, скорее, походит на воспоминания. Поэтому он так быстро научился писать на французском, греческом языках и латыни и читает сложные тексты — потому что ему кажется, будто он всё это уже делал раньше. У него было одно длинное видение его целой жизни, из-за которого он знает с полной уверенностью, что _Александр Гамильтон_ будет терзать его.

— Тогда — чтоб я больше не слышал такого вздора.

Больше он об этом не говорит.

***

Дедушка умирает, когда Аарону восемь. Он говорил ему, что он умрёт от оспы, поэтому, когда вирус начинает распространяться по колледжу, дедушку прививают. Что-то идёт не так. Мужчина умирает тридцать семь дней спустя, когда оспа доходит до рта и горла, из-за чего ему становится почти невозможно глотать.

Семья Шиппен из Филадельфии берёт Аарона и его сестру под опеку на несколько лет, но вскоре объявляется дядя Аарона по материнской линии, Тимоти Эдвардс, и, как только тому исполняется двадцать один, грозит судом, если опеку не передадут ему. Эдвардс женится на Роде Огден, и они переезжают в Элизабеттаун, штат Нью-Джерси, где Аарон сближается со своими полукузенами. Дружба, правда, даётся нелегко, ибо разум Аарона занят другими, более значимыми вещами.

В одиннадцать лет он пытается поступить в Принстонский колледж: он умеет читать, писать, да и практически _помнит_ всё, чему его могут научить. Несмотря на его происхождение, самообладание и выдающееся положение, ему отказывают.

Два года спустя его принимают как второкурсника, он без труда оканчивает все доступные курсы. Выпускается из колледжа с отличием в шестнадцать лет и остаётся ещё на год для углублённого изучения теологии, поскольку ищет _ответы,_ ищет _хоть что-то,_ что сможет наградить его душевным покоем. Но, не найдя ничего подобного ни в боге, ни в книгах, он и это оставляет позади, отправляется жить со своим зятем и начинает изучать право.

Он переезжает в Нью-Йорк.

И ждёт.

***

— Прошу прощения, вы Аарон Бёрр, сэр?

Аарон замирает.

Он должен собраться. Должен сделать вид, что всё в абсолютном порядке, что он и вовсе удивлён, что _полный незнакомец_ мог решить подойти к нему на улице. Ведь таковым он и будет для Александра — полным незнакомцем.

— Возможно. Смотря кто спрашивает.

— Ох, конечно, сэр! Я Александр Гамильтон, я к вашим услугам, сэр! — мелкий, неопрятный, явно недокормленный недоносок перед ним улыбается и протягивает руку из-под слишком большого для него пальто. Аарон пожимает её, пожалуй, слегка быстровато, но ему не до этого, ибо его озаряет видение.

Оно всё то же — настолько ужасное, до глупости неизменившееся, что кажется скорее воспоминанием. Его видения при касании людей всегда длиннее, до боли _живее_ его предвидений: он может чувствовать вкусы, запахи, — а картина и звук этого видения захлёстывают его точно как волна. Александр, стоящий напротив восходящего солнца, свет нового дня, отблёскивающий от его пистолета, слова, вырывающиеся из груди Аарона:

«СТОЙ!»

Затем всё меркнет. Аарон моргает, и молодой, беззаботный Александр улыбается и качает своей рукой вверх-вниз в холодную мрачную ночь, уставившись на Аарона так, будто тот только что скрасил его день.

— Я слышал о вас в Принстонском колледже…

Аарон ног не чувствует, не понимает, как он может стоять — уж тем более ходить. Он не может дышать, но не уверен отчего. Александр Гамильтон пробуждает в нём что-то неподдающееся описанию: и радость, и гнев, и любовь, и горесть, и наивеличайшее сожаление, на которое он способен. Простое, горькое осознание, что он убьёт этого человека и никогда не сможет простить себя за содеянное, выедает его изнутри.

— …ударил его, я не особо помню, сэр, он занимается финансами?

Он осознаёт, что Александр ждёт от него ответа, и быстро вставляет требующееся:

— Ты ударил казначея?

— Да! Я хотел сделать то же, что и вы, выпуститься через два года и…

Аарону хочется смеяться. Значит, это Александр Гамильтон. Это Александр Гамильтон, которого он ждал всю свою жизнь. Аарон вбирает это всё в себя: свет в его глазах, его суетящиеся руки и его _слова_ — его нескончаемый поток слов. Несмотря на то что он уже во всех смыслах слышал всё, что Александру Гамильтону хочется сказать, он оказывается совсем неподготовленным к его полной мощи.

Александр делает паузу для вдоха, и Аарон пользуется моментом:

— Могу я купить тебе выпить?

Александр сглатывает.

— Было бы неплохо.

В голове у Аарона между тем крутятся мысли. Всё это время он придерживался сценария своих видений, а если он продолжит повторять требуемые слова, то тридцатью годами позже они снова окажутся на Вихокене и он всадит пулю в Александра Гамильтона. Он уверен в этом, будто так предопределено судьбой.

Гамильтон, судя по всему, считал, что его слова наделены особым значением, Аарон помнит, знает — видит это; даже когда Аарон объяснит полный масштаб своей предполагаемой силы, Александр продолжит придавать его словам особый вес. Так что он выбирает слова с максимальной осторожностью.

— Раз мы беседуем, позволь дать тебе один совет.

Александр смотрит на него широкими глазами и с лицом, полным доверия.

— Меньше… болтай. Больше улыбайся.

Скорость, с которой лицо Александра приобретает выражение глубочайшего шока, ну просто комична.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — говорит он. — Всё? Это весь великий афоризм, которым ты живёшь?

— Александр, дураки, бросающиеся словами, долго не живут. _Особенно_ дураки, с которых британцы и глаза не спускают.

Александр усмехается.

— Бёрр, чему ты будешь следовать, если ничто не отстаиваешь?

В этот раз держать себя в руках куда легче.

— Но мне есть чему следовать, — замечает Аарон. — Сделай себе милость и не лезь в неприятности. Я с тобой, вот только моё положение чревато. Британцам ни к чему провидец, намеревающийся помогать врагу. Я буду пристрелен, если не проявлю осторожность. А мёртвый я Революции особо помочь не смогу.

— Ха! То есть ты всё-таки на нашей стороне!

Конечно Аарон на их стороне: он уже в точности знает течение войны. В таком случае он как минимум собирается быть на стороне _победителей._ Но он также прекрасно помнит, почему не следует раскрывать все свои карты. Он делал это с незапамятных времён, скрывая полный масштаб своих способностей и всё ему известное.

— Я буду очень признателен, если ты будешь потише.

Александр отвечает с улыбкой:

— Конечно. Но _я-то_ могу говорить. — И затем Александр начинает болтать о всех своих мечтах, надеждах и целях в жизни, и о _войне,_ славе и свободе, а Аарон то ли с раздражением, то ли облегчением снова поддерживает тон беседы. Александр Гамильтон совсем не изменился.

В отличие от Аарона.

«Провидец не может лгать».

Вся его _жизнь_ была ложью: он видит больше, чем кто-либо может себе представить, притворяется человеком, когда он им не является — не мог являться, не после всего, что ему известно.

Александр Гамильтон, похоже, не возражает. Александр Гамильтон, похоже, не замечает. Ему любопытно, что бы подумал Александр, если бы всё-таки знал.

Но Александр Гамильтон всегда был его маленьким грешком, и он не видит причин менять это.

***

Ужин проходит спокойно, пока в бар не заваливаются трое пьяных болванов. Аарон привстаёт со своего стула, но рука Александра на его собственной останавливает его. Он смотрит на неё, не в силах пошевелиться. Наконец он прочищает горло:

— Я бы предпочёл избежать конфликта.

— Постой, — говорит Александр с улыбкой. — Доверься мне.

Геркулес Маллиган, Джон Лоуренс и француз, которого Аарон видит впервые, но узнает в нём маркиза де Лафайета, — все бредут к своему столу, оказавшемуся соседним. Лоуренс замечает их.

— Это ли не вундеркинд Принстонского колледжа!

Он пихает локтем француза и Маллигана, и теперь все трое глядят на Аарона с Александром. «Аарон Бёрр!» — восклицает Маллиган. Лоуренс смеётся, но вот взгляд его тяжёлый: «Поделись с нами мудростью!»

Аарон не пребывает в соответствующем настроении:

— Кричите дальше, я послушаю, — посмотрим, чем это кончится.

— Бу-у-у! — кричит Маллиган, и вся таверна затихает. Аарон ощущает на себе их внимание, от чего в шее покалывает от дискомфорта.

— Бёрр, Революция неизбежна, чего ты дожидаешься? — говорит Лоуренс.

— Да! Ты ничего не отстаиваешь! — кричит Александр. Слова его звучат слегка невнятно, правда, Аарону не думалось, что он настолько пьян. — Ты жулик! Используешь силу только в своих целях — что, ты ждёшь видения, которое покажет тебе, кто выиграет войну, прежде чем присоединяться к борьбе? Ты всего лишь возвышенный лгун, и тебе же будет хуже от этого. Ну же, выкладывай, чего ты вообще видел?

Аарон резко встаёт. Вся таверна глядит на них. Ярость накрывает его волной, и он в упор смотрит Александру в глаза.

— Я вижу лишь смерть, — бросает он. И в этот момент чувствует себя абсолютно оправданно за убийство Александра Гамильтона.

Затем его накрывает стыд, и он оказывается не готовым простоять там и секундой дольше. Он отодвигает стул и выбегает на улицу. Холодный воздух и дождь на его лице никак не ободряют. Он пытается на ходу надеть и шарф, и шляпу, и пальто, как вдруг чужая рука ловит его собственную, рывком останавливая.

Он _знает,_ что это Александр Гамильтон.

Что же он мог такого сделать, чтобы заслужить это?

Он оборачивается, и Гамильтон подпрыгивает на месте и выглядит столь же радостно, как когда Аарон впервые пожал ему руку.

— Ну скажи, что я гений, — говорит Александр.

— Гений?

— Мы только что сошлись в публичном конфликте, я тебя оскорбил, ты убежал — никто теперь и не подумает нас связывать. Ты в безопасности. Я гений.

Александр ведь сказал: «Доверься мне». Видимо, Аарону так и стоило сделать; теперь ему стыдно за ту искреннюю злость, которую он испытал. Он, однако, не даёт своему лицу показать это и коротко смеётся.

— Ты гений.

Они всё стоят на улице, и Александр не отпускает его руку. Аарон прочищает горло:

— У меня есть гостевая комната. Ты можешь остаться на ночь. Я, то есть… я живу тут, в конце улицы. И я не уверен, рядом ты живёшь или…

Александр озаряется улыбкой.

— С радостью.

— Но лишь потому, что мы не закончили наш разговор, — быстро уточняет Аарон.

— Конечно, — отвечает Александр, его улыбка не угасает.

Они разговаривают до самой поздней ночи, пока Аарон не замечает, что не может отвести взгляда от губ Александра, его рук, движений его пальцев, танцующих в такт его словам, — и то, чтобы не потеряться ещё пуще в его глазах. Он чувствует, как хочет придвинуться ближе, чувствует, как влечение, что унаследовал от своего… предзнания, растёт в нём, словно ядовитое семя, из которого вырасти может лишь ядовитый плод.

Он с улыбкой проводит Александра в гостевую комнату и с ней же той ночью засыпает.

***

Александр не может заткнуться, хоть убейте. Он активно пишет о Революции, иногда под псевдонимами, иногда без. Поступает в Королевский колледж. Сближается со всеми местными Сынами свободы. Аарон тем временем едва покидает дом. В газетах не прекращается полемика о том, нужно ли увезти его в Британию, и пусть Аарон и _знает,_ что никто его не заберёт, так как не _видел_ такого исхода событий, — жить в этой суматохе, являвшей собой его жизнь, оказывается куда сложнее того, чего он ожидал исходя из видений. Так что он выходит из дому как можно меньше в попытке держаться от всего этого подальше.

Александр почти каждую ночь тайком пробирается к нему домой поговорить о том о сём, и их разговоры всегда затягиваются настолько, что Аарону ничего не остаётся, кроме как пригласить его остаться на ночь. Тот начинает оставлять в гостевой Аарона малую часть своего и так скудного запаса вещей, пока Аарон не предлагает ему полушутя просто въехать и тем сразу избавить их от лишних забот, а Александр принимает его всерьёз. Это не вызывает проблем: Александр достаточно осторожен и всегда исчезает из виду, когда приходят британцы. А приходят они как по расписанию: справиться об Аароне, спросить его о планах на день и сопроводить куда ему угодно. Сторожить дом по ночам они ещё не додумались, что Аарон принимает за благословение. Он знает, что время его на исходе.

Прибывают новости о битвах при Лексингтоне и Конкорде, и они с Александром сбегают под покровом ночи, чтобы записаться в Континентальную армию. Аарон заикается, сутулится — проворачивает все известные ему трюки, чтобы сойти за другого человека. Записывается под девичьей фамилией своей матери — «Аарон Эдвардс». Он не хочет быть отправлен в Квебек. Подсознательно знает, что если он хочет изменить ситуацию, то ему нужно быть здесь и сейчас. Ему нужно поговорить с Вашингтоном, нужно, чтобы Вашингтон воспринял его всерьёз.

Их назначают в «Дубовые сердца» — группу перевозбуждённых детей, которых было довольно сложно воспринимать всерьёз, пока к Аарону и Александру не пришла гениальная идея кражи британских пушек. Внезапно, но Дубовые сердца становятся артиллерийской ротой, и за ними следит уже немало влиятельных лиц. Аарон ночами не спит, корпя над картами и обрывками бумаг, на которых черкал, когда был помладше, пытаясь вспомнить хоть _что-то,_ что сможет им пригодиться. Вот только он не видел сражения у Нью-Йорка — он знает их названия и даты, да, — но ни числа солдат, ни размещения войск — ничего _полезного._ Зато он неизвестно зачем знает, чем промышляют британцы в Квебеке. Впервые Аарон испытывает чудовищную вину за свой дар и такую же чудовищную беспомощность. Он ненавидит это.

Британцы гонят их через Пенсильванию. В данный момент, благодаря помощи Джона Джея и Александра Макдугалла, Гамильтон и он командуют новоиспечённой провинциальной артиллерийской ротой Нью-Йорка. Точнее, командует Александр — его выбрали капитаном, — а Аарона это устраивает, потому что это значит, что, когда они привлекут внимание людей вроде генерала Грина и Генри Нокса, в центре внимания окажется Александр, а не он.

Затем один из адъютантов Вашингтона приходит за Александром. Аарон и Александр вместе сидят в палатке, обсуждая стратегию, когда входит мужчина и вызывает капитана Гамильтона.

Александр встречается с Аароном взглядом и с осторожностью кивает.

— Ты слышал его, _Гамильтон,_ — говорит он.

Так что Аарон, а не Александр, становится тем, кто нетвёрдым шагом следует за адъютантом в центральный организационно-командный шатёр Вашингтона.

***

— Ваше превосходительство. Вы меня вызывали?

— Гамильтон, входите, — говорит Вашингтон. Аарон позволяет себе войти в палату, и её полог закрывается, оставляя его и Вашингтона наедине в помещении. Внутри стоят столы, накрытые картами, бумагами и, похоже, незавершёнными письмами; всё пространство создаёт суетливую атмосферу, говорящую о происходящей несколькими минутами ранее активности. От теперешнего покоя не по себе. Вашингтон не совершает ни единого движения нарушить его и лишь в упор смотрит на Аарона, а Аарону кажется, будто он может видеть его насквозь.

— Я сделал что-то не так, сэр? — спрашивает он.

— Как раз наоборот, — говорит Вашингтон.

Аарон прочищает горло:

— Сэр. Я… я не Александр Гамильтон.

Вашингтон улыбается.

— Я знаю. Я так и решил, что вы двое попытаетесь провернуть подобное. Украсть британские пушки — то был гениальный ход. Так что я попросил своих солдат посмотреть, чья это была идея.

— По правде говоря, это было идеей Александра. Я куда менее полезен, чем…

— Я вызвал вас сюда, поскольку наши шансы до ужаса малы. Буду с вами откровенен, мистер Бёрр… — Аарон вздрагивает от своего имени: теперь его не скрыть, — я осведомлён о масштабности ваших способностей, а также о вашем уклончивом поведении. С чего такому человеку записываться под ложным именем? Если бы вы искали славы, то записались бы публично и получили признание и гарантированную безопасность. Но вместо этого вы истекали кровью и сражались, как любой другой мужчина.

Аарон не уверен, как ответить на это, поэтому хранит молчание.

— Сынок, что тебе известно о войне? — спрашивает Вашингтон.

— Сражение при Трентоне, — выпаливает Аарон. Слова вылетают, и он не может остановить их: — Двадцать пятого декабря вы пересечёте реку Делавер, затем двадцать шестого декабря вы сумеете захватить целый гарнизон британских солдат, разместившихся в Трентоне, с незначительными потерями у американцев. Затем вам понадобится барон фон Штойбен, чтобы натренировать солдат за зиму, это… — Аарон сцепляет руки, — у меня есть список сражений и дат, которые я записывал, я знаю некоторые числа и манёвры, но этого _так мало,_ я пытаюсь увидеть больше, сэр, я каждый день пытаюсь, но…

— Мы пороховая бочка на грани взрыва. Твоё содействие, любое содействие, может облегчить нам бремя.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Собирай свои вещи — ты будешь одним из моих адъютантов, а когда расположишься, мы дальше обсудим всё тебе известное.

— Конечно, сэр, — говорит Аарон, вдруг осознав, что его уже отпустили и ему, наверное, не следует продолжать стоять здесь, как идиоту. Он направляется к пологу палаты.

— О, и… Бёрр?

— Сэр?

— Пришлите Гамильтона. Я _хочу_ поговорить с ним.

***

Аарон и Александр продолжают делить палату, просто перемещаются на другую часть лагеря. Самой трудной частью переезда становятся все их бумаги — Аарон пытался записать всё, что видел о войне, а Александр — что ж, Александр пишет так много, что Аарон обычно даже не может уследить о чём.

Как только они вылезают из своей палаты, их встречают несколько знакомых лиц: Лоуренс и Лафайет. Александр бросается к ним навстречу и обнимает обоих, целуя Лафайета в обе щеки и быстро бросая что-то на французском. Аарон болтается позади, ощущая на себе тяжесть взгляда Лоуренса. Лафайет указывает на него жестом, и Александр смеётся.

— Ну же, Аарон, — говорит он по-английски. — Мы можем найти Маллигана, сходить выпить — наш Революционный отряд снова вместе!

Лоуренс вскидывает бровь — это всё, что требуется Аарону для отступления.

— Я-я, пожалуй…

— Он слегка застенчив, — говорит Александр Лоуренсу и Лафайету. — И ненавидит признавать свои заслуги, _какими_ бы те _ни были._ Но он был одним из нас с самого начала.

Лоуренс кивает и улыбается Аарону, на что Аарон пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Он переживает, что это скорее сходит за гримасу.

— Генерал Вашингтон хочет поговорить со мной.

— Не всю ночь ведь, — говорит Александр. — Я не позволю тебе улизнуть.

Аарон пытается игнорировать уже нарастающую головную боль в его висках.

— Ладно.

Александр озаряется улыбкой и поворачивается к Лафайету, продолжая их разговор на французском, вынуждая Лоуренса повернуться к Аарону и предложить помощь с переносом вещей.

— На самом деле, если ты возьмёшь спальные мешки, мы с Александром, может, переберёмся всего за один заход, — говорит Аарон.

— Что ж, таков план, — отвечает Лоуренс. — Хоть я и люблю наносить визиты…

— Да, конечно, — произносит Аарон, возвращая взор в землю. Румянец крадётся по его затылку. Никто так не смущает его, как друзья Гамильтона. Забавно, но несмотря на всё, что он о них _знает,_ он всего один раз встречался с ними лично — той ночью в таверне. Вот только это не мешает им его… пугать.

Лоуренс лишь смеётся:

— Да ты и впрямь застенчивый!

— Вовсе нет! Просто я…

— Что? — спрашивает Лоуренс.

— У меня никогда особо не было друзей, — говорит Аарон, чётко выговаривая каждое слово, будто может скрыть их сущность. — Это всегда было… слишком опасно, либо же я был вынужден держать себя на такой дистанции, что ни с кем нельзя было построить серьёзные отношения, чего уж говорить о… — он глубоко вздыхает. — Что я пытаюсь сказать — так это то, что я признателен, что твои близкие, товарищеские отношения с Александром также распространяются на меня и что я изо всех сил постараюсь не разочаровать тебя, если ты решишь относиться ко мне соответствующе.

Лоуренс улыбается.

— Не терпится познакомить тебя с остальными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**
> 
> Примечания касательно исторических соответствий:
> 
> Из-за недостаточного анализа с моей стороны во время написания первой главы мой текст опирался на строчки из песни, из-за чего мне казалось, что дедушка Бёрра всё-таки играл роль в его воспитании, но оказывается, что он ТАКЖЕ умер, когда Бёрру было два, упс. Так что здесь пойдём по мюзиклу и распределим гибели его родственников так, чтобы было реалистичнее при контексте того, что я пытаюсь сделать. И чтобы всё соответствовало уже написанному.
> 
> Бёрр правда отправился от Шиппенов к его дяде; я понятия не имею, насколько приятно этот обмен прошёл, он был добавлен в историю, насколько было возможно.
> 
> А также использована временная линия мюзикла, а не истории, для момента, когда Вашингтон ищет себе правую руку, поскольку подходит сюжетно; я отстаю как максимум на несколько месяцев: мне хотелось быть именно между сражениями при Уайт-Плейнс и при Трентоне.


	8. right-hand man

Аарон смотрит на воду, — точнее, на то, что может разглядеть под слоем слякоти, — а затем вновь на Генри Нокса.

— Да, мы всё ещё делаем это, — говорит он. Это всё, что требуется полковнику, чтобы начать криком командовать отталкиваться от берега. Большинство солдат уже пересекли реку в лодках поменьше, однако Ноксу нужно было в сохранности переправить пушки и лошадей на другую сторону этого ледяного кошмара, известного как Делавер. Согласие провидца для Нокса, видимо, равносильно окончательному приказу. Аарон, выполнив задачу, размещается у края плоскодонки. Его костяшки белеют от хватки за борт. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь дышать.

— Привет.

Он приоткрывает глаз. Рядом стоит Лоуренс. Аарон из вежливости кивает, надеясь, что большего от него не потребуется.

— Рад, что нашёл тебя, — продолжает Лоуренс. — Все думали, что ты уплыл с генералом Вашингтоном с первой волной лодок.

— Хотел убедиться, что все нормально добрались, — цедит Аарон.

— Нервничать — естественно. Гамильтон сейчас сам не свой, но это, наверное, потому, что никто не знал, где ты. У многих сомнения насчёт этой переправы, хотя я думаю, что из-за погоды британцы нас совсем не будут ожидать.

Они беседуют о _погоде,_ ну разве не смешно, — думает Аарон.

— Дело не в этом, — говорит он (отчасти это ложь: он ужасно боится, что они не выиграют в этой битве, от чего его репутацию и надежду американцев на победу подорвут одним страшным ударом).

Лоуренс выдержанно смотрит на него.

— Моя дочь умерла на море, — добавляет Аарон. — На кораблекрушении во… во время бури, и из-за этого… — он жестом указывает на едва видимую ледяную воду, — мне не… мне тяжело передвигаться п-по воде. С тех пор.

— Я не знал, что у тебя была дочь.

— И не было, пока что. Это делает из меня безумца? Скорбеть по женщине, которая ещё даже не родилась?

— Не мне знать. Может, это входит в твою должность — быть чуть безумным?

— Может. Мне особо не у кого спросить.

— Мы почти на полпути. Я могу продолжать говорить, если хочешь.

— Было бы неплохо, — говорит Аарон. Даже небольшая беседа лучше созерцания тёмной воды вокруг них; в размышлениях, было ли ей холодно или больно, было ли ей так же страшно, как ему сейчас.

— В общем, Маллиган и Гамильтон однажды напились и собственноручно разработали идеальную форму для их полка, как только присоединились к Революции.

Всё внимание Аарона оказывается на нём.

— Подробности. Сейчас же.

— Шляпа была лучшей частью. На ней была кокарда. _Кокарда._ И лента с надписью: «СВОБОДА ИЛИ СМЕРТЬ».

— Вся форма состояла из шляпы? — говорит Аарон. Он не удивится, с учётом известного ему о Маллигане с Гамильтоном.

— Нет, они добрались и до мундиров. Ужасно обтягивающие, короткие и почему-то зелёные. К ним, как видно, было необходимо прикрепить оловянные сердца с надписью: «Наш Бог и Наше Право».

— И это вся форма? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Это вся форма, — подтверждает Лоуренс. — Мы пересекли уже где-то три четверти.

— Хорошо, — говорит Аарон. — Хорошо. Есть ещё истории, которыми я смогу дразнить Гамильтона?

— Мы однажды наткнулись на Сэмюеля Сибури, ну знаешь, автора «Вольных мыслей о свершениях Континентального конгресса».

— Я читал «Полное объяснение деяний Конгресса» и «Опровергнутого фермера». Довольно жёсткие.

— Уверяю, они ничто по сравнению с тем, что Гамильтон кричал этому бедняге. Пожалуй, стоит выделить: «Моя собака выражается красноречивее, но, как ни странно, блохастые вы оба!»

Аарон едва не сгибается со смеху.

— Да, это похоже на Александра.

Он чувствует руку Лоуренса на своём плече.

— Что ж, мы прибыли.

— Спасибо. Я очень ценю, что… ты пришёл ко мне.

— Мне было совсем нетрудно. Я рад, что ты в порядке.

Вашингтон находится в самом эпицентре активности, когда Аарон и Лоуренс приближаются к кордону. Увидев их, Александр выбегает навстречу и кое-как находит в себе силы соблюсти декорум и не сжать Аарона в объятиях, за что тот благодарен.

— Что мы пропустили? — спрашивает Лоуренс.

— Генерал Ивинг даже не попытался форсировать реку, он слишком переживал насчёт торосов, — отвечает Александр, — а Кадваладр не мог переправить свою артиллерию, так что развернулся. У нас нет подкрепления.

— Мы всё равно должны сделать это, — говорит Аарон.

— Я знаю. Вашингтон ждал прибытия артиллерии, мы готовы к маршу, мы идём с ним и Грином, а Салливан поведёт вторую половину солдат, чтобы мы прикрывали их с фланга.

— Хорошо. Звучит неплохо. — Аарону больше нечего предложить: он недостаточно помнит о грядущих событиях, чтобы дать какой-либо стратегический совет.

— У нас имеется поддержка от местных. Люди вызываются направлять нас, некоторые примыкают, просто чтобы присоединиться к нашей армии.

— Это отлично.

— Мне приказано передать, что ты переждёшь эту битву.

Это вынуждает Аарона опомниться:

— Бред, — говорит он. — Я ещё ни одну битву не пережидал, нет ни одной причины для…

— Тут я на твой стороне. Нам понадобится любая помощь.

Лоуренс вздыхает:

— Тогда я стану голосом разума. Вы двое были адъютантами не больше месяца. Если вы ослушаетесь прямого приказа, вас отстранят или, в крайнем случае, переведут. И может, _ты_ и незаменим, — говорит он, подняв руку, пресекая возражения Аарона, — но у полковника Гамильтона нет твоих способностей, и как бы генерал вас обоих ни ценил, это подвергнется испытанию.

— Куда Вашингтон хочет меня послать? — спрашивает Аарон.

— По-видимому, неподалёку стоит дом капитана Мотта, и он может тебя туда провести, — произносит Александр.

Аарон глубоко вздыхает. Он думает о картине в целом, взвешивая все варианты. Лоуренс был адъютантом дольше любого из них — если Лоуренс говорит, что Вашингтон будет недоволен и отстранит Александра, значит, так, скорее всего, и произойдёт.

— Полагаю, сегодня я проведу ночь у Мотта, — отвечает он. — Пристрелишь за меня парочку гессенцев?

— Конечно, — говорит Александр. Затем добавляет: — Отдохни, ты выглядишь ужасно.

Аарон чуть ли не _чувствует,_ как Лоуренс позади него закатывает глаза. Ему хочется воспротивиться, но, стоит признать, он и вправду ужасно себя ощущает и к тому же не знает, что сказать, не выставив себя дураком перед Лоуренсом.

— Где Мотт? — спрашивает он.

— Обсуждает с генералом Вашингтоном лучшие дороги и местонахождения британских аванпостов, — отвечает Александр. — Следуй за мной.

Как только они подходят к Вашингтону, тот натянуто улыбается Аарону: должно быть, он только что закончил свой разговор с Моттом, так как он благодарит мужчину и представляет его Аарону, после чего взбирается на приведённую к нему лошадь и принимается криком призывать к началу марша.

Мотт поворачивается к Аарону.

— Чуть подальше отсюда стоят две мои лошади на привязи, до моего дома всего несколько миль. Мы доберёмся туда в течение часа, полковник.

Аарон кивает. Ему до боли известно о тысячах солдат, одетых в лохмотья, и о всех пушках, которые им нужно девять миль тащить с места переправы. Ему до боли известно, как ценна в их условиях одна лошадь, — что уж говорить о двух. Но несмотря на всё целых двух лошадей предоставили ему и Мотту, чтобы они как можно быстрее добрались до его дома.

— Я поеду обратно, как только вы доберётесь до укрытия, — говорит Мотт, и Аарону становится чуточку лучше: он тратит всего одну лошадь.

Это маленький уютный домик возле мельницы. Судя по всему, Мотт имеет две мельницы, вторая стоит чуть дальше по дороге. Его жена бодрствует и предлагает Аарону чаю, печенья, крепкого сидра или рагу, которое ей не составит труда разогреть, а также их постель. Аарон отказывается от всего, кроме чашки чая: он сомневается, что сможет есть и уж тем более спать, ничего не зная о ходе битвы.

Миссис Мотт, похоже, во всю намерена вокруг него копошиться. Аарон не уверен, оттого ли это, что в доме нет детей, с которыми она могла бы нянчиться, или оттого, что он «провидец Америки». Он переживает, что всё-таки из-за последнего и что предлагаемое ею рагу — единственная еда в доме, а их постель — единственная постель. Она не обсуждает с ним его дар и не благодарит за службу, за что Аарон крайне признателен, но, к сожалению, он также понимает, что своим нежеланием спать не даёт ей отдохнуть. Чувство вины гложет и ничем не успокаивает его ужасно взвинченные нервы.

Где-то в полседьмого утра к ним заходит Мотт, чтобы сообщить новости: из-за погоды порох сыреет, но Вашингтон приказал продолжать нападение, сказав, что, если придётся, в дело пустят штыки. Аарон из последних сил старается не терять сознание: он послал Вашингтона и всех его солдат — в том числе Александра — на верную смерть. Он пытается встать, сам не зная, с какими намерениями — разве что броситься на улицу и побежать прямо к Вашингтону с просьбой остановить бой, — но еле стоит на ногах, из-за чего падает обратно на стул.

— Достаточно, — говорит миссис Мотт. — Вы сейчас же ляжете в кровать и поспите. Бог знает, что такому молодому юноше, как вы, нужен здоровый сон. — Затем, как только проясняется, что он едва может стоять, Мотты вместе практически _несут_ его в их постель. Аарону ужасно стыдно; он бы точно пребывал в ярости, если бы имел силы испытывать что-либо, помимо страха за жизни всех дорогих ему людей. Он бог знает сколько часов безмолвно смотрит в потолок.

Должно быть, в какой-то момент он заснул, поскольку, когда он открывает глаза, вокруг вновь темнота. Над ним с весьма потрёпанным видом возвышается Лоуренс.

Аарон тут же заставляет себя привстать.

— Александр? — выходит слово почти что писком.

— В порядке, ему было приказано записать имена тысяч пойманных нами солдат и начать писать письма для обмена заложниками, — говорит Лоуренс. — Мы выиграли.

Он осознаёт смысл сказанного.

— Тысяч со… мы выиграли?

— Мы поймали только две трети, но заполучили более тысячи мушкетов, порох, их пушки и целый запас провианта. Мука, сушёное и солёное мясо, эль, сапоги, мундиры, да даже спальные принадлежности. Эта зима пройдёт куда приятнее, чем мы думали.

— Каковы потери?

— Двое замёрзли насмерть во время похода. Пятерых ранили в бою. И всё. Аарон… — Аарон вздрагивает, слыша от Лоуренса обращение по имени, — не думаю, что мы когда-либо одерживали в сражении столь решительную победу.

— Это ещё не конец. Мы должны вернуться к нашим войскам по ту сторону Делавер, там будет… будет сражение при Принстоне, в котором мы тоже можем выиграть, но к нему надо приготовиться.

— Мы все знаем об этом. Но это _огромная_ победа для нашей нации. Мы едва имели шансы на выживание, проигрывали битву за битвой, как вдруг, откуда _ни возьмись,_ из укрытия выходит провидец Америки и присоединяется к кругу советников Вашингтона? И мы тут же, практически без потерь, выигрываем сражение? Куча людей желает записаться, все солдаты, что были с нами сегодня, присягали служить дальше, Аарон, ты бы видел, как они сражались, — глаза Лоуренса блестят. — В их глазах была надежда.

Аарон не может заставить себя сказать, что эта победа не имеет к нему никакого отношения, что в его видениях Вашингтон абсолютно единолично разработал и привёл этот план в исполнение и что эта заслуга должна быть приписана вовсе не ему.

Но у Лоуренса блеск в глазах, а у солдат — надежда. Надежда — это ложь, надежда — это осторожно разработанный образ, а Аарон прекрасно знает, насколько образы важны. Идея провидца Америки, разворачивающего ход войны, соберёт от богатых, влиятельных людей, вне и внутри страны, намного больше поддержки, чем Вашингтон, выигравший в случайной стычке. Аарон рос, играя в эту игру, чутко следя за всеми действиями, взаимодействиями и воздействиями. Не раскрывать свои карты — вот правильный ход. У него ещё будет время показать себя.

— Ты сказал, мы нашли эль? — уточняет Аарон. — Тогда давайте отпразднуем.

***

Аарон Бёрр, как правило, старается не напиваться до опьянения. Он двояко относится ко вкусу алкоголя и вечно переживает, что в нетрезвом состоянии скажет что-нибудь, чем скомпрометирует себя. Его сила, его положение, даже его связи постоянно кажутся ему незаслуженными, но он пока не горит желанием раскаиваться перед кем-либо в этом. Опасность алкоголя перевешивает его увлекательность.

А новые друзья Аарона оказывают _ужасное_ влияние.

В данный момент он поёт — _поёт,_ а он _никогда_ не поёт, — какую-то глупую застольную песню, которую знал и научил всех исполнять Александр (возможно, она с Карибских островов? Александр никогда не уточнял). Аарон пролил эль на рукав, немного на ворот рубашки; утром он будет проклинать запах, но сейчас его ничто не волнует. Лоуренс хлопает его по спине, когда он идеально берёт довольно высокую ноту, и напиток ещё пуще расплёскивается на и под стол. Он смеётся. Ему правда весело.

— _Для меня такая честь пить… выпивать с американской Жанной д'Арк,_ — говорит Лафайет. — _Поющей, как ангел._

— _Не понимаю, какие у вас ангелы во Франции,_ — говорит Александр.

Аарон не сдерживает смешок. На него смотрит Лоуренс.

— _Это очень забавно, потому что я знаю французский,_ — шепчет Аарон немного громче, чем намеревался, но, похоже, ни Лафайетом, ни Александром услышан не был. — _Я учился в Принстонском и выучил много языков._

— _Я заметил,_ — отвечает Лоуренс.

— _Но ваш пророк так же красив, разве нет?_ — продолжает говорить Лафайет. — _И прогонит британских угнетателей с вашей земли. Я вижу много сходств._

— _Аарон никакая не дама в беде,_ — говорит Александр.

— _И Жанна д'Арк не была таковой! Она сама вела своих солдат на бой._

— _Такого ни за что не случится. Генерал не желает рисковать провидцем Америки, но это хорошо — вокруг слишком опасно, а он думает, что неуязвим._

— _Может, он знает, что это так._

— _Нет, есть что-то ещё, какая-то… какая-то тьма гложет его. Ему снятся кошмары. Он не хочет говорить о них._

— _Обсуждать людей у них за спиной — грубо,_ — влезает Лоуренс.

— Я… как это сказать… vraiment désolé*, — произносит Лафайет. — Я только начал изучать ваш язык, на моём родном говорить легче.

— _Не беспокойся, друг мой,_ — говорит Аарон. — _Мы можем говорить на твоём языке, пока ты не выучишь наш. Я бы помог с обучением, если желаешь._

Александр заливается краской.

— _Ты говоришь по-французски!_ — восклицает Лафайет.

— _Ну да, это очевидно,_ — отвечает Александр. — _Аарон, почему ты не сказал мне, что говоришь по-французски?_

— _Разумеется, чтобы он мог подловить вас двоих за этим занятием,_ — говорит Лоуренс. — _Я предупреждал — это грубо._

— _Ты знал? Предатель!_

— _Я только что узнал. Но вам стоило догадаться. «Вундеркинд Принстонского колледжа» — так его называют._

— _Что ж, мне нечего стыдиться, я скажу это тебе лично, американский пророк,_ — говорит Лафайет. — _Ты очень красив._

Аарон хихикает:

— _Вы льстите мне, месье._

— _Я с большим удовольствием приму твоё предложение… частных занятий. Порой бывает так сложно привыкнуть к чужой стране, я…_

— _Я могу учить тебя английскому!_ — встревает Александр. — _И Лоуренс может! Нет никакой нужды так… так напрягать Аарона._

— _Успокойся, друг мой,_ — говорит Лафайет. — _Можно и всем вместе. Чем больше — тем веселее, нет?_

— _Я составлю план занятий завтра, когда смогу… когда я смогу сидеть писать,_ — говорит Аарон. — _Практика разговорной речи является самой важной частью погружения в новый язык, я напишу для тебя словарь и подготовлю упражнения. Ты вмиг свободно заговоришь по-английски. Я с радостью приму помощь от Джона и Александра. Работы будет много._

По неизвестной Аарону причине, Лоуренс находит это уморительным, Александр возвращает взор на свой напиток, а Лафайет обретает несколько удручённый вид.

— _Обещаю, я буду хорошим учителем!_ — продолжает Аарон. — _Мне раньше доводилось обучать своих однокурсников, они всегда проявляли наилучшие результаты._

— _Твои способности не подлежат сомнению,_ — говорит Лоуренс. — _Эти двое, они…_

— _Они — что?_ — спрашивает Александр.

— _Так и норовят воспользоваться его чуткой, деликатной натурой,_ — отвечает Лоуренс, искоса глядя на Александра.

— _Ну и кто теперь говорит так, будто его здесь нет?_

— _Я очень деликатен!_ — возмущается Аарон. — _И ко всему я чуток!_

— _Мне проводить его до палатки, чтобы вы двое точно не затащили его в постель?_ — говорит Лоуренс.

— _Его палата также моя,_ — говорит Александр.

— _Я не устал._

— Ты пьян, — говорит Лоуренс уже на английском. — А у нас завтра марш. Самое время заканчивать.

— Я отведу его, — произносит Александр. — Мне тоже нужно поспать.

— Александр…

— Иди проводи нас, если хочешь; я не собираюсь его опускать.

Лоуренс качает головой.

— Я просто надеюсь, что ты знаешь, во что себя впутываешь.

— Я могу быть ответственным.

— Тогда прояви это. Вы оба мне безмерно дороги, и я буду не очень рад, если один из вас пострадает.

Александр улыбается, и Лоуренс _должен_ растаять при виде этого, потому что Аарон не может представить на его месте кого-либо, кто _не_ растаял бы.

— И за это мы тебя всем сердцем любим, Лоуренс. _Лафайет, друг мой, мы вас покидаем._

— _Я догадался._ — Он наклоняется и целует Александра в обе щеки, затем жестом прося Аарона встать, чтобы так же с ним распрощаться. — _Спокойной ночи, дорогая американская Жанна д'Арк._

— _Спокойной ночи,_ — говорит Аарон. Потом, потянувшись к плечу Александра, опирается на него, и они оба бредут на улицу.

— Эти двое меня в могилу сведут, — бормочет Лоуренс.

***

— Знаешь, мы там просто шутили, — говорит Александр, как только они оказываются вне пределов слышимости.

Аарон поворачивается к нему с непониманием.

— Маркиз не хочет учиться английскому?

Александру приходится на момент остановить шаг, чтобы посмеяться.

— Нет-нет, он всё ещё хочет учиться английскому. Как…

— Мне кажется, я никогда так не напивался, — говорит Аарон, держа перед лицом руку. — Весь мир кружится.

— Это всё объясняет. Ты очень лаконичный пьянь.

— Я должен осторожно выбирать слова. Люди очень серьёзно их воспринимают. Так что надо быть осторожным с ними.

— Ты можешь всё рассказать мне.

_Александр, стоящий напротив восходящего солнца, свет нового дня, отблёскивающий от его пистолета, слова, вырывающиеся из груди Аарона: «СТОЙ!»_

Аарону уже кажется, что его согнуло пополам и вырвало, — вот только он всё ещё стоит, а Александр всё смотрит на него. Он старается подавить приступ тошноты в горле и совладать над своим телом и разумом. «Я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль, я — единственное в этой жизни, над чем имею контроль», — и лицо его абсолютно невозмутимо.

— Я очень пьян, — говорит он в итоге, придав голосу такой тон, будто от происходящего ему отчасти и чудно́, и смешно, а по его спине вовсе не стекает холодный пот.

Александр лишь улыбается ему.

— Тогда давай отведём тебя в кровать.

***

От разведчиков Вашингтон узнаёт, что Корнуоллис собирает армию из минимум восьми тысяч солдат для атаки на Трентон. Конгресс выплачивает солдатам жалованье, а также принимает резолюции, повышающие власть Вашингтона как командира, позволяя ему делать всё необходимое для победы в войне. Никто напрямую не утверждает, что всё это благодаря Аарону, но он всё равно ощущает это в тяжёлых взглядах остальных солдат.

Аарон настаивает на атаке на Принстон, поэтому вместо отступления они снова пересекают Делавер и скрываются за Ассунпинк-Крик. Они делают вдоль берегов насыпи длиной в три мили. Один из адъютантов, Джозеф Рид, обращает внимание на то, что британцы могут просто перейти ручей в брод и атаковать их правый фланг, а их лодки находятся выше по течению, так что через Делавер сбежать не получится. Вашингтон отвечает, что вовсе не намеревается сбегать и что такое расположение лишь временно.

Аарон вновь в ужасе, что все, кто ему дорог, погибнут по вине его же гордости, глупости и необъяснимой веры Вашингтона в него.

Три раза британцы на них нападают, и три раза американцы держат сильную оборону. Начинает темнеть. Британцы отступают.

***

В тот вечер Вашингтон сзывает военный совет. Генералы Грин, Салливан, Кадваладр, Мерсер и Ивинг сидят по одну сторону стола. Полковник Нокс присутствует, чтобы предоставить информацию о координации транспортировки артиллерии. Аарон присутствует, потому что он провидец Америки.

— Буду немногословен, — говорит Вашингтон, когда все уселись. — У нас мало времени, и решение, что мы примем сейчас, будет роковым.

— Я считаю, что мы можем выиграть при Принстоне, — говорит Мерсер. — Местные могут помочь нам передвигаться по просёлкам. Все разведданные сходятся. Мы можем взять солдат в заложники, забрать их припасы и после с победой уйти на зиму.

— Это опасный манёвр, — заявляет Ивинг. — Мы и так выиграли — если мы будем испытывать судьбу, то можем проиграть войну здесь и сейчас.

— Мы выиграли в стычке. Когда победный осадок спадёт, все поймут, насколько малым был тот бой. В поле мы сможем одолеть целую британскую армию. Мы не можем позволить себе отступать!

— Мы не можем позволить себе пользоваться одними и те же манёврами!

— Мы выиграем в Принстоне, — говорит Аарон. Слова повисают в воздухе. — Мы выиграем там. Я видел.

Это не ложь, говорит он себе. Они правда выиграют при Принстоне. Но битва не может состояться, если их там не будет, и раз для этого ему сперва нужно сообщить им о победе, то так он и сделает. Таков его долг. Это важно — они не выиграют войну, если не будут сражаться в соответствующих битвах.

— Корнуоллис будет рассчитывать на наше бегство, — говорит Салливан. — У вас есть план на такой случай? Вы видели что-нибудь полезное?

— Военный совет Корнуоллиса сейчас будет спорить, готовимся ли мы к бегству, — говорит Аарон. — Так дадим же им ответ. Прикажем нескольким сотням солдат поддерживать костры, патрулировать, взять кирки и лопаты, чтобы сделать вид, что мы копаем траншеи, — может, выстрелим парой пушек в британский фронт. Остальную часть армии эвакуируем в Принстон, на рассвете застанем их войска врасплох.

Это хороший план, честный план. Он сам его придумал. Он должен сработать, если их войска будут тихими, — но американская армия чрезвычайно хороша в тихом передвижении.

— Полковник Нокс, есть ли возможность передвинуть наши пушки? — спрашивает Вашингтон.

— Земля обмёрзла, — отвечает Нокс. — Они не увязнут, можем двигать.

— Тогда это собрание завершено, джентльмены, — говорит Вашингтон. — Салливан, передайте ополчению Нью-Джерси приказ оставаться здесь и патрулировать. Остальные, готовьте своих солдат. Мы отправимся немедленно.

Мужчины покидают помещение, и Аарон оказывается последним проходящим мимо Вашингтона на пути к выходу. Рука на плече не позволяет ему уйти.

— Ты отлично показал себя, — говорит Вашингтон.

Аарон не смеет отрывать взгляда от земли.

— Вы что-то хотите сказать, сэр?

Вашингтон вздыхает:

— Да. Тебе приказано также переждать и эту битву. Ты будешь скрываться у Мура и его семьи до её конца.

Досада остро колет Аарону кожу, но рука Вашингтона лежит на его плече тяжёлой хваткой, и возражения прекращаются, не успев начаться.

— Да, сэр.

Вашингтон, видимо, слышит разочарование в его голосе.

— Так будет к лучшему, сынок.

«Я тебе не сынок».

— Да, сэр. — И Аарон всё стоит на месте — долго-долго и абсолютно неподвижно, пока Вашингтон не убирает руку, позволяя ему ретироваться.

***

В этот раз Александр приходит вызволить Аарона из его укрытия. Он, как дурак, улыбается и подпрыгивает на месте, поэтому не успевает он открыть рот, как Аарон понимает, что они выиграли.

— Потом они начали отступать и спрятались в Нассау-Холле, но у нас были три пушки, и я приказал солдатам обстреливать здание — держу пари, этот тупой казначей сейчас жалеет, что отказал мне, — и они прекратили огонь, так что мы ринулись выламывать дверь, и в этот момент кто-то начал махать белым флагом из окна, и мы поймали ровно _сто девяносто четыре_ человек.

— Отлично сработано, Александр.

— А ты чем занимался — ел завтрак? — спрашивает Алекс.

Аарон не собирается удостаивать это ответом: достаточно того, что Вашингтон заставляет его пережидать каждое сражение, — он не собирается вдобавок терпеть издёвок от своих друзей.

Александр, видно, чувствует перемену его настроения:

— Я не шучу, я правда голоден, ты что-нибудь оставил мне?

За это Александр получает смешок, а также булку хлеба и сушёное мясо, которые ему дали на дорогу.

— Разве вы не добыли ещё припасов?

— Вашингтон сказал всем, что мы можем просто обобрать телеги. Думаю, он видел, насколько все были голодными. Но я должен был тебя немедля забрать.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Морристаун на зиму. Мы правда сделали это, Аарон, мы меняем ход этой войны.

— Вы меняете. Я сижу без дела, сплю на удобных кроватях и ем плотные завтраки.

— И предоставляешь нам единственные в своём роде сведения о британских манёврах! О тебе будут веками слагать истории.

— Меня не волнует моё наследие.

Изумлённое выражение мелькает на лице Александра.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

«Потому что ты здесь».

— Потому что в этот раз я хочу всё сделать правильно, — говорит Аарон. — Я хочу, чтобы Америка превзошла себя.

Александр ухмыляется, как дурак.

— Я рад, что ты нашей стороне. Что ты выбрал нашу сторону.

— Я всегда на ней был, — говорит Аарон. — Ты ведь знаешь это, да?

— Конечно.

«Даже тогда я был на твоей стороне. Мы могли вместе бороться против рабства, мы могли бороться за демократию, мы могли предотвратить восстание Джефферсона, разрушительную партийную политику и разлом между Югом и Севером, что грозил единству нашей страны. Алекс, я всегда был на твоей стороне».

Аарон смаргивает слёзы.

— Да. Конечно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прошу прощения (фр.)
> 
>  **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  Настоящие факты из истории:  
> – Да, это действительно было формой Дубовых сердец. Правда, не думаю, что Гамильтон или Маллиган вносили вклад в её дизайн, мне просто показалось важным дать всем знать, что Александр был в ополчении с такой формой;  
> – Джон Мотт был настоящим человеком и сделал много крутого во время Американской революции, в том числе помог направить Вашингтона и остальных по реке Делавер до Трентона для сражения при Трентоне. Не думаю, что во время битвы у него была жена, но знаете, она хорошо вписывалась, так что пусть будет;  
> – Я практически не имею понятия, какие были характеры у генералов Вашингтона, а мои исследования были очень поверхностны, но времени попросту не хватает, простите;  
> – А ещё я очень-очень надеюсь, что они действительно присутствовали во время написанных битв? Ну, вроде бы всё относительно правильно?  
> – Грустная история: Мерсер был одним из единственных, кто умер на сражении в Принстоне, но всё хорошо, в честь него назовут улицу.


	9. raise a glass

Александр, пожалуй, самый невыносимый, раздражающий и просто-напросто ужасный сосед, какого только можно себе представить. Да, Аарону прежде доводилось делить с ним палату, но в большинстве случаев к ночи они уже так уставали, что оба просто валились без чувств рядом друг с другом, — и на этом всё. Здесь же, в их собственной комнате в «Зелёной таверне Арнольда», они имеют лишь две узкие кровати и один рабочий стол. Аарону предлагали отдельную комнату, но Александр встрял, уверяя, что оставлять Аарона без постоянной охраны будет опасно. Поэтому, помимо того, что теперь Аарон делит спальню с Александром, ему вдобавок запрещается выходить наружу без сопровождения и не проинформировав минимум трёх людей о своём пункте назначения.

В такие-то моменты Аарону и хочется _придушить_ Александра.

Ну, самую малость. О серьёзном убийстве Александра и речи идти не может. Пытка в виде его режимов работы и сна кажется едва не облегчением в сравнении с болью и муками, которые приносило бы отсутствие Алекса, лежащего глубоко под землёй по вине Аарона.

Распорядок дня Александра невероятно странный, так как его будит свет. И каждое утро, на заре, он приступает к повседневным делам, пренебрегая тем, что Аарону необязательно бодрствовать в такое раннее время. Свет от свечей, по-видимому, тоже препятствует сну Александра, из чего следует, что когда он решает пойти спать, то Аарону приходится откладывать всю свою работу и также пытаться заснуть. А иногда Александр безо всякой причины вынуждает Аарона проснуться посреди ночи и начинает молоть языком про сущие пустяки.

Только когда Александр будит его, в холодном поту и с одышкой, Аарон осознаёт, что ему просто снились кошмары, а Александр наверняка пытается его успокоить. У него не хватает духу сказать Александру, что кошмары у него всегда и что он едва их помнит. Славно, что Александр пытается помочь.

Затем, одной ночью, он просыпается с криком: « _СТОЙ!_ », пугая и будя этим Александра, и вдруг понимает, что не может позволить себе успокоиться. Он никогда не учитывал, что может говорить во сне, сказать что-то уличающее, а то, что именно _Александр_ находится рядом с ним и слушает, лишь ухудшает ситуацию.

В ту ночь Александр его обнимает, мерно поглаживая по спине, пока дрожь не унимается. Аарон виновато отстраняет его, и они оба возвращаются в свои кровати. Утром они это не обсуждают. Аарон начинает пытаться бодрствовать ещё дольше — в надежде, что, быть может, он настолько вымотается, что перестанет говорить во сне.

Январь сменяется февралём. Кошмары не прекращаются.

***

Одной из приятных и стабильных частей дня Аарона становятся его уроки английского с Лафайетом. Лафайет настаивает выделять ему минимум полчаса ежедневно, и для них затевается стандартная процедура — немногим позже четырёх часов они находят друг друга, а затем садятся вместе и с нечеловеческими усилиями пытаются заставить маркиза сосредоточиться на английском. У Лафайета в запасе много фантастических историй о его детстве, о ферме, на которой он вырос, и о его прекрасной жене, либо же он берётся со страстью рассказывать о своём восхищении Революцией. Иногда он даже начинает жаловаться об отвратительном превышении судебных полномочий во Франции и о том, как он также надеется на французскую революцию. К сожалению, делает он это всё на французском. Аарон берётся писать планы занятий и небольшие листовки с упражнениями, чтобы через чувство вины вынудить Лафайета его слушать и не отвлекаться, но всё тщетно (но Аарон примечает, как иногда, поздними ночами, Лафайет прилежно занимается с буклетами, так что продолжает делать их).

Также Лафайет настаивает на том, чтобы обращаться к Аарону не иначе как « _американский пророк_ », либо « _американская Жанна д'Арк_ », из-за чего Аарон хочет злиться, вот только почему-то не может. Но в один день он всё-таки придумывает план мести и медленно, всю неделю собирается с духом, пока однажды не:

— Добрый день, американская Жанна д'Арк.

— Добрый день, французский Ланселот.

Лафайет замирает, лицо его перекашивается возмущённой гримасой. Аарон ощущает, как его живот скручивает от настоящего ужаса, пока он отчаянно пытается понять, когда и в чём же он провинился.

— Французский Ланселот? _Французский Ланселот? Я не могу в это поверить, я не могу поверить в твоё… твоё невежество, твоё нахальство, — Ланселот **и так** француз! Ты… ты предатель, болван! Нет, я не могу поверить, что водился с тобой более месяца, и…_

Облегчение проходит сквозь Аарона, и он смеётся, а Лафайет запинается, пытаясь сохранить на лице должное злое выражение и не присоединиться.

— _В большинстве преданий его воспитывала Дева Озера в своём волшебном королевстве, и насколько я помню, это не Франция,_ — говорит Аарон.

— _Нет, но Ланселот впервые упоминался в работах Кретьена де Труа, французского поэта! Французского! И…_

И три часа спустя они всё ещё об этом спорят, пытаясь вспомнить каждую легенду о Ланселоте и всевозможные намёки на его происхождение. Лафайет расстегнул ворот рубашки, снял шейный платок; он выделяет каждое своё предложение, стуча кулаком по столу. Аарон же, напротив, не разделяет его встрёпанности и сосредотачивается на перебирании всех бумаг, на которых перечислял различные аргументы в пользу каждой стороны в попытке логически доказать, что _Ланселот — англичанин._

Александр целую минуту стучит в дверь, но они слишком увлечены, чтобы заметить, поэтому оба удивляются, на миг замолкая, когда он наконец-то врывается в комнату. Алекс осматривает картину, слегка приоткрыв рот, пока Лафайет не начинает снова:

— _Скажи своему наглому необразованному дружку, что Ланселот — француз!_

— _Скажи своему нежному элитарному французу, что национальность героя должна зависеть от его родины, а не места происхождения рассказа!_

— _Хочу ли я вникать в суть происходящего?_ — спрашивает Александр.

— _Он,_ — говорит Лафайет, театрально указывая на Аарона пальцем, — _назвал меня французским Ланселотом. Но Ланселот **и так** француз!_

— _Ланселот принадлежит к легендам о короле Артуре! Которые происходят в Англии!_ — говорит Аарон. — _И в рассказах он из Англии! Его родословная неоспоримо английская! Александр, поддержи меня!_

Александр пробегает между ними взглядом.

— _О нет, даже не думай, предатель, только потому, что он тебе нравится…_

— _Прошу меня простить, но Аарон прав,_ — быстро произносит Александр, — _целостность внутренней структуры рассказа важнее его происхождения, это…_

Такими их находит Лоуренс, час спустя, когда ужин давным-давно остыл — ругающимися о национальности древнего легендарного рыцаря, который — как Лоуренс неоднократно пытался напомнить, чтобы заставить их успокоиться и поесть, — _вообще вымышленный._

Аарон соглашается называть Лафайета « _французским рыцарем_ », Лафайет продолжает называть Аарона « _американским пророком_ », Александр закатывает истерику, узнав, что друг друга они называют по прозвищам, а ему даже не придумали, поэтому его начинают называть « _львёнком_ » (« _Потому что,_ — как выражается Лафайет, — _ты без конца на нас рычишь и у тебя ну очень красивая грива_ »), а Лоуренс дальше тепло потешается над драматичностью своих друзей, сказав, что «„Лоуренс” или „Джон” его устраивают, спасибо».

***

Александр не может держать руки при себе, хоть убейте.

Аарон не понимает, то ли от стресса он слишком чувствительный, то ли в какой-то момент Александр вздумал отбросить всё уважение к личному пространству, но сейчас Аарон замечает это как никогда. Они соприкасаются руками, когда Александр передаёт ему вещи, задевают друг друга ногами, когда встают из-за стола, либо же Александр подходит сзади, опираясь локтями на его плечи, и нависает, требуя к себе внимания, пока Аарон пытается сидеть работать.

Аарон не привык к физическому контакту. Аарон привык активно избегать физический контакт и видения, что он приносит. Более того, Аарон совсем не привык даже думать о физическом контакте с _Александром,_ который уже пробуждает в нём такую бурю эмоций, только лишь находясь в паре шагов от него. Это не должно так его волновать, но нет. Он слышит, как сердце его бьётся каждый раз, когда Алекс касается его, и жутко сердится от того, как начинает этим утешаться, отвечать Алексу взаимностью, как он начинает _желать_ этого.

Сближаться с Александром опасно, и он идиот, раз не осознал этого раньше. Каждый момент приносит невыносимую боль, чувство вины столь тяжёлое, что он едва себя сдерживает, чтобы не проговориться о содеянном. Он не уверен, что изменилось; они хорошо ладили в Нью-Йорке до войны. Возможно, дело во всей доброте со стороны друзей Алекса, кажущейся ему очередной вещью, украденной из жизни Гамильтона, которую, к неведению бедняги, у него отнимают.

Он не заслуживает этого: не заслуживает уважения от Вашингтона, не заслуживает тёплых улыбок Лоуренса и милых прозвищ, которыми Лафайет наполняет каждый разговор, не заслуживает ни собственной комнаты, ни лучшей еды с теплейшими одеялами, не заслуживает ни малейшей секунды жизни, которую Александр ему посвящает. Его не должно быть здесь, и это чувство, что его не должно быть здесь и что ничего этого не должно происходить, всё растёт и растёт в нём, пока вконец не вытесняет собой все мысли.

***

После наставлений Александра тушить все свечи в их комнате Аарон принимает решение прокрадываться вниз. В одну из таких ночей, задолго после полуночи, он нарывается на Вашингтона.

— Полковник Бёрр?

Аарон взмётывает голову вверх.

— Ваше превосходительство!

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пишу письма, сэр, — отвечает он. — Я считаю, что есть немало джентльменов, которых можно склонить к отправлению нам припасов, сэр, в случае, если Конгресс не вышлет то, о чём мы просили. Я также пытаюсь составить письмо барону фон Штойбену: чем раньше он сможет прибыть тренировать нашу армию, тем лучше. Король Людовик тоже непременно вышлет нам оружие и поддержку с моря — и чем раньше, тем лучше, — хотя это всё-таки зависит от маркиза де Лафайета.

— Мы одержали три огромные победы, сынок, — говорит Вашингтон. — Британцы покинули Нью-Джерси. Ты до мельчайших подробностей описал их кампании за весь этот год. Мне кажется, ты заслужил отдых.

— Этого недостаточно, сэр. Эта иллюзия надежды разобьётся, если наша череда побед прервётся, к тому же у меня не было новых видений. Вы с предельной осторожностью держали меня вне линии огня, сэр, так позвольте мне делать всё возможное для продвижения нашего дела. Мне необходимо заручиться поддержкой, пока все на эмоциях от наших недавних побед, чтобы не терять момент. С бо́льшим количеством припасов и тренировкой фон Штойбена мы станем настоящей армией, а с поддержкой французского флота мы сможем… сможем победить.

Вашингтон садится за стол.

— Мы можем на вечер оставить формальности и поговорить?

— Конечно, сэр, — мигом отвечает Аарон.

— К нам приближается некая неминуемая катастрофа? — спрашивает Вашингтон.

— Нет, сэр. Клянусь, я рассказал вам о войне всё, что мне пока известно, и, если я увижу что-то ещё, я немедля вас об этом осведомлю.

— Я спрашиваю, поскольку твоё поведение вызывает беспокойство, — поясняет Вашингтон. Он пристально смотрит Аарону в глаза с выдержанным выражением лица, словно Аарон раненый зверь, готовый тотчас удрать. — Ты беспрерывно работал над своими схемами, письмами и инструкциями. Твои друзья заявили, что ты едва ешь и спишь. Ты во всех отношениях ведёшь себя как человек, чьё время на исходе. Есть ли что-то, о чём я должен знать?

— Нет, сэр.

— Есть ли что-то, о чём ты _хочешь_ поговорить?

— Скорее нет, сэр.

Вашингтон вздыхает.

— Я не собираюсь приказывать тебе со мной говорить, но что-то определённо не даёт тебе покоя, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты с кем-нибудь обсудил это.

Аарон долго не отвечает. Он делает то, что всегда делает в подобных ситуациях — взвешивает варианты. Вашингтон явно подозревает, что его беспокоит что-то серьёзное. Отрицание не принесёт ничего хорошего. Откровенный разговор с Вашингтоном вне рассмотрения. Откровенный разговор с _кем угодно_ вне рассмотрения. Однако убийство Александра Гамильтона нынче далеко не единственная его проблема: слишком много людей на него рассчитывает, слишком много людей запало в его сердце, чтобы волноваться о происшествии, которое случится только через тридцать лет, когда война происходит здесь и сейчас. Об этих проблемах он может говорить.

Такие душевные излияния идут вопреки всем его инстинктам, тем более перед кем-то старшим, главенствующим над ним, вроде Вашингтона. Но, честно говоря, им движет тот факт, что он _хочет_ с кем-нибудь поговорить о… не о всём, он никому не может обо всём рассказать, но хотя бы о некоторых своих тревогах.

— Мои текущие статус и репутация основаны на лжи, сэр, — говорит он. — Я и близкого ничего не имею к тем способностям, которые мне все приписывают. У меня было только одно большое видение будущего, всё остальное — это обрезки чужих смертей. Это кажется… неправильным, что люди относятся ко мне с таким уважением и значимостью, когда я ничего толком не сделал.

— Мы выиграли сражения при Трентоне и Принстоне, у нас имеется полная, возобновлённая поддержка от Конгресса, а наша армия умножилась в более чем два раза. Я бы не стал говорить, что ты ничего не сделал.

— Но это ровным счётом всё, сэр. В моём видении вы сами воплотили идеи и планы сражений при Принстоне и Трентоне, абсолютно самостоятельно. Я был с генералом Путнэмом, я и вовсе был вдали от битвы. Я не достоин ни одной заслуги, что мне присваивают, сэр.

— В твоём видении, каким в этот момент был размер нашей армии? — спрашивает Вашингтон.

— Пожалуй, десять тысяч солдат, сэр. Плюс ньюйоркцы, которые клялись помочь нашему делу.

— У нас здесь более двадцати пяти тысяч солдат, и числа только растут. А твои идеи насчёт уборных и кухонь на противоположных сторонах лагеря…

— То были идеи фон Штойбена, сэр.

Вашингтон с терпением на него смотрит, и Аарон замолкает.

— Твои схемы устройств наших лагерей и упражнения, что ты запомнил из своих видений, уже превращают этих в солдат в армию, которой можно гордиться. А упорство и энтузиазм, с какими эти мужчины переносят зиму и тренировку, зародились в них далеко не от пары битв. Ты не мошенник, Аарон, ты, можно сказать, собственноручно меняешь ход этой войны.

— У меня нет такого чувства, сэр.

Вашингтон вздыхает:

— Я знаю.

— Сэр?

— Я был моложе тебя, когда меня впервые назначили командующим, — говорит Вашингтон. Его взгляд останавливается на чём-то вдалеке, теряясь в воспоминаниях за гранью взора Аарона. — Я повёл своих солдат прямо на бойню, собственными глазами узрел их смерти. Я сделал _каждую_ возможную ошибку, — он усмехается. — Не совсем то, что люди ожидают от их почтенного виргинского ветерана. Мир ставит меня на пьедестал и хочет, чтобы я взял эту недокормленную, нищенскую армию оборванцев и выиграл войну.

— Вы _выиграете_ войну.

— Ты правда веришь, что мы выиграем только из-за _меня?_ — спрашивает Вашингтон. — Выиграют люди: это солдаты сражаются, это солдаты рискуют своими жизнями, чтобы добывать для нас сведения, это генералы планируют кампании, полковники и капитаны принимают на поле боя решения, это адъютанты, что пишут письма, граждане, что открывают нам свои двери. Каждая жертва, принесённая ради этой войны, тяжким бременем ложится на меня, сынок.

— Они в вас нуждаются, вы отстаиваете все… все их убеждения. Ваша храбрость, ваш патриотизм, ваша самоотдача. Вы поставили эту нацию превыше _всего._

— Они также нуждаются в тебе. Ты их _провидец._ Ты и вообразить себе не можешь, что ты значишь для этих солдат. Ты знак, что Бог на нашей стороне. Ты орудие судеб; ты даже для неверующих особое тактическое преимущество. Для многих то, что ты и вовсе выбрал сторону, уже эквивалентно нашей победе. Ты умный человек, Аарон. Ты это знаешь.

Аарон опускает взор.

— Это не меняет моих _чувств,_ — говорит он, ощущая себя маленьким, жалующимся ребёнком. — Давным-давно кое-кто спросил меня, поддерживаю ли я войну, хочу ли я свободы нашей нации, и я… я сказал, что надеюсь, что это произойдёт, потому что тогда все прекратят приставать ко мне и я смогу жить спокойно, изучать право и быть нормальным гражданином. Это было… неправильно с моей стороны?

— Но каждый будет сидеть под своею виноградною лозою и под своею смоковницею, и никто не будет устрашать их*, — говорит Вашингтон.

— Михей, глава четвёртая, стих четвёртый, — говорит Аарон. Вашингтон выгибает бровь. — Мой дедушка был проповедником, и я целый год учился на теолога, пока не сменил курсы обучения, я… я знаю библию.

— Это было, считай, более замысловатой трактовкой твоих же слов. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хотеть этого, и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы за это сражаться.

Аарон прерывисто выдыхает.

— Уже довольно поздно, сэр. Мне, наверное, стоит хотя бы попробовать поспать.

Вашингтон улыбается.

— Звучит как мудрая мысль.

Аарон встаёт, чтобы уйти, но вдруг медлит.

— Сэр, спасибо, что… поинтересовались моим состоянием, — говорит он, пока ещё не потерял смелости.

Он не совсем может прочитать выражение лица Вашингтона, но, не знай он его, Аарон бы сказал, что мужчина будто гордится им. Не успевает у Вашингтона появиться шанс ответить, как Аарон сбегает из комнаты.

***

Аарон действительно в кои-то веки крепко спит. Он ощущает себя гораздо спокойнее на следующее утро, когда заканчивает сочинять свою последнюю пачку писем, и, сделав завершающий росчерк пером, решает, что всё-таки хочет сходить на прогулку. Он не выходил на улицу уже… неделю? Уж точно несколько дней. Свежий воздух пойдёт ему на пользу.

Его сопровождает Лоуренс. Лоуренс быстро становится его любимым охранником, ибо этот человек с явным уважением относится к тому, что в основном Аарону хочется оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Отчего-то прогулки в тишине с Лоуренсом никогда не кажутся неловкими или гнетущими. День бодрит холодом, но небо ясно, и Аарон чувствует себя на редкость хорошо. Война словно находится далеко, как смутное воспоминание, и он почти может представить себя нормальным человеком, просто гуляющим с другом в свежий зимний денёк.

Город сменяется местными фермами, широкими полями и лесом вдалеке. За городом тихо, Аарону это нравится.

Пока, конечно, покой не нарушен длинной бранной литанией.

Источник звука достаточно далеко, но находится в направлении, в котором идут Аарон и Лоуренс, так что они переглядываются и прибавляют шагу. Загадочный набор неприличных слов исходит из-за дома за поворотом. Заворачивая за угол, они видят мальчика-фермера, местного, пихающего свинью в надежде переместить её по двору. Свинья хрюкает и чуть не падает на бок. На одном из боков кожа её имеет красные и белые воспаления, а в уголках её глаз собирается слизь. Мальчик ещё раз ругается и пытается подобраться к ней.

— Прошу прощения, — зовёт Аарон, — вам протянуть руку помощи?

Когда мальчик к ним оборачивается, Аарон примечает тот самый момент, когда на его лице отражается узнавание.

— Эм, с-сэр? — заикается он. Аарон принимает это за разрешение войти во двор и пройти к свинье.

— Позвольте? — спрашивает он.

Мальчик молча кивает.

Аарон садится перед свиньёй на колени, снимает одну перчатку и кладёт на неё руку.

Его не озаряет видение, но в глубине разума словно поднимается какой-то гул. Он закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на нём, связывая все свои переживания и внимание в одну сплошную цепочку…

И она разрывается: он как видит, так и _чувствует,_ как три недели пролетают за считанные секунды, свинья всё слабеет и слабеет, не может есть и, наконец, замертво валится на бок. Он отпрядает от неё, пятясь назад, и Лоуренс хватает его, прежде чем он успеет упасть.

— Свинья умрёт через три недели, — говорит он, сохраняя твёрдость голоса. — Тебе следует убить её сейчас, получишь больше мяса. Оставь корм для животных, которые выживут.

Мальчик наполовину кивает, наполовину кланяется, бормоча благодарности, и Лоуренс тяжёлой хваткой берёт Аарона за плечи и уводит подальше от места. Когда они выходят за пределы слышимости, Лоуренс произносит:

— Я не знал, что ты способен на такое.

То ли Лоуренс обвиняет его во лжи мальчику, то ли просто поражён его способностями — Аарон не уверен. Однако с учётом того, что он почти не говорит о том, что _может,_ это зрелище, а точнее отсутствие такового, должно в некоторой степени пугать.

— Я сам не знал, — отвечает он в итоге.

***

Три дня спустя они получают письмо от не кого иного, как Бенджамина Франклина, гласящее, что барон фон Штойбен в пути и должен прибыть в течение нескольких недель. Судя по всему, барон получил одно из тех писем, которые Аарон посылал весь декабрь, и уже забрался на корабль. Три письма, сочинённых Аароном для князя Вильгельма, Клода Луи и князя Иосифа Фридриха Вильгельма с просьбами прислать фон Штойбена, он со спокойной душой разрывает.

Точно языческий бог, спустившийся с небес, фон Штойбен ступает в их лагерь — на санях, запряжённых першеронскими лошадьми, облечённый в шёлковые одеяния, отороченные мехом, и с его итальянским грейхаундом Азором на коленях. Барон тут же желает пожать американскому провидцу руку, а затем принимается усердно игнорировать Аарона, сразу берясь за перечни инспекций и отчёты об их деятельности за зиму. Он требует предоставить его свите здание и без промедления приступает к тренировке войск.

Февраль сменяется мартом. Недовольство Аарона, особенно по отношению к собственной _бесполезности,_ растёт. Вскоре они снова вернутся на поле боя, а у него по-прежнему _ничего_. Сам факт того, что он может увидеть больше о дохлых животных, чем о судьбе собственной республики, его безмерно нервирует.

(Александр отмечает, что желание Аарона раздавать местным гражданам хорошие советы сделало тех самых граждан гораздо терпимее к присутствию армии. Аарон не спорит, поскольку приятно, когда его впервые любят за то, что он действительно _делает._ )

Лоуренса вербует барон для помощи с переводом его приказов, так что Аарон перестаёт ходить на прогулки; ему не нравится ходить с незнакомыми солдатами, а в тот единственный раз, когда его сопровождает Лафайет, они оба умудряются так заблудиться по пути назад, что Вашингтону приходится отправить поисковые отряды, — второму такому приключению быть не суждено. Кроме того, с приближением весны начинается оттепель, и весь мир превращается в полный грязи кошмар. Аарону едва удаётся убедить себя, что ему предпочтительнее оставаться внутри.

Обстановка накаляется для всех: Лоуренс и Александр измотаны в конце каждого дня, губы Вашингтона складываются в тонкую линию при виде очередного письма из Конгресса, а солдаты теряют терпение. Злость Аарона вскипает во время одного из его занятий с Лафайетом, когда они просиживают сорок пять минут без единого слова по-английски; Аарон едва сдерживает себя от криков о том, что «раз Лафайету не хотелось учиться английскому, что ж, значит не стоило просить его об этом», в итоге предлагая найти Александра и Лоуренса и проверить, принесёт ли практика больше пользы. Когда Аарон и Лафайет прибывают, Александр с Лоуренсом напиваются.

— _Тяжёлый день?_ — спрашивает Лафайет.

Аарон тычет в него локтем.

— По-английски, — шипит он.

— Тяжёлый день? — говорит Лафайет.

— Не то слово, — отвечает Лоуренс. — _Кто-то_ настучал барону, что мы не переводили некоторые его особо отборные ругательства…

— Эй, _я_ переводил его отборные ругательства, — перебивает Александр.

— И он нас выбранил, — заканчивает Лоуренс.

— Уморительно, — добавляет Александр. — Я выучил несколько знатных речевых оборотов, в основном на французском. Лафайет, хочешь услышать?

— Лафайету сегодня разрешается говорить только по-английски, — говорит Аарон. — Очень сложно проверить эффективность моих уроков, когда он только и делает, что говорит по-французски, а вы двое ему потакаете.

— Я каждую ночь практикуюсь!

— Что ж, лучше бы ты практиковался _со мной!_

— Похоже, у всех сегодня проблема с нехваткой перевода, — говорит Александр. — Хотите присоединиться? У нас есть виски из личного запаса барона.

— Где вы умудрились такое достать? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Его адъютант, Понтье, сжалился над нами, принёс целых три бутылки, и это крепкое пойло. — Александр наливает Аарону и Лафайету по стакану. — Но хорошее. Очень хорошее.

Аарон отпивает своего, наслаждаясь жаром, проходящему по его горлу вниз к животу.

— Как хорошо, — говорит он.

Пока его друзья поддерживают разговор, он сосредотачивается на напитке: допивает первый стакан, второй, теряет счёт где-то после третьего и попивает уже, наверное, четвёртый, когда разговор переходит к числу фермеров, которых Лоуренсу пришлось прогнать, так как они хотели услышать предсказания об их животных и урожае. Сегодня их было, похоже, не слишком много, но на прошлой неделе на границу лагеря десять раз являлись люди, спрашивая о провидце, ввиду каких-то чрезвычайных обстоятельств со скотом.

— Я просто не могу поверить, что теперь лучшее, что я могу делать для Революции, — это говорить фермерам, как умрут их свиньи.

— Как это вообще работает? — спрашивает Александр. — У тебя… видения или…

— Я касаюсь свиньи, думаю о том, как она умрёт, и вижу, как у меня перед глазами проносится вся её жизнь, — отвечает Аарон. — Я годами, _годами_ пытался получить больше видений о ходе этой войны, но всё без толку. Зато могу сказать всем, как сдохнут их коровы, свиньи да курицы.

За столом проходит волна смеха. Аарон качает головой.

— Не могу поверить, что из всего только мои способности с видением смертей становятся… сильнее. Вы же в курсе, что я вижу, как люди умирают, да? Вот мой великий дар — я касаюсь людей и вижу, как они умирают.

Все затихают. Аарон допивает свой стакан и наливает себе новый.

— На этой ноте я вас покину, — говорит Лафайет. — Вы… как это… _испытываете судьбу,_ обсуждая подобные вещи в таком… состоянии. — Он качает головой и направляется к выходу.

Лоуренс с Александром переглядываются.

— Ты нечасто затрагиваешь эту тему, — неуверенно произносит Александр.

Аарон осушает половину стакана.

— Я не затрагиваю эту тему, потому что никто не хочет знать — ты хочешь знать?

Лоуренс с Александром вновь переглядываются.

— Ты сейчас очень пьян, — отвечает Лоуренс.

— Я не пьян, ты пьян.

— Возможно, нам стоит отвести тебя в постель, — говорит Александр. — Мы можем обсудить это утром.

— Я знаю, как ты умрёшь. Я знаю, как… я знаю, как вы оба умрёте — вот моя сила, вот моя великая сила: я касаюсь людей и вижу, как они умрут.

Лоуренс осторожно хлопает его спине.

— Я знаю. Ты уже говорил. Мне жаль, это, наверное, очень тяжело.

— Я знаю, как всё будет, я знаю, какой будет моя жизнь, я не… я не… я… ты, — продолжает Аарон, указывая на Лоуренса, — ты умрёшь, война _закончится,_ и красные всё равно тебя пристрелят. — Он допивает свой стакан.

— По-моему, с тебя хватит, — говорит Лоуренс.

— Ты должен… тебе нельзя, нельзя, нельзя уходить, тогда ты не умрёшь, ты разобьёшь… — Аарон широким жестом указывает на Александра, — ты разобьёшь ему сердце, но я с тобой никогда не дружил, но _теперь_ я дружу, так что я не знаю, почему я… а ты… я могу тебе что-то сказать, и ты не умрёшь.

— Хорошо. Скажешь мне всё, когда будешь трезвым, и меня не пристрелят.

— Хорошо, — говорит Аарон. Он поднимается из-за стола и обнимает Лоуренса — правда, скорее, не обнимает, а просто повисает на его плечах. — Ты хороший парень, — мямлит он.

— Конечно, — отвечает Лоуренс, похлопывая его по спине. — Гамильтон, не хочешь помочь мне с…

— Я уберу его, — говорит Александр, отлепляя от него Аарона, более-менее ровно усаживая его обратно на стул.

— Александр, — говорит Аарон. — Александр.

— Да, это моё имя.

Аарон тянется и берёт его щеку в ладонь.

— Александр, ты мой лучший друг.

— Хорошо, — произносит Александр, так улыбнувшись, что Аарону кажется, он растает.

— Это ты… это ты словно поэзия.

— Поверю тебе на слово.

— Александр. Александр, я застрелю тебя.

Улыбка стирается с лица Александра. Шок, предательство, страх — вот что Аарон, кажется, видит, прежде чем Александр умело придаёт лицу невозмутимое выражение.

— Я застрелил тебя, я не хотел, я не собирался нажимать на курок. Я хотел тебе сказать, но они не пустили меня, я не…

— Когда это произойдёт? — вмешивается Лоуренс — его голос резок и холоден.

— О… одиннадцатого июля. Это было давным-давно, в тысяча восемьсот четвёртом, потому что это случилось прямо после выборов, но других выборов, а не… это были гу-бер-на-тор-ски-е.

— Опиши, что именно произойдёт, — говорит Лоуренс.

— Дуэль, была дуэль, мы устроили дуэль. Там было… там было письмо, и оно было в газетах, и в нём кое-что было написано, и я… я проиграл на выборах, и я… я _доверял_ тебе, когда рассказал о… рассказал, как я… и ты написал… я просто хотел, чтобы ты извинился. — У Аарона кружится голова. — Я не хотел… Александр, я обещаю, я… это не…

— Кто ещё…

— Лоуренс, хватит, — отрезает Александр. — Он сейчас не в здравом уме.

— Он _убьёт_ тебя. Он наш _друг,_ и он возьмёт и _убьёт_ тебя. Как ты… ты вообще можешь представить… тебе не кажется, что это важно знать?

— Ты хочешь убить меня, Аарон? — спрашивает Александр.

— Нет, — говорит Аарон. — Нет, я не… я… нет, я… не хочу.

— Раз так, моя неминуемая гибель, как и твоя, абсолютно предотвратима.

Лоуренс вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам.

— Лафайет молодец, что ушёл. Я, честно, не ожидал, что разговор превратится в… _это._

— Ему приходится каждый день с этим жить, — говорит Александр вполголоса, — зная, как все вокруг него умрут. Будь снисходительнее.

— Я не хотел… прости. Ты же знаешь, что я за тебя пулю приму, да? За всех вас. Поэтому слышать, как он _говорит тебе в лицо,_ что он… Это просто… слишком. Я не хотел срываться. — Он допивает до конца. — Тебе помочь отнести его в постель?

— Я сам, — говорит Александр, накидывая руку Аарона на своё плечо. — Давай, приятель, пора идти.

— Я не хочу ничьей смерти.

— Всё хорошо, мы знаем. Ты можешь стоять?

Аарон отвечает тем, что, пошатываясь, начинает вставать на ноги. Александр тоже встаёт, поддерживая добрую часть его веса. Аарон бредёт ко главному входу с целью выйти на улицу, и несмотря на «нет-нет, наша комната в той стороне» Александра, тот ничего не может поделать, чтобы перенаправить Аарона, и так они бредут наружу.

Как только они оказываются снаружи, Аарон отшатывается от Александра, проходит ещё пару шажков, падает на колени, и его со всей душой тошнит. Александр мигом оказывается возле него: одна его рука у Аарона на плече, а другая — на затылке. Тело Аарона трясётся и тут же разражается острыми всхлипами, ничем не унимающими тошноту. Александр ждёт, пока его рыдания не превратятся в хриплые вздохи, и после говорит:

— По-моему, нам стоит отвести тебя внутрь.

— Мне плохо.

— Я знаю. Мы найдём тебе вазу на случай, если на тебя ещё найдёт, но тут очень холодно, тебе будет лучше в нашей комнате.

— Я не хотел это делать.

— Я знаю, всё хорошо, пойдём, — отвечает Александр и ставит Аарона на ноги. — Мы идём внутрь.

У них получается без происшествий добраться до своей комнаты, где Аарон уже просто валится на пол. Александр бережно направляет его к себе на колени и, ритмичными движениями поглаживая по плечу, прижимает к себе. Позывы у Аарона сократились до одного через каждые десять-пятнадцать минут, а в промежутках они сидят в основном в тишине.

В конце концов Аарон находит в себе сил попросить о стакане воды. Как только Александр покидает комнату, он тащится на кровать, сворачивается калачиком и закрывает глаза, отчаянно молясь, чтобы голова прекратила раскалываться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Книга пророка Михея, синодальный перевод, https://bible.by/syn/33/4/


	10. world turned upside down

Аарон просыпается от проникающих в комнату солнечных лучей; судя по углу их падения, утро позднее. Он один. На прикроватном столике стоят тарелка с едой и стакан воды. Пузырьки на внутренних стенках стакана говорят о том, что стоит он здесь уже давно.

Самое ужасное — голова Аарона не очень-то и болит

Нет, _самое_ ужасное — это то, что он предельно ясно помнит каждую секунду прошлой ночи.

Он совершенно бессилен. Он уже раздумывает, когда Вашингтон придёт и проведёт его вниз, будет ли внизу его поджидать расстрельная команда. Рациональная часть его разума пытается донести, что он важнее для военного дела, чем Александр Гамильтон, и что Вашингтон знает это, следовательно он не потеряет своей должности в армии. Это даже, наверное, не подвергнется широкой огласке — то, что он сделал… что он сделает. Будет совершенно несложно держать это в секрете, а его — под более надёжной охраной ради «его же блага», позволяя хотя бы его образу дальше исполнять свою роль и выиграть им эту войну. А уже после с ним можно и разделаться.

Он чувствует себя отвратительно.

Мысль о том, чтобы спуститься вниз и, возможно, кого-то встретить, невыносима. Однако он не имеет права исчезнуть: уединённость — роскошь, непозволительная для _провидца Америки._ Знает Вашингтон о том, что Аарон сделал, или нет, но он в любом случае не может сбежать или спрятаться, ведь армия запаникует, будет волноваться, что его похитили или убили.

Он слышит голоса и шаги — людей, поднимающихся по лестнице. Не успевает Аарон осознанно принять решение, как возвращается в кровать, суматошно накрывая себя одеялами, с силой зажмуривая глаза и стараясь ровно дышать. До его ушей доносится скрип открывающейся двери, а затем тихое: «Он ещё спит. Может, разбудить его?» Потом другой голос, наверное, Лоуренса: «Он вчера много выпил, лучше дать ему отоспаться». Дверь закрывается, и звучат удаляющиеся шаги.

Всё, что Аарон слышит теперь, — это собственное сердцебиение, отдающееся у него в ушах. Он может притворяться спящим ровно до того момента, пока они всё-таки не попробуют разбудить его, а если он и на это не отреагирует, то они могут, боже упаси, привести доктора. Ему необходимо… больше времени. Он в отчаянии осматривает комнату, и взгляд его падает на стол — там лежат пергамент и чернила.

Он в спешке пишет записку: « _Всё ещё в здании, если кому-то понадоблюсь, зовите несколько минут и я приду_ », надеясь, что этого окажется достаточно, чтобы развеять чьи-либо страхи касательно побега или похищения. Потом он направляется к двери — настолько тихо, насколько это возможно.

Требуется целая минута, чтобы он набрался смелости распахнуть её, но коридор пуст. Он мчится в его конец, достаёт стремянку, которую в самый первый день нашёл с Александром, и взбирается по ней к люку, ведущему на чердак. Это послужит ему лишь временным убежищем — он знает, — но ничего иного придумать не может. Он в ловушке.

Он закрывает под собой дверь, находит наименее пыльный угол, садится, и ждёт.

***

Все оставляют его в покое на несколько часов, но Аарону следовало понимать, что продлится этот покой недолго. Он слышит шаги из коридора, потом кого-то, тянущего на место лестницу, потом кого-то, открывающего люк, потом как этот кто-то, неловко кряхтя, поднимается наверх, отряхивает руки и опять закрывает люк.

— Привет.

Это Александр.

Аарон продолжает держать глаза закрытыми и обнимает колени, прижимая их ещё ближе к груди, пока шаги со скрипом к нему приближаются. Он чувствует, как Александр садится рядом.

— Мы не были уверены, сколько ты помнишь из прошлой ночи.

Ему не удастся вечность уклоняться. Он не открывает глаз.

— Я всё помню.

Александр ничего не говорит, не требует объяснений — он просто _сидит,_ а тишина звучит ещё укоризненнее, чем всё, что может вылететь из его рта. Аарону хочется умереть здесь и сейчас — лишь бы ни с чем этим не разбираться.

Но ему нельзя, так ведь? Смерть послужит ему снисхождением. Надо сражаться на войне, люди в нём нуждаются, Александр заслуживает гораздо большего, чем его затаиваний, — впредь, когда выяснилось, какое он на самом деле чудовище.

Наконец Александр снова нарушает тишину:

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Что Аарон _вообще_ может на это ответить? Он пытается сосредоточиться на своём дыхании, на скорости сердцебиения; сосредоточиться на чём угодно, помимо исходящего от Александра жара, помимо чувства присутствия этого человека рядом.

— Ты не обязан, — добавляет Александр.

— Кто ещё знает о?.. — спрашивает Аарон. Его передёргивает: отлично, конечно первые его слова звучат так, будто он только и хочет, что прикрыть свой зад.

— Мы с Лоуренсом никому не рассказывали.

Аарон пытается сфокусироваться на дыхании вновь — у него кружится голова.

— Ты правда не обязан мне что-либо говорить. Но я, конечно… я буду очень признателен, если ты опишешь обстоятельства смерти Лоуренса, чтобы мы постарались предотвратить её.

Всхлип застревает у Аарона в горле. Вот что они на самом деле о нём думают? Что он бы попросту позволил Лоуренсу умереть, только бы замести свои следы?

Александр пытается обнадёживающе приобнять Аарона рукой, но от этого становится только хуже.

— Ты не обязан, я не хочу давить.

— Просто… помолчи немного, — способен выдавить Аарон.

Александр тут же затихает.

Аарон ещё раз глубоко вздыхает, всё не позволяя себе открывать глаз. Стоит тишина — совсем недолго, — и ему хочется, чтобы она длилась вечность, но он должен попробовать.

— Когда мне был один год, — начинает он, — умер мой отец. Я не умел говорить. Он болел, и всё это развивалось прямо у меня на глазах, но я _ничего_ не мог сказать. Я тоже заболел, знаешь ли, но каким-то образом не умер. Я видел… я видел, как _все_ вокруг меня умирают, я… порой кажется, будто это всё уже произошло.

Александр остаётся молчаливым.

— Я видел всю свою жизнь, я видел все наши жизни так… ясно, что иногда всё кажется воспоминанием. Я даже не помню, было ли у меня _видение_ этого или я просто всегда знал. Я знал о тебе за годы до того дня, когда ты подошёл ко мне в Нью-Йорке. Я знал о тебе всю жизнь, я знал, что произойдёт, ещё до того, как ты пожал мне руку. Это…

Аарону приходится на момент остановиться, иначе он заплачет.

— В видении мы были лучшими друзьями во время войны, пусть Вашингтон и не был заинтересован в моих способностях. В итоге я отправился домой, поскольку не мог больше видеть, как все умрут. Мы выиграли. Мы переехали в Нью-Йорк для изучения права. Наши кабинеты были прямо рядом друг с другом, мы вместе работали над каждым делом. У нас… у меня родилась дочь, а у тебя сын. Ты утешал меня после её рождения.

— Утешал тебя?

Аарон прерывисто смеётся.

— Я не мог её коснуться, я не мог дальше спокойно проводить с ней каждый день, зная, как она умрёт.

— О господи, извини, я даже не подумал.

— Ты сказал то же самое — ты _скажешь_ то же самое, — ты… я уже и не знаю толком. — Рука Александра обхватывает его посильнее. Аарон старается не обращать внимания, он _должен_ продолжать говорить, должен закончить начатое. — В конце концов ты пошёл в политику. Состоялся Конституционный конвент, тебя пригласили, ты четыре месяца спорил со сборищем кретинов о том, как следует формировать нашу нацию, а потом ты вернулся… и был так полон надежд, ты хотел моей помощи в защите Конституции перед общественностью, чтобы её ратифицировали, а я сказал, что у меня не было достаточно времени на обдумывание, но ты… ты знал, что я отклонил приглашение на Конвент.

В ту ночь я сказал тебе, что не могу находиться у власти. Что люди всегда будут наделять мои слова особым значением. Что любая моя кампания будет обманом, так как люди будут считать, что я знаю больше, чем в действительности. Что широкая общественность не знает, что моей единственной способностью было видеть смерти людей при касании, поэтому они бы думали, что у меня есть какие-то особые сведения, когда на деле их _не было._ Либо я мог бы сказать, что узрел какое-нибудь видение, и никто бы не посмел мне перечить, потому что никто больше не был провидцем. Я сказал тебе правду — что мне ни за что нельзя ввязываться в политику.

Он неровно вздыхает.

— А затем у м-меня начались кошмары. Страшная война, солдаты оплакивают тела своих мёртвых врагов, человек избивает другого тростью в зале Сената, президента застреливают. Это всё… это всё было из-за рабства. Я принял решение. Я принял решение попытаться пойти в политику и предотвратить это, пусть это… пусть это и были просто сны, пусть это всё ещё было неправильно, но потому, что я… я просто хотел сделать мир лучшим местом для моей дочери. Первые выборы, на которых я участвовал, были в Сенат, и я обошёл твоего тестя. Мне кажется, ты меня так и не простил за это.

В конечном счёте я был в том положении, чтобы баллотироваться в президенты, что я и сделал. Вышла ничья с Джефферсоном, последний голос был за Палатой, я проиграл и стал вице-президентом. Джефферсон никогда не простил мне этого и полностью отрезал от всех… от всех решений нашей партии. Я решил баллотироваться на пост губернатора Нью-Йорка. Ты написал… не только ты, многие люди писали обо мне ужасные вещи: список женщин, с которыми я имел дело, слухи, что я пытался вырвать у Джефферсона президентство, но ты… ты написал именно то, что я рассказал тебе несколько лет назад. Что любая кампания, которую я решу провести, будет обманом. Что я опасный человек, которому нельзя доверять бразды правления.

Ты был очень публичен в своей кампании против меня. Настолько, что было опубликовано письмо, свидетельствующее, что ты… что ты сказал обо мне презрительные вещи. Я послал тебе письмо с просьбой… объясниться, извиниться. И ты ответил мне… — Эти строки так и хранятся в его голове: — «Чем больше я думал, тем больше убеждался, что не могу без явной некорректности предоставить признание или отрицание, которые вы, очевидно, считаете необходимыми». И: «Между джентльменами понятия „презрительные” и „куда более презрительные” не стоят того, чтобы между ними выискивали различия». Ты чуть ли не страницу спорил о грамматике. Сказал, что мне следует предъявить более точные претензии. «Я имею честь быть вашим покорной слугой, А. Гамильтон». Я… — Ему снова приходится перевести дыхание, дабы совладать над собой; как глупо, что ещё _неотправленные_ письма уже доводят его до слёз. — Я отправил второе письмо. Ответ был ещё хуже: он гласил, что мои требования были «беспрецедентными» и «неоправданными», и «вздором»; что ты не отказывался ни от одного сказанного тобой слова и не собирался приносить извинений за правду.

Я знал, что произойдёт, если я явлюсь в тот день на дуэль. Я _так_ пытался уберегать тебя от дуэлей, было… ты даже попросил меня быть твоим секундантом в девяносто седьмом, когда вы с Монро… я сказал Монро, что убийца Александра Гамильтона будет привлечён к суду, — сначала за убийство, потом за измену; что он умрёт в одиночестве, проклиная своё существование. Мне следовало догадаться, ибо это всё было _правдой._

Ты направил свой пистолет в небо. И я застрелил тебя.

Александр притягивает его ближе в неловкой попытке обнять и второй рукой, и оттого Аарон ещё сильнее сжимается. Наконец Александр отпускает его и чуть отстраняется.

— Ты не задумывался, что это может быть не видением?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Просто… мелочи, — отвечает Александр. — Во-первых, ты переживал, что обманываешь общественность, так как можешь только видеть смерти людей, хотя ты видел больше этого — ты знаешь течение войны. Я знаю, что у тебя есть эта сила; все, кто работает с Вашингтоном, знают, что ты видел будущие сражения. Было бы странно… нет, было бы просто парадоксально, знай ты о будущем, не имея видений о нём.

— Чем ещё это может быть?

— Воспоминаниями.

— То есть я что, переживаю собственную жизнь в наказание от Бога?

— Не уверен насчёт Бога. Но думаю, что за этим скрывается что-то большее, чем просто одно большое точное видение, где ты меня убиваешь и которое ты даже не помнишь, как видел.

— Это… — Аарон качает головой, — это неважно, я всё равно видел, как застрелил тебя, когда впервые пожал тебе руку.

— Значит я просто не буду слать тебе гневных писем и никогда добровольно не пойду на дуэль. Ты же не видел, чтобы меня туда насильно, против воли тащили. Аарон, это не должно _произойти._

— Ты думаешь, я хочу, чтобы это произошло? Я н-не могу остановить… Феодосия, моя дочь, я… после я отправился в Европу, остался там на четыре года, а когда вернулся, узнал, что мой внук умер от лихорадки. Я написал Феодосии, сказал ей сесть на первый корабль обратно в город, ибо мне нужно было взять её за руку, знать, как предотвратить… предотвратить её… и _корабль был утерян в море,_ Александр, она тоже умерла. Даже когда я пытаюсь не дать этому произойти, даже когда я… я не могу… я не могу спасти дорогих мне людей от смерти.

— Все умрут. Со временем ты смиряешься с этим.

Аарон не смеет пошевелиться.

— Жизнь не остановишь, — говорит Александр. — Если бы… если бы ты останавливался каждый раз, как кто-то умирал, ты бы никуда не добрался, ты бы ничего не добился, ты бы не выбрался из… поэтому надо брать себя в руки, двигаться вперёд и _жить._

Это напоминает Аарону о том, что Александр сирота; он никогда не интересовался подробностями, предположив, что о некоторых вещах Александр просто не захочет говорить.

— Извини, — шепчет он.

Александр снова приобнимает его.

— Эй. Всё в порядке. Не извиняйся. Давай попробуем разобраться в этом вместе, хорошо?

Аарон кивает.

— Сколько ещё ты прожил после всего?

— Около тридцати лет.

— А твой сон о войне и убитом президенте, он произошёл?

Аарон качает головой.

— Нет. Но всё… совсем выходило из-под контроля ввиду разногласий насчёт распространения рабства на западные территории.

— То есть это могло быть видением.

— Да, могло быть. А это что-то меняет?

— Может поменять, — произносит Александр. — Мы можем с самого начала избавиться от рабства в нашей стране.

— А если это не было видением? Что, если я скажу американской общественности, что мы друг друга уничтожим из-за рабства, что это неправильно пред лицом Господа и что существует определённая катастрофа, которая постигнет эту страну, если мы не искореним его, — и всё это из-за _кошмара._

— Значит у нас не будет рабства. Я не понимаю, в чём проблема.

— Я не собираюсь врать перед общественностью!

— То, что ты не узрел этого собственными глазами, не значит, что этого не будет! — восклицает Александр. — Я вот считаю, что ты прав и что это произойдёт! Почему ты так нерасположен это… это менять?

— Потому что я не хочу становиться тем, кем ты меня считал, когда я застрелил тебя!

Александр мгновение молчит.

— Я тебя прощаю, ты знаешь это?

Очередной рваный смех вырывается у Аарона из груди.

— Да, знаю, ты дал это совершенно чётко понять: ты попросил своего секунданта передать мне предсмертную записку, просто чтобы сказать, что прощаешь меня.

— Ну что ж, отлично, похоже, с этим мы разобрались.

— Ты надо мной шутишь.

— И вовсе не шучу. Ты уже меняешь ход войны, так что не думаю, что твоя чертовщина с видениями предопределена судьбой. Прямо сейчас я не тот человек, который готов нарочито клеветать тебя в прессе, поэтому я поверю тебе на слово и скажу, что ты сейчас не тот человек, который готов меня застрелить. Мы никогда не будем вынуждены становиться этими людьми.

— Вот как? И на этом всё?

— А чего ещё ты от меня хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я кричал на тебя и говорил, что ненавижу? Тебе от этого будет лучше?

Аарон опускает голову на грудь.

— Ты себя не видел прошлой ночью. Ты был сам не свой, ты был таким на протяжении месяцев. Тебя _это_ беспокоило?

Теперь лгать не имеет смысла.

— Да.

— Я поразмыслил над этим, правда, и я больше боюсь потерять тебя, чем своей смерти. Хочешь передо мной извиниться? Тогда останься со мной. — Александр делает короткую паузу. — Лоуренс тоже так считает. Ты наш друг. Позволь нам помочь тебе.

Аарон дрожит. Что же он мог такого совершить, чтобы заслужить это?

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, наконец-то раскрывая глаза, но не отрывая взгляда от ног.

— Знаешь, есть кое-что, о чём я тебе никогда не позволю забыть.

Голос Александра принимает достаточно шутливый тон, чтобы Аарон отважился на полуулыбку.

— О чём же?

— Ты вчера сказал, что я словно поэзия, — он тычет Аарона в рёбра. — _Поэзия._

— Ты первый это сказал! — пикает Аарон, не успевая остановить себя.

Александр сужает глаза.

— Думаю, я бы помнил, если бы сказал такое. А это значит…

— Нет.

— Ты должен!

— Нет!

— Что ж, если ты не предоставишь мне контекст, мне придётся _предположить…_

— Мы разговаривали! Стояла поздняя ночь! — возглашает Аарон. Вряд ли его лицо когда-либо было столь красным. — Мы поссорились. Так сказать, поцеловались — помирились. Ведь поэзия, как видно, _непостижима,_ пока её тебе не растолкуют.

— Ну, так мы…

— Нет! Это выражение!

Александр смеётся — и то прекрасный звук.

— Ты _уверен,_ что нет?

— Мы оба были _женаты._

— Что ж, полагаю, придётся поверить тебе _на слово._

Александр смотрит на него со странной увлечённостью — такой же, что была у него в ту ночь, и Аарон вздрагивает.

— Алекс…

— Алекс?

Аарон сглатывает.

— Я раньше иногда тебя так называл. Тебе нравилось.

Александр улыбается.

— Мне очень нравится.

Аарон не уверен, что сказать и что он хотел сказать. В следующий момент Александр придвигается, кладёт голову Аарону на плечо.

— Мы справимся, хорошо? Вместе. Если не доверяешь себе, доверься мне.

— Хорошо. — В этот раз это даже не ложь.

— Готов спуститься вниз и предстать пред миром? — спрашивает Александр.

— Не очень.

— Может, хотя бы пойдёшь в нашу комнату, чтобы прилечь и не мёрзнуть в этой пыльной дыре?

— Ладно.

Александр встаёт и протягивает Аарону руку. Аарон берёт её. Быть может, всё действительно будет в порядке.

***

Когда Аарон вновь просыпается, он по-прежнему слаб, а комнату поглощает сплошная тьма. Рядом не слышно мерного дыхания, значит, он один. Аарон задумывается, сколько он спал.

Будто в ответ на его вопрос, он слышит доносящиеся из коридора шаги, после чего дверь открывается. Он прищуривается, но из-за мрака ничего не видит.

— Александр?

— Нет, это Лоуренс, — он прочищает горло. — Внизу подают ужин, и Александр волнуется, так как ты весь день ничего не ел. Мы можем тебе что-то принести, если хочешь.

— Что… что все думают? Насчёт меня?

— Александр сказал им, что на этой неделе была годовщина смерти твоей матери и он невзначай сказал что-то, напомнившее тебе об этом, когда мы вчера пили. Что ты немного уязвим и просто хотел денёк отдохнуть.

— И все на это купились?

— Александр сказал что-то о «преимуществах сироты — никто не хочет слушать твою душещипательную историю».

Аарон смеётся:

— Да. Полагаю, и так можно.

Молчание между ними затягивается, и Лоуренсу наверняка так же неловко, как и Аарону, потому что он слышит, как тот перебирает ногами.

— Александр… рассказал, о чём вы говорили. Он решил, что ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я знал, и не хотел вынуждать тебя опять всё разъяснять.

— Хорошо. — Аарон не может винить его за это.

Лоуренс снова прочищает горло:

— Мы оба согласились, что он вёл себя как козёл, когда публиковал те памфлеты.

— Вам правда не нужно меня оправдывать. То, что я сделал… было непростительно.

— Ты не такой человек. Если вдруг станешь им, тогда мы и поговорим. Но я не собираюсь осуждать тебя за то, что ты только _можешь_ сделать. Я способен пойти вниз и застрелить каждого в этом здании, но это не означает, что люди относятся ко мне как к потенциальному убийце.

— У меня не было _видения,_ где ты бы сделал такое. У меня не…

— Херня это, — прерывает его Лоуренс. — Мальчик убил свинью у нас на глазах, хотя ты видел, как она медленно умирает в течение трёх недель. Твои видения смертей поддаются изменению. А теперь заканчивай хандрить и говори, идёшь ты вниз на ужин или нам принести тебе тарелку.

— Почему ты на моей стороне? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Во-первых, нет никаких сторон, потому что никто ни в кого не стреляет. А во-вторых, тебе серьёзно так сложно поверить, что люди могут о тебе заботиться? Александр не единственный мой друг в этом хаосе. Кто-то должен следить, чтобы вы не вели себя как идиоты.

— Я предпочту ужинать здесь.

Повисает краткая пауза.

— Хорошо.

— И… Лоуренс? Если… если вы с Александром и Лафайетом не возражаете, то… было бы неплохо иметь компанию?

— Никто не возражает. Жди здесь, я приду с едой и остальными.

И впервые за весь этот день Аарона больше не терзает чувство глубокой тревоги.


	11. camaraderie and bravery

Две цели кампании 1777 года таковы: одержать решительные победы, которые блеснут сведениями Аарона и запугают британцев, от чего те захотят окончить войну преждевременно, а также склонить Францию отправить им оружие, войска и поддержку флота. Письма, которые Лафайет пишет его людям на родину, возвышая доброту, тактичность и интеллект Аарона, а вместе с тем их ранние победы, не могут не помочь с последним.

Ничто не может развеять сомнений Аарона о первом.

Хау совершит страшную ошибку, не отправив на север помощь, что приведёт к сокрушительному поражению при Саратоге; вторая половина северной кампании уже окажется для американских войск до того успешной, что Вашингтон решает не рисковать и не менять стратегию. В самом начале весны они укрепляют форт Тикондерога и передают краткие сведения о планах атаки британцев; форт устаивает. Остальные же британские манёвры продолжили совпадать с воспоминаниями Аарона. Из чего явствует тяжёлое решение об отправке генерал-майора Бенедикта Арнольда к войскам генерала Гейтса в Стиллуотер.

Что делать с Бенедиктом Арнольдом — это разговор, который Аарон с генералом не раз проводили в полнейшей секретности. Бенедикт Арнольд, несомненно, яро поддерживал Патриотское дело в начале войны, однако Аарону с Вашингтоном довелось созерцать постоянные издевательства над ним от его товарищей офицеров и Континентального конгресса. Вашингтон делал всё возможное, дабы сохранить должность Арнольда в роли генерал-майора, но они оба переживают, что эти попытки были слишком малые, да и запоздалые. Аарон считает, что его стоит и вовсе лишить власти, избавляясь от потенциальной угрозы, пока она не успела вступить в силу. Вашингтон выражает твёрдое несогласие, отстаивая, что Арнольд — прекрасный командир, которого не будут судить за ещё не совершённые им преступления.

Как бы то ни было, им нужно, чтобы он победил при Саратоге, поэтому его отправляют на север.

Мысли у всех заняты Филадельфийской кампанией, поскольку, как изложил Аарон, американцы потерпят серьёзное поражение, а Континентальный конгресс окажется вынужден покинуть город до его захвата британцами. Настаёт первый период времени, когда американские войска обо всём информирует провидец Америки, — унижение такого уровня будет совершенно неприемлемо.

Они хорошо справляются в Баунд-Бруке. Оставляют там лишь гарнизон из пятисот солдат, чтобы заманить британцев, однако забирают с поста абсолютно все припасы, а под городом прячут тысячу солдат; и поэтому, как только британцы мчатся на них через Королевский мост, они не только нарываются на подкрепление из трёх тысячи солдат, размещённое Вашингтоном в часе марша оттуда, но и оказываются атакованы с тыла флангом из тысячи. Победа оглушительная — такая, какой американцы добились благодаря тому, что точно знали, _когда, где_ и _как_ атакуют британцы.

Посредством мобилизации от последней битвы Вашингтон перемещает всю армию в Миддлбрук. Это место превосходит в размере, укреплённости, к тому же отсюда они могут следить за британскими манёврами, убедиться, что действия Хау совпадают с предсказаниями Аарона. Армия обосновывается на лето.

Начинает казаться, будто каждое новое письмо из Конгресса так или иначе призывает маркиза (а в некоторых личных письмах Аарону различные делегаты прозрачно намекают и на его желательный приезд) вернуться во Францию в надежде заручиться помощью. Сперва Лафайет обращается к Вашингтону с просьбой позволить ему остаться до конца года, а потом, успешно покончив с этим, с просьбой написать портрет Аарона, который он сможет забрать с собой. Он находит среди своих вещей, привезённых из Франции, портрет Жанны д'Арк: ведь чем больше напоминать его людям о сходствах, тем возможнее они согласятся послать помощь.

— _Нам всё ещё досадно вспоминать, как британцы однажды убили нашего пророка,_ — объясняет тот. — _Будет несложно убедить их присоединиться к борьбе, сыграв на их чувствах._

— _Мне, по-твоему, в платье одеться?_ — спрашивает Аарон, морща нос при виде позолоченного медальона, который Лафайет суёт ему в лицо. У них обоих тёмные волосы, притом её гораздо короче стандартной женской причёски — это он признает, — но больше сходств он разглядеть не может: картина слишком маленькая.

— _Нет, оденься для портрета в скромную одежду,_ — говорит Лафайет. — _Жанна д'Арк одевалась практично и соответствующе для боя. Хотя, если ты хочешь для меня надеть платье…_

Несколько адъютантов и Штойбен, также присутствующий, чтобы справиться о запасах и прочих делах, начинают посмеиваться над этим. Аарон очень благодарен, что Вашингтон не говорит по-французски.

— Мой портрет, написанный по образу Жанны д'Арк, будет напоминать французам о несчитанных причинах для их отпора британцам, — переводит Аарон.

— Значит мы закажем портрет, — отвечает Вашингтон.

Лафайет ухмыляется.

— _Я не совсем это сказал._

— _Тогда сам говори по-английски, раз так хорош в нём!_ — шепчет Аарон.

— _Может, я и буду._

О нет, нет-нет-нет, они на собрании, и у Аарона нет на это _времени._

— _Ещё раз начнёшь про платье — я скажу Александру._

Лафайет вскидывает брови.

— _Ты жульничаешь,_ — обвиняет он.

— _Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь._

Но у них есть более важные темы для обсуждения, и оставшаяся часть собрания проходит далеко не так потешно. Континентальная армия стала активно пополняться ещё с битв при Трентоне и Принстоне, а с недавней чистой победой в Баунд-Бруке нахлынула новая волна записей. Суть проблемы заключается в том, что у них нет форм и оружий для свыше сорока тысяч мужчин, каждый из которых теперь присваивает себе звание солдата американской армии.

Двадцать пять тысяч человек, действительно присутствовавших в Морристауне во время зимы, — а следовательно, прошедших какую-никакую тренировку фон Штойбена, — те солдаты представляют из себя _восхитительную_ армию, которая будет уже не столь восхитительна с учётом сходящих на нет запасов еды и боеприпасов. Они перенаправляют огромный поток солдат в местные ополчения южного Нью-Джерси, но кажется, словно за каждого отосланного солдата ещё трое приходят ему на замену. Фон Штойбен помог избрать группу солдат, которые «являли собой меньшее позорище, чем остальные», чтобы те тайно возглавили тренировку этих ополчений. На что рассчитывает Вашингтон, так это на создание ещё одной армии, размещённой вокруг Филадельфии в ожидании прибытия его основных войск.

План безумный, но других вариантов нет и не будет до появления припасов. Конгресс особенно недоволен внезапным притоком грязных голодных солдат у себя во дворе. Гамильтон пишет им едкое письмо о том, что «раз так, тогда им стоит прийти сюда со всеми обещанными припасами». Все находятся на пределе. Но это лучшее, на что они пока способны, и, может быть, с этим они выиграют Филадельфию.

***

Следующим делом они пользуются сведениями о том, как Хау переместит свою армию в Нью-Брансуик в попытке вывести Вашингтона на открытую местность. Американцы размещают вдоль реки Раритан партизанцев, чтобы те совершали набеги на британские войска, а затем крали или сжигали всё снаряжение, что Хау за собой оставит.

Из-за нехватки офицеров Лоуренсу приходится возглавить несколько налётов на британские склады. Александр и Аарон узнают об этом, лишь когда он приходит за ними и четырьмя охранниками Аарона в дом Натаниэля Дрейка с наскоро перебинтованной рукой. После дальнейших расспросов он сообщает, что ему выстрелили в плечо.

— Я убил кучу британцев своим мечом, — говорит он так, будто этим их успокоит.

Ни Аарону, ни Александру это не кажется смешным.

Однако выстрел косой, пуля лишь слегка задела его плечо и пролетела насквозь. Рана заживёт быстро, если не начнётся заражение — что, как говорит Лоуренс, маловероятно при том, сколько Аарон и Александр над ним копошатся. Вашингтон снимает Лоуренса с активной службы (на которую, как негодует Александр в ответ, его вообще не должны были назначать; но, скорее всего, Александру просто надоело пережидать вторую битву подряд). Жизнь в лагере Миддлбрук продолжается.

***

Двадцать девятого июня Аарон входит в командный шатёр, и все затихают. Он чувствует нарастающий дискомфорт от окружающих взглядов и вспышку раздражения из-за того, что никто не считает нужным объяснить, _почему_ все на него таращатся. Лоуренс, сопровождающий его, останавливается сзади.

Александр оказывается первым, кто нарушает молчание:

— Мы не можем скрывать от него это, он должен знать…

Вашингтон прерывает его простым жестом руки. У Аарона внутри всё сжимается. Лоуренс кладёт руку ему на плечо, а Аарон старается не показывать своего столь очевидного напряжения.

Он может сказать сотню вещей: от «Знать что?» до «Сэр, если есть что-либо, что я должен знать, дабы помочь делу Революции, прошу, осведомите меня».

— Я могу уйти, если вы хотите обсудить что-то без моего присутствия, — вдруг срывается у него с губ. Рука Лоуренса усиливает хватку на его плече.

Александр закатывает глаза.

— Тебе следует знать: британцы предлагают герцогский титул в награду за твою голову.

В помещении звучит несколько приглушённых шёпотов. Джордж Вашингтон начинает потирать виски, и Аарон не может винить его: Александр, кажется, пребывает в таком настроении, какое у кого угодно вызовет мигрень.

— И это всё? — спрашивает Аарон. — В смысле ваша информация. Герцогство определённо вполне почётная… — Он умолкает.

Все по-прежнему смотрят на него. Он пытается поймать взгляд Александра в немой мольбе о помощи, как вдруг…

Лоуренс начинает смеяться так, будто он сказал самую смешную вещь в мире, и тем самым разряжает обстановку — все присутствующие присоединяются, один из адъютантов даже хлопает себя по коленям. Аарон дрожит, а Лоуренс не отпускает его плеча, за что он невообразимо благодарен.

— Чушь, твоя головка стоит как минимум трёх герцогств, — произносит Лоуренс.

— Меньше чем за пять я б и мечтать о ней не стал, — добавляет один из адъютантов.

— Если кто-то решит прибрать Бёрра за менее чем десять, пусть сперва пройдёт через меня, — ворчит Александр.

— Остановимся на семи, — встревает ещё один адъютант. — Если заткнуть Гамильтона входит в сделку, я согласен на семь.

— Я рад, что вы все находите это комичным, — говорит Вашингтон, после чего все утихают. — Полковник Бёрр, нам надо обсудить вашу охрану.

— Сэр, я считаю, что, огородив Бёрра солдатами, мы только увеличим опасность. Если мы будем так выставлять местонахождение полковника, выйдет больше вреда, чем пользы. Его стоит окружить уже _знакомыми_ и _доверенными_ ему людьми, нам нужны те, кто не будет мотивирован деньгами…

— Гамильтон.

Александр затыкается.

— Полковник Лоуренс, как ваше плечо? — спрашивает Вашингтон.

— Весьма хорошо, сэр. Я готов вернуться к активной службе.

— Отлично. Я ставлю вас во главе охраны полковника Бёрра. Вы можете выбрать двадцать солдат, которым всецело доверяете. По этому вопросу они будут находиться под вашим непосредственным командованием. Вы установите дежурство и будете обо всём докладывать мне. В случае отсутствия других приказов, вы обязаны постоянно находиться с полковником Бёрром. Всё понятно?

— Да, сэр.

Помещение вновь погружается в тишину. Вдруг из угла от одного из адъютантов слышится:

— На менее чем пятнадцать герцогств я бы и не согласился, зная, что к Бёрру придётся пробираться через _полковника Лоуренса._

***

Не проходит и трёх часов, когда Александр врывается к Лоуренсу и Аарону, прерывая их обед, раскрасневшийся и кипящий от злости.

— _Почему_ я не член твоего отряда из двадцати солдат? — чуть ли не шипит он Лоуренсу в лицо.

— Потому что я не думаю, что ты захочешь подчиняться моим приказам. И у меня нет ни толики сомнения, что ты готов прыгнуть ради Бёрра под пулю.

Аарон роняет свой напиток, и он расплёскивается прямо на их импровизированный стол.

Лоуренс тихо ругается.

— Я не это имел в виду, Аарон, я просто хотел сказать, что он тебя обожает и не допустит, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Александр хмыкает Лоуренсу, словно тот только подтверждает его слова, и сползает вниз к Аарону, обвивая его руками.

Аарон закрывает глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что всё это прекратится, потому что меньше всего ему хочется оказываться посреди их _перепалки._

— Я в порядке, — цедит он.

— Ты не в порядке.

— Он будет в безопасности, — говорит Лоуренс.

— Не в такой, в какой был бы со _мной._

— Я намерен сделать так, чтобы ты проводил с ним днём столько времени, сколько пожелаешь. И потому я не назначил тебя в отряд. Мне нужны солдаты, которые будут подчиняться. Которые будут подстраиваться под установленные мною режимы дежурства, а не спать с ним в одной палате. Которые будут стоять на охране _снаружи._ Я предположил, что ты захочешь находиться _ближе._

— Оу, — отвечает Александр. — То есть мы не меняем спальные места?

Лоуренс не сдерживает страдальческого вздоха.

— Нет, не меняем. Я как раз обсуждал с полковником Бёрром, как нам составить график так органично, чтобы его повседневную жизнь тревожили как можно меньше.

Александр отпускает Аарона, чтобы скрестить руки на груди.

— Я всё же считаю, что…

— Может, _хватит?_ — спрашивает Аарон. — Это я попросил не ставить тебя в охрану. Ты завершаешь больше работы, чем все остальные адъютанты вместе взятые, когда действительно сосредотачиваешься на ней. Ты будешь тратить свой потенциал, сторожа меня.

— Я…

— Со мной ничего не произойдёт! Я переживу войну! Я не собираюсь недооценивать угрозу, но _ты_ воспринимаешь всё слишком серьёзно. Лоуренс хотя бы ведёт себя _рационально._

Александр встаёт, мнётся на месте, сжав руки в кулаки, пока не разворачивается на каблуках и выходит прочь.

Лоуренс вздыхает.

— У него был тяжёлый день. Он очень расстроился, когда узнал.

— У нас всех был тяжёлый день, — произносит Аарон. — Давай закончим с расписаниями, хорошо?

***

Ближе к полночи Аарон полностью завершает свою работу и покидает командный шатёр со своим новым эскортом, пытается улечься на спальном мешке и игнорировать тот факт, что снаружи палаты на охране стоят пять солдат. Александр и глаз не оторвал с работы, когда Аарон ушёл, но ему в любом случае придётся с ней покончить. Аарон подумывает зажечь свечу и продолжить работать в палатке — у него есть собственный дневник, над которым можно корпеть, — однако в итоге решает не делать этого. Гамильтон может не вернуться, если решит, что он бодрствует.

Проходит не менее двух часов, когда Александр на ночь возвращается в палату. Аарон всё это время размышляет, что оскорбит Александра сильнее: если он будет бодрствовать и ждать его или если он наглядно проигнорирует ситуацию уйдя спать. Вопрос тупиковый, ведь Аарон и так и так не сможет заснуть. Мысль о том, что его жизнь может быть подвергнута опасности, для него совсем нова. Казалось, видения всегда подразумевали его выживание. Однако целый ряд планов — от победы войны до жизней Александра и Лоуренса — зависит лишь от способности идти наперекор его видениям. Он и не знает, от какого исхода ему менее дурно.

Это тупик. У него ведь и над этим контроля особо-то нет.

Когда Александр входит в палату, то выглядит изнеможённо. Сняв сапоги и мундир, он чуть ли не валится на спальник. Аарон знает, что это его шанс: если он хочет сказать что-нибудь, а не попусту глазеть в потолок, притворяясь спящим, то либо сейчас, либо никогда.

Он даже рта раскрыть не может. Он _трус._

Александр никогда раньше на него не… _злился_ — именно в его настоящей жизни, а не видениях. Чувство неприятное, и он ненавидит его. И всё же не настолько, чтобы застрелить его за это.

Он почти полчаса лежит смирно, пока голос Александра не нарушает тишину:

— Аарон?

Аарон сглатывает.

— Я не сплю.

— Я поговорил с Лоуренсом после твоего ухода.

Аарон едва не спрашивает «когда», вдруг понимая, что Лоуренса не было с охраной, сопровождавшей его, когда он ушёл к себе после работы. Получается, после его ухода из командного шатра.

— Хорошо.

— Прости за моё недавнее поведение.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Я не злюсь на тебя, — Аарон вздыхает. — Никто не доволен новым порядком.

— И всё же я зря вспылил.

— Всё в порядке.

— Я правда пулю за тебя приму.

— Это не очень обнадёживающе.

— А я приму.

— Я ни от кого этого не хочу.

Александр поворачивается на бок так, чтобы смотреть на Аарона.

— Я правда…

— Ты ничего не обязан говорить, — говорит Аарон. — И не обязан оправдываться. На нас всех сейчас взвалилось много проблем. Люди творят глупости под напряжением.

Александр смеётся:

— Мы с Лоуренсом точно много натворили.

Аарон с тянущим ощущением в животе боится, что догадывается, о каких именно _глупостях_ идёт речь.

— Что ж, вы двое всё ещё живы, — говорит Аарон. — Очевидно, вы не могли быть _настолько_ глупыми.

— Может, я вправду настолько глупый, — отвечает Александр. — Но, эй, чему ты следуешь, если ничто не отстаиваешь?

— Ты сейчас ведёшь себя совершенно непостижимо.

Александр ухмыляется.

— Словно поэзия?

— Позволь мне поправиться — ты ведёшь себя совершенно _невыносимо._

Александр приподнимается на локте.

— Я бы мог… меньше болтать. Больше улыбаться.

Никогда Аарон не был так благодарен темноте, сейчас скрывающей от Александра его краснеющее лицо.

— Убедить тебя не словами, а действиями.

Аарон отваживается на:

— Эта фраза сработала на Лоуренсе?

Повисает тишина, и Аарон пугается, что совсем не так трактовал происходящее. Потом Александр отвечает:

— Думаю, сейчас важнее — сработала ли она на _тебе._

У Аарона сердце вздрагивает.

— Снаружи пять солдат охраняют палатку, — говорит он. — Веди себя _благоразумно._

— Может, вести себя _тихо?_ — спрашивает Александр и вдруг приближается и целует Аарона.

По правде говоря, Аарону стоило подозревать, что подобное может произойти. В его воспоминаниях они с Александром были друзьями, и только друзьями, но близкими. Случались моменты, когда казалось, будто они могли быть больше, чем друзьями, — _поэзией_ — этого Александр, похоже, даже в этой жизни не собирался отпускать, — но Аарон прежде и не предполагал, что тот видит в нём нечто большее.

Но это был другой Александр, молодой Александр, Александр в разгаре войны и в пылу момента. Александр, всеми прозванный «котом», Александр, не только соблазнивший немало женщин, но и, если судить по его историям из воспоминаний Аарона, побывавший и с Лоуренсом, и с Лафайетом. Что ж, теперь и Аарон здесь, а значит, и он попадает под исключительное обаяние кота.

Слегка подвинувшись, он устраивается поудобнее; Алексу наверняка некомфортно — он растянут между двумя спальниками, держа себя так, чтобы не придавить Аарона. Не то чтобы он сможет особо преуспеть в этом со своим субтильным сложением, но Аарон ценит старания.

Александр отрывается перевести дыхание, и Аарон, принимая положение полусидя, усаживает его к себе на колени. От резкого движения Александр пикает, и Аарон улыбается, убирает выбившуюся прядь волос за его ухо.

Всё это кажется таким… нормальным, таким естественным, будто Александр и не поцеловал его вовсе, будто ничего не изменилось.

(Потом Аарон будет рассуждать, что, вероятно, ничего и не изменилось, может, они с самого начала находились на этом пути, может, это очередное доказательство того, насколько переплетены их жизни.)

Александр не сдерживается: он подаётся вперёд и вновь целует Аарона, на сей раз нежнее и куда менее отчаянно. И дело то ли в положении, то ли в уже минувшем шоке, но Аарон понимает, что совсем не может сосредоточиться на чём-либо другом. Александр тёплый, мягкий, и, _ох,_ он знает, что делает. Его руки уже двигаются, пока у Аарона они сцеплены позади них; они проникают Аарону под рубашку, скользя по его коже, и у Аарона перехватывает дыхание. Улыбнувшись этому, Александр отстраняется, начинает прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вдоль его челюсти и прямиком до горла.

— _Александр._

— Да, это моё имя, — говорит Александр и приникает, ласково покусывая пульсирующую жилку на чужой шее, пока одна его рука проскальзывает немного ниже.

И Аарон решает, что из всех исходов, к каким мог прийти их изначальный диалог, _быть соблазнённым Александром Гамильтоном_ — далеко не из худших.

***

Генерал Хау всё-таки решает идти Филадельфию, и Вашингтон размещает двадцать тысяч солдат в Чэддс-Форде на реке Брендивайн, дабы остановить британские войска. Туман не должен послужить им преимуществом, так как американцы знают о планах Хау насчёт флангового движения и готовят у Тримблс-Форда и Джеффрис-Форд засады.

А потом генерал Ли видит десять тысяч британских солдат — десять тысяч уставших, побитых, уязвимых британских солдат, — присланных атаковать его фланг, и приказывает отступление. Если это вообще можно назвать таковым. Начинается настоящий переполох, и как только Вашингтона осведомляют о происходящем, он приезжает взять командование на себя. В Лафайета выстреливают, пока он организовывает беспорядочное отступление одной из колонн в порядочное, чтобы та ушла туда, где сможет перегруппироваться и дать отпор. Со всех сторон слышатся противоречивые приказы, и сражение затягивается на одиннадцать часов. Американцев погибает больше, чем в каком-либо из предыдущих столкновений.

Затем наконец-то, наконец-то, _наконец-то_ британцы отступают.

***

Лафайет лежит в медицинской палате, пока его ногу перевязывают, сияя от радости:

— _Вашингтон похвалил меня за «отважность и боевой дух»,_ — говорит он, когда Аарон и Лоуренс приходят навестить его.

— _В тебя выстрелили!_ — восклицает Аарон.

Лафайет пожимает плечами.

— _Всё не так плохо, оно заживёт. На своём первом сражении я получил наивысшую похвалу от нашего командира! Получится очень хорошая история к моему возвращению домой, а то я только и делал, что сидел без дела, поскольку нельзя допустить, чтобы меня убили._

Аарону хочется кричать в небо: _почему все его друзья так надменны к тому, чтобы словить пулю?_ Лоуренс берёт разговор на себя.

Так больше нельзя. Ему нужно поговорить с Вашингтоном о Ли — вот что ему нужно сделать. Поэтому он хлопает Лафайета по руке, убеждается, что Александр, занятый подсчётом ущерба и сортировкой списков раненных и убитых солдат, слышит хорошие новости о вполне добром здравии друга, и они направляются к командному шатру.

— Ждите снаружи, — просит он свою охрану. Лоуренс кивает, и они занимают позицию.

Собравшись с духом, Аарон влетает внутрь. Он позволяет пологу за ним закрыться, предоставляя им некое подобие уединённости. Затем он направляет взгляд на Вашингтона.

— Вы должны отстранить Ли.

Вашингтон оборачивается — несколько раздражённое выражение читается на его лице.

— Я ничего не должен.

— Мы бы _выиграли…_

— Мы и так выиграли. Мы, уступая в численности, смогли решительно удерживать позицию, а после отступили для более стратегического положения. Это _война,_ не каждая победа будет полноценной.

— Мы бы обошли их, если бы не _некомпетентность_ Ли.

— Это довольно сильное заявление, — голос Вашингтона резок, смысл очевиден: разговор окончен. Что ж, если только Аарону не будет чего добавить.

— Скольким ещё людям придётся _умереть,_ пока вы не увидите, насколько Ли губителен! — его голос почти переходит в крик. — У… у нас больше нет _места_ для ошибок — с Филадельфией на кону, со всем на кону, у нас нет времени на _потворство_ каждому недалёкому генералу с большим эго и ещё бо́льшим ртом.

Вашингтон сохраняет абсолютное спокойствие.

— Проблема в его эго или твоём? Ты ведёшь себя так, будто каждая победа и каждое поражение лежат на твои плечах. Мне это уже надоедает.

Слова колют.

— Что ж, так и _есть,_ — отвечает Аарон. — Эта война стала столь же психологической, сколь происходящей на поле боя; нам нужно не выиграть — нам нужно _раздавить их,_ зная то, чего не стоит знать им. Они боятся. Они боятся _меня._ Нам не надо переживать их, мы можем одержать чистую, решительную победу, ибо _Жанна д'Арк_ выжжена в их памяти.

— Сохранение этой армии, сохранение этих _штатов_ так же важно, как и победа на войне. Мы боремся впустую, если распадёмся сразу, как одолеем британцев! — глаза Вашингтона сверкают. — Выиграть легко, юноша, править сложнее.

— Хотите говорить о единстве? Чарльз Ли, Томас Конвей — эти люди берут ваше имя и мешают его с _грязью!_

— Моё имя через многое прошло, мне это под силу.

Аарон устремляет на него взор, его грудь вздымается.

— Вы должны отстранить Ли, — повторяет он.

— Я ничего не должен. Итак, ты закончил?

— Сэр, — процеживает Аарон сквозь зубы, поклонившись и покинув палату, прежде чем сказать что-нибудь, чем ещё пуще себя обременит.

***

Аарон едва не трясётся от ярости к тому моменту, как Александр находит его. Лоуренс был сдержан и ни на что не давил, но ему _хочется,_ чтобы кто-то надавил. Александр поймёт. Он переходит прямо к делу:

— Вашингтон не избавится от Ли.

— Насколько плохо всё будет? — спрашивает Алекс.

— Тысячи солдат погибнут на сражении при Монмуте. Потому что сначала Ли не подчинится приказам, потом скомандует отступление, потом совершенно бездарно организует его, а Вашингтону придётся _примчаться_ и взять командование на себя, чтобы кое-как сдвинуть всё с мёртвой точки. _Опять._

— Если мы сделаем достаточно изменений, может, битвы не состоится? — предлагает тот, пусть и ровным голосом, но с точно таким же гневом в глазах.

— Всё равно. Если он будет уступать в численности или окажется в похожей ситуации, то сделает это, — произносит Аарон. — Тысячи смертей, которых _вполне можно избежать,_ если Вашингтон просто отстранит его. Но нам нужна «поддержка Юга», и Вашингтон переживает, что станет с нашим «образом», если он начнёт по моим указаниям отстранять людей за то, чего они ещё не совершали. Что-то о том, как наша страна основана на демократии и что «править сложнее, чем выигрывать».

— Это не его слова. Ли тайком чернил и тебя, и Вашингтона, — отвечает Александр. — Кто-то должен проучить его.

— Что именно ты предлагаешь нам сделать? — спрашивает Лоуренс.

— Он не может быть генералом, если мы пристрелим его.

Повисает молчание.

— Я могу вызвать его на дуэль, — продолжает Александр. — Я хороший стрелок, я могу…

— Ты пообещал, что никогда не пойдёшь на дуэль, — говорит Аарон. — Ты не…

— Тогда я пойду, — прерывает его Лоуренс. — Ты, — он указывает на Аарона, — не вмешивайся, мы не хотим, чтобы тебя связали с этим, Александр будет моим секундантом. Я стреляю ничуть не хуже. Разделаемся с ним честно и справедливо. Двое вспыльчивых адъютантов, недовольных чьей-то клеветой на Вашингтона.

— Что ж, пристрелите его в рот за меня. Это его точно заткнёт.

— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, — произносит Лоуренс. Поразмыслив, Аарон понимает, что никогда прежде не видел его губы настолько сжатыми. Должно быть, Лоуренс злится не меньше Аарона с Александром, однако лучше скрывает это. Потому Аарон медлит.

— Будьте осторожны.

Лоуренс улыбается одними уголками губ.

— О, мы-то будем.

***

Дуэль происходит спустя три дня. Аарон не знает об этом, пока Вашингтон не вызывает его побеседовать с глазу на глаз, и поэтому понятия не имеет, чего ожидать, когда, нырнув в командный шатёр с его стандартным приветствием «Ваше превосходительство», находит лицо Вашингтона как никогда суровым.

— Сынок, — начинает он.

«Я не твой сынок», — сдерживает себя Аарон.

— Это война сложна и без междоусобиц.

Аарон замирает. «Я не понимаю, о чём вы», — отчаянно хочет ответить он, но _провидец никогда не лжёт._

— Вам следует выразиться конкретнее, сэр, — говорит он.

— Ты в курсе того, что сегодня, немногим позже трёх, Чарльз Ли и Эван Эдвардс встретились с Джоном Лоуренсом и Александром Гамильтоном в лесу, в нескольких милях от лагеря, на поединок чести?

— Я знал о том, что Гамильтон и Лоуренс были недовольны клеветой, которую Ли распространял у вас за спиной, сэр. Однако я не был осведомлён о подробностях дуэли.

Вашингтон долго, пристально на него смотрит, затем вздыхает:

— Они правильно поступили, не впутав тебя в это.

— Сэр?

— Я провёл бо́льшую часть своего вечера в попытке выяснить, имею ли я дело с результатом действий двух вспыльчивых офицеров и их предвзятой идеей о защите моей чести, или же я имею дело с заговором, с _изменой,_ — Вашингтон цедит последнее слово, — с целью взять ситуацию в свои руки и самолично отстранить Ли.

Аарон хранит молчание.

— Это оказалось тратой драгоценного времени, которое должно было быть отведено на подготовку к обороне Джермантауна.

— Сэр…

Вашингтон останавливает его одним взмахом руки.

— Я не хочу слышать вранья и не хочу слышать признания. Я услышал всю необходимую мне информацию от Гамильтона и Лоуренса. Я перевожу Гамильтона.

Сердце Аарона падает.

— Сэр, вы…

— Из вас троих он самый вспыльчивый и импульсивный. Самый нестабильный. Он, мягко выражаясь, оказывает плохое влияние. Лоуренс останется во главе твоей охраны, если только мне не придётся убедиться, что его влияние аналогично плохое.

Аарон чувствует, как разгорается в нём неуправляемый гнев. Чувствует, как просятся наружу несправедливые обвинения: что Вашингтон из-за того рассержен, что он стал более честным, довольным собой, что единственным, чему научил его Александр, была уверенность, вот только никто не хочет своевольного провидца — все хотят от него лишь его _способностей,_ нежели мнения. Он думал, что Вашингтон другой, что, может, он наконец находил своё место здесь, но, ох, как же он ошибался.

Он ничего из этого не озвучивает. Но всё и так выражается на его лице.

— Сынок…

— Я вам не сын, — говорит он и бросается прочь из помещения.

***

Солнце садится. Ярость Аарона переходит в апатию. Вещи Александра уже исчезли — видимо, даже шанс попрощаться показался Вашингтону слишком большим _риском._

Но это значит, что у Аарона нет шанса взять его за руку, у Аарона нет шанса убедиться, что он будет в порядке. Аарон даже не знает, куда он направляется, где он будет, будет ли с ним что-то, кто-то или…

Он не может ни о чём этом думать. Просто не может.

Спустя время Лоуренс приходит в его палатку, притащив собственный спальник и небольшую сумку с личными вещами. Он медлит на входе.

— Можно?

— Теперь она и твоя, — равнодушно говорит Аарон.

Лоуренс закрывает за собой полог палатки.

— Александра не отстранили. Его отправили на север присоединиться к войскам в Саратоге. Он возьмёт под командование их артиллерийскую роту и получит возможность подняться по службе, как он и хотел.

Аарон молча кивает. Он уже не имеет доверия к собственным словам.

— Я пытался…

— Да ты не виноват, — бормочет Аарон, зажмурив слезящиеся глаза. Вот почему он _не хотел сейчас говорить._ О чём угодно. О _произошедшем._ Об _Александре._

— Он разъярился на Вашингтона, кричал о том, какой генерал дурак, раз не видит, насколько нам повезло иметь тебя, и дурак, раз не послушал и не отстранил Ли. Это было то ещё зрелище.

— О нет.

— Он будет в порядке. Наверняка он вернётся к нам уже генерал-майором. «Генерал Гамильтон» — неплохо звучит, не так ли?

Может, если Аарон не поднимет головы и продолжит лежать смирно, Лоуренс его оставит, а он наконец сможет снять эту маску. Ведь уже не знает, как долго сможет дальше делать вид, что его сердце не лежит вдребезги разбитое на полу, и не знает, как соберёт его по кусочкам и превратит себя в нормального человека, готового столкнуться с завтрашними обязанностями.

Лоуренс не уходит. Лоуренс не подходит, как сделал бы Александр, не обвивает Аарона руками и не прижимает к себе, а Аарон просто _жаждет,_ чтобы кто-то сделал именно это.

Чтобы Александр сделал именно это.

— Ведь это из-за него я здесь, — начинает Аарон. — Это из-за него я присоединился, из-за него Вашингтон не уволил меня на месте, из-за него я… я _здесь._

— Он вернётся, — отвечает Лоуренс. — С ним всё будет хорошо, как и с тобой. Я перед ним _лично отвечу,_ если на тебе к его возвращению будет хоть одна царапина.

— Ну конечно, — говорит Аарон. А затем, поскольку Лоуренс не Алекс, поскольку Лоуренс не может знать, что _он_ должен сделать первое движение, его делает Аарон. Он встаёт и плетётся туда, где Лоуренс сортирует свои вещи, чуть наклоняется, и Лоуренс всё понимает. Тёплые руки обвивают Аарона, и он немного расслабляется.

Лёгкое движение — рука Лоуренса на подбородке Аарона; Аарон позволяет себя подвинуть, приподнять своё лицо.

— Эй, — говорит Лоуренс. — Ты будешь в порядке, хорошо? Я позабочусь об этом.

И он мягким прикосновением целует Аарона в губы.

А после притягивает ближе и касается губами его лба.

— Ты будешь в порядке.

Собственного сердцебиения Аарон не чувствует, но положив голову Лоуренсу на грудь и услышав оттуда чёткий стук, даёт ему окружить себя.

Они так и стоят, а до каких пор — Аарон не знает. Ему всё равно. Ему не хватает _Александра._

— Ты будешь в порядке, — повторяет Лоуренс, и Аарону не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как позволить себе поверить ему.


	12. a winter's ball i

За те три с половиной недели, что они прожили в Филадельфии, Лоуренс успевает как минимум дважды спасти Аарону жизнь.

Аарон говорит « _как минимум_ », нежели просто «четыре», потому что он уже однажды зажёг свечу порохом, не убив себя, и почти уверен, что и в сей раз использовал нужное количество для желаемого результата, спасибо большое. Ещё, конечно, был момент, когда они спускались по довольно крутой лестнице дома, в котором пребывали, и Аарон оступился. Лоуренс поймал его за ворот жилета, как кошка, схватившая котёнка за шиворот, и Аарон едва не ударился головой о дымоход. А также _настоящее_ покушение на убийство от небольшой вооружённой группы во время их возвращения со встречи с Конгрессом Конфедерации. И вдобавок, когда Харрисон, один из адъютантов, принёс всем мороженого и Аарон битый час думал, что его отравили, когда на деле он просто слишком быстро ел — такое Лоуренс и остальные поклялись не повторять никогда, даже на своём смертном одре.

В основном Аарона держат в четырёх стенах. Он переезжает примерно каждую неделю: как правило, в день после его вылазки во внешний мир, чтобы никто точно не отследил его местоположения. Одну особо приятную неделю они с Лоуренсом проводят с Лафайетом, перед тем как тот сядет на корабль обратно во Францию. Его нога практически зажила, однако маркиз получает огромное удовольствие, командуя Аароном и Лоуренсом и повисая на них всякий раз, когда пытается двигаться, потому что, по всей видимости, предпочитает живые костыли деревянным. Но Лафайет знает, как поглотить собою внимание, так что время пролетает с ним быстро.

Аарон старается писать Александру письма ежедневно:

_«Ты не поверишь, что Лафайет сегодня сказал. Заставил меня и Лоуренса бегать туда-сюда по лестнице, принося ему то еды, то воды, то конфет, а после у него хватило наглости заявить, что ему слишком холодно, отказаться, когда мы предложили снова зажечь огонь, и попытаться убедить меня и Лоуренса тратить наш вечер, лёжа с ним в кровати, служа ему источниками тепла! Целый вечер!»_

Он представляет, как Александр пишет в ответ: «Ну, так вы сделали это?» (Лоуренс — да, Аарон просто зажёг огонь. Лафайет дулся до тех пор, пока Аарон не пришёл и всё-таки не присоединился к ним, но в комнате к тому времени уже стало душно, да и кровать была чересчур мала для трёх тел. И всё же он продержался полчаса, потому что по какой-то абсурдной причине эти люди правда ему небезразличны.)

_«Нас вновь пригласили на ужин с политиками, и клянусь, они норовят отравить меня — если не за титул герцога, то хотя бы потому, что попросту ужасно готовят. Впрочем, однажды в нашей жизни появится человек по имени Томас Джефферсон, коего ты возненавидишь, и я могу свидетельствовать, что нет хуже блюда, чем та мерзость, которую этот мужчина зовёт макаронами с сыром. Он сделает их с помощью устройства, привезённого им из Неаполя. И ни одна душа не вынесет их вкуса»._

Единственный полезный плод его прошлого сотрудничества с Томасом Джефферсоном — это то, что теперь он имеет на него компромат длиною в жизнь, — от более невинных деталей до самой Салли Хеммингс. К тому же в этот раз он может быть на стороне Александра, они могут свергнуть Джефферсона вместе.

_«Уже как третий день мы с Лоуренсом заперты в одной комнате. Клянусь Богу, если он есть, Александр, я хочу умереть, и Лоуренс тому не причиной: он сдержан, он вежлив, он — ангел во плоти. Но нам двоим совершенно нечем заняться, кроме как „быть в безопасности”: ни попасть на аудиенцию, ни встретиться с членами Конгресса, ни переписать приказов с письмами, ни предсказать сражений. Только и делаем, что сидим сложа руки. Вот бы ты был здесь, ты бы знал, чем заняться; я между тем нахожу идею мученической смерти от рук британцев всё заманчивее и заманчивее. Хотя бы так Лафайет сможет без проблем получить поддержку своего народа, он вернётся, и мы все воссоединимся»._

Некоторые слова он пытается завуалированно начеркать меж остальными, но в жизни не отважится написать: _«Я скучаю, ты важен мне, я думаю о тебе, я не забыл тебя»._ Александр сообразительный, Александру точно удастся прочесть их.

Но идут недели, и ни письма не приходит в ответ.

***

Вашингтон остановился в поместье Стентон, а Марта проделала весь путь от Маунт-Вернон, дабы присоединиться к ним на это время года. Аарона и Лоуренса со всей охраной перемещают на предрождественскую неделю в особняк, и Аарону хватает одного взгляда на лицо миссис Вашингтон, чтобы убедиться, что это она способствовала их присутствию на семейном праздничном торжестве Вашингтона.

Леди Вашингтон, — так они её называют, пока она не настаивает на том, чтобы к ней обращались как к Марте.

Вот _её_ готовка восхитительна, притом она над всеми хлопочет, заставляет брать вторые порции. Похоже, что она, подобно её мужу, задалась мыслью взять на себя роль суррогатного родителя Аарона на неделю. Впрочем, её внимание принимать легче прошлых подходов генерала Вашингтона. У Аарона не было матери, чьё лицо он может помнить, он был слишком мал, когда умерли его мама с бабушкой, они испарились из его памяти. Поэтому он без всяких возражений принимает ухаживания Марты. Между ними даже происходит весьма интересный разговор о том, как неуютно было ей ещё в семьдесят пятом году, когда ей впервые назначили охрану, и как ей и по сей день странно, что к ней относятся как к символу Революции, человеку великой важности. Так Аарону становится немного проще относиться к собственному положению.

Тогда-то он с болью понимает, что скучает по _Салли,_ что понятия не имеет, есть ли у его сестры охрана, — а с учётом того, какой мишенью он стал, этой гадости будет несложно распространиться также на его ближайших родственников.

Лоуренс уверяет его, что разберётся с этим.

Аарон не выходил с Джорджем за пределы наиболее лаконичных и положенных по чину слов, с тех пор как Александра перевели, и в результате оказался отделён от всех военных дел на зиму. Лоуренс утешает его, говорит, что после столь успешного сезона самым умным решением будет попросту сосредоточиться на его безопасности, но Аарон не может не чувствовать, будто между ним и генералом есть какой-то _разлом._ Как бы некомфортно ему ни было от явного фаворитизма и даже возможной привязанности Вашингтона, ещё хуже ему становится от мысли потерять их.

Он чувствует вину от того, что мужчина может быть расстроен, причём из-за него же. Вашингтон, в свою очередь, празднеств избегает, так что шанса на перемирие у Аарона особо-то и нет. Теперь он даже не понимает, кто на кого злится, должен он предлагать извинения или принимать их.

И всё же приятно проводить праздники с теми, кто почти что кажется семьёй.

***

Зима наступает такая суровая, какой Аарон не видал годами. Еды не хватает, припасов не хватает, а боевой дух от прошлых побед едва можно поддерживать, когда солдаты мёрзнут и голодают. От той капельки информации, что Вашингтон ему предоставляет, он выясняет, что ситуация куда лучше той, что могла быть в Вэлли-Фордж. Но солдаты ведь этого не знают, солдаты не знают, что сейчас им ещё _хорошо._

Вот в чём загвоздка: Аарон уже два раза написал всё, что помнит, пометил на картах потенциальные военные манёвры, обозначил важных лиц обеих сторон и всё, что помнит об их сильных и слабых сторонах и нраве. Даже записал в дневник все послевоенные события: распад Статей Конфедерации, Конституция, два президентских срока Вашингтона, финансовый план Гамильтона, об Адамсе с Джефферсоном и что произойдёт с Францией среди хаоса их революции, каждый билль, закон, закулисные сделки — всё. А после, для Александра, он пишет о своём сне с расколом Союза, о растущей напряжённости в связи с рабством, пишет предупреждение, что если есть одна вещь, которую они должны сделать иначе, — то это приоритизировать действительно _равные_ права.

Такой проект не мог не занять времени, однако он записывал всё это с самого детства, а все свои бумаги он всегда держит при себе, так что выходит скорее переписывание, нежели создание чего-то нового. И по окончании месяца работы в Аароне пропадает всякая надобность.

— Лоуренс, — говорит он одним вечером, — если я умру, ты должен отдать это Вашингтону, и никому другому. И сжечь, прежде чем оно сможет попасть в руки британцам.

На вид Лоуренс разрывается между раздражённостью от учащающихся упоминаний Аарона о своей теоретически возможной смерти и любопытством от объекта в руке.

— Что это?

— Как выиграть войну. А после — каждый принятый закон, каждая победа и веха, каждая сделанная нами ошибка и как их можно избежать, следующие двадцать лет в мельчайших подробностях и где-то последующие сорок в общих чертах. Этого немного, но… что ж, это всё, на что я способен.

Лоуренс глядит на дневник в кожаной обложке.

— Звучит весьма опасно. Думаю, нам стоит сосредоточиться на твоём выживании.

— Смерть рассеет монотонность. Кроме того, с книгой иметь дело легче, чем с человеком. У неё нет _мнений._ Получится гладко и просто, единым махом получим французскую помощь…

— Ты не станешь делать ничего подобного. Ты оставишь за собой _хаос_ — вот что ты… стратегический хаос, политический хаос и хаос для всех, кого оставишь позади!

Аарон смеётся:

— Я пошутил.

— Не смешно. — Затем Лоуренс применяет тяжёлую артиллерию: — Каково, по-твоему, было бы Александру, услышь он, как ты говоришь такое?

Это не сработает — не в этот раз.

— Что ж, вот так вопрос. Если бы мы получили хоть одно письмо, хоть одну весточку, то, может, смогли бы на него ответить, вот только Александр _слишком занят,_ чтобы писать.

— Ладно. Каково, по-твоему, _мне?_

Аарон замирает. Этого он не ожидал.

Лоуренс придвигается на шаг ближе, и Аарон чувствует, как вспыхивает его лицо. Они не обсуждали тот… день, когда ушёл Александр. С того момента Аарон держал эмоции под контролем, а Лоуренс выдерживал почтительное расстояние. Аарон… не поднимал этот вопрос, потому что вопрос _отсутствовал_ вовсе, он не знает, какие мысли были у Лоуренса по поводу всей ситуации, и пока он не поймёт его намерений и его восприятия произошедшего, он не сможет заключить, что тот думает об инциденте.

Но его взгляд приводит в замешательство.

Не то чтобы он имеет что-то против _содомии,_ как таковой, а если бы и имел, то не смог бы подкрепить свои слова при том, что они с Александром… по крайней мере, с Александром он знает, какие у него намерения, знает, чего кот от него хочет, знает, насколько это всё не имеет значения.

Лоуренс же смотрит на него как на хрустального, и это пугает.

— Я не пытался тебя обеспокоить, — отвечает Аарон. — И я очень ценю усилия, приложенные тобой ради моей безопасности. Прости, если какие-либо мои высказывания принижали те усилия…

— Знаешь, у тебя есть такое свойство.

— Какое?

Ещё один шаг ближе.

— Снисходить до формальностей, когда ты решаешь эмоционально отстраниться от ситуации.

— Извини, я не пытался…

Лоуренс машет руками.

— Ты не обязан извиняться. Я лишь хочу убедиться, что ты понимаешь, что есть люди, которые искренне волнуются о тебе. _Тебе._ И которые расстроятся, если тебя не станет.

Скажи это тем двадцати трём годам после смерти его дочери, которые он провёл в одиночестве, бедности и забытье.

«Каждый, кто любит меня, умирает».

— Я понимаю.

— Ты лжёшь.

Аарон не знает, как на это ответить. Ему мало что остаётся сказать, ведь Лоуренс _прав._

— Значит я буду продумывать свои действия и выборы так, будто понимаю, — говорит Аарон, с детской строптивостью вздёрнув подбородок.

Лоуренс подносит руку к его лицу, осторожно обхватывая, и Аарон боится, как бы не вздрогнуть, — ему приходится умышленно следить за своими движениями. Он в упор смотрит Лоуренсу в глаза, и так они и стоят, целую минуту, пока тот, должно быть, не разглядывает чего-то удовлетворительного, так как отпускает Аарона.

— Отлично, — произносит он, развеивая момент. Аарон плюхается на свою кровать и пытается успокоить разбушевавшееся сердце.

— Мы можем писать. _Я_ могу писать.

— Хм? — спрашивает Лоуренс.

— Я мог бы писать небольшие памфлеты, чтобы распространять их среди солдат. О том, насколько великой будет наша нация, насколько ради неё стоит жить. Это бы подняло боевой дух.

Лоуренс мягко улыбается.

— Звучит как замечательная идея.

А Аарон подавляет прилив чувств, что _Александр_ бы давно до этого додумался, _Александр_ бы не побоялся Лоуренса, _Александр_ бы не колеблясь ответил, _Александр_ бы знал, что делать.

Но Александра здесь нет, а значит, придётся мириться с ним.

***

Лоуренс встречается с Вашингтоном на следующий день — обсудить порядок и планы для охраны и как обычно осведомить его о здравии Аарона. Он упоминает памфлеты, Вашингтон соглашается, и Аарон мигом берётся за работу. Самое главное — сделать эти памфлеты легкодоступными для солдат, и потому Аарон снова и снова вносит правки в свою работу, пишет строго и по делу без длинных, пышных разъяснений всех тонкостей. Ему нужны слова, которые вызовут у людей _чувства,_ слова, которые поймут все.

Также Лоуренс возвращается с небольшой пачкой писем от Александра. Их откладывали из-за трудностей в виде любых посылок, что раскрыли бы местоположение Аарона, и проблем из-за расстояния от Саратоги; но Александр писал. Аарон испытывает такое облегчение, что даже не думает волноваться от того, как кружит ему голову. Вместе с тем у Лоуренса получается добиться передачи данных о численности войск, каналах поставок, предполагаемых местоположениях врага и прочих подробностях о войне, чтобы и Аарон оставался в курсе дел. 

Аарон пробегает глазами по каждому письму, читает и перечитывает, пока они не приобретают старый и поношенный вид. Он сочиняет два первых памфлета, Вашингтон пишет в одной из его записок, что они имеют выдающийся успех. Лишь только слыша о состоянии войск и припасов из приходящих раз в две недели докладах, Аарон уже не чувствует себя таким заточённым, подобное снисхождение почти что приятно. Он запрашивает несколько книг: некоторые, чтобы продолжить изучать право, некоторые — просто почитать, а с ними доставляют и следующие сведения.

Впервые с момента ухода Александра всё словно бы начинает налаживаться.

***

На его посещении зимнего бала настаивает Лоуренс, отрывая Аарона от сегодняшних карт, докладов и чисел, над которыми он корпел начиная с восьми утра. Аарон упрямится до тех пор, пока не становится ясно, что он закончит больше работы, поддавшись ворчаниям Лоуренса, в итоге решая явиться на вечер и покинуть его, как только это можно будет счесть приемлемым, а уже после вернуться к работе.

Стоит признать, что над этим празднованием весьма усердно поработали: его проводят в доме, где временно проживает семья Скайлер, список гостей был лично проверен Вашингтоном, а среди празднующих офицеров Аарон примечает по крайней мере десятерых солдат своего эскорта, стоящих на охране. Количество сил, приложенных, дабы сделать обстановку пира «благоприятной для провидца», почти что излишне. В самом деле, это ведь не может быть оттого, что люди волнуются, что Аарон сходит с ума взаперти. Однако если это для его образа — бравировать тем, что он жив, здоров и бесстрашен, дать старшим офицерам с ним пообщаться, — то почему все позволяют ему стоять в сторонке?

Он остаётся в углу зала, потягивая напиток, наблюдая за суетящимся народом. Лоуренс покинул его после первого получаса заняться своим знакомствами — всё-таки у него есть свои репутация и карьера, о которых надо думать. Свободное пространство так облегчает; он любит Лоуренса всем сердцем, но приятно не находиться под постоянным присмотром.

Он почти кончает со своим напитком, уже готовый просить Лоуренса уйти, как вдруг к нему подходит Анжелика Скайлер.

При том что в их последнюю встречу она практически плевала ему в лицо, на вечность проклиная, он держится на удивление спокойно и собранно, с вежливостью кивая. Она смотрит на него, словно в ожидании первого шага.

— Вы производите впечатление женщины, которая не бывает довольна, — говорит он.

В ответ он получает и улыбку, и взгляд.

— Уверена, что не понимаю, о чём вы, вы забываетесь.

Аарон пожимает плечами.

— Вы порхали вокруг, флиртуя со всеми подряд. Вам довелось этой ночью провести хоть одну интеллектуальную беседу?

— А вам?

— Полагаю, что нет, — отвечает Аарон. — Я не бываю доволен.

— Неужели?

— Что ж. Я мало что могу говорить о будущем. Но я никогда не _бывал_ доволен.

От этого Анжелика вновь улыбается.

— Меня зовут Анжелика Скайлер Чёрч.

— Аарон Бёрр.

— Я знаю.

— Поверили бы вы мне, услышав, что я тоже знаю?

— Это кажется несколько излишним, — произносит Анжелика.

— Действительно, — говорит Аарон. — Так что вы думаете насчёт Революции?

— А вам ли не знать, что я думаю насчёт Революции?

— Я провидец, не телепат.

— И я — нет. Я замужем за одним из главных поставщиков, снабжающих Континентальную армию. Мой отец — генерал-майор Континентальной армии, служивший в Континентальном конгрессе. В данный момент мы проводим весьма эксклюзивный вечер для американских офицеров. Должно быть очевидно, что моя семья всецело поддерживает Революцию. Так что я немного не понимаю, отчего вы спрашиваете.

Аарон пожимает плечами.

— Было бы несколько лицемерно с моей стороны утверждать, что вы не имели ни одной интеллектуальной беседы, не предложив её самому.

— Это в самом деле ваш мотив? — спрашивает она.

— Нет. Честно говоря, я сейчас в раздумьях о планах Клинтона для Нью-Йоркской кампании, и мне бы не помешало чьё-нибудь мнение насчёт этого.

— Моё мнение? — Анжелика выглядит искренне заинтригованно.

— Почему бы и нет? Вы только что доказали свою компетентность. Более того, вы наверняка лучше меня ознакомлены с этой темой. Я в последнее время сижу бог знает где, запертый в маленьких комнатках, никто мне больше ничего не рассказывает. Так что, если вы заинтересованы…

— О, я очень даже заинтересована. Поведайте же, почему вы говорили о замыслах Клинтона, а не Хау?

Аарон ухмыляется.

— Эти вести _придут_ где-то в течение зимы — я не совсем помню когда, — но Клинтон заменит Хау. Он уходит в отставку.

— Что ж, поднимем за это бокал, — говорит Анжелика. — О чём же вы переживаете?

— О Нью-Йорке. Следующим точным шагом, особенно когда к войне присоединится Франция, а они присоединятся, — добавляет он, видя, как выгибает брови Анжелика, — будет пойти вниз и консолидироваться в Нью-Йорке. А с учётом Саратогской кампании, с парой манёвров получше мы могли бы с лёгкостью взять под контроль реку Гудзон. То есть откуда идут их каналы поставок… Я просто переживаю, как бы война не превратилась в морскую.

— У нас нет флота, им особо нечего с нами сделать. И я сомневаюсь, что французы будут настолько глупы, что влезут в борьбу с британцами там, где те их явно превосходят. Мы победим, если прогоним их войска с нашей земли.

— Мне _столько_ неведомо. Это так досадно.

— Но вы знали меня, — замечает Анжелика.

— Через имя и репутацию, — отвечает Аарон.

— Ох, ну так неинтересно! Что вы обо мне _знаете?_

— Мне ведомо, что… — Аарон придаёт лицу серьёзное выражение, и Анжелика смеётся. — Неужели, вы читали «Здравый смысл»? Томаса Пейна?

— А что? — спрашивает Анжелика, сужая глаза.

— Читали, значит! — восклицает Аарон. — Просто угадал. Но там поднимается много интересных вопросов об обслуживании угнетённого народа, что иронично, если учитывать немалую часть нашего населения, которую угнетают.

— Вы один из тех аболиционистов.

— Среди всего прочего. Почему женщины, подобные вам, должны лишаться интеллектуальных бесед в ночи, подобные этой?

— Считаете, у нас должно быть больше образования?

— Я считаю, что у вас должно быть право голоса, — произносит Аарон. — Право собственности. Право на выполнение любой угодной вам работы, право бороться за свои убеждения.

— Для кого-то, прославившегося своим нейтралитетом, у вас определённо имеется твёрдое убеждение по этому вопросу.

— Вы мне не верите.

— Я хочу верить. И потому я слушаю вас с долей скептицизма. Мужчины много чего говорят.

— Предо мной ещё миллион несвершённых дел. Но я совершу их. Вот увидите.

Анжелика смеётся.

— Пойдёмте, — говорит она, протягивая руку.

Аарон принимает её.

— Куда мы идём?

— Я собираюсь изменить вашу жизнь.

— В таком случае, конечно, ведите.

Она приводит его прямо к своей сестре, Элайзе.

О _нет._ Из всех людей, которых он отчаянно не хочет встретить, — Элизабет Скайлер, пожалуй, находится превыше всех. Он задумывается, существует ли кто-либо, кого он ранил сильнее этой девушки. Он должен ей украденного счастья длиною в жизнь, но не знает ни как его дать, ни как сказать об этом, ни как за _что-либо_ извиниться.

Ему очень-очень повезло, что он приучен сохранять выражение лица нейтральным.

Она приседает в реверансе и сквозь ресницы поднимает на него взгляд.

— Элизабет Скайлер, рада познакомиться с вами.

— Аарон Бёрр, я так же рад.

Он кланяется ей и берёт протянутую руку, поднося к своим губам.

К большому удивлению, перед ним предстаёт одно из приятнейших видений, что ему доводилось узреть. Приятнее этой встречи, по крайней мере. Он знает, что Элайза переживёт его, ибо никогда не видел её смерти в своих предзнаниях; но здесь она стара, очень стара, и мирно спит в своей постели. А на лице её лёгкая улыбка.

Затем он возвращается в настоящее.

— Я вас оставлю.

Аарон оборачивается, и Анжелика выглядит чересчур уж довольной собой, внезапно _покидая_ его, когда он очень, очень, ну _очень_ хотел уже допить свой напиток и отправиться на выход, — он на это не соглашался.

Он возвращает взор к Элайзе, и та ласково ему улыбается.

— Боюсь, я уступаю в красноречивости вашей сестре, — говорит он. — Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Из-за неё разговоры с незнакомцами вправду кажутся чем-то лёгким, — отвечает Элайза. — Мне не присуща её очаровательность.

— Не соглашусь. Вы уникальная личность, вам незачем походить на вашу сестру, чтобы быть такой же очаровательной. Возьмём, к примеру, вашу улыбку.

— Мою улыбку? — и с этими словами она улыбается.

— Что же, в ней ни намёка на лукавство, а потому озаряет она всё вокруг. Как может кто-то увидеть такую улыбку и не прийти в восторг от доброты и искренности её обладательницы, одарившей мир таким наслаждением?

— Вы льстите мне.

— Дабы узреть вашу улыбку, — Аарон протягивает руку. — Позвольте пригласить вас на танец, мисс Скайлер?

И вновь та улыбка.

— С большим удовольствием, мистер Бёрр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “<...> Встал, хотел зажечь свечу, но всё без толку: кремень и спички были, но от трута остались одни кусочки, которые не загорались. Вспомнил про пистолет с моего последнего путешествия; насыпал на полку* порох, и только я собрался спустить курок, как меня осенило, что, пусть я его не заряжал, мог кто-нибудь другой. Проверил и обнаружил, что он полностью заряжен! Какой знатный шум прогремел бы, если бы я выстрелил! После я высыпал немного пороху на бумажку, положил с ним кусочки трута и, спустя пятьдесят попыток, сумел его зажечь. Правда, из-за темноты положил больше требуемого — возгорелась моя рубашка, возгорелись бумаги на моём столе, до волдырей обжёг пальцы (на левой руке, к счастью); то походило на самый настоящий пожар. Однако мне удалось зажечь свечу, и так я просидел до пяти утра — курил, читал и писал это”.  
> (*Полка — часть затвора для насыпания на неё пороха у кремнёвых пистолетов и ружей.)
> 
> Собственно говоря, да, Бёрр действительно однажды поджёг себя, пытаясь зажечь свечу порохом. История про мороженое также правда. Как и случай с дымоходом:
> 
> “Взобрался на крышу проверить топливо. По пути туда расшиб голову о дымоход. Осмотрев желаемое, спустился подобающе одеться. При спуске — второй удар”.


	13. a winter's ball ii

Вечер проходит не так уж и ужасно: Аарон танцует с Элайзой, они немного обсуждают музыку, а потом говорят о любимых книгах. Всё довольно невинно и довольно банально. Аарон обещает отправить ей письмо с рекомендациями его любимых работ, а также тех, которые, по его мнению, ей понравятся. Она же обещает отправить ответ вместе с несколькими её книгами, чтобы он одолжил их на время своего пребывания в Филадельфии. Лоуренс, конечно, его _безжалостно_ дразнит, заменяя в этом Александра. Аарон утверждает, что видит в Элайзе лишь потенциального друга. Лоуренс отвечает, что, возможно, ему не стоит бесстыдно флиртовать с потенциальными друзьями, Аарон отрицает какой бы то ни было флирт, и на этом они заканчивают.

Он пишет обо всём этом Александру, отчасти в ответ на его следующее письмо:

_«Ты представить себе не можешь, какую девушку я встретил на балу, устроенном семьёй генерала Скайлера, — её зовут Элизабет, и она вторая из сестёр Скайлер. Она столь же прекрасна, сколь изящна, добра настолько, насколько скромна, однако сердце её стальное с не менее твёрдыми за ним моральными принципами. Она милая, она образованная, она со всеми вежливая, но при всём этом неимоверно остроумная. Простыми словами, она замечательная девушка и величайшее благословение для всякого сблизившегося с ней мужчины. Ты должен приехать, Александр, ибо я ужасно по тебе скучаю, но также потому, что я ничего так не желаю, как представить тебя этой девушке. У меня есть стойкое чувство, что вы двое чудесно поладите»._

С Элайзой, так как они живут в одном городе, на обмен письмами не уходят недели, потому посылают они их еженощно. Впоследствии Элайза отправляет ему сборник поэзии, спрашивая, не пишет ли он её, и Аарон видит в этом возможность:

_«А поэзия! Такая прекрасная и богатая тема во всей своей сути, пусть я в ней и не силён. Тебе стоит познакомиться с моим другом Гамильтоном, его обращение со словами поистине великолепно. Он мог бы написать монолог о том, каким жёлтым было небо, и, клянусь тебе, весь мир бы заплакал — настолько прекрасным он бы получился. У полковника Гамильтона ум острый, как сабля, и он, пожалуй, самый храбрый и страстный мужчина, какого мне доводилось знать, а его характеру и обаянию нет равных. Он мой дражайший друг, ближайшее к семье, за исключением моих кровных родственников, и я бы с большой радостью представил вас друг другу»._

Кажется, словно всё, чем Аарон располагает — это словами, письмами. Они с Лоуренсом начинают обсуждать значимость немедленной эмансипации; ему стоило знать, стоило помнить, что Лоуренс был другом-аболиционистом Гамильтона и что они уже давно могли за этим сблизиться, но теперь это маловажно, ведь они могут сблизиться за этим _сейчас._ Конгресс говорит, что Лоуренс получит свой чёрный батальон, если сумеет убедить властей штата. Но они оба хотят больше этого.

Лоуренс предлагает написать памфлет против рабства. Аарон предлагает сделать это _тактично._ Они работают над ним неделю, пока Конгресс не выясняет, чем они занимаются, и не говорит им повременить с этим до окончания войны. А точнее, Вашингтон присылает записку:

_«Проделанная вами работа невероятно способствовала поднятию духа наших солдат в эту холодную зиму. Наше единство является составной частью получения иностранной помощи и нашего будущего после войны. Конгресс тоже видит эту необходимость, и потому они приложили перечень тем, о которых, как они надеются, вы напишете»._

Лоуренс выглядит так, словно готов бросить через комнату стул или, может, голыми руками разорвать матрас. Аарон ведёт себя несколько рассудительнее:

— Возможно, что время просто неудачно совпало и это никак не связано с тем, над чем мы работаем.

— А если нет?

Петиция на чёрный батальон Лоуренса была отправлена в Конгресс полторы недели назад — почти несомненно, что это не совпадение.

— Может, он в чём-то прав, — говорит Аарон. — Эта война зависит от образов, а нам надо быть осторожными с тем, в каком образе мы предстаём перед миром. Мы бы ведь не стали разворачивать наши пушки и стрелять в своих людей, может, вот что получится, если мы допишем это.

— И ты будешь их _шавкой?_

Правда в том, что Аарон тоже злится; но больше он злится от того, что взялся за этот проект, вселив в себя надежду, когда ему следовало тщательнее всё обдумать. Ещё он немного злится по той причине, что Лоуренс, похоже, не понимает, что он так же расстроен этой переменой. Однако не даёт волю гневу, потому что имеет над собой _контроль._

Он комкает список допустимых тем и бросает его в камин. Тот задевает край полена и откатывается в сторону, всё равно воспламеняясь. Затем он поднимает бровь, глядя на Лоуренса.

— Такого ответа тебе достаточно? — он старается следить за тоном голоса.

— Мы _так_ работали, — говорит Лоуренс, обхватывая руками голову. — А ты хочешь, чтобы мы сдались по прихотям богатых пререкающихся стариков. Александр бы не раздумывая написал и опубликовал его, будь он здесь.

Оу.

Вот и пропадает желание Аарона проявлять терпимость.

— Что ж, поэтому его здесь и нет! — срывается он. — И я знаю, что я не Александр! Я знаю, что мне никогда не сравниться с Александром! Я знаю, что мне никогда не стать таким же _целеустремлённым, решительным_ и _воодушевляющим,_ как Александр, я прекрасно понимаю, что и половины его не стою и что ты бы с радостью пошёл творить великие вещи с ним, чем всю войну играть в возвышенную сиделку, но _я не могу быть Александром._ Я не могу сделать то, что сделал бы он: у меня есть внутренняя ответственность, которой надо придерживаться, а это значит — порой _ждать._ Мне всё равно, что если бы Александр имел мои способности, то он бы уже самолично выиграл войну. Я так не могу. Я могу поступать только так, как мне виднее, даже если это значит быть марионеткой богатых пререкающихся людей до тех пор, пока эта война не закончится и всё, что выходит из моего рта, не будет способно уничтожить эту нацию.

Лоуренс выглядит так, словно его _ударили._

— Аарон, я…

Полный масштаб всего, что так бестактно вылетело из его рта, озаряет его.

— О боже, прости меня.

— Аарон, всё…

— Нет, просто забудь, забудь всё это, прости, я не…

— Мне не стоило упоминать Александра.

Что Аарон может ответить на это? «Ты не виноват, мы оба думали об этом»? Или: «Всё в порядке, мы оба знаем, что только притворяемся, что не хотим, чтобы вместо другого здесь был Александр, тебе незачем извиняться, ведь это правда».

— Ты не… замена ему, знаешь ли, — произносит Лоуренс.

Аарон поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Лоуренса, и тот продолжает:

— Ты бываешь намного тише. И сложнее в понимании. Александр сказал, что ты застенчивый, когда мы впервые встретились, но я думаю, ты просто гораздо сдержаннее. И я знаю, что мы все… громкие. Но тебе необязательно таким быть. Если ты понимаешь.

Это неправда. Теперь он всем нравится лишь потому, что больше походит на Александра: Вашингтон, Лоуренс, Анжелика, Элайза — человек за человеком он крадёт у Александра жизнь. Он делал всё это раньше, и никому не было дела до его существования, но здесь и сейчас — есть.

Лоуренс, должно быть, понимает это по выражению его лица, поскольку добавляет:

— Я не знал тебя раньше. Но теперь, когда знаю…

Аарона доводит то, что Лоуренс никогда не выглядит _неуверенным_ в себе, не выглядит _сомневающимся,_ а в его глазах отчётливо читается боль, чего Аарон вынести не может.

Поэтому он шагает вперёд и целует его.

В этот раз застывает на месте Лоуренс, пока Аарон не отшагивает, устремляя взгляд твёрдо вперёд, что ставит его примерно вровень с его грудью.

— Ты не должен… — начинает Лоуренс, и Аарон решает, что невозможно чувствовать себя ещё _хуже:_ необдуманные действия хоть раз приводили к хорошему?

— Прости, — говорит Аарон, и только руки Лоуренса на его плечах не дают ему отвернуться.

— Ты не обязан… утешать меня. И уж точно не обязан утешать меня физически. Я прошу прощения, если какие-либо мои действия создали у тебя ложное впечатление, что между нами есть некие… ожидания.

Он ничего не отвечает, и Лоуренс берёт инициативу; Аарон позволяет притянуть себя ближе, в объятия. Он прислушивается к сердцебиению Лоуренса, оно выравнивает его дыхание.

Наконец успокоившись, он вздыхает, немного отдаляется, и Лоуренс тут же его отпускает.

— Я хочу пойти спать, — говорит Аарон, и Лоуренс хлопает его по плечу, после чего они принимаются приводить в порядок свой небольшой стол, переодеваться в одежду для сна и заниматься вечерней уборкой. Аарон заканчивает первым, поэтому Лоуренс задувает все свечи.

Вопреки раннее сказанным словам, сон даётся тяжело. Аарон то погружается в него, то пробуждается, смотрит в потолок дольше, чем удосужится сосчитать, в раздумьях, каково бы это было. Просто написать памфлет с его чувствами о рабстве, чёрт, написать памфлет с его мнением о равных правах, не подвергать себя цензуре, не сдерживать себя, написать то, что хочется кричать со скал в сторону моря.

Лоуренс крепко спит — Аарон может определить это по ровному дыханию на кровати рядом.

«Я могу сделать это, — думается ему. — Здесь и сейчас. Меня ничто не останавливает».

Он осторожно зажигает свечу, тихо, едва не уронив её; но Лоуренс не шевелится, так что Аарон садится, выпрямляет лист пергамента, подготавливает перо и принимается писать.

_«Об истинной природе свободы»._

С облегчением слова начинают выходить из-под пера:

_«Я написал о многих великих свободах, которые предоставит эта нация всем своим гражданам; об обители просвещённых идеалов и луче свободы, которыми мы станем для мира. Наше величие кроется в нашем разнообразии и нашем единстве: что мужчины и женщины разных конфессий, разных происхождений, разных воспитаний, жизненных укладов и личных убеждений — все проживают бок о бок, равно защищённые в глазах закона. У нас нет ни королей, ни дворян, нет понятия превосходства одного человека над другим, ибо видим мы каждого человека на одном основополагающем уровне: заслуживающим прав и свобод, данных этой нацией. И богатые, и бедные, и образованные, и необразованные, католики, пуритане, квакеры, евреи или не конфессионалисты вовсе — мы все свободные граждане свободной нации, ибо на этом фундаменте основана наша страна, на этой мечте первопоселенцев, прибывших в эти колонии._

_Моя свобода писать эти слова, выражать эти взгляды, уже свидетельствует о том, какую нацию мы пытаемся строить. Моя способность озвучить мнение, которое прочие не одобрят, является привилегией, за которую мы все истекаем кровью и боремся, и правом, которое должно перейти нашим детям и детям наших детей. Мы сплотились защитить это общее ви́дение, и наше могущество вовек будет крыться в нашем единстве. Нам никогда не стать подлинно свободными, если хоть один человек живёт на этой почве, чью волю ставят под угрозу, а основополагающие права ущемляют._

_С самого зарождения нашей нации существовал огромный разлом между провозглашаемым нами своими идеалами и нынешним обществом; разлом, который будет только расти и послужит угрозой единству нашей нации. Ибо угнетая часть человечества, которой наши основные свободы так же касаются, мы идём вопреки тому духу, на котором формировали нашу нацию._

_Я говорю о неотъемлемых правах определённого числа людей этой нации, которым неоднократно отказывали в них по всему миру, о страшной несправедливости, которую мы обязаны разрешить. Я говорю о женщинах, и я говорю о рабстве»._

Он сделал это. Он сказал это. Он написал это, он едва не смеётся, он сделал это, правда написал это.

С этого момента слова выходят несколько свободнее. Он много цитирует Уолстонкрафт, перечисляет исторически известных писательниц, великих правительниц, а на каждый ожидаемый аргумент о женской неполноценности находит точный контрпример, так как изучал это в поиске ответов и примеров для подражания для Фео все те годы назад… годы спустя. Он даже добавляет: _«А когда ещё нам случалось узреть такого великого военачальника, как Жанна д'Арк, которая сама взяла меч и возвысилась из скромнейшего положения. Все те, кто утверждает, что женщина не может сражаться на войне, забывают день, когда женщина выиграла войну. Или взять даже пример от наших врагов: ведь никто не посмеет заявить, что королева Елизавета I не выиграла войн, не собрала самолично свою нацию воедино и не привела Англию к золотому веку»._

Часть о рабстве значительно сложнее. Он излагает слова Лоуренса о том, как чёрный батальон «заслужит» свою свободу, и рассуждает о том, чтобы преобразовать плантации в места такого рода, где мужчины и женщины смогут работать свободно; пишет о том, сколько денег заработала Британия на работорговле и какой значительный удар по их экономике нанесёт немедленный конец этому. Но более того, насколько _неправильна_ вся эта практика с моральной точки зрения, насколько немыслимо признавать чьего-то бога, идеалы или индивидуальность, при этом подвергая его столь чудовищным условиям. _«Если вы не можете со всей честностью сказать, что были бы не против поменяться ролями, что не посчитали бы горем жить так, как уже живут рабы в этой стране, тогда ответ будет вам ясен: подобное установление должно быть окончено — и окончено немедленно. А если мы не владеем инфраструктурой и консенсусом, дабы сделать это на национальном уровне, то я призываю всех тех, кто читает это и владеет рабами, начать революцию посредством освобождения собственных рабов»._

А затем он изящно заканчивает:

_«Настанет день, когда воцарится истинная свобода в этой нации и истинная свобода во всём мире. Настанет день, когда рабство будет упразднено и каждый голос будет равнозначен. Настанет день, когда ни раса, ни пол, ни религия не будут лишать кого-либо их неотъемлемых прав. Настанет день, когда наши потомки оглянутся назад и с осуждением посмотрят на те варварские обычаи, что не дозволяли даже самым меньшим из нас жить с теми основополагающими достоинством и уважением, с которыми мы относимся ко всему человечеству. Наступление этого дня не подлежит сомнению. Будем мы восхвалены как герои, начавшие его, или осуждены как злодеи, отложившие, — вот единственная неясность. Здесь и сейчас мы творим историю. Я призываю вас принять участие в её написании, о чём вы будете с гордостью рассказывать бесчисленным поколениям»._

Внутри… внутри него суетится больше эмоций, путаных желаний, которые он не знает, как выразить, но он ясен и точен, как никогда прежде. Всего десять страниц, рядом не стоящих с сотнями, что написал бы Александр, — но никто ведь не будет читать это. Это для него одного. Так что этого будет достаточно.

На следующее утро он просыпается поздно, и памфлет отсутствует. Он выбрасывает его из головы, старается забыть о словах, которые хотел бы сказать, ведь они, должно быть, приснились ему. Лоуренс возвращается с завтраком и двухнедельными новостями от Вашингтона, и их жизни возвращаются в свою колею, будто предыдущего дня и не существовало.

***

Спустя восемь дней — восемь дней полнейшего заточения без каких-либо новостей из внешнего мира, с чопорно и отчуждённо держащимся с ним Лоуренсом — у Аарона появляется право выпить чаю с сёстрами Скайлер в их доме. Аарон безмерно благодарен перерыву в монотонности, пусть Лоуренс, кажется, несколько волнуется, что его охране придётся действительно выполнять свою работу.

Анжелика приветствует их в дверях, солдаты занимают позиции вокруг дома, Аарон и Лоуренс следуют за ней в гостиную — всё это время она прямо-таки _сияет_ улыбкой, — и здесь на кушетке сидит Элайза. Её руки деликатно сложены на коленях, и она встаёт также их поприветствовать.

— Я скучала по тебе, — говорит Элайза и краснеет, словно слишком прямолинейна, однако Аарон почтительно улыбается и отвечает:

— А я по тебе. Такое чувство, будто ты мираж в этой пустыне тоскливой зимы и закрытых дверей. Ох, одно только письмо было подобно воде пересохшему горлу…

— Ладно, ладно, заканчивай, — перебивает Лоуренс. — Королева драмы.

Аарон бросает на него взгляд.

— Это не _я_ ужесточил меры безопасности на эту неделю.

Элайза только смеётся.

— Что ж, я очень рада, что их смягчили, пусть и на день.

Они уютно усаживаются, служанка приносит чаю с печеньем. Еда лучше того, что Аарон ел всю неделю, и, когда он говорит об этом и шутит, что унесёт немного домой, сёстры настаивают на том, чтобы все они остались на ужин. Так легко просто обмениваться любезностями и колкостями, а приподнятое настроение сестёр заразительно. Он и Лоуренс так непринуждённы, как ещё не были с момента… второго инцидента.

Среди суеты перестановок и сервировки стола, когда Лоуренс отлучается, Анжелике наконец удаётся отвести Аарона в сторону и прошептать ему:

— Я ошибалась в тебе. Или, по крайней мере, ошибалась, раз сомневалась в тебе.

Аарон придаёт лицу спокойное выражение.

— Оу?

— «Настанет день, когда ни раса, ни пол, ни религия не будут лишать кого-либо их неотъемлемых прав», — говорит Анжелика. — И «каждый голос будет равнозначен»? Я тебя расцеловать готова.

Многое разом встаёт на свои места: почему Лоуренс так скрытно себя вёл, почему ему неделю запрещали корреспонденцию и выход наружу, почему Анжелика с Элайзой так счастливы. Ну, что сделано, то сделано. Раз он опубликован, стоит, по крайней мере, разузнать, как идёт минимизация ущерба.

— Как проходит распространение? — говорит он. — Я был весьма занят всю неделю, поэтому получать вести было сложно.

— Каждая важная особа читала это. И главное то, что, пусть многие злятся, никто не злится _откровенно_ ввиду огромной волны поддержки среди местных женщин, которые выходили кормить войска, предлагать помощь со штопкой одежды или иногда с жилищем на зиму. Говорят, Марта Вашингтон возглавляет некое организованное женщинами движение в помощь войне и около трёх тысяч рабов уже освободили для чёрного батальона. Это начинают считать _патриотизмом_ — жертвовать своими средствами ради свободы, ставить всё своё состояние, если ты южный джентльмен, ещё желающий связаться с политикой. Конгресс в бешенстве: это _полный_ беспорядок политически, но толчок…

А затем возвращается Лоуренс, Анжелика прерывает речь, и через мгновение в комнату спешит Элайза, на вечер надев поверх платья шаль. Она метает взгляд между Аароном и Анжеликой и слегка качает головой.

— Ужин готов. Пойдёмте?

***

На третьей неделе февраля возвращается Александр.

Аарон узнаёт об этом, только когда Александр распахивает дверь в их комнату без какого-либо стука. Он успевает лишь обернуться и различить, кто это, когда Александр и Лоуренс уже пожимают руки, шёпотом перекидываются парой слов, и Лоуренс уходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Александр, — произносит Аарон — слова застревают в горле.

— _Аарон,_ — выдыхает Александр и, как волна на берег, приникает к Аарону, сметая всё на своём пути; накрывает его губы собственными, зубами царапает их, а затем спускается к шее, в то время как кулаками вжимается Аарону в поясницу, притягивая его ближе. Стул, на котором Аарон сидел, с шумом валится на пол, но обоим наплевать.

Александр прижимается слишком близко, Аарон теряет равновесие, и они пятятся назад, пока второй не упирается ногами о край своей кровати. Порыв ослабевает на миг, когда Александр сбрасывает собственное пальто, но он тут же возвращается, вцепляется руками в одежду, осыпая поцелуями Аарона, который в свою очередь забывает, как дышать. Александр разбирает его с точностью хирурга и после всего собирает обратно мягкими поцелуями, пока они не лежат рядом друг с другом сплетёнными телами, то погружаясь в сон, то просыпаясь.

— Аарон? — спрашивает Александр.

— Я не сплю.

— Так расскажи мне об этой Элайзе, той девушке, в которую ты влюбился.

Аарон напрягается и оттого на себя злится, ведь знает, что Александр мигом это почувствует и пустится строить предположения.

— Я не влюбился в неё, ты всё не так понял.

Александр переворачивается на бок и так же поворачивает к себе Аарона, чтобы встретиться взглядами, и кладёт руку ему на грудь, прямо поверх сердца.

— Всё хорошо, ты можешь рассказать мне. Нет ничего такого в том, что ты…

— Она твоя жена! — выпаливает Аарон, ужасно из-за того краснея. — Ты должен был встретиться с ней здесь, но тебя не было, и я подружился с ней на вечере, устроенном её отцом, так как хотел убедиться, что я вас друг другу представлю, ведь она будет твоей _женой._

Александр издаёт поражённый смешок.

— То есть ты не беспомощно влюблён в неё?

— Я… я пытался… создать _хорошее впечатление._

— Ты уверен, что не отдал своё сердце первой встречной девушке после моего ухода?

— Нет, Александр, я не влюблён в Элайзу, — отвечает Аарон. — И не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду. Для меня она навсегда останется _твоей женой,_ даже если ты не женишься на ней, хотя я считаю, что она тебе очень понравится…

Александр прерывает его, качая головой:

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты сводил меня с какой-то девушкой, Аарон.

— Ты передумаешь, когда встретишь её. Вы двое безумно влюбитесь. И она идеальна для тебя, она сделает тебя счастливым.

— Может, я уже счастлив.

— Что, как холостяк без обязательств, чтобы со всеми прыгать? — спрашивает Аарон. — Поверь мне, ты перерастёшь это, однажды ты захочешь остепениться.

Александр демонстративно игнорирует Аарона, уставившись в пространство над его головой, а Аарон не вполне уверен, что он сделал не так.

— Ты как-то сказал мне, что именно благодаря твоему сыну тебе не казалось, что смерть вечно дышит тебе в спину. Он всё изменит, он твой _мир,_ Александр. Остепениться — не так плохо.

— Что насчёт тебя?

— У меня… были жена и дочь.

— Были?

— Моя жена умрёт, едва пройдёт десять лет с нашей свадьбы, я не уверен, что могу… что способен снова через это пройти. А потом моя дочь…

Александр прижимает его ближе, принимаясь круговыми движениями поглаживать по спине.

— Ты можешь не говорить об этом.

— Каждый, кто любит меня, умирает, — произносит Аарон. — Я не готов… рисковать в этот раз.

— Пойдут слухи, если ты не женишься.

Аарон вздыхает.

— Ну, не знаю. Но я не могу вновь потерять ребёнка, Алекс, я не думаю, что смогу пережить это. Лучше у меня никогда не будет детей, чем я их потеряю. Лучше я никогда не женюсь, чем… снова потеряю её.

— Должно быть, ты очень любил её.

— Это так.

— Как её звали?

— Феодосия.

— Жену или дочку?

— Обеих, их обеих звали Феодосия.

Александр смеётся.

— Прости, просто это…

— Филипп, Анжелика, Александр младший, Джеймс-Александр, Джон, Уильям, Элизабет и малыш Филипп. Тебе не на что опереться.

— Ты знаешь всех моих детей по именам?

— Конечно. Это ведь я оставил их полу…

«Полусиротами».

Александр сжимает его руку.

— Я бы поддержал их, если бы имел деньги, но даже это сделать не мог, — говорит Аарон.

— Хорошо, что в этот раз никто не умирает, — отвечает Александр. Затем качает головой в подушку. — _Восемь_ детей. Да как я?..

Аарон не может заставить себя сказать Александру, что Филипп погибнет на дуэли. Это неважно, он способен предотвратить это.

— Элайза была замечательной женщиной. Она и _есть_ замечательная женщина. Ты должен познакомиться с ней.

Александр улыбается.

— Ладно. Я с ней познакомлюсь. Счастлив?

Это ли не вопрос. Здесь, с Александром, Аарон почти может убедить себя, что он счастлив, что за пределами этого плена нет большего мира и что им не придётся вечность здесь прятаться.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был, — произносит он.

— Что ж, я уже, — говорит Александр. — Но я всё равно встречусь с твоей Элайзой.

***

Аарон представляет Александра Элайзе. Он улыбается, она делает реверанс, он целует её руку — и на этом всё, так ведь? Александр находится в центре разговора за чаем, так как единственный действительно знает, как проходит северная кампания, пока Анжелика не машет руками и не просит их поговорить о чём-нибудь менее унылом.

Тогда к разговору присоединяется Элайза; глаза её устремлены на собственные руки, но улыбается она в целом в сторону Аарона, пока рассказывает о том, как вдохновилась на разработку системы всеобщего образования для женщин и освобождённых рабов, и о своих идеях насчёт создания сети добровольцев среди юных студентов университетов или их выпускников, которые могли бы ходить из города в город и каждый сезон обучать в сельских районах тех, кто занимается фермерством. Она теряется, пытаясь объяснить, как найти финансирование или мотивацию для подобной программы, однако даже скромные пожертвования и несколько волонтёров смогут иметь значение для многих. По окончании она всё ещё смотрит на свои колени, но улыбается ей вся комната. Аарон видит, как глаза Александра по-особенному сияют, и ощущает вспышку облегчения. Во что Александр точно может влюбиться, так это в политическую активность.

(И также он гордится, что Элайза прочитала его памфлет — не просто прочитала, а разработала целую, откровенно говоря, гениальную систему, программу, которую он уже может видеть включённой в крупные университеты вроде Принстонского или Королевского колледжа, которым участие в волонтёрском обучении помогло бы с накоплением кредитов для поступающих, чем мотивировало бы студентов принять участие. Это не пустая мечта, это что-то, что может сработать, что-то, созданное благодаря словам, написанным им на листке. Не это ли Александр имел в виду под наследием?)

Разговор продолжается в течение ужина. Александр поднимает вопрос о том, как заняться организацией потенциальной миграции освобождённых рабов на север или угодить их желанию вернуться в Африку, а также о том, следует ли провести некую форму репараций. Точнее, Александр _настаивает_ на том, чтобы выплаченные освобождённым рабам репарации стали следующим шагом, ибо финансовая свобода является самым простым способом предоставить им универсальный выбор относительно того, что они желают делать со своими жизнями, нежели решать это, опираясь на конкретные случаи; а вопрос остаётся лишь в том, чтобы убедить политиков и достать откуда-то деньги. Он явно так и жаждет, чтобы кто-то с ним не согласился, позволив тем начать дебаты, но все либо соглашаются, либо знают Александра слишком хорошо, чтобы создавать лишние сложности.

После ужина, когда мужчины собираются уйти в библиотеку выпить хорошего скотча и поговорить о темах, не предназначенных для женских ушей (процедура, которую Аарон не прекратит презирать), а леди уходят заниматься, ну, тем, чем занимаются леди в отсутствии мужчин, Анжелика отводит Аарона в сторону перекинуться словом. Они уходят прогуливаться по саду, поскольку эта ночь не так холодна, как предыдущие.

Анжелика переходит сразу к делу:

— Ты собираешься просить руки моей сестры или нет?

Аарон озадаченно смотрит на неё.

— Что?

— Ты уже как второй месяц ухаживаешь за ней.

— Мы _друзья,_ — говорит Аарон. — Я уже как второй месяц _дружу_ с ней.

— Бред. Я видела, как ты смотришь на неё, когда она улыбается, а сам думаешь, что она не видит. Ты каждый день пишешь ей письма, ты прочитал каждый её дрянной любовный роман. Если это не любовь… и даже если ты думаешь, что ведёшь себя как друг, она — _нет._ Она перечитывает твои письма и каждую ночь выглядывает из окна и вздыхает, она как влюблённый _подросток,_ а ты лишь подливаешь масла в огонь. И что же именно ты, по-твоему, делаешь?

«Я раскаиваюсь», — думает Аарон.

Должно быть, что-то показывается на его лице, потому что Анжелика вздыхает, а потом кладёт ладонь на его руку.

— Аарон, ты славный человек. И, похоже, имеешь благородные идеалы. Ты относился ко мне и моим сёстрам как к равным, с одним только наивысшим уважением. Ты интересен всякий раз, как решаешь открыть рот. Не сказать что давишь на глаза. Ты из почитаемой семьи, у тебя есть деньги, и я сомневаюсь, что при твоих способностях и при твоём уважении от общественности твоя жена или дети останутся после войны голодными. Мой отец любит тебя. Если бы я сама не была замужем, _я_ бы попросила твоей руки. Так что позволь снова спросить: почему ты ещё не сделал моей сестре предложение? Если она тебе дорога…

— Она правда мне дорога! Она мне безмерно дорога, она заслуживает наилучшую жизнь, она заслуживает куда большего, чем…

— Раз она тебе дорога, ты либо попросишь её руки, либо откажешь ей, чтобы она могла жить дальше, — прерывает его Анжелика, сверкая глазами. — Я не хочу слышать оправданий.

Аарон глядит в землю.

— Эта ситуация сложнее, чем тебе кажется.

— Так объясни мне её.

«Элайза — замечательная девушка, которая мне очень полюбилась за то время, что мы с ней знакомы, и я не желаю ей ничего, кроме долгой счастливой жизни, которую она достойна провести с моим лучшим другом Александром. Потому что я, видишь ли, застрелил его и оставил её вдовой с семью детьми, нуждавшихся в заботе, и она почти пятьдесят лет самолично защищала Александра, пока его политические соперники уничтожали его имя и наследие».

— У меня было видение, где она находилась в счастливом браке с моим лучшим другом полковником Гамильтоном, — говорит Аарон. — А так как они оба мне очень дороги, я не хочу сделать ничего, что может этому препятствовать.

Череда эмоций возникает на лице Анжелики: понимание, сочувствие, удивление, а после — ярость.

— Полковник Гамильтон? — говорит она. — То есть тот Александр Гамильтон внутри? Александр _«кот»_ Гамильтон? Хочешь сказать мне, что он не схватится за первую возможность изменить ей, потому что не сможет держать своё добро в штанах?

Аарон сглатывает.

— Что ж, вообще-то, была небольшая ситуация, которой вполне можно избежать с подходящими предупреждениями в подходящее время.

— Она достойна _лучшего,_ чем это. И влюбилась она в _тебя._ Неужели ты так озабочен будущим, что не видишь того, что у тебя перед носом?

— Я…

— Ты должен отвечать не мне, — отрезает Анжелика. — Ответь _ей._ Делай ей предложение или не делай — это твой выбор. Но если ты ранишь мою сестру, я _убью_ тебя.

И далее она разворачивается и шествует назад, оставляя Аарона в одиночестве отвечать ночному воздуху:

— Что ж, хорошо. Отлично поговорили.

***

— Анжелика убьёт меня.

Александр проводит рукой по волосам Аарона.

— Что теперь?

— Анжелика хочет, чтобы я сделал её сестре предложение, иначе она _убьёт_ меня. Она пригрозила мне после ужина.

Александр смеётся:

— Она и вправду кажется устрашающей, когда хочет.

— Ты и представить не можешь, — говорит Аарон. — Итак, Элайза.

— Что с Элайзой?

— Как она тебе?

Александр вздыхает и поворачивается так, что оказывается практически на Аароне.

— Она вполне хорошая. Но я как-то не почувствовал… искры. — Его палец рисует на чужой ключице причудливые узоры.

— Александр…

Александр тянется за поцелуем.

— Знаешь, может, _тебе_ стоит жениться на ней.

— Ты шутишь.

— Ты вроде ей нравишься. — Александр снова целует его. — Она очень милая. — И снова. — Ты сам сказал: тебе придётся пожениться, иначе пойдут слухи.

— Она…

— Не моя жена сейчас, — заканчивает за него Александр. — Ну же, скажи мне, что она тебе хоть чуточку нравится.

— Я не _заинтересован_ в ней в этом роде, Александр…

— Тогда чего ты не бежишь к своей дорогой Феодосии?

— Потому что я не… ты знаешь, что я-я не хочу ничьей смерти, и мне не _нужно,_ чтобы кто-то ещё…

— Тогда если ты женишься, то ради выгоды и образа, — произносит Александр. — А не из-за _интереса._ Элизабет Скайлер вполне подходит, хорошо послужит твоему имиджу, причём ты уже сдружился со всей её семьёй.

Аарон отворачивается от Александра.

— Почему ты пытаешься убедить меня жениться на этой девушке?

— Может, я просто действую в твоих — наших — интересах.

— Не знаю, какую _игру_ ты затеял, Александр, но…

— Элайза показалась мне весьма хорошей, — заключает Александр. — И вполне хорошей для тебя. Вот и всё.

***

Конечно, не всё может быть светло и отрадно. Вашингтон отправляет Лоуренсу со справками и приказами следующей недели, что завтра он желает лично встретиться с Аароном.

— Тебе нельзя брать на себя какую-либо ответственность за публикацию того памфлета, — становится первым, что вырывается у Аарона, когда он это видит. — Мне всё равно, насколько мне попадёт — он не переведёт тебя тоже.

Лоуренс уверяет Аарона, что ещё ничего не говорил. Это мало чем его успокаивает. Не помогает и Александр, болтающий о том, какая _ирония,_ что новые власти пытаются подвергнуть цензуре публикацию, буквально гласящую о значимости свободы высказывать в новой нации спорные мнения, потому что в ней высказывалось спорное мнение. Александр никогда напрямую не обсуждал с ним памфлет, отчего Аарон тревожится. Он что-то упустил, что-то неверно истолковал, совершил некую роковую ошибку, которой избежал бы Александр? Но сам он поднимать этот вопрос не хочет.

Лоуренс проводит его в дом, а затем до большой комнаты, которой Вашингтон присвоил звание офиса, но дальше с ним не идёт. Аарон один раскрывает дверь, готовый столкнуться с той суммой последствий, в которую сложились все его действия.

— Полковник Бёрр.

— Ваше превосходительство.

Под глазами Вашингтона ярко выражены круги, и хотя нет ни волоска в его напудренном парике и ни шва на его форме, которые говорили бы о неорганизованности, у Аарона складывается очень сильное впечатление, что Вашингтон с огромным трудом держит себя в руках. Заметно, как вес целой нации давит ему на плечи.

Он тут же испытывает вину. Ничего из того, что он делал — от Ли до памфлета, до его уклончивости в целом — не делало ничего иного, кроме как утяжеляло бремя, лежащее на этом мужчине. Он действовал не подумав, и теперь все вокруг платятся за это.

Что он должен сказать? «Извините, что моё существование доставило больше проблем, чем оно того стоило»? Однако Вашингтон опережает его:

— Я горжусь тобой, сынок.

Аарон хватается за край стула, чтобы избежать падения. « _Что?_ »

— Мы с Мартой начали обсуждать обустройство Маунт-Вернон, у нас не будет возможности на полный переход, пока не окончится война и мы не сможем сами должным образом осуществить процесс, но мы хотим в дальнейшем освободить всех наших рабов, — говорит он. — Ты привёл весьма хорошие аргументы. Но более того, ты создал _движение._ Очень непопулярное в определённых кругах, однако никто не хочет выступать с опровержениями. Угроза за тем, чтобы остаться в истории злодеем — особенно для людей, которые так волнуются о своих карьерах и о своём наследии, — что ж, она вышла очень эффективной.

Аарон не может понять, комплимент это или же осторожно завуалированная критика. Его слова… его действия… сила каких-то десяти страниц…

«Каких-то десяти страниц из-под пера провидца», — осознаёт он. Понадобился один человек, Константин, предполагаемый провидец, в нужное время, в нужном месте и с нужным чином, для начала одного из величайших религиозных поворотов в истории. Он всегда знал, что, погрузившись в озеро социального воздействия, которым располагает как провидец, он сможет вызвать немало политического давления. Но никогда не представлял, что настолько.

Никто другой не мог столько. Как сражения при Трентоне и Принстоне не имели бы такого значения, если бы он не «предсказал» их. Как то, что у них имеется на тысячи войск больше, что переписывается целая история этой войны.

Он имеет всю эту силу.

_Он._

Это пугающее сведение, и он его совсем не хочет.

— У нас появилось пять тысяч солдат из освобождённого чёрного батальона, который я завтра буду обсуждать с Конгрессом консультативно, чтобы решить, кого назначить командующими и какую тренировку и припасы мы можем им предоставить. К весне у нас уже будет армия на Юге.

И пусть он и действовал во благо, вдруг выйдет худо? Нет никого, кто может остановить его. Никого, кто ему возразит. Разве Вашингтон не понимает, насколько… насколько он опасен? Ему нельзя… нельзя доверять, ему нельзя и близко подходить ко всему этому, это не повод ликовать — это огромная угроза безопасности нации, мира, неужели Вашингтон не понимает, что…

Должно быть, что-то показывается на лице Аарона, так как черты у Вашингтона смягчаются.

— Я помню, когда был твоего возраста, — говорит он. — Жаждущий славы, жаждущий изменить мир. Я не виню тебя за поиск своей доли, за свершение того, чего не могли другие. Что сделано, то сделано, Аарон, и ежели это изменит течение войны и нацию, которую мы в дальнейшем построим, — значит, так тому и быть.

Аарону хочется, чтобы Вашингтон кричал, какой он дурак; иначе зачем его заперли в маленькой комнате и приказали ни за что не выходить? Он не герой, он — _угроза,_ и предпочтительнее ему, чтобы люди сказали ему об этом в лицо, чем… чем это нескончаемое забвение, в котором он пребывал.

— Сэр, когда кампания этого сезона вновь начнётся…

— То ты вернёшься к своей службе при мне, однако мы усилим твою охрану.

Аарон выдыхает носом.

— Сэр, в случае, если так вам будет легче, я записал всё, что знаю и видел о войне, вам не придётся терпеть политические последствия или явные неудобства, которые, несомненно, возникнут в связи с моим…

— Аарон.

Аарон затихает.

— Если ты переживаешь о своей безопасности…

— Нет, сэр, я просто… я не хочу снова всё испортить, при том как хрупок баланс между ведением этой войны и политикой за основанием новой нации, если моё присутствие оттолкнёт сторонников, которых уже… я уже столько натворил, сэр, и я не хочу, чтобы вам пришлось без конца за это платиться.

Вашингтон долго и пристально смотрит на него.

— Если ты хочешь обсудить политические последствия, то должен принять во внимание уверенность, которую вселишь в обычного солдата своим присутствием в бесстрашии перед угрозами этой войны. Но я не прошу тебя оставаться при мне ради образа перед общественностью. Всё очень просто, Аарон, ты мой адъютант, ты находишься под моей опекой и защитой, и я не собираюсь бросать тебя львам на съедение при первом проблеске возникшей вокруг тебя полемики. Ты всё ещё имеешь свою работу… и моё уважение… если ты того желаешь.

Разум Аарона бушует, взвешивая частички всего, что говорил Вашингтон, и все имеющиеся у генерала варианты. После памфлета — после _успеха_ памфлета — предстать и перед солдатами, и перед Конгрессом, как умеренно поддерживающий содеянное и сказанное им, как твёрдая рука, что будет держать Аарона в узде и направлять его способности и воздействие, — это _единственная_ роль, что Вашингтон сможет на себя взять, которая не погубит их обоих. Он вынудил Вашингтона — вот что он сделал, а если в предложении генерала и есть искренняя привязанность, то она лишь только дополняет политический аспект данного выбора.

Всё-таки Вашингтон проницательный политик, проницательный _лидер;_ он знает, как сплотить солдат, знает, как достичь единства от враждующих сторон. Аарон устроил этот беспорядок, но Вашингтон может их из него вытащить. Просто нужно ему довериться.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.

***

Ночи с Александром словно слишком быстро проходят. Март затуманивается во встречах и планированиях, а с приходом апреля ему придётся уехать из-за северной кампании, и бог знает, когда они вновь встретятся. Причём Александра начинает поглощать некое отчаяние, постоянное движение, постоянное напряжение, даже его сон неспокоен. Но он от всего отмахивается, отрицает, что это происходит, когда Аарон указывает на это. Как и отмахивается от Элайзы. Каждый раз, как Аарон её упоминает, разговор заканчивается в той или иной форме Александра, кричащего: «Ну, тогда женись на ней!» Ситуация усложняется ещё больше, когда приезжает генерал Скайлер и Аарона, и только Аарона, в очередной раз приглашают к Скайлерам, а обстановка ужина даёт очень ясно понять, что генерал Скайлер считает, что он ухаживает за его дочерью, и безмолвно одобряет это. Если Аарон вскоре не примет мер, у него вполне может не остаться другого выбора, кроме как жениться на Элайзе.

Он пытается взвесить это в голове, все за и против, но факт, что она _жена Александра,_ рассеивает любые логические аргументы, которые он пытается придумать.

«Хорошо, — думает он. — Итак, она жена Александра».

Существует ли ещё мужчина, кроме него, который _понимает_ это, который добровольно отступит в случае, если один из них или оба осознают, что влюблены друг в друга? Существует ли кто-либо, кто воспримет её как равную — подлинно равную, — способную принять собственный выбор, изменить собственное решение?

Она заслуживает наилучшую жизнь. Существует ли кто-либо, кто будет так же верен поддержанию и хранению этой идеи, кто-либо, кто…

Кто-либо, кто должен ей больше?

— Я подумываю жениться на Элайзе, — говорит он Александру той ночью, пока они лежат, стеснившись телами, на смятых простынях.

— Да неужели?

— Лишь потому, что я единственный, кто отступится, если ты одумаешься и поймёшь, что…

— Что нам «суждено быть вместе»? — фыркает Алекс. — Я так не думаю.

— Я не дам тебе упустить свой… свой шанс…

— Тогда не упускай свой. Женись на этой девушке, она в тебя явно по уши влюблена.

— Я не могу, не до конца войны, — отвечает Аарон. — Но я предложу ей свою руку, если она по-прежнему будет желать того.

— Скажи ей до того, как уедешь. А то она может решить не дожидаться тебя.

— Что она вообще такого совершила, чтобы заслужить подобную… грубость с твоей стороны? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Ничего. Просто ты ни о чём больше не хочешь говорить, ты лежишь со мной в постели, и только и слышно: Элайза, Элайза, Элайза.

— Я пытаюсь позаботиться о твоём _будущем!_

— Ну тогда, может, перестань быть таким помешанным на будущем и хоть раз побудь человеком как все остальные.

Аарон отворачивается, и Александр обвивает его рукой, придвигается ближе.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он ему в плечо, приглушая слова, прижавшись губами к коже.

Аарон поворачивается к нему обратно, наклоняется так, чтобы их лбы соприкасались.

— Александр, я лишь хочу… я _всегда_ лишь хотел, чтобы ты был… _счастлив_ и чтобы… чтобы всего было _достаточно,_ и я знаю, что я не…

Александр заставляет его молчать поцелуем, и Аарон не противится. По правде говоря, так намного легче, чем обсуждать это сейчас.

***

В следующий раз, когда Аарон приходит на чай, он просит поговорить с Элайзой наедине. Они прогуливаются по саду. Уже почти апрель, цветы распускаются. Вскоре ему придётся уехать, и они оба о том знают.

— Элайза, я… — начинает он. Она обнадёживающе улыбается, и потому он продолжает: — Я осознаю всю неустойчивость моего положения, а вместе с ней и опасность, которую несу всем близким мне людям. Я даже не знаю, переживу ли я эту войну, но…

Он глубоко вздыхает.

— Я хотел представить мои намерения ясными для тебя: что для меня будет честью попросить твоей руки, если ты всё ещё будешь желать того к моменту окончания войны. А поскольку традиция отцов, _отдающих_ своих дочерей, является устаревшей и… и идёт против всех идеалов, что… ну… Я хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты — в смысле от лица нас двоих — попросить его благословения.

Улыбка Элайзы озаряет весь сад.

— Я буду рада! Может, сейчас? То есть поведать ему о наших планах. И Анжелике. Я понимаю всю значимость хранения тайны, но мне хочется кричать всему миру!

— Думаю, именно с твоего отца и Анжелики и следует начать, — говорит Аарон, и они берутся за руки, а он пытается вложить в улыбку все свои силы.

Он должен этой доброй, непоколебимой, бескорыстной девушке всё, а потому отплатит своей жизнью, раз того требуется.

***

— Я сделал это, — поведывает он Александру той ночью.

— Отлично. Значит, ты больше не будешь говорить об этом? — спрашивает Александр.

— Если ты этого хочешь.

— Я этого и хочу.

Они оба не могут уснуть и потому с пущей страстью припадают друг к другу, снискивая утешение в линиях и изгибах своих тел в отчаянной попытке оградиться от факта, что их _время на исходе._

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он спящему Александру позже той ночью, пробуя слова, их эхо, подержав их во рту. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он так близко подходил к выражению такого чувства.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он.

Такое слабое выражение, такая слабая попытка передать всё, чем они для друг друга _являлись,_ те роковые удары, которыми они обменялись.

— Я люблю тебя.

Правда это или нет — не имеет значения. Потому что всё зависит от того, что этого _достаточно._


	14. knight takes rook

К концу апреля происходит несколько стычек, но пока без серьёзных сражений. С помощью сочетания успешных догадок с невероятно эффективной и грамотно расположенной женской шпионской сетью американская армия способна функционировать так, будто получала от их провидца идеальные предсказания.

Аарон на грани срыва. Он умеет казаться собранным, но поскольку Александр вернулся к северным войскам, то Лоуренс снова постоянно находится рядом — и ничто не пугает Аарона так, как шанс того, что Лоуренс увидит его насквозь. Чего ему ещё не хватает, так это чтобы Вашингтона ежедневно осведомляли, насколько у него всё плохо.

Что, вероятно, и происходит, потому что генерал усаживает его в надежде успокоить, но то приносит мало пользы — больше вреда, пожалуй. Корень проблемы в том, что у Аарона больше не было новых видений, а если американские войска внезапно начнут проигрывать, то его авторитет, основная поддержка, уверенность общественности в нём и достигнутый прогресс в свержении и упразднении сексизма пойдут насмарку. Так что Аарона очень тяжело утешать касательно чего-либо из вышеперечисленного, ведь это правда.

Потом, третьего мая, возвращается Лафайет с французской армадой.

(Ну, очень маленькой армадой — с армией из семи тысяч солдат и целым рядом оружия и боеприпасов.)

Аарон и Лоуренс оба восклицают от радости, когда видят Лафайета, — он подбегает и по очереди обнимает их. Аарона первым: они кружатся начиная с мгновения, когда Лафайет порывисто бросился в чужие объятия, а затем он целует Аарона прямо в губы, отпускает и так же приветствует Лоуренса.

«Полагаю, это было неминуемо, — думает Аарон. — Надо ведь всех собрать».

Когда они прибывают в командный шатёр, Рошамбо и Вашингтон уже обсуждают стратегию. Аарон не ждёт, чтобы его представили:

— У меня есть сведения, видения, которые должны предоставить вам примерный план манёвров, запланированных Британией для уже глобальной войны: Испания войдёт, _они_ должны будут объявить войну официально в июне, но они… в общем, если действовать верно, то к окончанию войны вы приобретёте масштабные территории. Всё, что я напишу, устареет, как только вы воспользуетесь этим для смены будущего, но зато… зато может…

Аарон внезапно понимает, что помещение стихло и все на него глядят.

— _Вы не говорили мне, что ваш провидец так пылок,_ — говорит Рошамбо Лафайету.

— _Он не был, когда я уехал,_ — отвечает он. — _Он значительно вырос в моё отсутствие._

Аарону хочется провалиться под землю и умереть.

— Генерал-лейтенант Рошамбо, позвольте представить вас полковнику Бёрру, — произносит Вашингтон, а адъютант возле Рошамбо переводит. Затем, обращаясь к Аарону: — Мы как раз обсуждали кампанию этого сезона, если ты желаешь присоединиться.

Аарону достаточно одного взгляда на карты на столе, чтобы понять, что случится. Не из-за какого-то видения или сверхъестественной вспышки озарения, а от того, что знает войну, знает тактику Клинтона и, чёрт возьми, когда он был в дополнительном континентальному полку Вильяма Малкольма в прошлом, он был в этом хорош.

— Оставим нашу растущую на Юге армию на Юге. Натренируем их. Британия впоследствии отправит туда армию, пытаясь заручиться поддержкой лоялистов и недовольных растущим аболиционистским движением, и ужасно проиграет. Мы хотим преуменьшить наши сильные стороны, вывести их на конкретные позиции. — Аарон чуть не принимается искать перо, в итоге решая не тратить времени. — Мы можем организовать сражение при Йорктауне, захватить все войска Корнуоллиса; Юг не будет помехой, если всё сделаем правильно, сейчас важны дальнейшие действия Клинтона. — Он закрывает глаза. Это так, так очевидно. — Он возьмёт всю свою армию и оставшееся от войск Бёргойна в Нью-Йорк. Следующей стадией этой войны, — он сглатывает, — будет осада Нью-Йорка.

В помещении тихо, за исключением передаваемых Рошамбо шёпотом переводов, но и те скоро исчезают. Все выглядят, ну, _шокировано._ Аарон полагает, что уже месяцами так много не говорил на подобных собраниях. Но он и воодушевлён, горд, уверен так, как уже месяцами не был.

Наконец-то Вашингтон говорит:

— Прошу всех покинуть помещение, я бы хотел поговорить с полковником Бёрром наедине. — Рошамбо бросает Лафайету вопросительный взгляд, на что тот лишь пожимает плечами, но тем не менее все выходят без возражений.

Вашингтон сразу переходит к делу:

— Насколько ты уверен во всём, что только что сказал?

— Сражения на Юге, если выманить британцев на нужные позиции, что вполне осуществимо, — их я видел непосредственно в видениях. А насчёт Клинтона и Нью-Йорка — это его единственный шанс, позволяющий ему положиться на военно-морские силы Британии, пока он перегруппировывается, пытается нас вывести на невыгодные позиции, а сам сконцентрироваться на Южной кампании. Нам надо убедиться, что Гудзон под нашим контролем, потому что это препятствует потоку получаемых ими поставок из Нью-Йоркской бухты. И хоть, даже с французами, установить полную преграду будет очень сложно, мы всё ещё можем устраивать…

— Аарон! — словно кнут хлещет голос Вашингтона.

Аарон замолкает.

— Я только пытаюсь убедиться, — продолжает Вашингтон осторожно, — что ты так рискуешь не потому, что волнуешься о том, как предстаёшь перед французами, или имеешь предвзятые идеи о хрупкости нашего союза.

— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Аарон. — Я уверен, сэр. Это… это единственное, на что я годен. Прошу, позвольте мне сделать это.

Вашингтон вздыхает.

— Хорошо, скажи Лоуренсу позвать остальных обратно, мы установим числа и манёвры. Сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы записать то, что французам стоит ожидать от большей войны?

— День, два максимум. Я буду писать по-французски, чтобы избежать риска неверного перевода или утечки информации.

Вашингтон кивает.

— Конечно, конечно. У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь мысли?..

— Лето в городе. Оно не бывает приятным. С запасами воды всё может быть особенно… плохо. Я видел… вспышки малярии. — Он старается не вздрогнуть: вспомнилась катастрофа с Манхэттенской водопроводной компанией. — И жёлтой лихорадки. Болезнь _нагрянет,_ если мы осадим город; Клинтон эвакуирует свои войска, он направится в Канаду, если дела на Юге пойдут в нашу пользу. И тогда… — Честно, Аарон не уверен, что произойдёт дальше — тогда уже, наверное, будет зима. — Тогда это кампания этого сезона.

Вашингтон с терпением на него смотрит, будто ждёт, когда он закончит говорить.

Тут же возвращается смущение: боже, в какой момент он перестал думать, прежде чем открывать рот? «Это не моё место, — думает он. — Здесь должен быть Александр, а не я, Александр уверен в своих словах, Александр никому не позволяет заставлять себя молчать, а не я».

— Ты хорошо поработал. У нас будет достаточно времени на улаживание этих деталей. В данный момент нам надо координировать с Рошамбо.

— Да. Слушаюсь, сэр. Я запишу эти планы для французов, сэр. — Он идёт за Лоуренсом к выходу, пока не успел ещё глубже увязнуть. Он не понимает, что на него нашло, откровенно не понимает, что на него нашло, что выходит из его рта, что…

Он ведёт себя как Александр. Он не только украл у Александра положение при Вашингтоне, не только украл у Александра жену, но и _ведёт_ себя как Александр. Неужели дело в этом — его заставляют заново проживать жизнь на месте Александра в наказание от Бога за содеянное? Или нет никакой великой схемы, никакого разумного замысла, а время — не что иное, как река, русло которой нельзя сменить, и Аарона, вытеснившего Александра с его роли, теперь искажают, чтобы он туда вместился?

От данной мысли его выворачивает, неужели этим он и является — какой-то _марионеткой?_

«Меньше болтай», — думает он. Вот всё, что он может, — _меньше болтать._ Ждать. Найти способ вернуть Александру его роль, а затем, ради всего святого, — _не застрелить его._

— С тобой всё хорошо? — спрашивает Лоуренс. — Ты будто привидение увидел.

В помещении пусто — должно быть, Аарон всё собрание был погружён в свои мысли. Он качает головой.

— Я в порядке. Просто… у меня столько дел впереди.

***

Всё происходит в точности как он говорил.

Минимальное количество информации, что он действительно может предоставить французам, даёт им всё необходимое преимущество — теперь они доминируют в глобальной войне. Примерно каждую неделю Лоуренс приносит ему очередное письмо от важной французской особы или аристократа, восхваляющее его усилия, а король, похоже, хочет наградить его некой медалью — почётным титулом, если верить Лафайету. А может, и не почётным. Он немного боится, что французы его пригласят и больше не отпустят, да и находит странным, как эта в жизни им не виданная страна так им очарована; но полагает, что представляет собой живое, дышащее исполнение веками ими таённых желаний о мести.

На Юге всё идёт в соответствии с планом: их армия растёт, её готовят, и они заманивают войска подполковника Кэмпбелла в Саванну для дальнейшей осады города. Конечно, неведомо для Кэмпбелла, в городе уже разместили местных ополченцев, женщин и освобождённых рабов под видом абсолютно нормальных жителей — встроенный троянский конь перед атакой д'Эстена и Линкольна.

В Нью-Йорке малярия убивает чуть ли не тысячу солдат и сотни граждан. Клинтон эвакуируется в Канаду под явным страхом, что на Юге через предвидения провидца наставили ещё ловушек. Александр, с войсками генерала Грина, мчится с севера присоединиться к Вашингтону и взять город, поймав две тысячи британских солдат, предоставляя столь необходимое облегчение больному населению.

Александр проводит зимние месяцы при нём, и они принимаются за работу, пытаясь экстраполировать, какими будут действия Британии за морем. Из них выходит хорошая пара: Александр оказывается гениальным тактиком, способным делать скачки в рассуждениях, а Аарон знает инстинктивно — нет, Аарон гадает, но гадает основательно, как уверяет себя, — Аарон гадает, верные они или нет, и с этой опоры формирует советы. Он изучал эту войну, имел десятки лет на исследование британских адмиралов и их тактик; к тому же французы продолжают выигрывать, выходит, их комбинация обоснованных догадок и удачи действует.

Для сезона 1799 есть два расклада. Клинтон мог бы попробовать что-то вроде двойного захвата, вторгнуться и с Канады, и с Юга, но с выигранной Америкой в Саратогской кампании линией фортов и уже превосходящими его в численности американскими войсками это крайне маловероятно. Либо он мог бы укрепить свою позицию на Юге, окопаться там и подождать от Британии подкрепления. Ему лишь нужно одержать несколько ключевых побед, доказывающих миру, что провидец Америки не непобедим. Тогда он вполне сможет изменить ход событий.

Без каких-либо свободных кораблей у бо́льших американских войск уйдут недели на путь от Нью-Йорка до глубокого Юга. При сочетании неуверенности Аарона с фактом, что планы Клинтона сменятся, если передвинутся _все_ войска Вашингтона, Клинтон сможет захватить Чарлстаун и одержать решительную победу в Воксхау-Крик.

К Аарону приходит вспышка озарения. «Ведите их вглубь территории, — говорит он. — Они будут отрезаны от снабжения и окажутся в ловушке». Но для этого надо, чтобы они думали, что выигрывают — а они и _выигрывают,_ по правде говоря. Аарон понятия не имеет, какие битвы приближаются и как в них победить. Это сущая чертовщина, к моменту прибытия войск Вашингтона стоит середина июня и жара уже изнурительна. Больше солдат пало от теплового удара, чем на поле боя. Единственное тут утешение в том, что Александр вновь при нём — и то, нужда в адъютантах, способных переводить корреспонденцию с французского и на него, насколько велика, что у Александра дел даже больше, чем у него.

По крайней мере, их цепь местных ополчений и подразделения освобождённых рабов отрезают линии снабжения и весьма эффективно устраивают на британцев налёты. По крайней мере, они начинают устанавливать информационную сеть, борются до ничьи в Кэмдене. Уверенность начинает спадать. Затем, после ежедневного планирования, они одерживают сокрушительную победу при Кингс-Маунтин, за час одолевают треть всей армии Корнуоллиса, и вера американцев стремительно возвращается назад. «Заманим британцев вглубь, — осознают они, — а возможные ввиду этого потери будут того стоить». Словно Аарон не говорил это неделями напролёт. Местные ополчения удваивают усилия, армия возобновлена. Но этого недостаточно. Последние два месяца продемонстрировали, насколько всё-таки хрупко мнение общественности, и Аарон с Вашингтоном оба теперь как никогда понимают, насколько важно _ничего не терять._

Аарон смотрит в тканевую крышу его палатки — его с Александром палатки, — потому как для него «слишком опасно» спать снаружи наравне с остальными солдатами, несмотря на невыносимый жар. Александр каждый день возвращается не раньше двух-трёх часов ночи. Аарон тем временем не то чтобы спит, а, скорее, то проваливается в кошмары, то пробуждается от них; он знает, что то и дело просыпается кричащим от терзающих его старых видений с Монмута. Вряд ли это хорошо сказывается на нервах охраняющих его солдат — что человек, видящий будущее, каждую ночь просыпается с криками, — однако американцы продолжают выигрывать во всех своих стычках. Аарон никогда не кричит, когда в палатку приходит Александр: почему-то только тело юноши, прижатое к его собственному, способно его успокоить. Он вспоминает, почти с нежностью, дни, когда он знал, что ничто не убьёт Александра, ведь Александр должен был остаться живым, чтобы явиться на дуэль. Теперь их будущее не определено.

Спустя неделю нескончаемых кошмаров о пленении британцами в Монмуте, пытающих его ради сведений об американских планах, Аарон просыпается, бормочущий, что он ничего не знает, что только видит смерти людей при касании, как вдруг его осеняет. Ему незачем дожидаться видения, он может собрать его из своих _настоящих_ способностей.

«Аарон, пообещаешь мне кое-что? Больше… больше никогда так с собой не делай».

Что ж, Александр нарушил половину своих обещаний, отчего бы Аарону не нарушить это?

Он не осознаёт, что всё ещё сидит, уткнувшись подбородком в руки, когда в палатку возвращается Александр. Алекс говорит:

— Аарон, всё хорошо?

И Аарон вздрагивает, пытаясь скрыть с лица виноватое выражение. Но в тусклом освещении сложно видеть — наверное, он в безопасности.

— Всё в порядке, просто думаю.

— Всё те же кошмары? — спрашивает Алекс.

— Да.

Александр тянется обнять Аарона за плечи, притянуть ближе к груди, а Аарон отдёргивается и сжимается. Александр сразу замирает.

— У тебя было очередное видение?

Аарон смеётся.

— Нет. Не было. В этом вся проблема.

— Тогда что изменилось? — задаёт вопрос Александр, пристально следя за Аароном.

Здесь ему надо действовать осторожно. Он решает говорить размыто.

— Я вспомнил кое-что. Из моего… моего длинного видения, моей старой жизни, зови как хочешь. Способы, с которыми я могу без видений разузнать происходящее. И окончить эту войну.

Александр надолго затихает, а потом отвечает:

— То есть ты хочешь ходить и пожимать всем руки, пока не узришь достаточно видений о смертях, чтобы, собрав их, понять, где будут следующие битвы.

В этот раз затихает Аарон.

— Скажи, что я неправ.

— Ты неправ.

— Ты врёшь.

Аарон вздыхает.

— Да. Я вру.

Александр снова к нему тянется, и в этот раз Аарон позволяет ему, позволяет придвинуть себя, пока они оба не располагаются полулёжа, — и прислоняется к его груди. Аарон слышит сердцебиение Александра, и, несмотря на всё, начинает расслабляться.

— Ты бы сделал это, — говорит Аарон. — У тебя хватило бы храбрости, ты бы сделал это без колебаний.

— Ты думаешь, дело в храбрости?

— Дело в том, что должно быть совершено.

— Вот только это не должно быть совершено! — восклицает Александр. — Тебе незачем _разрушать_ себя…

— Скольким людям придётся _умереть,_ пока ты не поймёшь… пока все не поймут… что это… что это того стоит… что это правда того стоит…

И, чёрт, Аарон боится, он дрожит, он помнит… он помнит, как его тошнило, как он терял сознание, помнит, как у него ушли месяцы на поправку, но это дело не в _нём._

— А если умрёшь ты? — произносит Александр тихо.

Аарон закрывает глаза, выдыхает через нос. Это ли не вопрос.

— Я более чем готов умереть, — отвечает он голосом даже мягче, чем у Александра. И едва он это говорит, как понимает, что это правда. Он бы с радостью распял себя, если бы это даровало ему хоть капельку прощения за все грехи.

«Я более чем готов умереть».

Александр обхватывает его крепче.

— Но ты нужен _мне_ живым, — его голос просто измучен, и впервые за всё время, что Аарон его знал — как в прошлом, так и в будущем — Александр звучит так, словно готов расплакаться. — Ты нужен мне живым, — повторяет он.

Одну руку Аарон опускает к руке Александра и переплетает их пальцы. Однако хранит молчание. Что он может сказать? «Я могу убедиться, что ты выживешь, только если умру сам». Александр с этим не особо согласится. В чём и проблема, не так ли? Все более чем готовы умереть — никто не готов отпускать.

Аарон ведёт себя эгоистично — он знает, что ведёт себя эгоистично, знает из опыта, насколько ужаснее быть тем, кто переживёт другого, — но чего он вообще достиг в своей жизни? Ровным счётом ничего. Александр бы достиг большего за один год, чем он за десять; если бы мир мог иметь одного из них, то лучше ему было бы с Александром.

Он замечает, что в палатке воцарилась тишина, а дыхание Александра выровнялось. Пытается подстроить своё под его поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь. Александр выживет, он переживёт что угодно. Александр будет двигаться дальше.

***

На следующее утро Аарон просыпается от солнечного света, проникающего в пустую палатку. Должно быть, идёт уже одиннадцатый час — время намного позднее его обычного пробуждения, поэтому он удивляется, что ему позволили спать. Он одевается в форму и как можно быстрее выходит наружу.

Его ждёт Лоуренс.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Аарон.

Лоуренс протягивает ему пару перчаток, очень хороших перчаток — чистых, длинных и без единой дыры. У Аарона сжимает живот.

— Я всего лишь провожу тебя в палату генерала.

О нет. О _нет._ Что Гамильтон _наделал._

— В этом нет необходимости, — отвечает Аарон.

— Мне кажется, я ещё не видел Александра таким расстроенным, каким он был этим утром. Ты же понимаешь, что можешь поговорить с нами, вместо того чтобы отчаиваться до такой степени, что…

Он осекается, замечая лицо Аарона, и слава богу, потому что ему и без того досадно от своей _трусости_ и не очень нужно, чтобы это распространяли по всему лагерю. Однако, при виде них все расступаются, и Аарон отбрасывает навязчивые мысли, прежде чем сумеет только _задуматься_ о возможном нанесённом ущербе. Собирается с духом. Он готов. Он может предстать перед Вашингтоном, Вашингтон может даже согласиться с его планом.

Решимость тает, стоит Лоуренсу открыть ему полог палатки; он ныряет под него и выпрямляется, встречаясь с лицом Вашингтона. Генерал выглядит старо, изнурённо.

— Сэр, — говорит Аарон, всё же держа подбородок высоко.

— Сынок, — отвечает Вашингтон, и Аарон понимает, что проиграл, не успев начать.

Александр бы нашёл выход через слова. Но Аарон ничего не может объяснить, не имеет ни идеальных слов, ни стойкого духа. Он никогда не хотел быть на этой войне, его заставили всё бросить в последний момент. Он не слишком удивлён, что эта конкретная неудача настигнет его и в сей раз.

Потому он направляет взгляд вниз. Что угодно, только бы не видеть разочарования на лице Вашингтона.

— Я бы хотел извиниться перед тобой. Мы оставили без малейшего внимания давление, которое может на тебя оказывать эта война. Мы слишком тяжело тебя обременили. Ты всегда кажешься таким… равнодушным по отношению к износу, что твой долг способен тебе приносить, но теперь я понимаю, что это оттого, что ты никогда не раскрываешь свои карты.

— Сэр?

— Я отправляю тебя домой, Аарон, — говорит Вашингтон кротко. — Где ты сможешь отдохнуть и оправиться.

— Домой?

— Генерал Скайлер владеет весьма неплохим поместьем в Олбани. Оно вдали от британских войск и легко обороняемо. И ты, насколько я знаю, сблизился с Элизабет Скайлер? Эта семья безусловно видит в тебе одного из них, она предложила принять тебя.

Его тон подразумевает продолжение разговора. Не то чтобы Аарон расположен спорить — стыд стучит в его ушах с каждым ударом сердца.

— Лоуренс уже собрал твои вещи, ты уходишь немедленно, — завершает Вашингтон.

Аарон наконец вынуждает себя заговорить:

— Да, сэр. Прошу, скажите… прошу, передайте Александру и всем остальным адъютантам мои наилучшие пожелания.

Вашингтон улыбается.

— Конечно.

А затем Аарон отпущен, Лоуренс снова поддерживает полог палаты, и не успевает он хотя бы попрощаться, как они уходят.

***

И так Аарона и его охрану втайне отправляют в особняк генерала Скайлера в Олбани. Им запрещают корреспонденцию и новости из внешнего мира, чтобы их местонахождение точно не раскрыли. Элайза и Пегги присутствуют — Анжелика при Джоне Чёрче, управляет его финансами после острого с ним разговора о равности и факте, что она в этом _явно_ лучше, — но из них выходят две славные хозяйки. Здесь есть хорошая еда, чистые, мягкие кровати, целая _библиотека,_ заполненная таким количеством книг, что даже Аарон ещё не все прочитал.

Зачастую он всё ещё с криками просыпается посреди ночи, хватаясь за простыни, отчаянно ища Александра, пока не понимает, что он один. Но в конце концов предаётся уютному домашнему затишью. Аарон играет с Пегги в шахматы в библиотеке, и та очень быстро доказывает, что почти так же хороша, как он. На самом деле она бы справлялась намного лучше, если бы он не занимался играми разума, предсказывая её ходы, но хоть где-то ему нужно преимущество. Это становится послеполуденным ритуалом для всех — делать ставки на исход игры.

Аарон старается держать с Элайзой почтительное расстояние, и поначалу это вполне легко, так как все обращаются с ним как с напуганным животным. Но постепенно Элайза принимается сворачиваться рядом с ним калачиком на диване в библиотеке, пока он читает; иногда с собственной книгой, иногда читая на пару с ним. Однажды он кладёт руку ей на плечи и внезапно осознаёт, что так намного уютнее, и теперь они всегда сидят так, по очереди держа книгу.

 _Уютно._ Аарон может представить, как легко в это погружается, позволяя им оказываться всё ближе и ближе, пока они не сольются в одно целое, позволяя себе держаться… расслабленно. Элайза ему дорога — он осознаёт, — безмерно дорога, и мир не делится на «любить» или «не любить». Между ними есть что-то, напоминающее ему о тихих днях, проведённых с Феодосией, — не о тех днях, когда он смотрел на неё и казалось, словно бабочки в животе могли взять и унести его прочь, а о днях, когда они передавали друг другу сахар для чая, воскресеньях, когда они вместе готовили на кухне завтрак, на день отпустив всех слуг; о днях, когда они часами молча сидели в библиотеке и читали; о том тёплом теле, тихо лежавшем на другой половине кровати, которым они всегда друг для друга являлись, и о чутком слушателе со здравым умом, когда одному или другому нужно было поговорить. Они сосуществовали.

Аарон и Элайза сосуществуют весьма неплохо.

Он не влюбляется в неё, он знает это чувство, прекрасно его знает, и не начнёт испытывать его, не сможет. Но в его груди зарождается небольшое тепло, когда она заходит в комнату и улыбается ему, этого достаточно, и пусть боясь, но он улыбается в ответ.

***

Наступает осень, и она _прекрасна._ Им доводится созерцать полный цикл листьев, окрашивающихся в золотой, оранжевый, красный и коричневый, а бодрящий дождь освежает воздух и смывает летнюю липкость. Ночные звёзды яркие и выразительные.

Они с Элайзой начинают ходить на вечерние прогулки, осматривая окрестности или близлежащие леса, а Лоуренс и его солдаты всегда держатся достаточно далеко, чтобы казалось, будто они наедине. Но однажды они не разворачиваются с наступлением тьмы, и Аарон смотрит на неё с вопросом, а она лишь берёт его за руку в ответ.

Они доходят до озера с началом захода солнца.

Над горизонтом плывут низкие облака, и оттого небо окрашено в розовый с тёмно-фиолетовым; красные и оранжевые цвета рассеиваются, пока горящее солнце садится за холмистый горизонт, а издали уже проглядывает ночь. Само озеро гладкое, как зеркало, и на мгновение — всего мгновение — весь мир настолько прекрасен, что у Аарона в глазах появляются слёзы.

— Мы приходили сюда раньше, в детстве, — говорит Элайза. — Анжелика, Пегги и я. Летом мы плавали, смотрели, как отец с братом пытаются рыбачить, ложились здесь и считали звёзды. Они все забыли об этом, когда мы выросли, но я по-прежнему возвращаюсь сюда. Кажется, словно в каждом камне есть воспоминание: в том, о который я поцарапала колено, в том, с которого мы всегда прыгали в воду, в плоских, на которых мы лежали, высыхая на солнце.

Он сжимает её руку.

— Иногда я сбегала по ночам, — продолжает она. — Пыталась представить, какой будет моя жизнь. Анжелике нравилось вести себя так, будто она единственная, кто должна выйти замуж за богатого, но мы все должны были. Раньше я воображала, чем бы занималась, если бы не была обязана, если бы у меня была свобода делать то, что я хочу. Но правда в том, что я всегда хотела лишь завести семью. Жить где-нибудь в тихом месте. Растить детей, видеть, как они взрослеют, быть… частью всех этих жизней, надежд и мечт, иметь тихий, маленький дом, который все зовут родным и возвращаются в него в конце дня. Не то чтобы я… я всё ещё хочу… путешествовать, наверное, чем-то _заниматься,_ учить или… или аболиционистское движение, я хочу участвовать, но, — она смеётся, — как бы то ни было, я всегда хотела лишь только создать семью.

— Жить под своей виноградной лозой и смоковницей, — отвечает Аарон. — Это если выражаться красивым библейским термином, пожалуй. Я знаю, каково это. Я… я никогда не хотел быть вовлечённым в эту войну, не совсем. Или так долго находиться под… основным вниманием общественности. Всё, чего я правда хотел, было… был покой, жизнь в свободной нации, в обществе, которое… не нуждалось во мне. Чтобы я мог просто… вести небольшую юридическую практику, может, завести семью, иметь некое подобие нормальной жизни. Покой.

— Полагаю, у тебя никогда особо не было выбора. С твоими видениями.

— Мы способны воплотить это. Будущее можно изменить.

— Сбежать вместе? — спрашивает Элайза и снова смеётся. — Не уверена, что мой отец сможет вынести такое горе опять. Тем более что он тебя уже одобряет.

— Главное — мысль. Но представь это: после войны, ты и я, небольшая юридическая практика, чтобы обеспечивать нас, и маленький домик в Гарлеме. Семья. Заниматься не какими-то напрягающими делами, а нашими жизнями.

— Но как же все, кто не может? — говорит Элайза ласково. — Как же все свободы, о которых ты писал?

— Думаю, потому это и мечта. В мире, где уже есть свобода. Просто я видел… я видел, как людской _долг,_ их _цели,_ их _озабоченность наследием_ уничтожает их и всех вокруг, а я… я не позволю этому случиться с чьей-либо семьёй, или моей.

— Я буду рядом с тобой. На каждом этапе пути, на каждом твоём сражении, я буду рядом с тобой.

— Ты не должна, — произносит Аарон. — Ты не должна жертвовать своими мечтами _ни для кого._

— Может, я хочу разделить новую мечту. Построить ту, которая не столь эгоистичная.

— Я не тот герой, каким тебе кажусь. Я и не тот герой, каким кому-либо кажусь.

— Генерал Вашингтон прислал с Лоуренсом письмо, объясняющее твои… видения. Тот факт, что ты сейчас держишь мою руку, факт, что… что ты совершил для войны, о чём ты мечтаешь для себя и этой страны — это невероятно. То, что ты и вовсе здесь… это чудо. Оставайся в живых, этого будет достаточно.

Он прерывисто выдыхает, смотрит на Элайзу и понимает, что… да. Да, он хочет оставаться в живых, хочет иметь возможность сделать… что-то, чем сможет гордиться, даже не наследие — просто осчастливить жизнь хоть одному человеку.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. Потом: — Я люблю тебя.

Это даже не совсем ложь.

Элайза улыбается той же милой, искренней улыбкой, которой он делал комплименты все те месяцы назад на балу.

— Я знаю, — отвечает она. Она прижимается к нему, так как над озером поднимается ветерок. Это простой жест, деление теплом, но ощущается он чем-то… гораздо большим.

_Александр._

Александр или Элайза, он не сможет отдать себя им обоим, не сможет _искупить_ обе их жизни, к тому же и судьба, и Александр направляли его к Элайзе, неужели так неправильно, что он… не борется? Не говорит «нет», не позволяет себе предаться этому одному… он уже и не уверен, что это; лишь знает, что из этого беспорядка не выбраться, не разбив кому-то сердце.

До окончания войны это будет неважно, но Александр ведь наверняка знал — наверняка знает, — что, как только один из них женится, с этим придётся покончить. Что бы у них ни было, оно никогда не являлось чем-то, что могло бы продолжаться. Друзья, партнёры, союзники — это всё, чем они могут оставаться друг для друга. И он будет наилучшим другом, какой у Александра был, он покается перед ним иначе; не мог ведь _кот_ в самом деле думать, что их интрижка перерастёт в нечто большее?

Он обнимает Элайзу. Теперь он на этом пути, и у него нет иного выбора, кроме как следовать ему.

***

Он проводит зиму в Олбани со Скайлерами. Анжелика возвращается и бьёт всех в шахматах, а в ясные дни настаивает, чтобы Лоуренс и солдаты водили её с сёстрами на стрельбище и учили стрелять. Анжелика всё схватывает на лету, Пегги ударяется в занятие с энтузиазмом, Элайза, похоже, находит это дело неприятным, тем не менее она лучшая из трёх. Аарон обычно одевается потеплее и выходит с ними, но только приносит книгу и читает.

— Сделай выстрел! — предлагает однажды Пегги. — Присоединись к нам, разве великий провидец Америки не должен уметь защищать себя?

Лоуренс окидывает Аарона взглядом.

— Он провёл не так уж много времени на поле. Ради его же безопасности, ему может быть некомфортно…

— Может, мне просто не нужно практиковаться, — говорит Аарон, и Анжелика с Элайзой вмешиваются в разговор с долгими «у-у-у».

Лоуренс протягивает ему Браун Бесс.

— Попытайся.

Аарон какое-то время привыкает к оружию, его балансу, весу. Он проверяет, соответствующе ли оно заряжено, и пощёлкивает курком. Затем, готовый, целится в мишень и невозмутимо попадает прямо в её центр.

Он всегда был хорошим стрелком.

— Я не совсем бесполезен, — говорит он, а далее с лёгкой улыбкой возвращается к своей книге.

***

В апреле его вызывает Вашингтон. Война вскоре должна завершиться — вскоре должна _окончательно_ завершиться, — но по какой-то причине затягивается. Может быть, потому что король Георг не хочет признавать поражения, а может быть, потому что Англия боится проиграть свои владения в мире Испании с Францией. Так или иначе, она затягивается, а чем дольше она затягивается, тем дороже обойдётся. Вашингтон хочет закончить её _сейчас._

Величайшая польза от Аарона как от провидца — это советы, которые он может давать французам и испанцам, поскольку именно из-за заморских потерь Британия захочет окончить войну и сократить убытки. Здесь он действует практически с закрытыми глазами, но пока что всё работает, поэтому старается не слишком задумываться, когда пишет письма, полные тактических советов и поверхностных «предсказаний». «Ты не лжец, если ты прав». И он продолжает оказываться прав.

Американцы гонят войска Клинтона на север, в сторону Виргинии, поскольку так французы примчатся с морским флотом в Чесапикский залив и вместе они смогут решительно окончить войну в Йорктауне. Но им чего-то не хватает, не хватает искры, Аарон хочет дать им больший стимул, чем простое «война должна закончиться в Йорктауне».

Так что он берёт пример с Гамильтона и пишет.

_«Открытое письмо Георгу Третьему, милостью Божьей королю Великобритании, Франции и Ирландии, Защитнику веры и проч._

_Ваше Высочество, надеюсь, данное письмо застанет Вас в добром здравии. Даже с нашим отчуждением многие из нас не взирают на Вас или Ваших людей со злобой; ибо имеют родственные связи или дружбы, тянущиеся крепко через море, вопреки тому, как для протягивания основных прав английских граждан расстояние это оказалось слишком далёким. Но это всё дела давно минувших дней, ведь нынче наша нация желает не более чем развить дружеские иностранные отношения с Вашей._

_Я говорю „наша нация”, так как кажется вполне очевидным — по крайней мере, остальному миру, — что мы независимая и самоуправляющая нация штатов, успешно подавившая Ваши попытки покорить нас. Мы одолели Вашу армию, Сэр, и, откровенно выражаясь, сделали то весьма решительно. Ваши войска уже не оккупируют нашу землю — они паникуют и отступают с самых её краёв, и Вам ничего не удастся сделать, дабы навязать нам свою волю. Мы никогда не просили от Вас многого — лишь признания и уважения к нашей территории. Ничего за гранью того, что обязаны даровать друг другу две мирно сосуществующие нации._

_Что я нахожу озадачивающим, Ваше Высочество, так это почему вы настаиваете на продолжении этой войны, невзирая на факт, что Вы проиграли. Мы больше не участвуем в борьбе за нашу независимость — мы уже выиграли нашу независимость. Нашему конфликту пора положить конец, ибо на нашей почве он уже положен; Вы же только желаете продолжать воевать с нашим союзником Францией. Позвольте дать Вам некоторый совет, порождённый от моей силы провидца: Вы уже проиграете существенное количество территории Франции и Испании, закончив войну сейчас. Если Вы решите продолжить войну, это количество только увеличится. За морями Вас ожидает унижение, а на родине — банкротство. Прошу, Ваше Высочество, ради Вашего же блага, примите во внимание Ваших людей и их желания. Отказ от этого как раз таки и вовлёк Вас в этот беспорядок._

_Надеюсь, мне удастся встретить Вас и выразить моё почтение лично на мирных переговорах._

_Со всем уважением,  
Аарон Бёрр»._

Американцы в восторге от письма. _Александр_ в восторге от письма. Аарон вполне уверен, что, даже попытавшись, не сумел бы сделать его более язвительно саркастичным. А вообще, он уверен, поскольку пытался.

Король Георг, в свою очередь, закатывает истерику столь колоссальную, что Аарон поражается, как они не услышали его крики через море. Судя по всему, произошли разрушенные комнаты, перевёрнутые столы, небольшой пожар и выброшенный в окно член парламента, а затем он неделю отказывался выходить из своих королевских покоев. Приукрашено это или нет — неважно; важен тот факт, что он посылает Клинтону приказы о том, что война бессмысленна, что ему нет дела до колоний, ему нет дела до прочей британской заморской территории, а единственное, что он хочет — это голову Аарона Бёрра на блюдечке и чтобы Клинтон сосредоточил полную мощь всей британской наземной и морской армии на одной единственной цели.

«Сражайтесь, пока все не помрёте, мне плевать, — передают шпионы прочтённые приказы. — Я хочу Аарона Бёрра мёртвым и горящим в аду, тогда и только тогда сможет закончиться эта чёртова война».

Правда, британцы возвращаются к морю в Йорктауне, так как они планировали отступить и попытаться найти, где вновь расположиться. Клинтон в последнюю минуту сменяет тактику, чтобы подчиниться приказам короля, приводит его флот, и французы одерживают решительную победу в Чесапикском заливе устанавливая блокаду. Сражение длится почти неделю, но американские войска радостны и воодушевлены, как никогда прежде, а красные мундиры несколько не расположены умирать просто потому, что король злится на провидца. Настаёт их черёд уступать в оружии, численности и планах. Они сражаются, но усталость видна в их движениях.

Вот только ситуация продолжает набирать обороты, они устают, они слабеют, ведут себя небрежно, мёртвые тела скапливаются, и Аарону хочется тошнить, ибо это больше походит на резню, чем на сражение. Американские войска, опьянённые вкусом надвигающейся победы, прорывающиеся вперёд и убивающие батальон британских войск за батальоном, Клинтон, будто принимающий приказ «сражаться, пока каждый из вас не помрёт» всерьёз…

Спустя неделю сражения юноша в красном мундире встаёт на парапет. Они опускают оружия, пока тот отчаянно машет белым платком. И так всё и заканчивается. Парламент передал, что королю Георгу отказали, они желают немедленных мирных переговоров с Америкой, а также будущих переговоров касательно международного договора.

Александр жив. Лоуренс жив, они _все живы,_ и все наблюдают, как эвакуируются британские войска. И они сделали это — они правда сделали это — год стоит только 1780, и война _окончена,_ они _свободны,_ женщины и освобождённые рабы заполоняют улицы вместе с солдатами, все пьют, смеются, плачут… Они сделали это. Это конец.

_Мы выиграли._


	15. the terms of surrender i

Свадьба представляет собой очень маленькую, скромную церемонию. Её проводят в апреле, как раз с началом цветения. Салли слишком нездоровится, чтобы проехать от Литчфилда к Олбани, поэтому Аарон остаётся без родственников. Зато Лоуренс с его охраной на месте. Эти двадцать солдат успели ему полюбиться: он знает, как Харрисон любит шутить о всяких пьянствованиях и прочих безумных пережитых им злоключениях, но скучает по жене и любит своего четырёхлетнего сына, как никого на свете, ставя их превыше всех; как Уильямс ни за что не солит еду, Милтон каждую ночь чистит всем оружия, ибо терпеть не может, когда вещи не на своих местах, а Ридер всего лишь хочет купить своей матери хороший домик, чтобы она могла жить в тишине и уюте вдали от родственников мужа, с которыми проживает после его смерти. До войны Бергесон разводил гончих; Трент работал на пивоварне и обещал всем пива при следующем визите, на что Харрисон ответил, что он обеднеет, а лавочка его прикроется за одну неделю.

Эти солдаты были при нём изо дня в день уже около четырёх лет. Они сами почти что стали семьёй, и Аарон с трепетом осознаёт — поскольку к полнейшему отсутствию личного пространства привыкнуть было сложно, — что будет скучать по ним, когда они уйдут.

Лафайет приезжает из Филадельфии устроить Аарону нечто наподобие добрачного празднования века — даже хватает с собой Геркулеса Маллигана из Нью-Йорка на подмогу, но это оказывается сложновато, так как Олбани не живой мегаполис, а Аарон, как выражается Лафайет, не веселее сырой рыбы. Он был бы вполне доволен, учась в библиотеке, — всё-таки ему надо сдать юридический экзамен, — но в конце концов его отговорки иссекают, и он смеётся, напивается до головокружения и затягивает ужасные песни со всеми остальными.

(Лоуренс сам практически относит его домой и заставляет пить больше воды, невзирая на его возражения из ряда: «Но я же должен пьянеть, ты разве не слышал?», укладывает так, чтобы он не подавился, если его стошнит во сне, а затем принимается ждать и на всякий случай следить за ним. Лафайет пропускает эту часть, предпочтя дальше напиваться с Маллиганом; поэтому всем слышно, как они, нескольким позже четырёх утра, входят в дом, врезаясь в мебель и напевая всё те же песни, что пели, когда Лоуренс, Аарон и бо́льшая часть охраны их покинули.)

День свадьбы наступает словно в мгновение ока. Лоуренс — шафер Аарона, Анжелика — подружка невесты, Маллиган настаивает на том, чтобы бросать цветы, Пегги и Лафайет спорят, кто понесёт кольца, пока Элайза не выносит решение, что они оба понесут по одному. Аарон не совсем понимает, с чего такая суета, пока Анжелика не отводит его в сторону и не говорит, что все лишь хотят, чтобы он ощутил себя в окружении семьи здесь. Тут он вынужден отлучиться, поскольку не может сдержать слёз.

Церемония простая, но в простоте её красота. Элайза сияет, и она, несомненно, наипрекраснейшая девушка в комнате в своём белом платье. Аарон, однако, не может отвести глаз с её улыбки.

— Согласна, — говорит она.

— Согласен, — отвечает он — и всё. Он целует её. Её губы такие мягкие.

— Я объявляю вас мужем и женой.

_Александр._

Александр в Филадельфии с Вашингтоном, беспрестанно переводит важную корреспонденцию с французского и на него, бегло прислав записку, что у него нет времени отлучиться.

_Александр._

Аарон хотел поговорить с ним после Йорктауна, хотел покончить с этим аккуратно, ибо война больше не была оправданием их отчаянности — но об этом было сложно помнить со вкусом победы, сладким на языке, и телом Александра, обвитым вокруг его. И они трахались всю зиму, пока Вашингтон вновь перемещал их всех в Филадельфию по делам с Конгрессом, они так хватались друг за друга, что оставляли синяки, прижимались каждым дюймом своей кожи и дышали, словно их время было на исходе. Но пришёл февраль, дороги стали вполне свободны, чтобы позволить Аарону ехать в особняк Скайлеров, и они с Александром поговорили — если это вообще можно так назвать. Аарон запинался о том, что война окончена, что он вскоре женится и что им серьёзно пора вырасти и прекратить спать с кем попало, будто нет никаких последствий. Александр выглядел поражённо и обиженно, и Аарон пытался объяснить, что он правда любит его всем сердцем, что Алекс правда его лучший друг, но ведь они оба вступили в эти отношения, зная, что не смогут продолжать их. Времена меняются, ответственности приходят, и даже если нет — они оба никогда не смогут в самом деле быть вместе, не когда им надо думать о своих репутациях и карьерах… Где-то в этот момент Александр ринулся прочь из комнаты, и больше с тех пор они не говорили. У Аарона ужасно болит голова каждый раз, как он думает об этом, так что он перестал пытаться.

_Александр._

Само его имя вызывает головную боль, а Аарон по нему скучает, Аарон глубоко по нему скучает, со всеми его гордостью, страстью и собственничеством, скучает по тому, как они вместе работали, как друг другу подходили. Он не понимает, почему Александр так расстроен, — это был всего лишь секс.

— Александр одумается, — говорит Лоуренс, когда Аарон спрашивает его, правильно ли он поступил. Однако показательно не отвечает, правильно это было или нет.

«Никому не понять, через что я прохожу, — думает Аарон. — Они не знают, что я видел и что я сделал. Они не понимают, что это всё к лучшему».

Он не позволит Александру Гамильтону забрать у Элайзы шанс на счастье.

***

После ужина Анжелика произносит тост. Аарон пропускает бо́льшую его часть, фокусируясь на тепле ладони Элайзы в своей: «счастлив, счастлив, этот день должен быть счастливейшим в твоей жизни», — стучит мантра в его голове.

— За ваш союз! — восклицает Анжелика.

— За союз!

— За Революцию! — добавляет Лафайет. Анжелика косится на него.

— И надежду, что вы приносите, — продолжает она.

«Надежду, что они приносят». Женщинам, рабам, всем, страдающим от угнетения. Это больше, чем он. Он должен помнить: это больше, чем он, это всё больше, чем он.

— И пусть вы всегда будете довольны, — говорит Анжелика и подмигивает Аарону — ссылается, как он полагает, к их первому разговору.

Затем начинается празднование: напитки, танцы, всё больше и больше буйных шуток от мужчин в углу, которые чаще пьют, чем танцуют. Некоторые их жёны пришли на вечер, но большинство либо не женаты, либо имеют маленьких детей, не способных приехать, так что наслаждаются бесплатным алкоголем и своей компанией. Аарон и Элайза танцуют один раз, потом второй, потом третий, потом потанцевать хочет Пегги, а когда они с Аароном заканчивают, Элайза уже кружится по залу с Лафайетом, поэтому Аарон направляется в другой его конец взять себе выпить.

Он стоит в стороне, весьма наслаждаясь видом его веселящихся друзей и лучезарным выражением на лице Элайзы, когда подходит Анжелика.

— Итак, — говорит она.

— Итак, — отвечает он.

Она улыбается.

— Ты доволен?

Он вновь осматривает помещение. Элайза _счастлива,_ она так счастлива быть его женой.

— Да. Я доволен.

***

Лоуренс и Лафайет таки тащат его на последние пару стаканов — или, вернее, последние десять пар стаканов, — что Аарон находит немного абсурдным, поскольку они этим же и занимались, когда вытянули его гулять холостым; но он сдаётся без особого сопротивления, потому что они _здесь_ и они его _друзья,_ а это так много для него значит.

Он чуть не упускает из виду новое, вошедшее в комнату лицо, пока Лафайет не пихает его локтем, оборачивается, и его сердце едва не замирает, и…

— Александр! — само срывается с его губ.

— Аарон Бёрр, сэр!

— Думал, что уже не увижу тебя.

Аарон морщится: ну почему из всех возможных слов…

Александр лишь пожимает плечами.

— Не был уверен, — поправляет он. — Я пришёл поздравить вас — тебя и новую миссис Бёрр. — Он глядит на Лоуренса, Лафайета и Маллигана. — Вижу, весь отряд на месте. — Он выглядит неуверенно, не в своей тарелке, и Аарон полагает, что ситуация странная: друзья Александра стоят при Аароне, тогда как сам Александр находится в _стороне…_

Аарон протягивает ему бокал того дорогого вина, которое все пьют, и чокается им с собственным в подобии тоста.

— Что ж, я этому рад.

— Ты хуже _всех,_ Александр, — говорит Лафайет. — Где ты был, когда мы в тебе нуждались? Нам кое-как удавалось вытащить его из дому!

— Занимался очень важной работой. О, Вашингтоны передают наилучшие пожелания.

— Как идут переговоры о мире? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Независимо от нас. Глобальный договор проведут в Париже, Конгресс только что закончил с выбором наших представителей. Бенджамин Франклин, Джон Джей, Джон Адамс и Генри Лоуренс.

Лоуренс никак не реагирует на упоминание его отца, так что Аарон продолжает:

— Джей — хороший мужчина. Франклин… впечатляющий. Так что есть, по крайней мере, два человека с головой на плечах. Мне всё ещё не верится, что война окончена.

— Чем ты планируешь заняться? — интересуется Александр.

— Я остаюсь здесь на лето, — отвечает Аарон. — План в том, чтобы к концу августа сдать экзамен, потом мы с Бетси переедем в Нью-Йорк, я смогу завести собственную юридическую практику, наслаждаться жизнью как свободный гражданин. — Идея озаряет его. — Езжай со мной или, вернее, останься со мной. Мы вместе получим лицензии, вместе откроем практику. Элайза тебя любит, а Скайлеры принимали нас всех уже месяцами, уверен, мы сможем вместить в дом ещё одного.

Александр улыбается, но качает головой.

— Я подумаю об этом.

У Аарона тяжелеет на сердце, но он старается не показывать это в лице.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — ты как-то сказал мне, что моё «я подумаю об этом» значит то же, что «нет».

Александр широко улыбается в ответ — в этот раз с большей искренностью.

— Ну, тогда хорошо, что я не ты.

И внезапно Аарон ощущает укол откровенного желания: он эгоистичен, слишком эгоистичен, чтобы отпустить Александра, у них было недостаточно _времени,_ если бы… если бы он только не задел Александру гордость, если бы Александр только понял, что секс был неважен, что было необязательно что-либо менять…

Но Александр, он берёт и берёт, и берёт, и не бывает доволен, — ведь так все говорят, так заповедано. А теперь Аарон забрал у него себя. Ему из опыта известно, что Александр… Александр легко не прощает.

Он не уверен, что сможет пережить утрату Александра вновь.

— Эй.

Аарон поднимает взгляд.

— Поздравляю снова, Аарон. Больше улыбайся.

— Увидимся…

— Я останусь.

Глаза Аарона округляются.

— Что?

— Не здесь. Я хочу арендовать своё собственное место, у меня есть несколько сбережений, к тому же я получу моё офицерское жалованье. Но я останусь в Олбани и буду учиться с тобой. Не то чтобы у меня есть другие планы.

— Но ты останешься, — Аарон не может сдержать восторга в своём голосе, ему хочется ринуться вперёд, обнять Александра и поцеловать его.

— Да, я останусь, — говорит Александр. — Я не знал, что по мне так сильно скучали.

Ещё как скучали: Аарону всё ещё снятся кошмары, где застреливают Александра, где застреливают президента из его видения, где Лоуренса застреливают, пока тот тонет. В бесцельных блужданиях, заканчивающихся у дверей церкви, где был похоронен Александр.

Если по лицу Лоуренса можно судить, он думает о том же. Александр всё это время был единственным эффективным способом отгонять кошмары. По нему действительно сильно скучали.

— Возвращайся к своей жене, уже поздно, — произносит Лоуренс. — Мне надо отвести этих двоих в постель, пока они не выставили себя полнейшими дураками, и поговорить с Александром.

Аарон кивает и возвращает взгляд к Александру; тот движется вперёд, наклоняется и неловко обнимает Аарона одной рукой, после чего от него отмахивается. Аарон направляется через комнату к Элайзе и берётся с ней за руки.

— Пойдём? — спрашивает он, держа голос ровным и весёлым.

— Александр пришёл, — замечает Элайза. — Значит, он решил, что причина вашей ссоры того не стоила?

— Что-то вроде того. Я никогда не считал, что из-за этого стоило ссориться, я просто сглупил и ранил его гордость. — Это всё, что он сделал — вновь повторяет он себе. Ранил Александру гордость. Возможно, если он продолжит так говорить, то поверит в это.

— Порой мне всё ещё сложно понять, как вы двое можете быть так близки. Нет, я… я люблю всех твоих друзей, они кажутся мне чудесными, но, казалось бы, ты всегда так высоко о нём отзываешься, а он, вроде, отвечает одной только грубостью.

— Он располагает к себе. И он… он был моим первым другом, докучал о моей учёбе. Ко мне тогда впервые отнеслись как к человеку, а не провидцу. А потом у меня было видение, где… он умер по моей вине, и оттого я понял, что ничто не стоит того, чтобы потерять его.

— Полагаю, твоя перспектива отличается от нашей. Должно быть, сложно ненавидеть людей, зная, как мало всё-таки у нас времени.

— Некоторые вещи никогда не стоят борьбы. — Сын Александра Филипп, памфлет Рейнольдса, вся жизнь Александра… семьи никогда не стоило разрушать, Аарон узнал это на своём горьком опыте. — Бороться стоит _за_ многие вещи, но не из-за них. Жизнь слишком коротка для такого. Но это всё, что мы имеем, — жизнь, дар слишком драгоценный, чтобы быть потерянным из… из страха о смерти. Хочешь узнать секрет? — Наверное, он пьян, раз так много болтает, но остановиться он уже не может.

— Какой?

— Мы двое проживём очень долгие жизни, — отвечает Аарон и после выводит её из комнаты. «Эта ночь первая из всех, что будут в нашей жизни», — думает он. И, на удивление, мысль эта довольно утешительна.

***

В августе Аарон и Александр на отлично сдают экзамен. Им даже приходится спорить перед группой судей о том, что их служба на войне обязана послужить заменой стандартным трём годам, требующимся на получение лицензии; их имена, однако, оказывают им услугу, и запрос удовлетворяют. Они вместе переезжают в Нью-Йорк и арендуют офис, Аарон и Элайза покупают дом при поддержке её отца и его целевого фонда, а Александр арендует квартиру неподалёку — он не уточняет, где именно. Большинство ночей он проводит в их доме. Аарон и Александр возвращаются из офиса, всё обсуждая между собой дела, нередко вынужденные продолжать за столом, но Аарон всегда твёрдо настаивал, что разговор за ужином обязан включать в себя всех. Тогда Элайза спрашивает, почему это он предполагает, что она не заинтересована в обсуждаемых ими делах, тем более благотворительных — для женщин, рабов или недавно освобождённых, на что Лоуренс закатывает глаза и говорит, что привык к этому. После этого Александр неостановим. По завершении ужина диалог продолжается в кабинете Аарона, зачастую до глубокой ночи, пока не становится слишком поздно, чтобы отправлять Александра домой, как настаивают Аарон с Элайзой. Поэтому он либо остаётся на диване, купленном в кабинет именно по этой причине, либо в гостевой спальне с Лоуренсом. («Нам нужен дом побольше», — говорит Аарон Элайзе. «Так стань известным адвокатом и заработай на него», — отвечает она. Ведь в данный момент с ними на одной улице с разрешения Конгресса проживают восемь солдат, служивших в охране Аарона, которых также каждую пятницу приглашают на ужин: им в самом деле уже нужен дом побольше. Как и кухня.)

Двадцать четвёртого сентября Аарон получает повестку от Конгресса, гласящую, что его ожидают увидеть на переговорах касательно Парижского договора. Письмо содержит при себе личную записку от Вашингтона: _«Твёрдо верится, что твоё присутствие порадует наших союзников, коим мы многим обязаны, и на переговорах склонит чашу весов в их пользу. Я не получил права прохода твоей охраны, поскольку французы предоставят собственную защиту, а Конгресс переживает, что защищающие тебя солдаты недостаточно благородны, однако смог добиться твоего сопровождения полковником Лоуренсом и несколькими доверенными офицерами»._ Далее письмо перечисляет пять имён и, что примечательно, не упоминает Гамильтона. Аарон полагает, что Александр уж слишком резок для присутствия на деликатных договорах о мире.

Аарон ужасно боится сообщать Александру с Элайзой новости, но они оба принимают их спокойно: Александр пожимает плечами и отвечает, что _кто-то_ ведь должен управлять практикой в его отсутствие, а Элайза целует его и говорит, как она им гордится и что они оба знали, что порой ему придётся уезжать бог знает куда на важные дела; но пока он будет возвращаться домой в конце дня, этого достаточно. Аарону приходится сдержать свои мольбы о том, чтобы она поехала с ним, ведь нигде угроза убийства или похищения не будет выше, чем за границей, без привычной охраны, на виду у британской делегации. Фактически, король Георг так и не отменял награду в герцогство за его голову.

— Позаботься о нём, — просит Александр Лоуренса, пока провожает их с Элайзой. Аарон бросает недовольный взгляд.

— Постараюсь изо всех сил.

— Позаботься о нём, — говорит Аарон Элайзе, и она хихикает.

— Постараюсь изо всех сил, — отвечает она, после чего Аарон и Лоуренс заходят на борт корабля и машут Александру с Элайзой с его носа до тех пор, пока те не превращаются в точки на горизонте.

Лоуренс затем проводит Аарона до их каюты, ибо тот совершенно бессилен перед морской качкой и пребывание на палубе ничем не помогает. И всё же это того стоило, решает Аарон. Всё же всецело того стоило.

***

По их прибытии в Нант («Я думал, мы направлялись в Гавр?» — спрашивает Аарон, на что Лоуренс качает головой: «Мы на полпути сказали капитану сменить курс, а туда отправили корабль для отвода глаз, нельзя рисковать с британцами, не в открытом море»), Аарон уже не уверен, насколько это того стоило: он не покидал комнату целыми днями, поэтому следить за временем было трудновато, и теперь он как никогда убеждён, что _не_ любит корабли. В довершение всего, их ожидает парад. Самый настоящий парад. Аарон чувствует себя совсем не в своей тарелке с его помятой одеждой и слегка позеленевшим лицом, но затем, как ангел с небес, объявляется Лафайет, и торопит их подальше от всех французских офицеров к тому, в чьём доме они сегодня остаются.

— _Позже тебе придётся посетить небольшой ужин,_ — говорит Лафайет. — _Но я прослежу, чтобы тебе приготовили ванну и чистую одежду, а потом у тебя будет время на отдых перед выходом в свет._

Ванна и отдых идут ему на пользу, но при явлении на ужин в глазах по-прежнему мутно. Ночь затуманивается в именах, лицах и утомительных знакомствах, которые Аарон мигом забывает. Он носит длинные шёлковые перчатки, которые достала ему Анжелика, безмерно за них благодарный, поскольку всё едва выносимо и без видения смертей всяких незнакомцев. Он допивает первый бокал вина, затем ещё один, и в итоге алкоголь помогает ему чувствовать себя отчуждённо от окружений и играть роль обаятельного, благодарного гостя. Он примечает, однако, что ни Лафайет, ни Лоуренс не поглощают ни единой капли алкоголя и постоянно находятся настороже при нём. «У меня есть друзья, — думает он. — У меня есть люди, которые заботятся обо мне и пытаются защитить меня».

Утром их гонят в карету до Парижа, и следующие несколько дней проводятся так же, как предыдущие: путешествовать утром, останавливаться в каком-то роскошном доме к полудню, оставаться на ужин, спать на дорогих перинах, повторить. В какой-то промежуток времени его одежда заменяется на более изящную, а чересчур богатая еда портит аппетит. Аарон видит, как Лоуренс и Лафайет переговариваются, когда думают, что он не смотрит, и гадает, в какой момент он стал в глазах окружающих таким маленьким, беспомощным созданием. Это удушающе: ему чуть ли не предпочтительнее времена, когда на него смотрели с неприязнью или и вовсе игнорировали, — хотя бы тогда он был в своём управлении.

Но он не очень огорчён Лафайетом или Лоуренсом — он огорчён всей этой страной, её роскошью на одной стороне и полнейшей нищетой на другой; как несмотря ни на что, они все, похоже, его бездумно любят.

«Это честь, — напоминает он себе. — Ты обязан им во всём этом».

В ночь перед их ожидаемым прибытием в Париж он селится в чём-то излишне роскошном, сам не уверенный в чём: во время их приезда уже было темно и он не особо обращал внимания. Как вдруг на следующее утро его уже ведут в Версаль отужинать с королём. А точнее, в этот момент он узнаёт, что всё это время находился в Версале. Этот дворец — дворцы — не описать словами, хотя Лафайет уверяет его, что «некоторые из них всего-навсего апартаменты, разве он не помнил, где они жили ночью?» В дворцовых апартаментах, оказывается. При свете дня они гораздо величавее, чем помнилось, а здания выглядят огромными; ему интересно, сколько в них вместили комнат. Его торопят через… ну, ему кажется, что это сады, но они вполне могут быть и большим декоративным двором для впечатления посетителей — уж его они определённо впечатляют: изгороди, фонтаны, огромный дверной проём, через который его ведут, — у Аарона от всего буквально перехватывает дыхание: от окружающих запахов мочи и парфюма можно задохнуться.

Завтрак должен представлять собой небольшое, скромное событие, что, по-видимому, означает, что были приглашены король Людовик, Мария-Антуанетта, их дети, некоторые… братья с сёстрами, родные и двоюродные? Дальние родственники? Двенадцать фрейлин Марии-Антуанетты и ещё пятнадцать аристократов. А сверху, судя по всему, расположены смотровые комнаты, откуда за ними наблюдают ещё больше придворных, недостаточно важных, чтобы присоединиться. Аарон старается не думать о том, как _отвратно_ они все выглядят: Людовик с бесчисленными складками жира, выглядывающими из-под его изысканного наряда, несмотря на, казалось бы, прячущий их дизайн, или броские цвета женских платьев, запах пудры, резкость одних глаз и пустые взгляды других. У них всех такие очерченные губы, Аарону интересно, часть ли это их моды. Они хихикают о нём между друг дружкой пронзительными, неразличимыми голосами, а слышен ему только последующий смех.

— _Итак,_ — первое, что говорит ему король Людовик, — _меня ждёт длинное и счастливое правление над этой процветающей нацией?_

Аарону хочется разразиться истеричным смехом или удариться головой об стол. Разве им не видно, насколько далеки они от действительности, не видны последствия их собственного чревоугодия в виде факта, что их народ голодает, не видна злость, которая неминуемо вскипит и поглотит их, да лихорадка, что сожжёт эту страну дотла?

— _Или я забыл,_ — говорит король Людовик, — _вы американец, вам не нравятся короли._

— _Мне не нравятся установления, применяющие свою власть для угнетения окружающих,_ — отвечает Аарон. — _И мне не нравятся двойные стандарты. Я считаю, что правление может быть долгим и процветающим, когда все жители свободны и равны в глазах закона._

Аарон слышит вокруг себя резкие вдохи, и его озаряет мысль: в дворцовую политику входит казнь людей, дерзящих королю подобным образом? Дворцовая политика может допускать его казнь, или арест, или, скорее всего, он только что испортил всё в отношении их союза, а всё по той причине, что, видимо, существует предел тому, как долго он готов потакать мерзким лицемерам.

«Я работал с Джефферсоном почти десять лет, — думает он. — И не могу один раз съязвить королю ради всей моей нации?»

Затем король Людовик начинает смеяться, и внезапно его слова становятся самой смешной вещью, что гости за столом когда-либо слышали, все улыбаются, присоединяются, и несколько людей принимаются аплодировать.

— _Ну и дерзкий этот провидец!_ — объявляет король Людовик. — _Мне нравится! И войну нам выиграл, не так ли? Уж нам-то светит предостаточно процветания со всей новой территорией, что вы нам предоставили._

Выражение его лица слишком открытое, слишком _глупое_ для того, чтобы Аарон поверил, что король ему угрожает. Наверняка тот просто повторяет то, что ему неделями говорили советники. И тем не менее Аарон слышит угрозу: именно поэтому он здесь — чтобы гарантировать, что Франция получит желанное.

Аарон почтительно улыбается, поднимает бокал.

— _Я выпью за это._


	16. the terms of surrender ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Перевод примечаний автора:**  
>  Представим, что когда идут переговоры и люди говорят друг с другом на разных языках, то присутствуют переводчики. Мне не хотелось подробно расписывать это в каждой фразе, притом не все на всех языках говорят, ~~и, как правило, британцы ведут себя как твари и отказываются говорить на французском.~~

В ночь перед началом переговоров к ним наведывается Бенджамин Франклин — что само по себе тревожно, потому что никому не должно быть известно их место пребывания, — но он укутан почти до неузнаваемости и перекидывается парой слов у каждой двери, где останавливался, а потом располагается в отведённой ему комнате. Лоуренсу приходится идти за Аароном, который писал в своём дневнике, намереваясь пойти спать, совершенно неподготовленный к такого рода встрече. Он в _пижаме,_ бога ради.

— Джон Джей планирует… хотя, по-моему, он _уже_ вёл переговоры с одними лишь англичанами, чтобы обеспечить нам сделку повыгоднее, — говорит Франклин. Ни представлений, ни приветствий — сразу к делу. — Это одна из причин, почему вас сюда позвали — потому что французы готовы сильно на нас злиться, ибо где-то в течение войны решили, что пусть лучше она будет им выгодной. Вот список желаний Джея, требований, зовите как хотите. — Он кладёт на стол лист бумаги. — Также я могу перечислить, чего захотят французы, но они и так дадут ясно это понять завтра. Куда больше того, что Британия даст им без нашего вмешательства. Испания, по крайней мере, кажется довольной их куском пирога — то бишь Гибралтаром и ещё, возможно, небольшой частью территории в Вест-Индии, — а голландцы заключили торговое соглашение, работу над которым завершают отдельно. Так что это дело между нами, Францией и Англией; а Англия горячо готова иметь его с одними нами не только потому, что это предоставит ей преимущество территориально, но и потому, что если Францию можно как-то натравить против _вас,_ то она желает этому посодействовать. Теперь же у неё появился шанс на ход — у Франции то есть, — и ежели мы хотим остаться с ней в тесном союзе в будущем, то вы в этой игре выступите неотъемлемой фигурой.

Аарон удерживается от замечания: «Разве что пешкой».

— Чего хочет Франция? — спрашивает он.

— Больше, чем получит, а именно: часть захваченной территории с войны с французами и индейцами, Тобаго и Сенегал. Мошенничество это, вот что. Тем не менее _содержать_ колонию куда сложнее, чем _захватить,_ а французы сейчас находятся в довольно сложном финансовом положении, так что не очень-то могут просто грозить держать при себе всё, что получили — получили, заметьте, при помощи от Испании. А раз Испания уже обрела желанное, она готова переждать это дело и отдать его в руки Британии.

— И каких от меня ожидают _действий?_

— Вы провидец, я как-то надеялся, что вы придумаете что-нибудь, — говорит Франклин. — Я не могу вечность откладывать завершение этих переговоров; Джей и лорд Шелбёрн вместе обедали последние три недели, и Адамс кажется готовым присоединиться к ним. Верженн — он нам _очень_ помог на войне во время наших изначальных переговоров о союзничестве, но не дайте себя одурачить — у него в этом деле тоже есть скрытые цели. Правда, он всё пуще и пуще на нас злится оттого, как бóльшая доля финансового бремени этой войны легла на Францию, а мы пока не имеем средств отплатить им. Верженн мой _друг,_ и я бы не хотел покидать эту страну, оставляя его злым на нас, а добиться этого можно только держа все переговоры _совместными,_ о чём мы сперва и договорились. Франция не может позволить себе очередную войну, они лишь хотят получить должное от этой.

— То есть мне надо?..

— Поддержите французов завтра, добейтесь, чего они хотят. Сделайте пару угроз, склоните переговоры в их пользу. А если не сможете, то хотя бы втолкуйте моим дорогим товарищам послам, что они не понесут потерь, переговариваясь совместно, а не у Франции за спиной. Или уж рассчитывайте на то, что Верженн всё сделает за вас, у него может не хватить вежливости ждать ваших действий. Американские послы поганили внешний образ Америки. Вы наша единственная надежда сохранить сейчас со всеми дружбу.

— Я думал, что Британия будет ненавидеть меня несмотря ни на что, — говорит Аарон.

— Британия готова купить мир. _Вложиться_ в него. Деньги бьют гордость.

— А Франция?..

— Ощущает себя покинутой нами, — дополняет Франклин, — а вы, я смотрю, не быстро схватываете, да? Вам придётся, иначе вас завтра заживо сожрут.

— Этого будет достаточно, мистер Франклин, — подаёт голос Лоуренс из дверного проёма. — Мы готовы к завтрашней встрече, и мы хотели бы приступить к ней, хорошо выспавшись. Я могу проводить вас вниз, если желаете.

— Я знаю, где выход. Я лишь пытаюсь облегчить вам задачу.

— Я ценю это, мистер Франклин, — говорит Аарон. — Мы увидимся с вами завтра.

***

Он не высыпается. Он совершенно не готов к переговорам. Притом Франклин _не_ облегчил ему задачу; напротив, теперь он в полной мере осознаёт, сколько всего может пойти не так, и от того ему _дурно._

Что совсем некстати, поскольку это неофициальное собрание за обедом — славная небольшая встреча, чтобы все сумели познакомиться с Аароном и посвятить его в ход переговоров, ведь, фактически, он всего-навсего почётный гость, пришедший пожать всем руки, без какой бы то ни было властью над ситуацией.

Франклин был прав об одном: едва вторую порцию блюд успевают подать на стол, как Верженн живо начинает:

_— О, и я был в восторге от вашего открытого письма их королю Георгу. У меня есть копия одной из оригинальных печатей, она обрамлена в моём кабинете. Какое красноречие, если у меня верно переведено, фразы наподобие: «Паникуют и отступают на краях нашей земли», как сильно, но нет, моя любимая: «Вы же только желаете продолжать воевать с нашим союзником Францией. Властью, данной мне как провидцу, сделаю вам совет: вы и так понесёте огромные территориальные потери Франции и Испании, если закончите войну непременно. Продолжите войну, и они лишь увеличатся. Вас ожидают…» Как сказать, как передать это, оригинальные слова были столь проницательны… «Унижение за морями и крах на родине»._

После такого в комнате воцаряется тишина.

— Не станем ведь мы в самом деле расценивать пропаганду, распространённую в попытке положить конец войне, как козырь на территориальных переговорах, — говорит лорд Шелбёрн. — Мы даже не знаем, написал её полковник Бёрр или это…

— Это я написал, — говорит Аарон.

Вновь тишина.

— _Вы недостаточно серьёзно нас воспринимали,_ — говорит Верженн. — _Потому мы решили, что, вы, наверное, нуждались в напоминании._

— Важно, чтобы условия данного договора были точны и угодны для всех вовлечённых сторон, — говорит Аарон. — Поэтому я здесь, не так ли? Выслушать ваши предложения и постараться предоставить имеющиеся у меня представления о долгосрочных следствиях.

— Да, что ж… — пытается вмешаться Адамс. Франклин яростно на него глядит, но перебивает Верженн:

— _К сожалению, на совместных переговорах за эти несколько месяцев было достигнуто мало прогресса._ — Он тянет слово «совместных», и Аарон ощущает на себе взгляд Франклина с другой стороны стола, благодарный, что его предупредили, перед тем как бросать в эту воду с акулами.

— _Это будет улажено к моменту моего ухода,_ — отвечает Аарон, поворачиваясь так, будто обращается лично к Верженну. И говорит по-французски, конечно, французский — хороший ход.

Ещё немного — и ему будет плохо.

Он подавляет тошноту.

— _Замечательно это слышать!_ — восклицает Верженн, вызывая тем самым различные формы жуткого дискомфорта на лице чуть ли не у каждого, кто не француз, да и у некоторых французов тоже. — _Позвольте рассказать вам о текущем ходе переговоров._

Наступает прекрасный получасовый перерыв, на протяжении которого Аарону остаётся только слушать о значительно растущих требованиях, тонко затрагиваемых Верженном в его перечислениях территорий, которые могут стать предметами обсуждения. К моменту, когда тот говорит, что Франция хочет вернуть себе всю Канаду, Шелбёрн прерывает его:

— Вы оскорбляете нас этими детскими требованиями и бросаетесь провидцем как какой-то пешкой, чтобы запугиваниями добиться нашего повиновения? Это _постыдно._ Мы можем вести переговоры как мужчины…

— _А вы в самом деле так уж хотите вести переговоры? Ведь провидец сейчас во Франции. Как бы вы отнеслись к очередной войне?_

Франция не может позволить себе очередную войну, так сказал Франклин, неужели он ошибался или…

— _Я здесь, чтобы предотвратить очередную войну!_ — говорит Аарон. — Я здесь, чтобы предотвратить очередную войну, — повторяет он по-английски. — И если вы не собираетесь принять это сведение всерьёз, значит, эти переговоры находятся в худшем положении, чем полагалось изначально.

— Возможно, нам стоит как-нибудь обсудить это за завтраком, — говорит лорд Шелбёрн. — Поскольку здесь явно многое теряется при переводе.

— Переговоры должны быть _совместны._ Я намерен придерживаться этого. Не говоря уже о том, что моя охрана может взбунтовать, услышав, что я устраиваю частную встречу с британской делегацией.

Взгляд Шелбёрна твердеет, а Верженн широко ухмыляется, однако Аарон смотрит в сторону американских послов, пытаясь понять, не устроили ли его слова случайно межнациональную катастрофу. Адамс выглядит злым, но Джон Адамс всегда таким выглядит, если память ему не изменяет. У Генри Лоуренса на лице читается всё то же спокойное, расчётливое выражение. Джей выглядит слегка раздражённо, он следил за Верженном как ястреб. Франклин встречается с Аароном взглядом и легонько покачивает головой: «Нет».

Кровь стынет у Аарона в жилах. Он не просил этого, он не _просил_ этого, его швырнули в комнату, не сказали, что делать, а теперь он подведёт всю свою страну…

«Подождите лет так двадцать, и у Франции будет вся Европа», — хочется ему бросить. Но он не может сказать это, не может указывать на будущее, чёрт, да он и не знает толком, _правильно_ ли он поступает, не усугубят ли они следующие десятилетия, предоставив Франции желанное.

— Конечно, — говорит Шелбёрн. — Мы относимся к вам с одними только дружескими намерениям впредь, когда наши нации живут в мире. Впрочем, мы понимаем, если вам требуется некоторое время, чтобы свыкнуться с этим. — Аарон не знает как, но Шелбёрну удалось сообщить это с наивысшим пренебрежением. Чувствует себя как ребёнок в комнате, полной взрослых, которого угораздило что-то пролить себе на одежду.

— Это всё пройдёт гораздо быстрее, если вы изложите уже обсуждённые вами условия и вызывающие затруднения части, — отвечает Аарон. — Я лишь хочу помочь с договором.

Шелбёрн ухмыляется.

— А ваша делегация не ввела вас в курс дела?

«Моя делегация не удосужилась прийти увидеть меня», — думает Аарон с желчью.

— Мне намного предпочтительнее изучать такие дела без посредников, — говорит он. — Моим видениям свойственно быть очень… личными. Так что я хочу услышать, на что вы надеетесь и что планируете делать, со всех ваших точек зрения.

Шелбёрн излагает собственный план. Он намного чётче, более щедрый для американцев и куда _менее_ щедрый для Франции. Это угол, в который он намеренно загоняет Аарона, едва ли не элементарного замысла: Аарон может встать на сторону собственных послов, и тогда Соединённые Штаты отрежут от Франции, что скорее унизительно, чем убыточно. Либо он может вступиться за Францию и настоять на том, чтобы те получили больше территории в ущерб Соединённым Штатам, что, бесспорно, заклеймит его предателем на родине и уничтожит его политическую карьеру, а также респектабельность и всё, что он так старательно строил. Шелбёрн предлагает всю территорию с востока Миссисипи, когда Верженн перебивает его:

— _Сегодняшний день был всего лишь обедом, у нас впереди будет предостаточно времени на подробности. У меня есть прочие дела, а эта встреча и так затянулась на несколько часов._

— Конечно, — произносит Шелбёрн, но Аарон не может не чувствовать, что тот выиграл.

— Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, джентльмены, — говорит Аарон и, обаятельно улыбаясь, направляется пожать всем руки. Половине французов отрубают головы, хотя Верженну — нет. Похоже, он умрёт от какого-то заболевания. Аарон управляется с испанскими и голландскими послами, чтобы добраться до Шелбёрна: это его последний шанс получить хоть какое-то преимущество…

Шелбёрн заканчивает натягивать единую белую перчатку и лишь затем принимает руку Аарона. _Он знает, конечно он знает._

— Я был очень рад познакомиться с вами, американский провидец, — говорит он. — Надеюсь на скорое решение наших переговоров.

***

Как только они возвращаются в апартаменты, Аарон теряет самообладание; заперев дверь на задвижку, он вбегает в его с Лоуренсом комнату, где его тут же рвёт в ночной горшок. И так это и продолжается, а сколько времени — неизвестно. Он приходит в чувство только минутами, может, часами позже, сам не знает, но из двери слышится непрерывный стук, сочетающийся со стуком в его голове, и он хочет, чтобы он _прекратился._

Он слышит грохот, волну брани, а затем на его затылке лежит холодная рука, пока вторая грубой хваткой придерживает его за плечо. А пустые позывы продолжаются. Продолжаются ли? Он не знает, тело слишком трясёт.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо.

По крайней мере, он всё ещё способен распознать голос Лоуренса.

— _Есть ли вероятность, что его могли отравить?_ — спрашивает тот.

— _Нет._

Это голос Лафайета. Должно быть, Лафайет тоже в комнате.

— _В желчи нет крови, он не ел и не пил ничего подозрительного, а также ещё живой. Я не врач, но не думаю, что это могло быть ядом._

— Аарон? Поговори со мной, — просит Лоуренс.

— Провидцы… не… лгут, — выговаривает Аарон, пока позывы не начинаются опять. Ничего не выходит.

Лоуренс хотя бы сразу всё понимает.

— _Переговоры. Давление в использовании его статуса провидца, чтобы заполучить Франции больше территории. Они хотят, чтобы он врал о будущем для обеспечения сделки._

— _Он просто расстроен?_ — спрашивает Лафайет. — _Или это… связано с его силами, у всех провидцев такая реакция, когда они злоупотребляют способностями?_

— _Я не знаю. Пока надо просто помочь ему продержаться. Ты можешь принести мне чашу воды и чистое полотенце?_

— _Конечно._

Руки снова его двигают, перемещают, и он даёт телу обмякнуть.

— Аарон? Аарон, всё в порядке, ничего из сказанного сегодня не было официальным, ты не посол, всё будет в порядке, просто успокойся, постарайся дышать, ты… у тебя что-нибудь болит, тебе больно, ты можешь сжать мою руку, если?.. _Ох, Лафайет, спасибо большое._

Его приподнимают вверх и что-то прижимают к губам.

— Вода. Пей.

Он пытается сжаться, и чашку убирают, прежде чем её содержимое разольётся.

— _Может, стоит дать ему что-то покрепче?_

— _Мы не будем его спаивать, Лафайет, ты никогда не оставался с ним, когда он действительно напивался, в отличие от нас с Александром, и это не самое приятное зрелище. Во-первых, его так ещё больше рвёт._

— _Я не знаю, что ещё делать._

— _Я тоже, я просто…_

Аарон пытается крепче ухватиться за Лоуренса, он не знает, впивается ли он пальцами ему в плоть, оставит ли царапины, синяки… Он только на это и способен — обагрять кровью жизни близких ему людей.

— Эй, т-ш-ш, тише, ты в порядке, — Лоуренс притягивает его ближе, из-за чего Аарон млеет, чувствуя, как тело начинает понемногу расслабляться.

— _Он никуда завтра не пойдёт,_ — говорит Лоуренс. — _Скажи им, что он заболел, что у него было ужасное видение, мне всё равно, но он не пойдёт завтра. Можем поговорить с Франклином или Джеем лично, если он будет готов. Но мы не покинем эти комнаты, пока не узнаем, отчего именно это произошло, и пока всем не станет ясно, что нельзя пользоваться им как какой-то разменной монетой._

— _Это будет сложно выполнить. Но я постараюсь._

— _У тебя есть корабли, да?_

— _Да, а что?_

— _Если дойдёт до худшего, вытащим его из этой треклятой страны. О, прости, то есть…_

— _Не извиняйся, правление в этой стране позорно. Ничего из увиденного вами не создаёт хорошее впечатление об этом месте. У меня есть корабли, я прослежу, чтобы они были готовы._

Мгновение тишины, а затем Лафайет добавляет:

— _Кажется, он успокаивается._

— _Я попробую заставить его спать, ты организуй всё к завтрашнему дню,_ — говорит Лоуренс. Потом происходит очередное смещение: Аарон больше не на полу, единственной опорой ему служит грудь Лоуренса, а после — матрас. Руки стягивают с него сапоги и верхнюю одежду, его отпускают, укладывают и…

— Нет.

Руки немедленно оставляют его; как только он к ним тянется, они возвращаются и снова его держат.

— Не уходи, не уходи, пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Аарон, тебе надо поспать, — слышится голос Лоуренса.

— Ты не можешь, не покидай меня, пожалуйста, прошу, не… прошу, останься, пожалуйста…

— Аарон, открой глаза, я буду прямо здесь, в этой комнате, моя кровать рядом с твоей, всё в порядке, это…

— Не уходи!

Аарону слышен вздох, руки отстраняются, и он скулит, пытаясь свернуться калачиком в одеялах. Затем слышится падающая на пол обувь, кровать прогибается, и Лоуренс возвращается. Очередной вздох и осторожное движение, раскутывающее его из одеял. Аарона немного перемещают, пока Лоуренс пытается накрыть их обоих, а затем его голова лежит у Лоуренса на груди, тот обвивает его рукой, и он способен дышать вновь.

Сердце Лоуренса ровным биением отдаётся ему в ухо, и Аарон начинает выравнивать дыхание под его поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь.

— Всё хорошо. Т-ш-ш, всё хорошо, всё хорошо.

Так Аарон и засыпает. Той ночью ему не снятся кошмары.

***

Наутро, когда Аарон разлепляет глаза, он всё ещё стеснён с Джоном Лоуренсом; нисколько не спящим Джоном Лоуренсом, смотрящим на него с выражением сдержанного беспокойства.

Аарон прикидывает, стоит или не стоит ему смущаться по тому поводу, что в текущий момент он раздет до белья и прижат к чужой груди, в итоге решая, что его и так смоет приливной волной смущения от всего произошедшего вчера и что не следует с учётом этого спозаранку переживать эмоциональный срыв. Лоуренс тёплый. Ему не хочется кричать, отдёргиваться и прикрывать себя во имя какого-то расплывчатого понятия приличия, у него нет сил на такую херню.

— Ты как?

О, как интересно, его грудь как бы подрагивает, когда он говорит. Вот только Аарону не хочется отвечать — Аарону хочется снова заснуть, чтобы ему не пришлось думать о том, что именно вчера произошло.

— Аарон, ты можешь говорить?

Он вздыхает — в самом-то деле, пора заканчивать уклоняться от собственного бремени.

— Да.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я пытаюсь не думать об этом.

— Ты знаешь, было ли?..

— Было ли это естественной для провидца реакцией или просто я, сходящий с ума?

— Значит, ты понимал меня с Лафайетом, это хорошо.

Аарон сглатывает.

— Я не знаю. Чем это было. Я _надеюсь,_ что это естественная реакция для всех провидцев, я правда так надеюсь, Джон, я…

О нет, он не готов переходить на имена, сейчас слишком ранний час, Лоуренс должен быть _Лоуренсом,_ и он ни о чём этом не просил.

— Если нет, то ты должен понять, насколько я _опасен._

— По-моему, сейчас ты выглядишь как угодно, но не опасно, — говорит Джон.

— Я могу что угодно сказать, — отвечает Аарон. — Я могу что угодно сказать, от своего лица или какого бы там ни было. Отдаться тому, кто больше предложит, неважно, их пугает всё, что выходит из моего рта, им проще принять это за правду, чем рисковать отвергая. Я могу что угодно сделать, я могу что угодно сказать, люди _обожают_ меня, армии восстанут по моей команде, веря, что я выиграю им всё что _угодно…_

— Ладно, будущий император мира, от тебя уже чуется мания величия.

— Я опасен.

— Да, ты опасен и, наверное, гораздо лучше меня понимаешь насколько. Но ещё ты по-прежнему человек.

— Мне было бы безопаснее, если бы я не _мог_ врать. Мне бы не пришлось ни о чём этом волноваться.

— Представим, что ты не можешь. Не хочу вдруг повторять прошлую ночь.

— Мне стоит… встать. И умыться, и… Мы с кем-нибудь видимся сегодня?

— С Франклином. Лафайет почему-то решил частично поведать ему о произошедшем, вместо того чтобы напридумать оправданий и оставить дело в наших руках. Так что он придёт попытаться разобраться в этом с нами. Мне кажется, он чувствует себя отчасти ответственно за то, что затронул цели Джея… — голос Джона искажается на имени Джея.

— Не злись так на Джея, он один из наших лучших союзников в борьбе с рабством, — говорит Аарон.

— Что ж, сейчас он нам не помогает.

— Он старается сделать всё возможное ради нашей новой _нации_. Ему это дорого.

— А мне дорог ты, так что наши с ним приоритеты расходятся.

Аарон затаивает дыхание. Джон чувствует это — _конечно_ Джон чувствует это; Аарон помнит, почему именно ненавидел говорить с Александром в постели — потому что Александр мог чувствовать каждые его реакции, которые он смог бы спрятать, говори они стоя в комнате, как нормальные люди. И Джон замирает тоже.

— Прости, я… я не ожидал, — запинается Аарон. Джон наклоняется и целует его в макушку, а Аарон вздыхает и опять расслабляется. Это приятный момент, но только и всего. Момент. — Мне правда стоит уже встать и умыться.

Высвободив их из объятий, Джон привстаёт над кроватью, а Аарон рассеянно приподнимается, и тут они просто смотрят друг на друга. Аарон надеется, что такой взгляд означает «и больше мы никогда не будем говорить об этом и сделаем вид, что ничего не было», потому что сейчас это кажется лучшим вариантом.

Он направляется в ванную комнату, умывает лицо и решает, что стоит всё-таки приготовить воду для ванной и избавиться от едкого запаха высохшего пота на коже. Став приемлемо чистым, он одевается в скромнейшую одежду. Лоуренс и Лафайет ждут его с простым завтраком: яйца, обычный хлеб, масло и несколько фруктов. Оба также одеты, всё вернулось в свои рамки приличия.

— _Бенджамин Франклин прибудет в течение часа обсудить, что делать с тобой,_ — говорит Лафайет.

— _Я думал, он придёт после полудня?_ — спрашивает Аарон.

Лафайет задерживает на нём взгляд.

— _Уже третий час дня идёт, мой друг._

Аарон глубоко вдыхает.

— _Хорошо. Спасибо._

Оставшееся время он проводит с пером в руке: сперва записывает то, что помнит из самого Парижского договора, затем разницу между выигранным Францией и Испанией в этот раз. Он не совсем уверен, о чём просит Франция сейчас, ведь Верженн, разумеется, преувеличивал, но из-за этого всё обрисовать ещё труднее. Какая им выгода? Франция и Испания держали канал под контролем, они бы вполне смогли _выиграть_ при вторжении в Британию, они ведь успешно захватили бóльшую часть Вест-Индии… Вопрос лишь в том, что именно Британия готова отдать взамен… права на рыбалку, торговые соглашения или… Аарон уже записывал всё это для послов, но он отчаянно надеется, что, записав опять, раскроет для себя что-то _упущенное_ среди всего этого, некий кусок, которым можно всё _починить._

Не может ведь… это же не может быть _всем;_ будь дело и в территории, этим не объяснишь тупик, в который они все встали. О чём бы подумал _Александр?.._

_Деньги._

Просто и ясно — обычные _деньги._ Франция обанкрочена — или будет такова, сроки, в принципе, не играют роли, — Франция обанкрочена и хочет, чтобы _Британия помогла им оплатить войну_ — не дословно так, но они точно падут, если не исправят своё финансовое положение. А может быть, они не подумали об этом, может быть, этим их не усмирить. Просто… новой территорией никому ничего не решишь, а любые его слова могут…

— Дыши, — говорит Лоуренс.

Так он и делает. Осторожные вдохи и выдохи. Пытается не думать о том, что делает.

Франклин прибывает ровно в три. Видимо, Аарон вздрогнул при его входе, либо в той или иной степени выглядел бледно и неспокойно, поскольку Лоуренс тянется и хватает его за руку, сжимая. Франклин поднимает бровь при виде сцепленных рук, но тем не менее ничего по этому поводу не говорит.

— Добрый день, джентльмены, — произносит он.

— Добрый день, мистер Франклин, — отвечает Лоуренс. Аарон не отрывает взгляда от стола, стыд захлёстывает его волнами.

— Мистер Бёрр, у нас мало времени, потому я спрошу напрямую: вы вчера о чём-либо лгали?

Лоуренс сказал, что Лафайет посвятил его, он не уточнил насколько, и Аарон молится каждой клеткой своего существа, что ничего конкретного в отношении его… реакции… не было упомянуто. Кажется, будто ситуация ухудшается с каждой следующей секундой, и он как можно крепче хватается Лоуренсу за руку.

— Фактически, нет.

— Чем больше вы мне расскажете, тем больше я смогу помочь вам всё уладить.

«Тем больше он сможет помочь всё уладить». Французская революция будет _хаосом,_ а тех, кто попытается встать у неё на пути, уничтожат. « _Лафайета_ уничтожат, — осознаёт он. — Если Лафайет узнает о надвигающемся, то попытается остановить это и будет казнён».

— Все покиньте комнату, — слышит Аарон себя. — Я буду говорить с Франклином, и только с Франклином.

Лоуренс напоследок сжимает его руку, затем отпускает, а Аарон твёрдо смотрит вниз, не желая видеть выражения возможного разочарования на его лице. Он ждёт, пока дверь не закроется, и потом вновь говорит:

— Я собираюсь рассказать вам о… я понимаю, что к этому надо прибегнуть на переговорах, но… если об этом узнают, если неверные люди попытаются остановить или использовать это, умрут сотни тысяч людей. Французская революция является самым что ни на есть беспорядочным и нестабильным событием современной истории.

— Значит, они всё-таки последуют за нами с революцией.

Аарон смеётся.

— О, вы и половины не знаете.

***

Аарон рассказывает ему обо всём. Изначальные намерения революционеров, Комитет общественного спасения и Эпоха террора, якобинцы, войны в Европе, республики и их нескончаемые падения, восстановление монархии и очередной повтор цикла, восстание Наполеона, Наполеоновский войны — всё в одной куче. Слова вылетают из его рта, пока он пытается изложить их в меру своих возможностей и _вспомнить_ то, на что он никогда не удосуживался обратить должного внимания в прошлый раз. Это сложно. Но он делает всё, что в его силах.

— Я не уверен, что это возможно предотвратить, — говорит Аарон, когда заканчивает. — Но я знаю, что много хороших людей погибнут, пытаясь, если узнают. А если узнают неверные люди, то Франция может… Франция может быть завоёвана, весь баланс сил может нарушиться; _свобода_ и _сила_ нашей собственной страны исходят из факта, что нам удаётся развиваться без чьих-либо вмешательств, сейчас мы недостаточно сильны, чтобы выиграть очередную войну.

— Они видят в нас силу за гранью военной, — отвечает Франклин. — Никто не хочет ввязываться с нами в очередную войну: все обхаживают нас в надежде на союзничество. Благодаря _вам._

— Мои видения появляются не по желанию. И я не могу выиграть ещё войн для кого-либо. И если они о том узнают…

— Наша позиция падёт. Я понимаю проблему.

— Франция может стать более нестабильной, получив больше земли, — говорит Аарон. — Следовательно, если мы, угрожая моими силами, скажем, что им нужно больше территории, то я буду выглядеть… ну, так, будто не понимаю, о чём говорю. Голова короля Людовика окажется в корзинке через десяток лет, плюс-минус год. Сейчас вся страна обанкрочена; деньги отложат революцию, если пойдут к голодающим крестьянам, а не в карманы аристократам, но такого исхода я попросту не могу представить. И…

— Думаю, я услышал достаточно. С этим я смогу завершить переговоры, по крайней мере неофициально. Мне нужно уточнить две вещи. Франция примет предложение денег без всяких обсуждений?

— Я знаю не больше вашего. Только если они не подумают, что это как-то связано с тем, что их считают слабыми.

— Британия сможет предоставить деньги с лёгкостью?

— С невероятной лёгкостью. Если они предоставят нам желанное — «щедрую сделку», на которую Джей улещал их, — то торговля между Соединёнными Штатами и Британией станет даже лучше, чем в наши колониальные времена, особенно в начале. К тому же они заработают много денег, им не должно быть в тягость предложить их.

— Отлично, — говорит Франклин. — С этим я разберусь. Дайте мне… шесть дней. Вы останетесь здесь, с недомоганием ввиду ужасного видения того, о чём сейчас мне поведали. — Он поднимает руку, отрезая возражения Аарона. — Я предоставлю им минимальное количество подробностей. Верите вы или нет, но я могу с таким справиться. Я занимался этим ещё до вашего рождения.

— Видимо, у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как довериться вам, — говорит Аарон.

— Ваши друзья доверились правильному человеку. Увидимся через неделю. Я пришлю записку, если мне понадобится больше времени.

***

Шесть дней. И Аарону нельзя ни выходить, ни что-либо сделать — только играть больного рядом с прочими офицерами его охраны.

(Эта часть не слишком сложна: солдаты держатся с ним на осторожном, учтивом расстоянии и явно принимают за сахарного, уж со вчерашним его представлением. Ему остаётся только прихрамывать при выходе из комнаты, как они расступаются. Он скучает по солдатам своей старой охраны — которые его действительно знали, не боялись при нём шутить. Он ненавидит каждый аспект этой поездки, но держит язык за зубами, поскольку это неважно и озвучивая это никому сейчас не поможешь.)

С Лоуренсом они уже делили комнату в течение недели во время войны, той зимой в Филадельфии, а теперь у них ко всему ещё есть Лафайет и всевозможные бутылки вина, которыми он их искушает.

Это не должно казаться тяжёлым, но _кажется,_ потому что Лафайет _здесь,_ Лафайет здесь, и…

И он мучительно погрязает в вине из-за всего, что не рассказывает Лафайету касательно Французской революции. Александр бы ни за что не простил его — чёрт, Лоуренс бы ни за что не простил его, — если бы они узнали, что он готов целенаправленно скрывать от них информацию ради спасения их жизней ценой американской независимости. Чем Лафайет отличается?

«Но я бы сделал это, — осознаёт он. — Я бы сделал это без колебаний. Зато они бы остались в живых».

Он чувствует себя гораздо менее виновато, решив это.

На второй день Лафайет приносит им обоим шахматный набор. Он был невероятно погружён в игру, с тех пор как Пегги побила его, и провёл два месяца в преддверии свадьбы, пытаясь одержать над ней верх. Уловки Аарона не работают на нём так же успешно, но с Лоуренсом они наравне. Они все легко беседуют об отмене рабства — и в американских, и во французских колониях; как преподнести это землевладельцам как мыслимый экономический вариант; а впоследствии полдня обсуждают, стоит или не стоит Франции _вовсе_ иметь колонии, влияние колониализма на международные отношения. Размышляют о далёком будущем. Лафайет по секрету приводит представить им его жену Адриенну и своего трёхлетнего сына Жоржа Вашингтона де Лафайета.

— _Отправь его как-нибудь в Америку, мы приютим его на год,_ — говорит Аарон.

— _К тебе? Ты ходячая катастрофа, а Александр — тем более, причём у Элайзы и так будет полно дел,_ — отвечает Лафайет.

— _Тогда езжай с ним!_

— _Я не против,_ — говорит Жорж, всё ещё повисая на маминой юбке, которой не отпускал с начала визита.

— _Вам всем стоит приехать,_ — говорит Аарон. «И уехать из этой вскипающей страны от черта подальше, пока не погибли страшными смертями», — не говорит он. Он знает, что Лафайет выживет, думает, что его сын — тоже, а с Адриенной он особенно избегал какого-либо физического контакта, потому что _не хочет знать._

Адриенна покидает их вскоре после обеда, к тому же Жорж устаёт, и их ждёт долгая поездка на карете до дома. Лафайет достаёт очередную бутылку вина и предлагает такую игру в шахматы, где надо выпивать за каждую проигранную фигуру. Это весело, искренне весело — проводить время с ними двумя, наблюдая за их противостоянием.

«Мы отдалимся, все мы, — осознаёт Аарон. — Лафайет навсегда останется во Франции, а Лоуренс ни за что не сможет вечность быть моим возвышенным охранником. Мы отдалимся по тому, как наши пути лежат сейчас».

Кажется жестоким, что вселенная наконец одаряет его группой друзей, только чтобы забрать их — и через жизнь, а не смерть.

«Тебе неоткуда знать, что они уйдут», — пытается он убедить себя. Но он-то знает.

И потому проводит остатки недели, запоминая их: как Лоуренс напрягается, сужая глаза и сосредотачиваясь, когда проигрывает в шахматах; как мил акцент Лафайета — притом чем менее они трезвы, тем чаще скачут между английским с французским, — и чем пьянее Лафайет, тем страшнее его акцент, а чем пьянее Лоуренс, тем чётче он проговаривает слова. И тогда Лафайет щурится и разражается тирадой, перемешивая слова друг с другом, и Аарон смеётся, смеётся вместе с ними, потому что может больше никогда не получить такой возможности.

«У меня есть друзья, — думает он. — У меня есть друзья. У меня есть друзья».

***

На шестой день Франклин присылает записку о том, что его желают видеть на очередном заседании официальных переговоров и что после этого они, наверное, смогут уехать.

Переговоры проходят в здании, которое Аарон не узнаёт; Лафайет говорит ему, что это Йоркский отель и что большинство встреч проводилось здесь, в Версале или же в более непринуждённой обстановке за трапезами. Местонахождениям их встреч стали придавать своего рода конфиденциальность после того, как они с Лоуренсом подняли ужасный шум вокруг предотвращения покушений на убийство.

Они начинаются с привычных любезностей, однако есть что-то другое в атмосфере, даже испанцы с голландцами внимательны, в то время как Верженн улыбается шире обычного и постоянно жестикулирует руками, а взгляд лорда Шелбёрна остёр и сфокусирован, в целом, на Аароне. Аарон не уверен, что произошло, но Верженн к тому же весьма демонстративно игнорирует Франклина. Он почти не сомневается, что Франклин провёл неделю, беседуя с одними британцами, следовательно либо Верженн был поставлен в неведение, и потому теперь зол, либо здесь происходит что-то крупнее и сложнее. У него от этого болит голова.

Они немного дискутируют впустую о Канаде, кому и что достанется, где будут проведены черты. Верженн сообщает наперёд, что Франция готова совсем не трогать Канаду, но в таком случае хочет назад Сент-Винсент и Гренадины. Шелбёрн отмахивается от замечания размытым: «Мы сможем с таким разобраться». Соединённым Штатам предлагают безумно щедрое количество территории: и с севера, и с востока Аппалачи, после чего Верженн показательно отмечает:

— _Ну конечно, англичане покупают мир, а не заключают его._

А лорд Шелбёрн к нему поворачивается:

— Что ж, именно так. К слову о покупке мира, пусть это и может показаться… нестандартным, но мы готовы предложить вам напрямую сумму в триста тысяч ливров в компенсацию за ваши… финансовые усилия в этой войне и для обеспечения _территориальной_ сделки, которая может быть для нас чуть более щедрой в отношении этих переговоров.

Верженн поднимает бровь.

— _Вы делаете денежное предложение?_

— Провидцу… нездоровилось в течение недели из-за очередного _ужасающего_ видения, — говорит Шелбёрн. — Мы хотим укрепить эти переговоры как можно быстрее, гарантировать, что больше не возникнет конфликтов или… нестабильности. А в зависимости от того, как мы изменим карту Вест-Индии, уверен, что мы с радостью поднимем сумму и до… восьмисот тысяч ливров или, скажем, миллиона?

Верженн аж разворачивается и _таращится_ на Франклина, а тот склоняет голову вбок и одаряет его подчёркнутым выражением, на что Верженн в свою очередь сужает глаза. Между ними явно происходит немой разговор, непонятный остальным. А Аарону внезапно это всё надоедает, так как ему видно по телу Верженна, что это сработает, идеально сработает, ему просто гордость не давала попросить или сразу согласиться; однако эта сумма превосходит все, на какие Франция могла бы надеяться в любой другой ситуации.

— _Когда нам стоит ожидать полной оплаты?_ — спрашивает Верженн. — _Как вы намереваетесь так быстро предоставить подобную сумму?_

— В идеале мы бы платили ежемесячно, в течение двух или трёх лет, — отвечает Шелбёрн. — Звучит приемлемо, так ведь? Впрочем, мы можем либо выдать вам всё в меньших суммах, либо всем сразу, но тогда количество может выйти меньше. А территории, которые мы больше всего хотим…

И у него даже _список_ с собой есть. Соотнеся увиденное в нём сейчас с тем, что помнит из кошмарной встречи с прошлой недели, Аарон замечает, что этот порядок приоритетов Британии несколько отличается от прежнего, и не понимает, то ли это для того, чтобы подсластить сделку, то ли чтобы Франция всё-таки согласилась на меньшее. Верженн так критически его осматривает; Аарон очень волнуется, что тот в любом случае посчитает это вторым вариантом. Потом они погружаются в переговоры, пошагово выясняя, сколько именно денег и сколько именно земли должно быть обменено, размыто поднимают вопрос о правах на рыболовство, торговых правах, сроках сумм и штрафов в случае задержки, в то время как Аарону кажется, что он задыхается, потому что он закончил, ему незачем здесь быть, соглашение было заключено ещё до того, как он вошёл в комнату, Франклин позаботился об этом, он устал от напоминаний о том, насколько он всё-таки вне лиги.

— Похоже, вы все уже обо всём договорились, — говорит Аарон. — Если вы хотите интересничать ещё несколько недель, чтобы каждый сохранил своё достоинство, пусть будет так, но я вам для этого не нужен. Моя жена Элайза в ожидании, так что я очень хочу вернуться домой.

Воцаряется поражённая тишина, после чего Шелбёрн говорит:

— Конечно. Мы благодарим вас за то, что вы в принципе пришли побеседовать с нами. Мы верим, что договор будет заключён и подписан в течение месяца, но думаю, мы можем позволить себе выходной.

Верженн изумлённо добавляет: « _Мои поздравления_ », а затем собирает остальных членов своей делегации, чтобы шёпотом поговорить в углу, после чего они покидают помещение.

Франклин тут же подходит к Аарону.

— Это Лафайет сказал, что ваша жена беременна? Мы согласились не говорить вам до конца переговоров.

— Я… что?

— Что ваша жена беременна, — повторяет Франклин. — Вы сказали: «Моя жена в ожидании…»*

— Погодите, _что?_ Я сказал, что «моя жена в ожидании _меня»,_ то есть в ожидании _моего_ скорого и безопасного возвращения домой.

— Ты сказал, что твоя жена в ожидании, — подтверждает Лоуренс.

— Я… мы можем вернуться к тому, что Элайза _беременна?_

— Такое, как правило, происходит, когда женитесь и начинаете спать друг с другом, — говорит Лоуренс. — От этого беременеют, мне надо объяснять дальше?

— Нет, не _надо,_ м-мне надо присесть, я буду _отцом._

Лоуренс проводит его до стула.

— Да. Поздравляю.

— Я… Элайза _беременна,_ — говорит Аарон. Его руки дрожат. Франклин так пристально за ним наблюдает, Аарон ощущает себя добычей, но его поражение слишком велико, чтобы дать проход любым другим эмоциям.

— Давай уйдём отсюда и найдём Лафайета. Он может начать организовать наше возвращение домой.

— Джентльмены, — слышится новый голос. — Если позволите прервать, я бы хотел поговорить с моим сыном.

Лоуренс ощутимо напрягается возле Аарона.

— Конечно, — говорит Франклин. — Джей и Адамс хотели обсудить с мистером Бёрром пару моментов, чтобы увериться, что мы получим в переговорах всё должное, и чтобы обсудить будущие отношения с Британией.

Аарон бросает Лоуренсу обречённый взгляд, но тот подталкивает его вперёд, и так ему остаётся лишь беспомощно последовать за Франклином и отдать Лоуренса на милость его отцу.

Какое минимальное количество земель они должны приобрести. Где получат права на рыболовство. В чём, возможно, могут попросить о большем. Желание британцев упрочить экономические связи с новой нацией, несмотря на некоторое напряжение, которое непременно будет присутствовать из-за одного только _существования_ Аарона; но деньги, как правило, бьют гордость.

Лоуренс приходит через около пятнадцати минут — его кулаки сжаты, а костяшки белы.

— Пойдём, — говорит он, и Аарон, извиняясь, прощается с Джеем и Адамсом.

Лафайет ждёт в гостиной с небольшим отрядом охранников Аарона. Они тихо перекидываются парой слов, как вдруг Лоуренс мчится мимо них и захлопывает за собой дверь. Аарон было последовал за ним, но Лафайет хватает его запястье.

— _Идём,_ — говорит он. — _Мы пообедаем и дадим нашему другу Джону время побыть наедине с мыслями._

— _Сейчас четыре часа дня,_ — возражает Аарон, что ему кажется вежливее, чем жаловаться: «Я волнуюсь о нём, и никто не даёт мне побыть одному, когда мне надо подумать».

— _Значит сейчас идеальное время для полдника,_ — Лафайет отвечает Аарону, невинно хлопая ресницами. — _Будем есть скромно. Свежий хлеб, сыр, вино, фрукты, мёд для подливки. Тебе понравится, ты недостаточно ел. Здесь недалеко, мы можем дойти пешком._

— _Мне не предоставляется выбора._

— _Нет,_ — Лафайет жестом указывает на дверь. — _После вас._

Один из офицеров осматривает улицу, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии засады, и только затем Аарон проходит сквозь дверь, которую Лафайет столь почтительно ему держит. Снаружи относительно безлюдно, сейчас четверг и стоит середина дня, а их местоположение держали в секрете. Тем не менее группа движется как можно более быстро и скрытно.

— _Джентльмены, вы собираетесь пообедать?_

Все останавливаются, врезаясь друг в друга в попытках обернуться, чтобы увидеть бегущего за ними и видимо запыхающегося Бенджамина Франклина.

— _Да, собираемся, желаете присоединиться?_ — спрашивает Лафайет. Аарон недовольно стонет: _отвлечение_ Лафайета только что увеличилось с обещанного одного часа до как минимум трёх.

— _О! Ну, лишь потому, что вы так вежливо попросили,_ — говорит Франклин. — _Должен признать, мне не терпелось побеседовать с вами на темы, не касающиеся переговоров._

— _Вы хотите спросить меня о моих способностях._

— _Что же, да,_ — говорит Франклин. — _Не возражаете, если мы перейдём на английский? Я не хочу что-либо утерять при переводе._

— Верьте или нет, я могу говорить по-английски, — говорит Лафайет. — Полковник Бёрр был замечательным учителем во время войны. Не волнуйтесь, что оставите меня в неведении, всё равно эта беседа мне не особо интересна.

— Ну, вам мы доверимся с едой, а я предоставлю отвлечение! Мистер Бёрр, тема нашего разговора тремя днями ранее и ваши сегодняшние действия пробудили во мне сильнейшее любопытство относительно проявления ваших сил.

— Вы очень прямолинейны, — отвечает Аарон.

— У меня мало времени. Вскоре вы уедете, и, как я подразумеваю, вы будете очень заняты, когда вернётесь в Нью-Йорк. Это может быть моим единственным шансом побеседовать с вами, я бы хотел оставить любезности и извлечь максимум пользы.

— Слушаю вас.

Франклин, словно недовольно, выдыхает.

— Никто никогда не проводил над провидцами всеобъемлющего исследования, о самом феномене крайне мало сведений, особенно при том, как важно он повлиял на нашу историю, а практически вся имеющаяся у нас информация — это слухи да гиперболизация…

— Вам не нужно убеждать меня, как важно заполнять брешь в информации, это я весьма остро ощущал с самого детства, — прерывает Аарон. — Расспрашивайте.

— Как ваши силы всецело проявляются?

— Ко мне невольно приходит видение смерти человека, когда я впервые касаюсь его кожи. Это было единственной способностью, которую у меня проверяли и которую подтвердили, когда мне было четыре. С тех времён я обнаружил, что могу касаться животных и если я… _сконцентрируюсь,_ то увижу и их смерть. Бывали и другие видения, позволяющие мне узнать о более масштабных вещах, но я не вижу их регулярно.

— Что насчёт произошедшего накануне? — спрашивает Франклин. — Сказать правду, хоть вам и неоткуда о ней знать?

— Это достаточно трудно объяснить. С учётом того, что я много чего говорю и в большинстве случаев нельзя подтвердить, правду или нет.

— Ваши предсказания поддаются изменению?

— Да.

— Видения о смертях, другие видения, сказанные вами вещи или всё из перечисленного?

— Определённо видения о смертях и определённо другие видения. Поэтому мы выиграли войну на два-три года раньше. А о брошенных мною словах мне довольно тяжело судить, ведь…

— Бóльшую часть и подтвердить нельзя, — заканчивает за него Франклин. Он с минуту глядит вдаль, затем качает головой, словно пробуждаясь. — Вы ассоциируете какие-либо ваши видения с тем или иным религиозным опытом?

— Нет. Я просто вижу. Нет никаких голосов, за исключением тех, что исходят от людей в моих видениях, никаких ангельских наказов — ничего. Просто что будет, то будет.

— Вы бы сказали, что верите в Бога?

— Уж лучше я постесняюсь ответить, — говорит Аарон, а Франклин так на него взирает, словно _понимает,_ что Аарон ссылается на что-то, не намереваясь объясняться.

Аарон, всего на секунду, ловит себя на мысли признаться Франклину, что его видения могут быть воспоминаниями, но отбрасывает её. Он понятия не имеет, что именно движет этим мужчиной, помимо твёрдой приверженности концептам «науки» и «прогресса»; однако знает от Александра, как могут нездоровые амбиции воздействовать на кого-либо, случившегося им помехой. Это _его жизнь,_ а разрушить её может любая мелочь, раскрывающая его уникальное положение.

«Я мог бы оставить после себя что-то для будущих провидцев, — думает Аарон. — Чтобы никому не пришлось вновь через это проходить».

Но что «это» именно такое, через что он вообще проходит? Всё кажется таким… необъяснимо личным, что он не хочет изливать душу незнакомцу. Так что сжимает губы.

— Мы прибыли, — говорит Лафайет, указывая на небольшое кафе. — Сзади есть закрытый сад, мы можем предоставить его себе. Идите, садитесь, я достану нам еды.

— Знаете, есть ещё один разговор, который я хочу с вами провести, — говорит Франклин.

— Хм?

— Ваши мнения насчёт некоторых моих личных… проектов. Вы можете сказать что-нибудь проясняющее, и как я говорил, для меня это единственная в своём роде возможность изучить, ну, вещи, к которым я иначе не имел бы доступа.

— Я не могу ручаться за достоверность чего-либо, что говорю…

— Да, да, я знаю, — перебивает Франклин. — Итак, для начала…

***

Отвлечение занимает не три, а четыре часа, в продолжение которых Франклин описывает его замечания насчёт демографий, картографирование большого течения в Атлантическом океане, эксперименты с электричеством и волновую теорию света (после целого получаса объяснений о том, почему свет должен являть собой волну, а не корпускулу, Аарон всплёскивает руками и говорит: «А почему не оба?», на что Франклин сужает глаза и быстро что-то записывает в вытащенный им блокнот), преимущественные ветра и воздействия на погоду, термодинамику и планы для почтовой системы, — всё в мельчайших подробностях и в таком объёме, что Аарону кажется, будто он узнал больше за этим разговором, чем за два года в Принстонском колледже. Ему едва ли доводится и слово вставить, однако Франклин безмерно благодарит его за все дополнения и после, наконец, всех их отпускает. По распоряжению Лафайета их ожидает карета, чтобы отвезти обратно в их место пребывания.

Когда они наконец прибывают, Лоуренс находится в его с Аароном комнате, дверь в которую пусть закрыта, но не заперта. Аарон шагает внутрь и осторожно за собой её закрывает; Лоуренс молчит.

Прошли уже годы с тех пор, как _Аарону_ приходилось утешать кого-то; что он должен сделать — сказать: «Все умрут, но ты не скоро»? Если Лоуренс схож с ним, это не особо послужит утешением.

— Я ухожу с должности главы твоей охраны после этой поездки, — говорит Лоуренс твёрдо, пока Аарон мнётся в углу.

— Прости… что? — спрашивает Аарон. Лоуренс отворачивается и бьёт по матрасу, на котором сидит, а Аарон прикусывает язык. — Может… мне уйти?

— Нет, всё в порядке. Я буду в порядке.

— Тебе незачем… тебе незачем скрывать от меня свои чувства, — говорит Аарон. — Ты можешь говорить со мной, не говорить, можешь просто… быть расстроенным, когда я рядом, я не хрустальный, я не разобьюсь.

Лоуренс бросает на него взгляд.

— Я действительно сражался на войне. Я защищал себя всю свою жизнь без охраны. Я разбирался с политикой. Я прожил смерть моей жены и моей дочери. Я _умер._ Верь или нет, но я могу о себе позаботиться.

— Ну, прошу простить, но этого не очень видно, — говорит Лоуренс. — Ты падаешь в обморок, тебя тошнит, ты всё время просыпаешься с криками, тебя не назвать образцом силы.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — повторяет Аарон. — Раньше я разбирался со всем этим один, за закрытыми дверьми, и знаешь что? Гораздо легче не быть одному, когда проходишь через дерьмо. Так что говори со мной, не говори — ты мне ничего не должен, но тебе лучше знать, что я здесь для тебя. Как и Лафайет, и Александр, и, уверен, Маллиган бы сказал то же самое.

Лоуренс смеётся.

— Знаешь, ты даже милый, когда весь такой злой и уверенный.

— Я стараюсь, — говорит Аарон.

Какое-то время Лоуренс ничего не говорит, и Аарон осмеливается на шаг вперёд, потом ещё один. Затем он спускается на кровать и пытается положить руку Лоуренсу через плечо. Ключевое слово — «пытается», поскольку тот согнут так, что протянуться чуть тяжело.

Лоуренс вздыхает и наклоняется к нему, а Аарон поправляет руку, чтобы она лежала должным образом.

— Мой отец говорит, что я потратил всю войну, — говорит Лоуренс. — Что в службе охранника нет никакой славы, что это было позором моему чину и что я должен немедля ехать домой и пытаться спасти мою репутацию. Я ничего не сделал, я разочарование, ну понимаешь, — как обычно.

— Да. Понимаю.

— Даже начинаю жалеть, что я _не_ умер на войне. По крайней мере так бы я получил свою славу. И никто бы ко мне не приставал.

— Я бы приставал к тебе, — говорит Аарон. — Я бы поднял завесу смерти, просто чтобы приставать к тебе.

— Что я совершил, ради чего стоит жить? — спрашивает Лоуренс. — Кроме того, что наживался на славе моих друзей?

— Мне не по силам понимать, ради чего стоит жить, — отвечает Аарон. — Зато понятно, что смерть довольно окончательное решение для проблем, часто оказывающихся временными.

— Мой отец нескоро уйдёт. И… мне казалось, что я вырос, что благодаря времени вдали от него, благодаря службе на войне у меня наконец проявился характер. А затем — несколько его слов и я будто маленький ребёнок, а всё, над чем я так усердно работал, _пропало._

— Мой дедушка никогда меня не бил. Но временами было видно, что он хочет. Поэтому я научился быть таким тихим. Полагаю, он был менее… строгим до смерти моей бабушки — я помню, как чаще всюду бегал и играл, — но я был таким маленьким, когда она умерла. Не думаю, что помню её лицо.

— Раньше меня защищала мать. Она никогда не противостояла ему напрямую, но зато смотрела на мои рисунки и вправду хвалила их, а не выкидывала, будто мусор. А когда его не было, разрешала везде бегать, играть снаружи, лазать по деревьям, и никогда на меня не кричала. — Они сидят в тишине целую минуту. Затем: — Я скучаю по ней.

Аарон прижимает его ближе.

— Ты сильнее, чем думаешь. И я не про ту силу, которую ты демонстрируешь внешне, когда о нас всех заботишься. А внутри тоже, ты сильнее, чем думаешь.

— У меня нет такого чувства.

— Его не должно быть, чтобы это было правдой.

Лоуренс улыбается.

— Интересно, не слишком ли много ты понимаешь для кого-то столь наивного?

— Я провидец, мне ясно всё, — говорит Аарон. — А ещё я не понимаю, о чём ты.

У Лоуренса расширяется ухмылка.

— Нет, тебе не понять.

— Если ты останешься, мы сможем закончить начатое. Отменим рабство, навсегда. Ну и что с того, что ты вернёшься в Южную Каролину. «Права штатов» станут мантрой расистских подонков, _годами_ прячущихся под просвещённым интеллектуализмом, чтобы мешать нашему прогрессу. Так побей их в их же игре, борись с ними на их же уровне.

— Я пытался убедить Конгресс штата уже…

— _Присоединись_ к Конгрессу штата. Продолжай работать, никогда не сдавайся, это больше, чем ты. Это то, что… что я говорю себе, когда ощущаю себя малым. «Это больше, чем ты».

— Нам не быть свободными, пока рабство не свергнуто, — говорит Лоуренс.

— Да. Так что не смей сдаваться. Миру нужен Джон Лоуренс. _Нам_ всем нужен Джон Лоуренс. И мы ни за что тебя не бросим.

— Прошу, продолжай, признавайся мне в своей вечной любви.

Аарон затихает на миг.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я признался тебе в своей вечной любви?

Лоуренс напрягается, а Аарон ужасается, что совсем не то сказал.

— Не сегодня, — наконец говорит он. — Думаю, сегодня было много тяжёлого сказано.

— Хочешь по-дурацки напиться с Лафайетом, пока я слежу, чтобы вы не натворили чего-нибудь _слишком_ глупого? — спрашивает Аарон. — Расслабиться и хоть один раз сделать ответственным меня?

— Ты ведь знаешь, какой угрозой это будет для безопасности, — произносит Лоуренс, и Аарон не уверен, о том он, чтобы напиться, или о том, чтобы сделать его ответственным.

— Что ж, ты уже не глава моей охраны, значит, это больше не твоя порука, не так ли, мистер Лоуренс?

— Вы это очень верно подметили, мистер Бёрр.

Аарон встаёт и протягивает Лоуренсу руку, помогая подняться. Впоследствии они до нелепого напиваются в их комнате; у Лафайета есть запас хорошего виски, так что им не приходится выходить, ставя под угрозу чью-либо безопасность, к тому же тот не хочет делиться с остальными офицерами охраны Аарона, поэтому они не пьют в гостиной. В результате все разлеглись на кровати Аарона, Лоуренс между ним и Лафайетом, обвив обоих руками.

— Я люблю вас, парни, вы это знаете, да ведь? — спрашивает Лоуренс.

Лафайет наклоняется и целует его в лоб.

— _Да. Мы знаем._

***

На следующее утро — вернее, полдень — вся компания отправляется назад в порт. Лафайет их сопровождает (« _Мне больше нечего здесь делать, кроме как хвастать своим общением с тобой; в таком случае я лучше буду действительно с тобой общаться_ »). Путь назад совсем отличается от пути сюда: они едут с рассвета до глубоких сумерек, нет никаких изящных карет, а на место усадеб приходят гостиницы.

— К Нанту направляется процессия, — говорит Джон. — Мы захотим уехать до того, как они поймут, что мы на корабле.

Всё не становится чудесным образом лучше: Джон подолгу едет впереди в полном безмолвии (Аарон не уверен, когда «Лоуренс» вновь превратился в «Джона» в его голове, — лишь что это неоспоримо произошло). Но такова жизнь — нельзя всё наладить как по щелчку пальцев. Бывают хорошие дни, бывают плохие, и остаётся только надеяться, что хорошие дни обратятся хорошими неделями, и помнить, что после плохих дней обязательно наступят хорошие.

«Это больше, чем мы, — напоминает Аарон себе. — И у Джона Лоуренса впереди много хороших дней. Это того стоит, это всё того стоит, должно стоить».

Лафайет проводит их к докам, а затем целует каждого в щеку.

— _Я принесу свободу моему народу, а вы стремитесь принести свободу вашему,_ — говорит он.

Поездка домой ничем не приятнее первой, но хотя бы время словно проходит быстрее; потому ли это, что они не сменяют направление на полпути, или всего лишь потому, что воспоминания Аарона о поездке смешались в один нескончаемый кошмар, — он не уверен. Может быть, это связано с Гольфстримом Франклина.

Но они добираются до Нью-Йорка, в целости и сохранности, и стоит лишь середина февраля. Джон собирает все его вещи, помогает и слегка подталкивает в сторону палубы.

— Ты даже не спустишься к докам сказать привет Элайзе и Александру? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Корабль отчаливает немедленно. Думаю, мой отец переживал, что я сбегу с тобой.

— Что же вы, мистер Лоуренс, я женатый мужчина, — говорит Аарон, и они оба над этим смеются.

— Ничего. Я смогу принести немало благ в Южной Каролине. Я сделаю _именно_ то, чего хочет мой отец: стану должным политиком, баллотируюсь в Конгресс штата, а затем разбужу зверей, выдвинув законопроект об эмансипации.

— Ты будешь невероятен.

Джон улыбается.

— Я знаю. А теперь иди, все уже теряют терпение.

В едином порыве дерзости Аарон хватает Джона за обе руки своими собственными, но в продолжение момента замирает, пытаясь вытянуть слова из горла.

— Лоуренс…

— Аарон.

— Не забывай писать.

А если они и стоят так несколько дольше положенного, то, что ж, никто о том не скажет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(My wife is expecting — My wife is expecting me) Глагол «expect» можно перевести как «ожидать» в буквальном смысле этого слова, но глагол «expecting» с окончанием -ing по отношению к людям, как правило, означает «ожидать ребёнка/быть в положении».  
> Следовательно, красивее и правильнее будет перевести это как «моя жена в положении». Я пыталась найти, можно ли вставить это выражение или выбрать какое-нибудь другое, или перефразировать фразы совсем, но получалось криво и неловко, либо выходила отсебятина. 
> 
> Представим, что здесь я написала рулон текста, в полной мере описывающий, насколько я недовольна тем, что выражение пришлось опустить и разъяснить в примечаниях.
> 
>  **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  – Простите, что я ничего не знаю о политике и мирных переговорах. Здесь присутствовали самые важные люди (Шелбёрн и Верженн), потому что Аарон важный, и поэтому на такой случай они, возможно, используют тяжёлую артиллерию?
> 
> – Есть некоторые отличия, например: в настоящей войне Испания не выиграла Гибралтар и захотела сражаться до тех пор, пока его не получит, но теперь им неплохо так свезло иметь провидца на своей стороне. Но также от этого сменилось положение Франции, то бишь им не пришлось лезть из кожи вон, пытаясь убедить Испанию окончить войну и уступая то, что они завоевали, потому что финансово не могли позволить себе продолжать её;
> 
> – Я знаю, что как минимум в письмах Генри Лоуренс звал Джона Лоуренса по прозвищу «Джек», но в мюзикле он «Джон», и знаете что? Мне нравится «Джон», так что придётся смириться;
> 
> – Поскольку я изучаю физику, было невозможно не упомянуть о фишке с «и корпускула, и волна», Бен Франклин был мегакрутым и сделал много классных вещей, связанных с физикой;
> 
> – А ещё он ошибся насчёт направления тока электричества при негативном и положительном зарядах, у него был шанс 50/50, но он _ошибся,_ и с тех пор студенты, изучающие электричество и магнетизм, его проклинают.


	17. the sinners and the saints

Филипп рождается с самым расцветом летней жары.

(«Как нам назвать ребёнка?» — спросила как-то Элайза. «Если родится мальчик, назовём его в честь твоего отца, а не моего, — сказал Аарон, а в ответ на её „почему?“ продолжил: — Потому что моего отца также звали Аароном, а Александр никогда не прекратит нас дразнить, если нашего первого сына будут звать Аароном Бёрром». Они обдумывали женские имена, что привело к обсуждению всех значимых женщин в их семьях, что, в свою очередь, привело к обсуждению нынешнего прогресса относительно прав женщин — в целом из-за писем, присланных Анжеликой из Англии, всё чаще жалующихся, как всё больше походит на регресс, если судить по тому, как она не может с прежней лёгкостью управлять бизнесом мужа. Потом в комнату вошёл Александр, и вопрос «прогресса в отношении прав людей угнетаемых классов» ещё часами оставался темой разговора, а Аарон и Элайза осознали, что так и не выбрали имени для девочки.)

Но рождается мальчик, и его называют Филиппом.

Филипп улыбается, а Аарон чувствует, как что-то в нём разбивается.

«Мой сын».

Он ничуть не противится, когда малыш берётся своей маленькой ручкой за его палец…

_Всё то же знакомое место дуэли, то же солнце, отблёскивающее от направленного вверх пистолета, выстрел; Аарон хочет крикнуть: «СТОЙ!», вот только это не он…_

Слегка дрожа, он борется с желанием отдёрнуть руку назад, вместо этого надевая на лицо привычную улыбку. Ему прекрасно известно, что первый сын Элайзы, по совпадению также названный Филиппом, погиб на дуэли, не к чему удивляться. Просто придётся внести запрет на дуэли для людей помимо Александра. Этому не омрачить его счастья, не когда у него есть _сын,_ не когда вокруг столько _жизни,_ не когда ему наконец-то видна не смерть, а только жизнь. И в кои-то веки, Аарон спокоен.

Он поднимает Филиппа на руки.

— Александр! — зовёт он, и тот высовывает голову из дверного проёма. — Взгляни на моего сына!

Александр входит в комнату, осторожно закрывая дверь.

— Он прекрасен.

— Хочешь подержать его? — спрашивает Аарон.

Сомнение тенью мелькает на лице Александра; всё же он улыбается и кивает. Аарон отдаёт лопочущего малыша ему в руки.

— Ты крёстный отец!

— Да, ты мне уже тысячу раз говорил, — говорит Александр.

Аарон прямо-таки светит им улыбкой: Александру, Элайзе и _его сыну._

«У меня есть семья», — думает Аарон, не представляя более радостного на земле чувства.

***

Работа адвокатской практики начинается, и Аарон с Александром как никогда заняты. Первым делом им нужно найти соотношение между их заработными делами и бесплатными. Затем им нужно решить, _какие именно_ бесплатные дела они будут брать: есть жёны, находящиеся в неблагополучных браках, которые хотят развода; женщины-солдаты, желающие получить своё жалованье с войны; рабы, заявляющие, что были освобождены при отправлении на службу, господа которых теперь это отрицают; чёрные солдаты, ожидающие справедливой оплаты. На данный момент, пока Аарон занят с новорождённым, они сосредоточены на делах, касающихся семейного права, однако внимания и обращений получают всё больше, так что долго это не продлится.

Аарону _хочется_ помочь всем, так что он отступает назад, отодвигает чувства в сторону и логически оценивает, что он должен сделать. Что они должны сделать.

Во-первых, им нужно выбрать благотворительные дела так, чтобы каждое дело имело максимальный политический вес и в перспективе принесло наибольшее благо наибольшему количеству людей.

Во-вторых, если они будут брать большое число дел с опорой на их политический вес, то в _каждом_ их деле будут тщательно искать и политический подтекст. А значит, с платными придётся быть куда осторожнее. Может, все доходные дела сумеет взять на себя Александр, а может, им стоит нанять кого-то ещё для этого. Аарон сомневается, что Александр будет рад чему-либо из вышеперечисленного, но иначе у них появится серьёзное ограничение в том, какие прибыльные дела они будут хотя бы рассматривать.

У него и Элайзы нет особой необходимости в большом доходе, и в ближайшее время не появится. Соответственно, количество дел, действительно нужное им для заработка на жизнь, целиком зависит от того, сколько денег надо — или хочется — Александру.

Аарон не уверен, как поднять эту тему с Александром — меньше всего ему хочется показаться расчётливым и бездушным по отношению к их цели. Но иного образа действий не приходит в голову. Он не горит страстью так же, как Александр. К тому же не знает, как выразить всё так, чтобы это не звучало оскорблением всех их убеждений.

К счастью, Александр разбирается с этим первый:

— Нам надо поговорить, — говорит он, нагоняя на Аарона страх, но, похоже, имеет в виду деловой разговор.

— Теперь, раз ты вернулся, все будут как никогда пристально следить за нашими делами. Так что я считаю, что нам стоит сейчас решить, какими мы будем заниматься.

Аарон кивает, и Александр продолжает:

— Пока тебя не было, я взял пару дел у клиентов с большими деньгами. В основном имущественные споры с лоялистами и захваты земель, всё в таком духе, — в общем, на следующие несколько лет денег у меня должно хватить…

— Ты можешь переехать ко мне с Элайзой, если это поможет сэкономить на аренде…

Александр качает головой, вызывая тем у Аарона недовольство: он и так без конца остаётся в их гостевой — после того как они поужинают, обсудят работу и будущее их нации или выпьют, Александр неминуемо придумает что-нибудь необходимое к написанию, а к моменту, когда он закончит, становится слишком поздно, чтобы отправлять его домой. Иногда Аарон старается бодрствовать с ним в кабинете и в итоге засыпает на диване; иногда Аарон даже не пытается и уходит спать с Элайзой в положенное время; но как бы то ни было, утром Александр всегда на месте.

Что ж, Александр взрослый человек и под его опекой не находится; если ему хочется продолжать тратить деньги на квартиру, то Аарона это волновать не должно.

— Нам стоит брать дела, которые окажут наибольшее влияние, — говорит Александр. — Люди, последующие за нами, смогут взять остальные, если мы установим прецеденты.

По какой-то причине Аарону неприятно слышать слова Александра — слова, которые он так боялся сказать сам. 

— Нам нужно сильное центральное правительство, если мы хотим, чтобы закон по-настоящему защищал людей, — говорит Аарон. — Федеральное законодательство всегда будет прогрессивнее законов отдельных штатов, только так можно продвигать страну вперёд — широкими шагами.

Александр смеётся.

— Нам нужно сильное центральное правительство, если мы хотим быть настоящей нацией. Ты, может, и избавил нас от внешних долгов с Францией, но мы сидим в экономическом застое, не имеем даже единообразной валютной системы, едва выплачиваем армейское жалованье, стоим в тупике, потому что на одобрение одного законодательства требуются все тринадцать штатов, — мне продолжать? Мы в аду кромешном. Но эта ответственность на тебе — ты же провидец, скажи стране, что нам нужно новое правительство, и они дадут его тебе.

— Ты шутишь.

— Я ничуть не шучу, — говорит Александр. — Ты национальный герой, уступаешь одному только Вашингтону, а он ушёл с должности главнокомандующего вновь рассаживать табак в Маунт-Вернон. Люди хотят, чтобы ими кто-то командовал, они _станут_ слушать тебя. Боже, сколько бы я отдал, лишь бы оказаться на твоём месте, я бы уже столько всего добился.

Аарону внезапно становится дурно.

— Ты бы столько всего _добился?_ Ты бы использовал свою над людьми власть для продвижения твоей _повестки?_

— Нашей повестки! Прочная центральная демократия, процветающая нация, свобода для всех людей, больше прав для женщин…

— L’enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs. Святой Бернард Клервоский. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.

— Ты мне теперь проповедуешь? Серьёзно? 

— Я не хочу с тобой спорить, — говорит Аарон.

— И не надо. Пиши. Ты не боялся делать это во время войны.

— Во время войны всё было иначе, — возражает Аарон. От каждого его слова и каждого действия зависели жизни. Победа была _куда_ важнее, чем какие-то им же поставленные цели.

— Да. Я заметил, — заключает Александр.

— Я не знаю, что я совершил, чтобы заслужить твоё…

— Ты ничего не отстаиваешь! — восклицает Александр. — Может, у тебя и есть убеждения, но едва это обретает роль, как ты встаёшь в сторону и даёшь другим решать за тебя. Ты вообще публиковал свой знаменитый памфлет о равенстве или Лоуренсу пришлось всё самому делать?

Аарон старается не подавать обиды.

— Мне есть что отстаивать, — говорит он. — Я отстаиваю право людей выбирать собственное будущее.

— А если их выбор неверен?

— Какое право я имею решать, верен он или нет? Где проводится черта?

— Где проведёшь её ты? Во время войны…

— Во время войны люди погибали, — говорит Аарон. — На этом я провожу черту.

— Значит, ты помчишься во Францию, как только их революция начнётся? Попытаешься сражаться в каждой революции да на каждой войне? Что, ты возьмёшь сторону победителя, просто чтобы спасти жизни? Разве это не хуже? Ты лицемер не меньше нас, Аарон, кончай задирать нос и признай, что ты просто боишься.

— Я лучше упущу возможность из бездействия, чем раню кого-то действием, — говорит Аарон.

— То есть ты лучше притворишься, что не виноват, если ранишь людей из бездействия, — говорит Александр. — Потому что так сумеешь отлично оправдать своё нежелание пытаться.

— Если я использую мою силу…

— Все пользуются своими способностями для получения желанного! — кричит Александр. — Просто так получилось, что твоя — это видеть будущее! Хочешь трепать мне о религии? Иисус направлял людей, папа римский направляет людей, Мартин Лютер, Кальвин — все проповедники направляют людей; Константин, Жанна д'Арк, все твои драгоценные провидцы, они все направляли людей. Отказываясь вступить в свою роль…

— Роль кого? Кем именно ты меня считаешь, Гамильтон? Святым? Оракулом?

— Революционером. А революция продолжается.

— Я не тот человек, каким ты хочешь меня видеть. И если ты планируешь заставить меня быть этим человеком, тебя ждёт одно разочарование.

— Да. Я уже понял, — говорит Александр.

Они возвращаются к обсуждению дел, которые им стоит взять, а Аарон старается не сгорать под излучаемым Александром осуждением. «Ты знал, что он не простит тебя, — думает он. — Ты знал, что дни его доброй воли были сочтены. Смирись с этим».

***

— Александр ненавидит меня.

Элайза вздыхает и передвигается, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Александр не ненавидит тебя.

— Он думает, что я бесполезный, ничего не отстаивающий лицемер, — говорит Аарон, за что тут же ощущает себя идиотом.

— Он думает, что ты святой и что ему никогда с тобой не сравниться, — говорит Элайза. — Что ты лучший адвокат, лучший писатель, лучший человек. Что ты более чуткий, терпеливый, что в тебе больше самообладания, больше _чести._ Он не ненавидит тебя, он просто переживает, что ты оставил его позади.

— Благодаря ему я здесь. Это ему всё дорого, только ему всегда всё было дорого. У Гамильтона есть убеждения, у меня — нет.

— Что же есть у тебя, по-твоему? — спрашивает Элайза.

— Вина, в основном, — отвечает Аарон, вдруг понимая, что он хочет, чтобы она осталась. Приняла его таким, какой он есть и каким он стал.

— Вина?

— Из-за того, что мне не под силу остановить увиденное, — говорит Аарон.

— Ты столько всего совершил. Ты спас тысячи. Ты и сейчас многое совершаешь. Не слишком ли ты на себя давишь?

— Если бы я не был провидцем, — начинает Аарон, — или никогда не был близок к Вашингтону, не хотел идти в политику, был простым адвокатом — ты бы по-прежнему любила меня?

— Если бы ты не был провидцем, — отвечает Элайза, — или никогда не был близок к Вашингтону, а был просто вундеркиндом Принстонского колледжа и лучшим адвокатом Нью-Йорка, — неужели ты бы спокойно сидел дома и ничем больше не занимался?

— Я не хочу наследия. Я не хочу денег. Я всего лишь хочу душевного покоя. Разве этого не достаточно?

Элайза наклоняется и целомудренно целует его в губы.

— Оглядись вокруг, — говорит она, — как повезло нам жить в эту пору. Когда Анжелика может вести бизнес, Пегги — стрелять из мушкета и бить маркиза в шахматах, а рабов освобождают; когда _наша страна_ свободна. Когда наши голоса имеют значение. А лицезрев это, я уже не захочу иной жизни.

— А вдруг ты бы была счастлива в другом мире? — спрашивает Аарон.

— А я не счастлива здесь? Не вправе ли _я_ на этот выбор?

Аарон молчит.

— Что тебя тревожит, милый?

— Что, если я видел мир, где я не… где я был тих. Был простым адвокатом. Где всех волновал Александр, где все слушали его голос, где Александр воплощал всё в жизнь; что, если я видел мир...

— Ты был счастлив?

— Какое-то время, — говорит Аарон. — Мы все были счастливы, какое-то время.

— Но ты и я — были ли мы…

— Не ты и я. Тогда были ты и Александр.

Её голос становится тоньше.

— Что же. Мне тяжело такое вообразить. Александр весьма любезен, несомненно, но я попросту… даже будь это так… я попросту не могу представить нас вместе.

— Я просто… — Аарон вздыхает. — Ты уверена, что счастлива?

«Хоть один из нас заслуживает право на счастье».

— Я счастлива, — говорит Элайза. — И я верю в тебя, на что бы ты ни решился.

Из другой комнаты слышится плачущий Филипп, и теперь вздыхает Элайза.

— Я позабочусь об этом. Ты поспи.

Аарон кивает, но его глаза ещё долгое время не отрываются от потолка, поэтому в сон он наконец погружается лишь с приближением утра.

***

На следующее утро на его столе в офисе лежит письмо.

— Александр, ты знаешь, что это? — спрашивает Аарон, поднимая конверт.

— Нет, — кричит Александр из другой комнаты. — Это твоя почта, зачем мне её читать?

Аарон потирает виски, а потом открывает его. Внутри два листа бумаги. Первый гласит:

_«Достопочтенным Совету и Палате представителей, собравшихся в общем суде штата Массачусетс в Новой Англии:_

_Петиция нескольких бедных темнокожих, проживающих в городе Дартмут, покорно заявляет,_

_что мы, будучи прежде всего африканского происхождения, некогда заточённые в тяжёлых оковах рабства, были лишены радости в форме прибыли от нашего труда и права наследования жилищ наших родителей, как присуще нашим белым соседям, наслаждавшись свободой недолго; однако в последнее время, вопреки заведённым в этой стране обычаям, с нас взимали, и по-прежнему взимают, налоги — и на голосование, и на то маленькое, скудное имущество, которое мы тяжким трудом смогли собрать, дабы обеспечить себя и свою семью. Потому мы считаем подобное жестоким отношением, которое, несомненно (в случае продолжения), доведёт нас до нищенства, чем превратит в бремя для остальных, если не будет пресечено вовремя путём вашего вмешательства с применением ваших власти и правосудия._

_Далее ваши петиционеры заявляют, что мы считаем себя приниженными, оттого как не разделяем привилегию свободных людей штата на право голоса или влияния на выборах тех, кто облагает нас налогами; но тем не менее многие нашего цвета (как хорошо известно) однажды с охотой вступили на поле боя во имя защиты общего дела против схожего злоупотребления властью, не требующего здесь пересказа в силу своей известности._

_Поэтому мы покорнейше просим вас уделить серьёзное внимание нашему несчастному делу и через ваши мудрость и власть даровать нам свободу от налогообложения при нашем нынешнем горестном положении; ваши бедные петиционеры, как и обязаны, будут молиться и проч._

_Джон Кафф,  
Адвенчер Чайлд,  
Пол Кафф,  
Сэмюэль Грэй, Х  
Перо Хауленд, Х  
Перо Рассел, Х  
Перо Коггесхолл.  
Датировано в Дартмуте 10 февраля 1783»._

А на втором написан адрес и совсем другим почерком одно единственное предложение:

_«Прошу встретиться как можно быстрее.  
С уважением,  
Пол Кафф»._

— Мне кажется, что это дело, — говорит Аарон. — Правда, это самый странный запрос от клиента, что мне доводилось видеть.

— Ты возьмёшь его? — Александр выглядывает из дверного проёма.

— Оно в Массачусетсе. И судя по дате… ему уже восемь месяцев, я не понимаю, почему… то есть мне придётся уехать немедленно. И то я не уверен, что ещё можно что-то сделать.

Александр наклоняется вперёд, выхватывает бумаги из его руки и осматривает их.

— Что ж, если время на исходе, то тебе следует идти. Поговори с клиентом хотя бы. Выглядит как именно то дело, что мы ищем.

— Ты не находишь в нём ничего странного? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Тогда возьми свою охрану. Однако сомневаюсь, что они тебе понадобятся.

Аарон ещё раз опускает взгляд на петицию, переводит его на лицо Александра.

— Возможно, я должен взять это дело, — произносит он медленно. — Оно действительно похоже на наш профиль. Тебе будет несложно заведовать офисами?

— Впрочем, как всегда, — ворчит Александр.

От этого Аарон медлит.

— А ты хочешь… поехать? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, нет, — говорит Александр. — Ты куда более узнаваем, тем более письмо было адресовано тебе.

— Александр, у нас… — Аарон молчит. — У нас всё хорошо?

Александр поднимает бровь.

— Мы же не… мы что, поссорились?

— По-моему, будь мы в ссоре, в моей груди бы уже сидела пуля, — безразлично говорит Александр.

Аарон застывает, а на лице Александра так быстро мелькает какое-то выражение, что он не успевает его прочесть. Затем тот выглядит просто обеспокоенно и кладёт руку Аарону на плечо. Аарон вздрагивает. Александра это будто обижает, но Аарону тяжело волноваться на этот счёт: он не может дышать и просто хочет, чтобы Александр _ушёл._

«Ты уже знал это, — напоминает он себе. — Расскажешь Александру о своих глубочайших страхах, глубочайших секретах, и он использует их против тебя.

И будет прав».

Александр говорит, но Аарон с трудом его слышит: голова кружится, колени дрожат, глаза смотрят то ли в пол, то ли в потолок — он не знает. В ушах гул, и его сейчас вырвет.

Он хочет к _Лоуренсу,_ с Лоуренсом он хотя бы чувствовал себя жалко, а не чудовищно.

«Но ты и есть чудовище, неужели ты так быстро забываешь, почему ты здесь и что содеял?»

— Аарон…

— Я в порядке, — цедит Аарон. — Нам обоим надо работать, Александр, обойдёмся без напрасных конфликтов.

— Но…

— Не волнуйся об этом, Александр. Впредь я буду стараться крепче держать мои чувства в узде, в моих намерениях никогда не было казаться тебе угрозой.

— Аарон, я…

— Гамильтон, забудь, — отрезает Аарон. — Ты прав. А насколько я помню, ты не приносишь извинений за правду.

Вот теперь вздрагивает Александр.

— Аарон, я не _хотел…_

— Как и я не хотел всадить пулю тебе в грудь? Александр, брось. Ты выиграл. Я ранил тебя больше, чем ты меня когда-либо.

— Мы даже не знаем, реально ли то видение, — говорит Александр.

— Я даже не знаю, реален ли этот мир… эта жизнь. Неважно.

— Аарон, я…

— И тебе совершенно незачем по кругу вести со мной это рассуждение. Я ни хрупок, ни безгрешен, Александр, со мной не нужно деликатничать.

— Боже мой, ты _заткнёшься_ хоть _на одну минуту?!_ — кричит Александр. — Не всё крутится вокруг твоего чёртового комплекса вины.

— Это ты сказал, что…

— Я знаю! Я знаю, что сказал! Господи, Аарон, ты впрямь такой безмозглый?

— Я добавлю это в список прилагательных, приписываемых мне тобой.

— Я зол на тебя, потому что ты бросил меня, как грязную тряпку, когда война закончилась! Словно для тебя это _ничего_ не значило…

— О чём ты? Ты же не хотел ехать на Парижский договор. Или… если ты хочешь сменить имя практики с «Бёрра и Гамильтона» на «Гамильтона и Бёрра» или ты не доволен нашим делением дел… — Аарон останавливается. — Это ведь не потому, что мы перестали спать, да?

Александр лишь сурово вперяет на него.

— Александр?

Весь ответ в его тишине.

— Александр, тебе лишь стоило _сказать_ мне…

— О, ну извини, я думал, это очевидно…

— Я не хотел тебя ранить…

— Так что просто оставил меня одного с разбитым сердцем, чтобы пойти развлекаться в Олбани и жениться на своей идеальной жёнушке?

— Ты _сказал_ мне…

— А если бы я сейчас сказал тебе её оставить и быть со мной, ты бы послушал?

— Александр, у меня есть сын, — говорит Аарон кротко.

Александр поникает.

— Ну да.

— Александр, ты мой лучший друг, это не менялось, — пытается Аарон снова. — Я правда не думал… если бы я знал, что для тебя это столько значило…

— Мне не нужна твоя _жалость._

Аарон делает глубокий вдох.

— А было бы легче… пойди мы своими путями?

— С чего тебе говорить такое?

— С того, что если бы я встретил Феодосию, — говорит Аарон, — то не захотел бы разделить с ней жизнь. Раны не залечишь, постоянно бередя их.

Александр открывает рот, закрывает, потом сужает глаза.

— Это довольно радикальное суждение о значительности наших отношений, — говорит он. — Одного «прости» вполне бы хватило.

Аарон сжимает губы.

— В таком случае, прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Что ж! Славно поговорили! — восклицает Александр. — У тебя работа, у меня работа, мы можем… обсудить всё позже. Если нам надо обсуждать что-то. Или скажи мне, пока не ушёл. И возьми хотя бы нескольких своих охранников, лишняя осторожность не повредит.

Аарон кивает. Он вновь поднимает те два листа бумаги, проводит пальцем по словам. Задумывается, отправила ли бы его Элайза.

Он думает о Феодосии, о том, как она _понимала,_ как она ничуть не осуждала, когда его гложили сомнения насчёт присутствия на Конституционном конвенте, как она слушала, как она _знала._ Как он ни разу не думал сомневаться, любила ли она его таким, какой он есть; как порой ему кажется, что она _единственная_ любила его таким, какой он есть.

Он думает об Александре, он думает о Лоуренсе, он думает об Элайзе. Его _жене._

О Филиппе.

(О малышке Фео и перчатках, которые Феодосия сделала, чтобы он мог держать её.)

Старается не думать о том, что Феодосия сейчас жива, что он мог просто пойти к ней, мог разделить с ней их небольшое количество времени. Но вместо этого он в этом беспорядке: мечты Элайзы, которым он никогда не сможет соответствовать, и разочарование Александра в том, кого он ожидал в нём видеть.

«А как же ты?» — спросила его однажды Феодосия.

Раны не залечишь, постоянно бередя их.

Так что он перестаёт думать о ней.

***

У Аарона уйдёт три дня на дорогу к дому Пола Каффа в Уэстпорте, Массачусетс. Он не очень хочет брать с собой охрану: может, потому, как непреклонно предлагал её Александр, может, потому как и думать не хочет о путешествии с ней. Однако Геркулес Маллиган успевает заглянуть в дом Бёрров до того, как Аарон уедет, и сообщает, что у него есть дела в Бостоне и что он как раз посылает в путь своего _ассистента_ Като; а Аарон не знает, как ему вежливо отказать. Чёрт, он и не знает, откуда Геркулесу Маллигану известно, куда он направляется — хотя, поразмыслив, можно догадаться, что ему наверняка рассказал Александр, а Маллигану даже после войны всего-навсего нравится сохранять ауру всезнающего шпиона, — в общем, Аарон слишком в смятении, чтобы нормально отказать его убеждениям.

Ко всему прочему, он не знает, как вежливо поинтересоваться, по-прежнему ли Като раб.

Като особо не говорит, но из-за этого все молчания полны неловкости: они напоминают Аарону о всём том, о чём он не хочет думать. Отвлекая себя, Аарон пытается сосредоточиться на деле, вот только это, в свою очередь, напоминает, как мало ему всё-таки известно, как мало он всё изучил, как ему больше знакомы законы Нью-Йорка, нежели Массачусетса, и как единственное, в чём он не сомневается — это в том, что выставит себя дураком.

Вместо этого он составляет план занятий ко времени, когда Филипп подрастёт и можно будет обучать его чтению. Размышляет о том, на каких авторах хочет воспитать его. Придётся обсудить с Элайзой её неопытность в латыни и греческом, потому как Филиппу понадобится всевозможная помощь. Знает ли Элайза латынь и греческий? Хочет ли она вообще учить их? Эти вопросы занимают его разум.

Ближе к вечеру четвёртого дня они добираются до данного адреса — небольшой фермы вблизи окраины города. Не уверенный, как ещё действовать дальше, Аарон подходит и стучит в дверь.

Её открывает высокий, хорошо сложённый мужчина с широким лицом и тёмной кожей.

— Пол Кафф? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Джон, — отвечает мужчина. — Пол в доках. Кто вы?

— Аарон Бёрр, сэр? — говорит Аарон, а Джон расширяет глаза. — Я здесь по поводу петиции, которую вы подали в законодательные органы Массачусетса?

— Ту петицию уже отклонили, — говорит Джон. — Так что я не понимаю, что вы здесь делаете.

— Я получил письмо от Пола Каффа. Я не… в том смысле, что если он — если вы — пытались возбудить судебное дело против штата, то я как раз в подобном квалифицирован и это похоже на именно такое дело, в котором я и мой партнёр специализируемся…

— У нас нет средств, чтобы судиться со штатом через всяких важных, крупных юристов, — говорит Джон, уже закрывая дверь, но Аарон успевает вставить ногу.

— Деньги не помеха, — уверяет Аарон. — Пожалуйста. Пол посылал за мной, хотя бы дайте остаться и встретиться с ним.

Джон окидывает его пристальным взглядом.

— Ладно. Не представляю, чего ему от вас понадобится, но можете ждать его возвращения.

— А нам… — Аарон сглатывает, — нам можно войти и присесть?

Джон открывает дверь.

— Располагайтесь.

Привязав лошадей, Като следует за Аароном в дом. Аарон усаживается с ним за кухонный стол и, не находя себе места, вытаскивает все бумаги. Неспокойные мысли мешают дельно заняться тем, чем положено, но зато он может сделать вид, что приносит пользу.

Минует час, может, полтора, а свет на улице успевает приугаснуть, перед тем как кто-либо ещё приходит домой. Кем бы ни было то новое лицо — Полом, ещё одним родственником, ребёнком или вовсе второй половиной, — проходя через дверь, оно кричит Джону:

— …и оно спокойно поплывёт, Дэвид не хочет со мной идти, потому что переживает насчёт пиратов, но я считаю…

Он останавливается при виде Аарона за кухонным столом.

— Джон?

— Они адвокаты, которых ты требовал, — слышится голос Джона из другой комнаты. — Насчёт петиции. Аарон Бёрр и его _помощник._

— Друг, — поправляет Аарон. — Путешествовать в одиночку небезопасно.

Сузив глаза, Пол Кафф полностью вступает в кухню. Он ниже его брата, стройнее, но их родство бесспорно: те же тёмные глаза, широкий нос и гладко выбритые волосы.

— Аарон Бёрр, — нелюбезно произносит он.

Встав, Аарон впопыхах опрокидывает все листы на стол. Он уже собирается протянуть руку, как вдруг осознаёт, что для удобства снял перчатки во время сортировки бумаг; дрожащими пальцами он вытаскивает одну из кармана и как можно быстрее натягивает на руку, только потом её подавая.

Кафф смотрит на него с отвращением.

— То есть вам и дотронуться до меня противно?

Аарон краснеет.

— Я вижу гибели людей, когда касаюсь их кожи, — говорит он. — Я предположил, что вы предпочтёте иметь… приватность и не давать незнакомцу видеть свои последние мгновения.

Кафф жмёт ему руку, и они оба усаживаются, а Аарон заново складывает бумаги. Кафф сидит на краю стула. Он выглядит так молодо, ему не дать больше двадцати трёх, но есть в нём проницательность, рассудительность, _решительность…_

Аарон вконец теряет почву под ногами.

Он делает глубокий вдох:

— Мы пришли обсудить осуществление фирмой «Бёрр и Гамильтон» представления вашего дела против правительства штата Массачусетс…

— Вы припоздали, — перебивает Кафф. — Нашу петицию уже отклонили.

— Есть и другие пути, — говорит Аарон с терпением. — Я могу рассмотреть её, и я… у меня есть связи. Если это дело возьму я, оно получит больше внимания. Его не отклонят.

Кафф с фырком усмехается.

— Что? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Нет, вам лучше не слышать.

— Посмотрим.

— «У вас есть связи. Дело не отклонят». Вам проще сказать как есть. Потому что вы родились в другом классе.

— Потому что я _провидец,_ — защищается Аарон.

— Вы и впрямь думаете, что будь вы рабом или вольноотпущенным, но всё ещё провидцем, то вас бы кто-нибудь слушал?

Аарон молчит.

— Да. Так я и думал. У вас много наглости, раз вы явились сюда.

— Прошу прощения?

— Знаете, я служил на войне, — говорит Кафф. — Читал ваш памфлет. «Об истинной природе свободы». Весьма утончённое название, весьма утончённое содержание. Я три месяца сгнивал в британской темнице и даже при этом не терял дух. А когда мы _выиграли,_ мне так не терпелось увидеть, что будет дальше. Но от вас ничего не последовало.

— У меня были…

Его жена. Его новорождённый сын. К тому же он брал дела.

— У вас был дом, в который можно вернуться, вот что у вас было, — говорит Кафф. — Чтобы вы могли отложить все ваши изысканные словечки и жить в домашнем блаженстве, пока людей, боровшихся по вашу сторону, вернули к их хозяевам, так как их семей не освободили. Вы не вправе ратовать за наше дело, когда вам это _выгодно,_ а потом помалкивать, как только получаете желаемое. Но должен признать, — шипит Кафф, — это было _гениальной_ военной пропагандой. Вы получили вашу шпионскую сеть, ваши чёрные батальоны, целый ряд легионов из выстраивавшихся умирать за вас, и вы оказались возглашены героем.

— Я… — встают слова поперёк горла, — если я зайду слишком далеко, люди перестанут слушать меня, я…

— И это худшее, что с вами может случиться, — говорит Кафф. — Люди перестанут вас _слушать._ Пока нас лишают основных человеческих прав.

Здесь Аарон не находит что ответить.

— Знаете, что именно хуже всего? — спрашивает Кафф. Он не ждёт от Аарона ответа: — Этот вот день равности, о котором вы писали — если в самом деле видели его, да если он вообще наступит, — когда они обернутся, вы не будете одним из злодеев истории. Они возьмут и из ваших цитат скажут, почему вы были великим человеком, опережавшим своё время, спасителем народа. Будто одних слов достаточно. Вы прослывëте героем за то, чего никогда не делали, а наши слова померкнут на фоне.

— Я могу — в том смысле, что мы можем, — мы можем взять ваше дело, установить прецедент, работать в рамках правовой системы…

— Нам не нужно протягивать вашу помощь как объедки со стола. Хотите работать в рамках правовой системы? Проблема _в_ правовой системе.

— Значит вы хотите, чтобы я… это призыв к Конституционному конвенту?

Александр прислал его сюда, чтобы мотивировать? Новая форма правления… В этом всё дело?

— _Вас_ это не касается, — говорит Кафф. — И чем скорее вы это поймёте, тем раньше сделаете что-то действительное путное.

— Тогда зачем вы меня вызывали? — спрашивает Аарон.

— Я не вызывал, — отвечает Кафф. — А теперь извольте убраться из моего дома.

Аарон суёт бумаги обратно в сумку и встаёт.

— Что же, простите за беспокойство, — говорит он. — Было интересно услышать ваше мнение. — Затем он захлопывает рот, чтобы ещё чего не проронить. Като следует за ним.

Один из них что-либо говорит, только когда они уже находятся снаружи и отвязывают лошадей:

— Уже темно, слишком поздно для пути назад, — говорит Като. — Нам следует найти здесь гостиницу на ночь, а отправимся завтра.

Аарон впервые за весь путь слышит от Като столько слов.

— Разве у вас нет дел в Бостоне? — спрашивает он.

Като попросту на него смотрит. Ну, зато не придётся ещё полтора тяжёлых дня ездить с ним из какого-то приличия.

Они в тишине преодолевают весь путь до города, и Като лишь наблюдает, как Аарон обеспечивает их комнатой на ночь и едой в таверне. Владелец заведения без замедления узнаёт Аарона и предлагает лучшую комнату в доме за бесплатно, говоря, что Като может поспать в конюшнях, на что Аарон указывает, что никуда не ступает без охраны.

— Тогда ему придётся спать на полу, потому что больше места у нас нет, — говорит хозяин, и Аарону становится дурно. Их проводят к столу, приносят еды, а потом оставляют наедине.

Аарон ковыряется еде, но с трудом её ест. Что он должен сказать Като? Что тот может взять постель себе? Как будто этим он за что-либо извинится? Или: «О, прости, что человек, который был лучшим другом моих друзей, с которым я пил и который бросал цветы на моей свадьбе, _владел_ тобой, но сейчас-то у нас всё хорошо?»

Аарон со злобой пихает рагу и хлеб себе в рот. Он прямо-таки _чувствует,_ как Като его осуждает. Ему хочется защититься: если он признает себя аболиционистом, то никто не будет его слушать; он действительно пытается помочь; какому-то Полу Каффу не понять всю затруднённость этой ситуации — Аарону надо быть очень осторожным, если он хочет получить настоящую власть. Кафф не располагает необходимой _перспективой_ для понятия устройства всего этого…

— Порой нужно приносить жертвы, — говорит он, скорее себе, чем кому-либо.

— Куда легче, когда жертвы приносишь не ты, — отвечает Като.

Аарон вздрагивает, случайно встречается с Като взглядом и уже не может отвернуться. Вина узлом завязывается в животе.

— Молчание не бессмысленно, — наконец произносит Като.

— Я не… я пытаюсь…

Като пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю. Но что вы от меня хотите услышать — что вас надо по головке погладить?

— Я… — Аарон теряется.

— Вы совершили больше многих, — говорит Като. — Я ценю это.

— Что я должен делать? — спрашивает Аарон.

Като снова пожимает плечами.

— Вы выслушали. Это что-то.

***

Трёхдневная поездка обратно в Нью-Йорк проходит в тишине. По прибытии Аарон прямиком направляется назад в офисы, находя Александра всё так же сидящим там, впрочем, выглядящим уже гораздо спокойнее. Аарон уже собирается спросить, не он ли это его послал, но решает, что это не имеет значения. «Каффу не была нужна наша помощь», — говорит он, и они принимаются за работу в привычном ходе. Берут дело Деборы Сэмпсон касательно получения зарплаты от Континентальной армии, чем ставят себя в центр национального внимания, потому как Конгресс едва ли что-либо кому-либо платит, а Александр начинает весьма публично призывать к Конституционному конвенту. Анжелика указывает Аарону в письме, что его _молчание_ может казаться людям знаком, что Конституционный конвент не верный путь вперёд; Аарон выпускает краткий памфлет, где рассказывает о преимуществах упроченного центрального правительства: об инфраструктуре, дорогах, торговле, международных отношениях, валюте, погашении военных облигаций; о, прежде всего, силе, процветании и развитии, а также изложении и защите свобод; рассказывает о лежащих в будущем значительных проблемах и глубоких вопросах, которые единство поможет им поднять.

 _«Я осторожен при затрагивании таких тем,_ — пишет Аарон, — _поскольку не желаю затмевать моим голосом нашу демократию или злоупотреблять влиянием над народом. Будучи провидцем, я исполняю долг: не молчать, если будущее темно, и не выбирать его в своих интересах. Я видел Конституционный конвент, и видел его успех. Но это не значит, что наша нация должна идти по именно этой тропе, — мы должны рассмотреть аргументы „за“ и „против“ изменения нашего правительства и выбрать путь сами»._

Он часами думает, стоит или не стоит добавлять завершающую строку: _«Я верю, будучи человеком, а не провидцем, что Конвент такого рода не только выгоден, но и необходим нашей нации»._

Решает не добавлять. Зачем делать сегодня то, что можно отложить на завтра? Время поможет ему яснее увидеть, как поступить, причём этот памфлет и так рискованный.

Так что он отдаёт споры в руки другим, отказывается комментировать, давать речи или писать что-то масштабное — возвращается в свою практику. Большего и не понадобилось: вопрос был поднят, идея загорелась в людских головах — похоже, что общее мнение всё же сдвинулось в сторону проведения Конституционного конвента. Аарон _знает,_ что это благодаря его словам, и _ненавидит_ это: это всё, чего он боялся, всё, чего он терпеть не мог. Все следят за каждым его шагом, дабы из малейшего действия выяснить его мнение; это почти что напоминает ему довоенные времена, когда за ним всюду таскались хвостом британские солдаты. И если такой будет его жизнь при каждом возникновении какого бы то ни было спорного вопроса… Он решает не заключать эту мысль.

Возвращается к написанию закрытия дела Сэмпсон, так как здесь Александр предоставляет инициативу ему.

_«Нельзя применять законы, лишь когда желаешь им следовать; нельзя соблюдать моральные нормы, лишь когда извлекаешь из них личную пользу. Равноправие для людей — как написано в нашей же Декларации независимости — не значит равноправие для нас, когда оно несёт выгоду нам. И так, выполняющие ту же работу заслуживают соотвествующего отношения. Дебора Сэмпсон сражалась и истекала кровью на одной почве и в одном ряду с мужчинами, она спасла жизни и сыграла такую же роль в освобождении нашей страны, сколь любой другой солдат нашей армии. Пренебрежение этим по причине её пола пагубно для нас всех. Господа присяжные, сегодня вы столкнулись не только с установлением невероятно важного прецедента, но и с основанием фундаментальной доктрины для этой нации: если мы возглашаем идеалы, то придерживаться их должны беспрекословно»._

Аарон кладёт перо и втягивает воздух. Эти слова запомнят, эти слова будут цитировать, будут распространять.

Они принадлежат не ему, не совсем; голос Пола Каффа всё ещё звенит в его голове.

«Мы возьмём подобное дело, — думает он. — Мы найдём кого-нибудь в Нью-Йорке или кого-то другого в Массачусетсе, кто подаст иск против штата».

Но это неважно, Кафф прав. Это ему припишут те слова; это его станут за всё это восхвалять, в то время как голоса — голоса, что были поданы первыми — заглушат и забудут. История стирает всё, что рисует.

Но он может добиться изменений — вот в чём весь смысл, да? Они хотят право голоса, так? А в настоящий момент только его слова обладают значимостью, _не так ли?_ Ему… ему не стать выступающим, не _выступая._

Он поднимает перо и продолжает писать высказывание, но с ощущением пустоты внутри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  Петиция Пола Каффа основана на настоящей петиции, изменены даты.
> 
> Буквальный перевод фразы «L’enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs» — «Ад полон хороших намерений и желаний», но отсюда, по сути, пришло выражение, так что она цитируется на модной латыни.


	18. the constitutional convention i

Аарон приглашён на Конституционный конвент.

Александр — нет.

Аарон весь измучивается, думая, как бы подвести к этому разговор, что именно сказать и каково будет Александру, однако тот всего лишь отмахивается, говоря:

— Ничего. Кроме того, я слишком уж резок и категоричен, они явно считают, что не справятся с нами обоими.

— Тебе хочется, чтобы я… сказал что-то конкретное? — спрашивает Аарон. — Какие-нибудь идеи, которые ты хочешь донести?

В ответ Александр задумывается и просит дать ему день на написание общих набросков плана, чтобы позже предоставить Аарону детали. Но деталей Аарон не получает ни в тот день, ни в следующий.

«Бёрр, чему ты следуешь, если ничто не отстаиваешь?»

Это не так уж удивительно: Александр наверняка думает, что чего бы он ни написал, Аарон всё побоится говорить, — что досаждает, так как это _неправда;_ у Аарона были месяцы на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями и до конца набраться уверенности в том, что он не станет упускать эту возможность.

Он целует Элайзу на прощание, просит её следить не только за Александром, но и за собой; целый день переживает, как оставить её дома одну с Филиппом и новорождённой малышкой, Энжи, пока она чуть ли не прогоняет его из дома.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — говорит она. — И уезжаешь ты ненадолго. Не волнуйся понапрасну.

В дорогу с ним отправляют небольшую группу охранников; правда, Аарону кажется, что люди уже не нападения опасаются, а просто-напросто боятся отпускать его одного, так как он ходячая катастрофа, не способная о себе позаботиться. Кроме того, Харрисону хочется навестить сестру в Филадельфии, а Милтону надоело сидеть дома и не терпится выбраться из города. К охране вскоре присоединится нормальный военный полк, который разместится вокруг Аарона и самого Конвента, однако Аарон доверяет солдатам с его военных времён больше, поэтому это решение — компромисс. Они отбывают рано утром, чтобы посвятить поездке сущую часть дня, и всё то время Аарона не покидает беспокойство от того, что Александр остаётся позади. Он понятия не имеет, что ожидает его в Филадельфии, но предчувствует, что нынче всё пройдёт далеко не так гладко.

***

По прибытии в Филадельфию Аарон мигом оставляет багаж в доме приютившей его семьи — ему сказано, что это местоположение полусекретно ради его же безопасности и что в его распоряжении в любое время есть эскорт, но постоянно находиться под вооружённой охраной его никто не заставляет. Впрочем, размещение его сейчас не волнует — у него есть миссия, а именно: найти Джорджа Вашингтона и рассказать ему о видении надвигающейся войны. Вашингтон — самый важный политический деятель страны, люди станут его слушать. Тем более когда речь идёт о войне. И слушать станут охотнее, чем если бы говорил один Аарон — ему нужен южанин на своей стороне. Вашингтон — лучший вариант; он сомневается, что кто-либо другой хотя бы _заговорит_ с ним.

Найти здание законодательного собрания Пенсильвании оказывается легко, а ещё проще — бродить по его коридорам до тех пор, пока в поле зрения не появляется кабинет, отведённый для Вашингтона. За дверью слышатся голоса, должно быть, у Вашингтона встреча, однако Аарона это не волнует. Он не раздумывая влетает внутрь.

Аарон не ошибся насчёт того, что у Вашингтона встреча: от неожиданности Вашингтон и юный Джеймс Мэдисон вздрагивают, а затем оборачиваются в его сторону. Вашингтон прочищает горло.

— Аарон, я не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Это важно.

Вашингтон вздыхает.

— Что ж, я как раз объяснял мистеру Мэдисону его обязанности в роли секретаря Конвента. Мы вводим политику полной конфиденциальности, чтобы прочие делегаты могли выражать свои мысли без опаски и поскольку я не хочу, чтобы чьи-либо ещё записи огласились.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь. Мы _должны_ выписать рабство из Конституции и обеспечить право голоса всем вольным мужчинам. И женщинам, если можем, то есть…

— Аарон, я сказал тебе во время войны, — говорит Вашингтон, — наш приоритет заключается в создании нашей новой нации, что само по себе полемично, ты должен оставить свою повестку на время, когда на кону не будет стоять судьба нашей страны, и тогда мы сможем спокойно и рационально обсудить это как…

— Судьба нашей нации _и стоит_ на кону! — едва не кричит Аарон. — У меня было видение страшнейшей войны, какую увидит наша страна: армии, направляющейся к морю, сжигая всё на своём пути — от плантаций до городов; полей битв, до того полных тел, что земли не видно…

— Довольно! Тебя вызвали на этот Конвент посовещаться по поводу проблем, серьёзно грозящих будущему нашей нации. Если ты искренне считаешь, что этот вопрос настолько важен, что тебе необходимо подвергать наше единство опасности, поднимая его здесь, то мне известно, что я не в силах остановить тебя. Но ты не имеешь права требовать…

— Налогообложение без представительства¹. Поэтому мы провозгласили независимость от британцев. Потому что сочли несправедливым, что мы платили налоги, но не имели права голоса в управлении. Мы подняли мятеж из-за этого и стали считаться героями, революционерами. Полгода назад Пол Кафф подал законодательным органам штата Массачусетс петицию. Знаете, о чём он просил? С вольноотпущенных взимали налоги, так что они пожелали иметь право голосовать. Им было отказано. _Отказано._ Теми людьми, что прослыли героями и сражались за ту же самую цель. Дело не в рабстве, вы просите меня сидеть сложа руки, пока мы строим нашу страну на фундаменте из лицемерия, чтобы потакать интересам…

— Аарон, сейчас не время для подобного разговора, — прерывает Вашингтон. — Мы можем поговорить в более _уединённой_ обстановке позже, но я настоятельно прошу тебя не действовать опрометчиво. У тебя недостаточно опыта для… — Он вздыхает. — Я понимаю, что в юности всё кажется чёрным и белым. Но здесь имеется больше тонкостей. Пожалуйста, постарайся это помнить.

«Меньше болтай, больше улыбайся, никому не давай знать, на чём стоишь, а против чего — идёшь». Он придерживался этого всё своё _существование,_ и вот к чему это его привело.

— Увидимся с вами на Конвенте, сэр, — говорит он. И устремляется прочь.

***

— Бёрр!

Аарон замирает на полушаге, и к нему подбегает Мэдисон.

— Новая конституция штата Массачусетс, ты читал её? — спрашивает тот. Его одышка от прежней пробежки превращается в кашель, после которого он целую минуту пытается восстановить дыхание.

Аарон лишь пренебрежительно наблюдает. 

— Ну? И что с ней?

— Статья один. Все люди рождены свободными и равными и обладают определёнными естественными, необходимыми и неотчуждаемыми правами, среди которых могут быть упомянуты право на жизнь, свободу и их защиту, право на приобретение, владение и защиту собственности и в целом на стремление к безопасности и счастью².

— Да. Не твой ли дружок Джефферсон писал: «Мы исходим из той самоочевидной истины, что все люди созданы равными»? Ну кроме, знаешь, тех людей, которых считаешь ниже себя.

— Статья девять. Проведение всех выборов должно быть свободным; и все граждане этого содружества, отвечающие требованиям Конституции, устанавливающей форму правления, имеют равное право избирать должностных лиц и быть избранными на государственные должности³, — с одышкой выговаривает Мэдисон. — У них есть право голоса.

Аарон застывает.

— Что?

— Массачусетс вписали в их конституцию, что _все вольные мужчины могут голосовать._

Аарон на мгновение оторопевает. Он следил за делом Элизабет Фриман — всё-таки его зять, Тэппинг Рив, был адвокатом Бетт вкупе с неким юным многообещающим юристом Томасом Седжвиком. Аарон пытался предложить юридическую помощь через корреспонденцию, пока Салли не прислала письмо, в целом переводимое как: «Пожалуйста, отвянь, мы тебя вот-вот убьём, ты написал нам больше за последние три месяца, чем писал за три года, и это уже выходит за все границы».

Как бы то ни было, Тэппинг и Седжвик выиграли дело и установили им прецедент, по сути объявивший рабство вне закона в Массачусетсе. Но, как указал Кафф, одно дело — запретить рабство, другое — предоставить вольным право голоса.

— Ты не мог бы… — Мэдисон опять давится кашлем, и Аарон уже с некоторым беспокойством подходит к нему и берёт за локоть, принимаясь идти так.

— Почему ты мне это говоришь? — спрашивает он помягче.

— Твоё видение с войной, — отвечает Мэдисон. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне больше.

— Почему?

Мэдисон останавливается и смотрит прямо в его глаза.

— Потому что это может быть величайшей опасностью, что грозит нашей стране, и я считаю безумством приглашать провидца на Конституционный конвент как раз-таки советоваться по поводу будущего нашей нации, а потом игнорировать все твои предупреждения.

Аарон поднимает бровь.

— Ты настойчиво хочешь выслушать мои слова, несмотря на то, что кульминацией будет «рабство надо отменить», после того как _Джордж Вашингтон_ сказал мне идти вон из его кабинета, потому что моё предложение чересчур спорно.

Мэдисон вздыхает:

— А я не это сказал?

— Ты с Юга, — отмечает Аарон. — Разве это не противоречит твоим интересам?

— Моим интересам противоречит яростная армия, сжигающая мой дом дотла, — говорит Мэдисон. — Быть может, решение в отмене рабства, может, нет, но я бы предпочёл сперва выслушать о твоём видении, а уже потом судить.

— Что тебя интересует?

— Ты не знаешь, когда это произойдёт?

— Не очень скоро, — говорит Аарон. — Через лет шестьдесят. Семьдесят, если повезёт. Но это не так уж и далеко. Если это не проживём мы, проживут наши дети.

— Это восстание рабов? — спрашивает Мэдисон. — Потому что такая степень всепоглощающего… то есть — сжигание имуществ, пока армия направляется…

— Нет. Это не просто восстание. Вся страна вовлечена, это более чем… семьи разорваны. Брат идёт против брата⁴. Весь мир сходит с ума. И… всё растёт из того корня, что рабство разрешено в этой стране.

Аарон видит глубокую задумчивость на лице Мэдисона, поэтому добавляет:

— И все рабы собрались и примкнули к конкретной стороне, я вполне уверен, что выиграла она. Вот только… хаос царит по всей стране, один сенатор тростью избивает другого до полусмерти прямо в зале Сената, президента застреливают в затылок, пока он с женой смотрит пьесу, я даже не знаю, справится ли с этим наша страна. Это больше чем война, Мэдисон, это разорвёт нашу нацию. И Юг сгорит дотла.

— Ты уверен, что дело в рабстве? — спрашивает Мэдисон.

— Да, — говорит Аарон. Он роется в воспоминаниях о последних годах своей жизни. — Я также видел, что происходит в преддверии: страна разделена на «рабовладельческие штаты» и «свободные»; Юг начинает паниковать, что работорговлю ограничат или что их заставят отменить рабство, поэтому происходит крупная погоня за территорией — Миссурийский компромисс, вот что положило начало — когда штат Миссури принят как рабовладельческий, а Мэн — как свободный. Но всё только ухудшается: люди борются за место жительства, просто чтобы голосовать, будь то рабы или вольные… дело _точно_ в рабстве.

(Ему досадно понимать, что он не задумывался об этом так же упорно раньше, что попросту тратил годы жизни, жалея себя и управляя неудавшейся юридической практикой в городе.)

— Разобщённый дом устоять не может⁵, — произносит Аарон в раздумье.

— Что?

Аарон качает головой.

— Извини. Просто мысли вслух.

— Ты считаешь, что наше правительство падёт? — спрашивает Мэдисон.

— Нет. Просто, что оно не сможет оставаться разобщённым, не долго. Что в конце концов всё станет тем или другим. Но только я уже видел, чем именно оно станет. Поэтому нам надо, эм, предотвратить это. Прости.

— Ты в порядке?

— У меня голова болит, — говорит Аарон. — Это всё жара, она, кажется, доконала меня.

— Позволь проводить тебя до твоего жилища. Вдруг тебе станет плохо посреди улицы.

К Аарону приходит осознание, что Мэдисон вполне может искренне пытаться ему помочь, при том как часто того подводит собственное хрупкое здоровье.

— Благодарю, — говорит он. — Я проживаю у семьи Бач, они неподалёку.

Мэдисон проходит с ним весь путь обратно, в основном в тишине. Но у двери он останавливается.

— Бёрр.

Аарон оборачивается.

— Когда ты представишь идею отмены рабства, тебе, по всей видимости, понадобится коалиция. В действительности люди могут обратиться к тебе ещё до Конвента, в надежде сформировать её. Я бы хотел быть членом этой коалиции. — Он медлит. — Я знаю, что ты видишь мало причин доверять мне, так как я южанин («Так как я рабовладелец», — не говорит он). Но я отношусь серьёзно к исполнению всеобщего блага. Долгосрочных интересов заместо краткосрочных. Я попрошу тебя довериться этому; зная твои планы, я послужу куда более эффективным союзником.

— Буду иметь это в виду, — говорит Аарон. Хоть его это и волнует. С Мэдисоном его всегда связывали тёплые отношения, он был готов верить ему на слово, но теперь… глубоко внутри он задумывается. Хочет ли Мэдисон быть вовлечённым, чтобы саботировать их изнутри?

«Политика всех превращает во врагов», — думает Аарон.

***

Миссис Бач оставляет его в покое; в семь она приглашает Аарона на семейный ужин, на котором представляет мужа с детьми и подаёт невероятно вкусного цыплёнка, но в целом не тревожит его ни в течение дня, ни когда ужин заканчивается и Аарон, попрощавшись, уходит в свою комнату.

Он на пару часов забывается в правовом тексте, порекомендованном ему Александром, пока не наступает без четверти десять и миссис Бач стучит в дверь.

— Мистер Бёрр, к вам гости, — говорит она. — Я освободила для вас гостиную, если желаете спуститься.

Аарон вздыхает, помечает страницу и следует за ней. Она указывает на дверь, ведущую вниз к гостиной, но остаётся на месте. Заинтригованный, Аарон открывает дверь и проходит.

— Аарон! — восклицает Бенджамин Франклин чересчур зычным голосом и, прошагав к нему, сжимает в объятиях. — Рад снова тебя видеть!

— Как вы меня нашли? — лепечет Аарон, когда приходит в себя после внушительного телосложения Франклина и видения, где тот всё с большей и большей трудностью дышит, а затем в груди мужчины словно бы происходит сдвиг, его рвёт, и он впадает в походящее на кому состояние, из-за чего, как Аарон предполагает, умрёт в ближайшие несколько часов. Мягко говоря, неприятно.

Франклин подмигивает:

— У меня свои методы. А теперь я бы хотел познакомить тебя с несколькими людьми; по-моему, в ближайшие месяцы мы очень сдружимся. Это Томас Миффлин…

— Мы могли пересечься во время битв при Трентоне и Принстоне, — говорит Миффлин. — Я организовывал подкрепление из Филадельфии и несколько раз посещал зимний лагерь.

— Томас Фицсаймонс, Джордж Клаймер, — продолжает Франклин, — и Говернер Моррис — они все делегаты из Пенсильвании. По-моему, ты вскоре узнаешь, что пенсильванцы — редкая порода разумных людей, которых здесь нехватка.

— Джентльмены, — приветствует Аарон. — Простите, если не пожму вам руки: уже поздно, и на мне нет перчаток.

Моррис поднимает бровь.

— Я увижу вашу гибель, — объясняет Аарон.

— Я думал, что это лишь слухи, — говорит Моррис. — Значит, вы в самом деле видите смерти людей при касании.

— Среди всего прочего. Но, да, такова одна из моих способностей.

— Бёрр, ты не хочешь сообщить нам что-то, перед тем как мы объявимся завтра? — спрашивает Франклин. — Чтобы обошлось без сюрпризов. Быть на одной волне, грубо говоря.

— Будет… война. Её предотвращение для меня в приоритете.

— О которой ты мне говорил? Тянущаяся по всей Европе?

— Нет. Другая. Хуже. Пожалуй, страшнейшая война за историю Америки: умрëт больше американских солдат, чем за _столетия_ остальных войн; поля битв, полные тел; братья воюют между собой; армия направляется к морю, сжигая на своём пути дома и плантации… — Аарону уже всерьёз надоедает данное объяснение.

— Против _кого?_ — спрашивает Франклин.

— Против нас самих, — отвечает Аарон. — Из-за рабства. Поддерживающие рабство штаты против не поддерживающих, над горизонтом нависает масштабная гражданская война, и остановить её можно, только с самого начала избавившись от рабства в этой стране.

— Что ж, эта задача радикальнее, чем я ожидал, — говорит Франклин. — Ты понимаешь, что это будет непросто? Даже если ты выступишь и подробно опишешь это видение…

— А для чего искать лёгкие пути? Мне казалось, вы все пришли помочь мне.

— Честно говоря, я думал, что ты предложишь что-то менее кардинальное. И поэтому я собрал моих более либерально настроенных коллег.

— Я встречался с Джеймсом Мэдисоном сегодня, — говорит Аарон. — Он тоже желает быть членом этой… коалиции. Он считает, что долгосрочные интересы этой нации важнее краткосрочного удовлетворения Юга.

— Ну раз ты ему доверяешь. У тебя уже есть план?

— Обратиться ко всему Конвенту, сказать им о моём видении. Посмотреть, кто с нами согласится. Поговорить с ними. Продолжать работать, пока коалиция не примет достаточной размер для завершения дела?

— У меня есть влияние, пара старых друзей, — говорит Моррис, — которые глупо проголосовали в семьдесят восьмом, когда заговор Конвея продвигал вотум недоверия Вашингтону по причине вашего «чрезмерного влияния» на него, а ваш вклад в войну ещё не стал только очевиднее. Я могу попросить одолжений. Чёрт, да даже Вашингтон мне должен, это я подал голос, спасший его от трибунала.

— Я говорил с Вашингтоном сегодня днём, — говорит Аарон. — Он не станет выступать и что-либо поддерживать, он считает, что приоритет заключается в создании нашей нации и что их мысли должно занимать единое руководство, а не глобальные проблемы.

— Хм, — произносит Моррис.

— Тебе придётся выступить и говорить о видениях будущего перед большим количеством людей, — говорит Франклин. — Ты уверен, что готов на это?

— Это мой долг как провидца, — отвечает Аарон. — Это не ради какой-то политической выгоды, это не _ложь._ Единственная обязанность провидцев — предотвращать великие будущие катастрофы, а в нашем будущем лежит великая катастрофа, и я собираюсь её предотвратить.

— Ну, по крайней мере мне нравится ваш настрой, — говорит Моррис. — Он освежает.

— Политиков очень тяжело убедить, лишь предупреждая об опасности, — замечает Миффлин. — Для нас это было одной из наибольших проблем во время Революции. Нескончаемые перепалки Конгресса и бездействие, поскольку они не понимали, каково положение на поле.

— Некоторые делегаты служили, — сообщает Клаймер. — Они должны будут отнестись с бо́льшим пониманием.

— Всё это останется гипотезами до тех пор, пока мы не увидим реакцию Конвента на заявление мистера Бёрра о видении, — говорит Франклин. — Я так полагаю, будет хаос и пара недель постоянных криков, а затем много отрицания. Но такое крайне трудно предсказать.

— Вы все приняли мои слова сходу, — замечает Аарон.

— Нас всех заранее предупредил Франклин, что, ну… «как личность вы просты и мягки, но вот непредсказуемы и ошеломительны, как подобает будущему», — отвечает Моррис.

— Я совершенно предсказуем! — возражает Аарон. — А значит… моё поведение… я стабилен! Я вменяем! У меня есть морально-логический кодекс! Я следую ему!

«Я не Гамильтон». Но он не говорит этого.

— И ты знаешь информацию, недостижимую для нас, и пользуешься ей, — говорит Франклин. — Ты обсуждаешь чудовищные войны, как обсуждал бы погоду, и видел смерти большинства окружающих тебя людей. Ты производишь несколько пугающее первое впечатление.

— Обычно на моих встречах накануне политических заседаний слышно поменьше существенных, глобальных откровений и побольше любезностей, — ворчит Фицсаймонс.

— Ой, ну что вы на него ополчились, — отвечает Моррис.

Аарону откуда-то слышится робкое: «Это вы начали», он не удосуживается посмотреть от кого.

— Если мы закончили обсуждать _стратегию,_ тогда, пожалуй, нам стоит поспать, — говорит Аарон, потому что на самом деле изнурён и не расположен слушать эти пустые споры. — В Филадельфии собрался кворум делегатов, завтра начало.

Мужчины относительно быстро прощаются, и Аарон с облегчением опускает плечи. Он помечает в памяти: «Бенджамин Франклин будет приходить и тревожить тебя в ночи перед важными встречами».

Потому что он в ужасе. Он помнит политику, помнит, как хорош был в ней и как успех этот исходил из молчания, поиска связей, а после — _сохранения_ этих связей. Сейчас же всё происходит наоборот. Сейчас происходит всё то, чего он так яро избегал всю свою жизнь, а дыхание поневоле сковывает уже от малейшей мысли об их планах.

Он мечтает о силе Александра, думает об огне в его глазах и представляет, что Александр находится рядом, пока не впадает в долгожданный сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«Taxation without representation» (Налогообложение без представительства) // «Нет налогам без представительства» (No taxation without representation) — лозунг, использовавшийся в качестве главной претензии британских колонистов в Северной Америке к королевской власти и колониальной администрации и широко использовавшийся в ходе Американской революции.
> 
> ² ³[Источник](https://worldconstitutions.ru/?p=492/)
> 
> ⁴«Brother against brother» (Брат против брата) — лозунг, использовавшийся в исторических справках о Гражданской войне в США, описывающий тяжёлое положение, в котором оказались многие семьи, когда им пришлось разойтись в своём военном долге между Союзом и Конфедерацией. Существует немало примеров, где братья воевали на противоположных сторонах и даже убивали друг друга.
> 
> ⁵«A house divided against itself cannot stand» (Разобщённый дом устоять не может) — цитата Авраама Линкольна.
> 
> Объяснения взяты в основном из википедии.
> 
>  **Перевод некоторых примечаний автора:**  
>  Воспринимайте всё относительно коалиции Аарона с долей скептицизма; они были выбраны по тем принципам, что либо не откровенно владели рабами, либо были не такими ужасными, какими могли быть. Мне нужны были исторические имена, но после исследования [биографий](https://www.archives.gov/founding-docs/) ради небольших референсов для нескольких следующих глав выяснилось, что они все ужасны.
> 
> Временные линии! Настоящий Конституционный конвент проводился с 14 мая 1787 до 19 сентября 1787. Для тех, кто пытается следить за датами в этом фике: сейчас он проходит приблизительно с мая до сентября 1785. Политические дела происходят двумя годами раньше.
> 
> Анжелика Гамильтон, здешняя Анжелика Бёрр, всё ещё рождается 25 сентября 1784. У неё глаза Аарона.
> 
> (Честно говоря, если нет примечаний, можно просто предполагать, что гамильтоновские дети рождаются примерно в те же даты, просто теперь они бёрровские. Александра Гамильтона младшего будут звать Александр Гамильтон Бёрр, потому люди называли детей в честь своих лучших друзей, окей, а вместо Джеймса-Александра, которого, как я полагаю, назвали в честь отца Александра, будет Аарон Бёрр младший. Так что, да, если нет примечаний или временная линия не отличается глобально, ожидайте, что даты и имена остаются практически те же.)


End file.
